Kreinyol's Pregnancy
by Solor Barnes
Summary: Solor and Kreinyol go through a LONG pregnancy while Edward serves his sentence and is trained by Vilea, the Dark Heiress as well as Solor. You will need to read the other stories in the series first or you'll be left wondering "WTF?"
1. Solor's second child

**Well, here's the next one.**

 **But, yeah. After the last story, I've decided to continue this version of Solor's story. After all, his wife is pregnant. It's about time he actually went through the adventure known as pregnancy.**

 **Let's begin, shall we?**

 **Prologue**

 _Solor, Heir to the Light, writes…_

 _Edward's "Rehab" and training has been going along at a steady pace in the last few months. In fact, his control has improved considerably, but, there will be a need to keep an eye on my brother for a while. Vilea and I agree that he's going a tad "stir crazy" being cooped up in the Tower for the most part._

 _Susie's been a big help, though. She's just been there with the unconditional love and that's what we think is keeping Edward more level headed. It broke through when nothing else could. When he wished to die, Susie slapped him as hard as she could, and, while normally I would have chastised her for that…she was so heartbroken that Edward realized that he had to fight his inner Darkness. She wept heavily into her uncle's shoulder that early morning._

 _But, there's a twist here as well. Kreinyol is pregnant and, well, the infant will take its time to be born, meaning that we have to cope with not just her mood swings and that may tax even Edward's patience._

 _First help us all._

 **Chapter 1  
[Edward's Universe - Titan's Tower]** **  
** **[Two Months after Edward's Banishment]**

Solor paced the room calmly, thinking to himself. It had been two months since he had begun teaching Edward to control his Dark powers, helping the older dragon work on his emotional problems and helping his family cope. Granted, now Solor knew he was a true part of Edward's family; it had been revealed about a week ago that Sol was actually one of the Dragons that helped Edward's egg form. And he couldn't help but be thrilled to call Edward his brother for real, even if they did have different mothers.

But as Edward gained more family members, the Heir to the Light had to think of his future child. Just after Edward began therapy, Solor had found out that his wife, Starfire (or whom he affectionately called Kreinyol...or "Sunfire" as a loose translation), was pregnant with his child. And while he had been thrilled at the beginning, he couldn't help but feel a little worried now. Dragon DNA was very unpredictable when it came to breeding with humans. He could only imagine how chaotic it could be when being introduced to Tamaranean DNA.

So, he had asked the native Cyborg about possibly running some simulations on his DNA in secret, asking if they could use Kori's DNA, since it was an identical match to his Kreinyol's. Cyborg agreed, and took him to the same lab Edward had visited years ago. The dragon allowed his own genetic code to be scanned and put on file, and after a moment, Kori's was brought up as well.

For a moment, the strands danced around each other, before they merged, and a single strand stood. "DNA is compatible", the AI announced. "According to DNA requirements... pregnancy is to last eleven months. Natural birth will occur, no need for a c-section, as no spines will grow on this child. There are, however, four possible outcomes that I believe you need to be informed of."

"Of course", Solor said, having gotten used to the computer developing its own personality. "Show me from least likely outcome to most likely, please."

"Of course", the computer said. The first image that arrived looked much like Starfire, only with blonde hair instead of red. Otherwise, the girl on the screen could have passed as a twin sister. "Outcome 1. Tamaranean dominant. Powers include strength, flight, starbolts, eye beams at proper age, and incredible durability. Percentage of occurring... five percent."

The next image was of a more beastly looking child. The young boy that was constructed had red hair, slitted eyes, and bronze scales. He had wings growing along his arms, and it would be possible that he could fly by simply flapping his arms. "Outcome 2; Tamaranean mostly dominant, with a small percentage of Dragon. Powers include strength, durability, fire breath, flight, Light breath, and shapeshifting. Probability reaches ten percent."

"I figured", Solor said, sighing. "It is more likely my DNA will cause my child to become more beastly... Next outcome, please."

The next image was another young boy. His skin was smoother than the last, but he had scaly legs along with wings on his back. His eyes matched Starfire's, except they were colored blue. "Outcome 3; Dragon dominant, with small percentage of Tamaranean. Powers include fire breath, flight, strength and durability, and eyebeams. Probability is raised to thirty percent."

Solor swallowed slowly, silently praying that the last outcome wouldn't be too bad. "Final outcome, please."

The last outcome was probably the most monstrous of them all. While the others were mostly human looking, it was quite obvious this outcome was not. Sure, her upperbody was human looking, but that was the only bit. Her hair was as long as Starfire's, her eyes the same shade as her mother's but the pupils were slitted. Her back held a pair of wings, almost as large as Solor's in his hybrid form. But her most defining and obvious feature was the meter long tail that replaced her legs. "Final outcome. Half Tamaranian, half dragon. Powers consist of flight, fire breath, strength, durability, and starbolts. Probability of occurring is greatest, at fifty five percent."

Solor had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming in anguish. He did, however, hit his fist into the table in the lab, growling lightly. "I knew it", he said, letting his sadness get the better of him. "If the computer is correct, and this is my child... she will never have a normal life. She will have to be homeschooled, and it could be a very long time before society would accept her." He did manage to let out a low groan, his face landing in his hands. "Computer... there is no possibility of the final outcome having shapeshifting, is there?"

"Negative", the AI responded. "Unlike Raven and to some extent Edward, your powers are completely based off of genetics, instead of magic. Each power is mapped to a genome, and I can determine what each controls."

The AI decided to show Solor what was meant and took some time to explain where each power would likely be based at with the most likely outcome.

"That's what I thought..." He wasn't sure what to do at this point, and pulled out his communicator. "Brother, I need your help. I need you to come to Cyborg's lab."

"I'll be right over, Solor," Edward replied and the screen went dark.

"You want to tell Edward before your wife?" Cyborg asked. "Don't you think she'd like to know?"

"Of course", Solor replied. "She's arriving later today to visit Edward, the first time she's seen him since the announcement. I plan on having the results still up to let her know what to expect in the future. I just... I need to tell Edward. I want to know what I can do to help my child."

Cyborg nodded his head, "Considering Edward's the resident dragon and probably more knowledgable, I can see your logic."

Edward entered the room a few moments later and asked, "What is wrong, my Brother?"

"We've got a problem," Solor said glumly, "Remember when we said that the DNA differences were unpredictable?"

"Of course," Edward replied.

Solor said, "Computer, rerun the simulation and replay the results for Edward, please."

"Of course," the AI said and spent the next several minutes repeating itself.

At first, Edward smiled, then, it faded hearing the low probability of a Tamaranian dominant child.

"Five percent," Edward mused, "Not very likely, but, that is obvious. Next please?"

The second one, but, the first with more pronounced dragon features got an eyebrow raised for a moment.

"10% odds," Edward said, "Not the greatest, but, if the baby's wings are functional and bone structure was light, this child could fly or more likely, glide. Then again, if the genes are Starfire dominant, the wings would be more for show or he could be taught to use them for attitude control. Next, please?"

The boy with the 30% chance got an eyebrow raised. "Not too bad, Solor," Edward said, "Would this one have shapeshifting, Computer?"

"Limited shapeshifting, I think," the AI said, "It would depend on how Solor's genes are dominant over Starfire's. If totally dominant, this child would likely inherit most of Solor's abilities, and a few of Starfire's. But, I would caution you that 30% odds are not favorable. Edward, the final choice is why Solor asked you to come over."

"Let's see," Edward replied.

What emerged with the narration got Edward to sit down to think.

"Greater than 50-50," Edward said, "Any morphing?"

"I'm afraid not," the AI said, "This child will be at a far worse disadvantage than you'd think. Physically and emotionally. I am sorry." The AI actually did sound sorry, too.

Edward said, "Solor, there's no way, right now, that the baby could ever be taken to Lair. What I need to say, Brother, is difficult to say and I know will be difficult to hear. But, you need to hear me out without emotion.

"Taking this one to your universe and to the Circle will guarantee the execution of this child. They will see her as an abomination to the First. She will be shunned at best by the Dragons of Lair...at worst, even if she is not killed, she will not be accepted, taunted and bullied to the point that she will wish to die.

"Computer, show me a 3D display of #4, please."

The AI took a moment to figure out all the details and a 3D version of the most likely outcome would look like.

"Rotate the image, please," Edward said, "On the vertical axis."

The image spun around for a few moments and Edward said, "There's a reason for this."

He actually morphed to look like the 3D image and said, "There's likely no way that this child would be able to walk with a tail instead of legs. She might have to move about like Medusa of the old Myths."

Edward demo'ed that by using his arms to drag the rest of the body along, using the tail much like a serpent would. He tried out the wings and while they certainly got Edward into the air, it wasn't the most graceful at first and the landing was difficult.

Edward morphed back as Solor covered his face and shook hard.

"Filkiin, I could be wrong here about how this child would get around," Edward said gently, "And I hope that I am wrong here. Like you, I would want this baby to have enough advantages to cancel out the disadvantages. he or she will be a unique hybrid regardless of what the final outcome is."

Cyborg realized that Solor was needing privacy and said, "Solor, we're here when you want to talk to us. I will keep this between us. I'll let you guys talk in private."

Edward nodded, "Thanks, Tin Man." Cyborg left then.

"It's just us, Brother," Edward said, "Computer, you will not reveal any of this to anyone, and encrypt this research to my voiceprint or Solor's. It is not to be divulged without a direct order from me, Solor or God Himself. Am I clear?"

"Understood, Edward," the AI said.

"Brother, I know this is hard for you to take in," Edward said gently, putting a hand on his half-brother's shoulder. Solor lifted his head, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Edward sat down next to Solor and gently pulled him in, "Let it out, Brother."

And, Solor did just that and wept, "W-w-what have I done?"

"You've created a life," Edward said, "You said that it would not matter what the baby looks like, and, Filkiin...That goes for me as well. This child shall be loved all the days of her life and protected. Even if the Circle does not want to protect her like they do with Susie, this child has a ton of mortal and one immortal protector. The First is certainly giving you a test that, personally, I know that you will pass."

"W-what will Kreinyol think?" Solor asked, "Or Soskrein?"

"If she is anything like Kori here, she will love the baby unconditionally," Edward said, "Look at Silkie. Our Kori doesn't care that Silkie is a rather large caterpillar. As soon as Beast Boy asked her to take care of it, she assumed a k'norfka role. Kreinyol will not care how her bumgorf is born and will not care how the baby looks. Do not underestimate her capacity to love.

"Same goes for Susie. She will love having another sister, and this will be a for-real sister. One that, in her mind, might replace the baby girl that Oblaan sacrificed."

Solor sighed, and gently put his hands in his lap. "I was foolish to think that this would end well", he told his half brother. "But... I will see this through to the end. No matter what... I will love my child. And I will do whatever I can to help and protect her. Even if I have to home school her, raise her exclusively in the tower until she is strong enough to leave the walls.

"I do, however, think that she'll be able to walk, to a degree." He took his turn, morphing his legs into the tail as seen on the 3D model. He showed that he was able to keep his upper body upright, and still slithered along the floor. "Granted, this isn't exactly easy, but it is possible." He then sighed. "Should I tell Father, then? I know he is a member of the Circle, but he should hear of this..."

Edward pondered it and replied, "Good question, man. Telling Dad of this is sure to get back to the Circle and he would have to recuse himself because this is his grandchild we're talking about and since Vilea is not a full member and cannot vote, it would be a split decision from 3-2 or 4-1 or, of course a 5-0 vote. I don't know how they would vote this time around. It's not as clear cut as I was or even Susie seeing how we're turning out. It's a toss-up. They've allowed Susie and I to live, and I doubt they will want to harass me over Callisto. Rae's been taking the time to learn from Zatanna and Dr. Fate on how to not only get through a block to teleportation and Tears, but, how to block them as well. As much as I'd hate to ask her to, she'd block the inter-universal tears and with her powers, I don't think that the Circle could overcome it if there was a threat to our child and I would support her over even our father.

"And, unless you get him to swear to keep it a secret, I would not say anything for a little while. At least until we're sure what the baby will look like."

Solor nodded. "Kreinyol is coming to visit today... I know I have to tell her. I simply hope that she will take this better than me. It would break my heart if she did not want this child, knowing what I know."

Edward knew that Solor's wife would want this child regardless, but knew better than to try to convince him. Sometimes, you just want to hear it from the source. "Very well. I hope she's doing alright. Did the computer say how long the pregnancy would last?"

"Eleven months, according to our genetics", Solor confirmed.

Edward blinked. "That... is a long time."

"It's a half dragon. At this point, I care more about how she'll look than how long before she comes into the world."

"You're pretty sure you're gonna have another daughter, aren't you?" Edward asked, smiling lightly.

Solor couldn't help but chuckle, starting to be at ease again. "Call it a father's intuition", he replied. "Feel free to go back to your lesson, I know I interrupted Vilea, and she won't be happy with me if I keep you for too long."

"All right, man," Edward said, "She kind of glared at me when I took off and she will want to know what was so important." He sighed, "I'll have to tell her as well and hope she doesn't say anything to the Circle. She may not be an empath, but, she has this uncanny way of knowing things anyway."

Edward stood up and said, "I'll see you later on." He headed back to where Vilea was waiting for his return.

Once he had returned, Vilea was tapping her finger against her arm, giving him a look that said, "Spill it." She said nothing, only gave him that look until he decided to tell her what happened. After hearing everything, though, her face fell, and she lowered her arms. "I'm sorry to hear that, Edward... I know Solor has been looking forward to this new hatchling coming into his life. Since this is a matter concerning him and Kreinyol more than you... I don't think I have to report it. This is Solor's secret; let him share it when he is ready to."

Edward replied, "Thanks, Vilea. I appreciate this, and, I know Solor does as well. I just hope that the AI here is wrong, but, I don't think it will be. Before Cally was born, the AI was able to accurately predict what would happen. It missed one thing, and that was that Rae wouldn't be able to have a normal delivery without Cally's ridges tearing her up in the nether regions and possibly killing her.

"I know you're on probationary status, but, can you tell me how the Circle could possibly vote? I mean, if they see this child as an abomination, would they have to kill this baby? It would tear Solor and Kreinyol apart emotionally, and, probably me as well. The baby didn't get to choose what he or she would look like."

Edward sighed, "I know I changed your entire society and in many ways, for the better. But, most of the Circle is well steeped in the older traditions and laws that predate all of us, except for Oblaan who likely voted in some of the ancient laws anyway. Not a dig at him, though. If he was the First of the Darkness, then, yeah, it is logical that he did have a say before he was expelled."

Vilea sighed. "They would potentially want to kill the child, unfortunately. The only one who may want to keep it alive would be Life, because she'd be curious how a creature like this would interact with the rest of the world. Otherwise, Solor would be told to give up his child for execution. If she is to live in Solor's universe... she will need to be kept secret."

"And if the child were to be raised in, say, a different universe? Could they try to enforce this anyway?" Edward said, "Rae and I already agreed to be the child's godparents and if need be, I know we'd raise this one with the same love that Cally and Soskrein get. I am not sure that I could agree to help the Circle kill an innocent child, Vilea. I have taken an oath not to kill an innocent dragon or a defenseless one and this child fits that rule. I think Susie asked me why I would have changed my mind and I can't go back on that. How would we tell your daughter that her sibling would have to die? I do not think that even I have that type of strength to look her in the eye and tell her that Grandpa was powerless to save a sibling's life ... and that I am just as powerless. After that incident, does the Circle still trust me or am I as trusted as Oblaan...Meaning not trustworthy at all?"

Vilea shook her head. "Edward, you are definitely still trusted. Many members of the Circle are awaiting your return, and while they do not hold you in as high esteem as they did before, that can be earned again. But as for the child... Edward, if you agree to care for her, they will try to take her from you. Solor told me what happened before. It didn't matter that you were raised in a different universe, they still tried you as a Child of the First. They will no doubt ask you to give her up as well. And as much as I would break at seeing my daughter cry, one of us would have to tell her that yes, we are unable to do anything to help this child. The only way that Solor might be able to keep his child..." Vilea let out a low sigh. "He'd have to give up being the Heir of the Light, which I know neither you nor he wants. Sol would have to find a new Heir if he wants to keep this child alive."

Edward bit back a snarl as his anger started to come to the surface. He still remembered that trial where he had to defend himself and Solor. It cost them the time to prevent Trigon's summoning and the indignation when Grand Earth insisted on trying them...and basically kidnapped Edward and the entire population of Lair still burned at him.

"Edward," Vilea said calmly, "I cannot imagine what you feel right now, but, you cannot act against the Circle any more than Solor can."

"I know, Vilea," Edward said, "I fear more for Solor and Kreinyol's sanity and safety. You have not been around Tamaranians as long as I have and once she accepts this child as hers in her heart and soul, she will not care what the Circle wants or decrees. She will fight and, worst case situation is that she calls for backup from her own k'norfka who happens to be the _emperor_ of Tamaran. Tamaranians have more advanced weapons than we do and this could explode into an interplanetary incident. That happens, Heiress, and the loss of life over a hybrid that the Circle deems is an abomination will make World War II look like a street fight! It would force the entire Green Lantern Corp to intervene and they are not at all like the Green lantern watching over Earth's sector! They would take no prisoners, Tamararian, human or dragon. The mortal world there is still wary of dragonkind, correct? Reason I ask is that brute force will not work with an angry Tamaranian. Starfire's almost as strong as I am, and Galfore is all muscle. It would take the Circle itself to try to repel an invasion, just to enforce a decree that Solor's child must die! How in Oblivion do I tell them that the Circle would not allow their firstborn to live whilst My niece and I were allowed to live? How do we crush their hopes and dreams and expect to be forgiven?!" His sadness was clearly visible on his face.

"I played God, Vilea! I killed one of your whelps and for NOTHING! Trigon was still summoned with Whelp #2...and I was seconds away from killing the best thing that's happened to Solor's team. I will NOT be a party to the death of another innocent baby dragon, no matter how it looks, and you can take that to the Circle for all I care! I took a vow before the First never to do that again and I came so close to reneging. Had Susie not been forced to attack me and got me to stand down, I still could have attacked Tokyo and deep down you know that. I would have been damned by the First for breaking my vow."

Vilea shook her head and put a reassuring hand on Edward's shoulder. "It wasn't for nothing. You did set us back a bit, as the second whelp hadn't hatched yet. And I can only hope that the Circle's viewpoints will be different this time around... but there have been many hybrids put down due to their power, or lack of intelligence. Many hybrids, however, managed to escape their wrath, and while dragons do hunt them down, they still thrive." She began counting on a claw to list them. "Vampires, lycanthropes, changelings... You'd be surprised how many hybrids still exist today, due to sheer luck that they hadn't been caught thousands of years ago."

"The Tamaraneans, on another hand, are a foe we have never faced before. If Sol was able to meet with this Galfore you speak of before meeting his granddaughter... then perhaps he'd be convinced to allow her to live. You say that they are very strong, correct? Dragons value strength above all else. Even if we do not see eye to eye at all times, it could be that we'd be able to work out a treaty between the two races." Vilea tapped her chin gently, thinking. "Granted, there is only so much a dragon is willing to put up with, and many prefer not having to answer to another for their actions. The only exception is the Circle, because they are the strongest of us all.

"As for dragons not being as trustworthy... Edward, you know that to be true. You didn't need to ask that", Vilea said, sighing. "The incident at Fuji was a massive step backwards. Japan is starting to refuse service to Dragons, and it is taking many diplomats to try to calm the public, and assure them that it was a one time incident. The only country who has not completely changed their mind is America, seeing that the President was saved by you and Solor."

Edward sighed, "And that is my fault. Had I not lost control, things would have been different. I wanted to protect the Japanese as much as possible, and I blew it, Vilea. And, the rest of our people are paying the price. My planning for that included protection of the Japanese people. You know this, though." He bent over, "In Japan, they have a nearly 1,000 year old tradition of seppuku. I'm sure that you know what that is. But, even my sacrifice in this manner would not undo the damage. I wish that I could go back and correct what happened; try to make amends. But, with me in exile, that's not possible and the wounds there can't heal. I got lucky here where most countries do not mind a single dragon or even the presence of a few others now because of how I presented myself from the beginning: A Good Guy...a hero figure. But, over there, my name is 'Mud'. And the other Dragons are paying this price in my place.

"But, if the Circle is willing, I will try to set up a meeting with Galfore and someone from the Circle, or the entire Circle. Or, better yet, we can ask Solor to do that. I noticed that he and Galfore get along quite well. In fact, they get along a little better then when Kori's Galfore and I started. It's a long story, but, let's just say, I know how powerful he is. I was forced to challenge him in battle and it would have been a draw had he not given up willingly. I was not challenging for the crown, but, Kori's freedom. After that, yes, we became friends. Kori's happy with it, Galfore is a good man in either universe. He and Sol should talk as equals.

"It's funny, Vilea. Over here, I was actually friends with a vampire. I officially met him in 1720, if memory serves. But, I ran across his sire in the year 40 AD when I aided a warrior named Xena in defeating a force that required Dragon assistance. But, imagine my surprise in 1720 to run across Lucius again...then called LaCroix. LaCroix did not know that I had followed them to a witches' Sabbath when they interrupted it and took them all down.

"After that, I made the acquaintance of his son, Nicholas. It wasn't until 1750, though, that we met again. We had exchanged out respective secrets, and the only reason I am able to tell you...Nick was killed a few years before I joined the Titans. At the time, he was working hard at his own personal redemption. He became a policeman in Toronto before moving on to a bookstore in Chicago. He was tired of being a vampire and having to kill mortals. But, Vilea...He did redeem himself. From what I understand, he was welcomed to the side of the First with open arms. Actually, I still keep in contact with their community, having gained their trust over time."

Vilea nodded. "True. But when we can return you to your birth universe, then you can begin working on your image and repairing the damage done. As long as you are willing to help out, then you shall be redeemed. It may take a while, but you can gain their trust again." She wrote down a few notes, mostly for herself. "As for everything else... time will tell what will happen. Perhaps you should prepare to aid Kreinyol? Even though her pregnancy is in the beginning stages, she is highly emotional, from what Solor has told me.

"Your vampire friend, if he found his redemption, and your sister-in-arms Xena found their redemptions, then, I know that you will be able to be redeemed from this fiasco. Take strength from your friends from the past, Edward.

"Didn't Xena have a daughter?"

"She did," Edward explained, "Her name was Eve, but, the first time we crossed paths, she was Livia and a protege of the aforementioned Lucius. More like his adopted daughter. I, of course, knew that she was also Xena's daughter, so, while I neutralized the Roman soldiers, I spared her life, for Xena's sake. When I met her again many years later, she had been cleansed and became Eve. At first, I didn't know that and prepared to fight her, but, stood down when she explained that she was no longer Livia. I stood down and we both helped an Amazon sister who had been attacked by Ares. When my arm touched Eve's, I knew that I had done the right thing and forgave her. We became friends as she also worked on redemption."

Edward sighed, "But, I never knew, until now, how hard redemption really is, Vilea. I had failed with the Callisto here, but, not due to any mistakes I made. Xena, when I met her, was well on that path, thanks to her best friends. Solor, I was happy to help in his redemption. But, between us: He did not have to repay me. He already had, with interest. But, you and he have overcome your own issues towards one another. You both are helping me when you could have turned your backs. I certainly gave Solor more than enough reason to not help me. You, I can understand repaying a debt...one that I told you was repaid with interest as well. Don't misinterpret, though: I'm not going to stop getting this help from all of you. Rae is good, but, she would be overwhelmed trying to keep me on an even keel. My inner Darkness, would swallow her and I still fear losing her for good."

Edward shuddered at that thought and remembered how his anger erupted like the Yellowstone Caldera when he found Rae's lifeless body.

Vilea looked at Edward and pulled him into a hug, "Edward, these feelings will always be with you and you have come a long way in your redemption path in the last two months. The Light within you outweighs the Darkness that my father cursed you with. But, our job is to help you turn this curse into a blessing. I am curious, though: What about your thoughts for Solor's mate? I've noticed that Starfire's powers seem to be tied to her emotions, for example."

"Both Kori and Kreinyol are emotional beings, Vilea, their powers are directly linked to their emotions. To fly, they have to feel the joy of flight. To fire starbolts, they has to feel righteous indignation or righteous anger. That's going to be the biggest problem here, I think. Her strength is fueled by boundless confidence. I've seen when Kori loses the joy of flight...she falls like a rock. Even when there is minimal joy of flight, she's basically grounded.

"Put it like this, when Nightmare tried to banish me to that third universe, Solor reached his 750th Birthday and despite our best efforts, the girls were all exposed to his runaway pheromones. Starfire was driven mad to the point I ended up having to restrain her to protect that version of Solor. After he left, she started to come back to her senses, but, was so heartbroken because Solor was not willing to return the feelings, her flight powers were disabled. I gave her a lift beck to the tower to show her that I was not mad at her and because regardless of where I met her, she is one of the sweetest, loving beings I have the honor of knowing. But, try as I might, I can't return there to see how they are doing. Solor there had just invited her to dinner when Susie opened that Tear. Since then, my efforts result in the Tear collapsing after a second. Even Raven in your reality can't open a Tear there. That leaves me with praying that they will be all right regardless."

Vilea listened to his words carefully, thinking about it. "Well... to explain that, sometimes there are universes that are never meant to be altered. Those are labeled as Prime universes, but granted, those are not the original, if it makes sense. Basically, the story for that Universe is still being written, and the history is not quite carved into stone yet. There may be a time that this Prime universe opens up for you once more, but for now, it is rearranging so that the story is not altered. Should you be able to return... it may be as if you never were sent there.

"And for Kreinyol... well, Solor told me how her powers work. I'm saying that her hormones are affecting her mood swings. She's very emotional, even for her", Vilea finished, letting a low chuckle escape. "She has never displayed morning sickness or being ill during the pregnancy, but she can become furious at the drop of a hat. It's gotten to the point that the team is afraid to let her out on missions, in case she becomes too angry at a villain."

Edward nodded, "Understandable. I wonder if they would agree to a temporary swap. Kori would fit in there quite well, as long as she doesn't reveal their future. With the two universes not being in perfect sync timewise, Kori would have to be extremely cautious and not reveal how any missions go. I had the same issue in that other universe. I didn't dare reveal anything major or risk a predestination paradox.

"And, if this third universe is truly the Prime Universe and the Tear that you or a counterpart of yours forced Raven to open up did split these universes apart. Meaning his original universe and the middle one where you, he and I are part of. I guess what I am saying is it's for the best that I do not return there. I changed your society, as I mentioned, just by returning. I was not intending for that to happen. I went there to help Solor out of the hell you and Oblaan put him in and aide in his own recovery. For the first time in his life, he had to accept help to recover his inner strength. Vilea, he was as broken in spirit as I am. But, both of you are helping me...repaying any left over debts and I am grateful to you both." He said the last to take any sting out of what he had said, and to show that he was not angry at his half-sister.

Vilea nodded, smiling at him. "As we are grateful for the aid you have given us." She looked at her watch. "Well, Kreinyol should be arriving soon... perhaps you should suggest to her what you have told me about the switch? While Raven has the Tear open, we can also bring over Soskrein for an extended stay as well. From what I understand, Mally does love her, but even she can only spend so much time chasing her all over the tower", she said, giving another low chuckle. "She also wished to send a message to you; she has been chosen to become Life's Heir. She wished that you were there for the ceremony, but she wishes you well, along with your wife and child."

Edward smiled after a moment, "I am happy for her. After what she accomplished, she deserves the title. She deserves to have that century of her life back. Mally will make a great heir and eventually Grand Life. It's a title that is well earned. She's certainly earned a place in my own extended family, just by restoring Rachael. When you return to Lair or talk to Grand Life, please, tell Mally that I am very happy and proud of her. Then, when I am allowed to return, I shall tell her this personally as well.

"Had Grand Life not rescinded her offer, I would have withdrawn regardless and petitioned that she take my spot, regardless. This will benefit her, very well.

"Mally will have a long life regardless now, and it will be a blessed one. I am certainly not angry that she is an Heiress. I would still be eligible for the other slots at some point. But, not until I know that my Dark Side is not going to emerge without my still being in control of it, and not the other way around. I NEVER want to be that monster again! And not because my Father threatened my life. Because that is not who I am.

"And, yes, I think Susie will love to spend more time here. I'll ask Solor to contact them and both come over for an extended stay. Kori will understand the need to switch for a few months or a year...I hope."

"As long as she is visited by Nightwing every now and then, I'm sure she will", Vilea replied. She started walking over to the door. "Come. Let us welcome your sister-in-law. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

With that, the two dragons started heading for the ops center, waiting to break the news to Solor's wife.

It would not be pretty...


	2. Mood Swings galore

**Chapter 2  
[Edward's Universe - Titans Tower]**

Edward and Vilea arrived at the ops center, waiting patiently for the telltale Tear that would signal the family's arrival. Edward had contacted Solor, asking about the swap, and the younger dragon agreed to talk to his wife. A minute or so later, he told Edward that Soskrein was packing, excited to see her dad, birth mother, and uncle again. Kreinyol agreed to the swap, knowing that they needed someone with a bit more brawn on the team that wasn't going to start crying at the wrong phrase being said.

So, after a moment, the Tear opened up, and Kreinyol stepped through, and it was a little more obvious that she was indeed pregnant. Her belly had a slight bulge, but otherwise, she was still sporting a slim figure. She held a couple large bags, no doubt filled with clothes and other products she needed, while Soskrein had a couple smaller bags. As soon as she saw her uncle and Vilea, she dropped her bags, running over and giving them both a hug. "Hi, Aunt Vilea! Hi, Uncle Edward!"

"Hey, sweetie", Vilea said, pulling her birth daughter into a hug. "Did you miss us?"

"Yep, but I think Mommy missed Edward, too", Susie replied. "Then again... it's hard to tell what she's feeling. Her mood changes all of the time."

Speaking of which, Kreinyol walked forward, pulling Edward into a hug. "Brother Edward, I am so sorry for how I have treated you! I know I should have been kinder during your trial!" She was visibly upset, her eyes watering lightly.

"It's okay, Kreinyol", Edward said, switching over to her native language. "I had forgiven you a long time ago. Even then, it wasn't that bad. Nothing to be sorry about. So please, don't cry."

Kreinyol sniffled. "I can't help it... Husband Solor sounded very upset when he called me... I am very concerned."

Edward looked over at the tissues and he levitated them over like Raven normally would have.

"Here we go," Edward said and handed Kreinyol one.

Vilea raised an eyebrow, "Very good, Edward."

"I was able to do that before the stuff hit the fan," Edward admitted.

At that moment, Solor stepped in, seeing both his wife and daughter. He approached them both, gently rubbing Susie's head. Kreinyol immediately saw him, and walked over, smacking him. "That's for leaving me alone with the team for so long!" she said, suddenly very angry.

"I'm sorry, my love!" Solor said, holding his cheek. "I have to help my brother! I told you, he needs our aid! You agreed that it was for the best!"

"It is another woman, is it not?" she continued, her eyes glowing bright green. "When I find her, Husband, I will - " She suddenly stopped, trying to compose herself. "I... I apologize. My mood has been... erratic as of late. I did not mean any of that..."

Solor shook his head, kissing her cheek. "It's alright, my love", he told her. "This is uncharted territory for both of us. I will stay by your side through the rest of this pregnancy..." He then grimaced as he finished. "... all nine months."

"NINE MORE MONTHS?!" Kreinyol shouted, now clearly upset for real. "Are you doing the kidding?! It has already been two! How much longer must I go through this?!"

"Now do you believe me about her being more emotional than usual?" Vilea whispered to her half-brother, smirking at his horrified expression.

"First help us all," Edward whispered back.

Louder he said, "Kreinyol...look at me, please." She looked at Edward and her expression was one of "What in X'hal's name do you want?"

"Solor's not the only one who will be at your side," Edward said gently, "I'm your brother-in-law, and so, I shall bear this burden with you. I'm sorry that this is a long pregnancy, but, you will have all the support that you need. But, please...try to reserve your fits of anger to Solor or I, OK? I won't expose Cally to this, and, for Susie's sake as well. We can take it, they can't." he went over to her and gently lifted her face, "Please, don't be the insulted here. You know this is for the best. I promise you: Solor has been the faithful husband. He only has eyes and his heart for you. No one else. You know that I would never lie to you about this or anything else. Outside of the fear of God, he fears losing you the most, Princess. He's like me in that regard. We both fear losing our loved ones. You saw what happened when Rachael was killed..." He left the sentence hanging, still having difficulty even thinking about what could have happened.

Kreinyol smiled, gently placing a hand on his cheek. "You are a good brother, Edward. I believe you, and I know my husband would never cheat on me." Her face then soured. "I am simply the irritated at the fact that I get angry at the drop of a dime, sad at the sound of a leaky faucet, and laugh at even friend Beast Boy's jokes. I am an emotional mess, and I am blaming him for it. So, I will gladly take out my anger on him; he has had his fun. Now he takes his lumps.

Brother-in-law Edward, you have been forgiven! Please, do the forgiving of you!"

"Raven went through the same problems," Edward mused, "It was a long first few months, but, she eventually got a handle on it. Lots of meditation! I wouldn't expect you to be fully able to control these swings. You shouldn't blame Solor for this, though.

And, only when I feel I have redeemed my honor, shall I forgive myself. Because of me ... Dragons may not be allowed to integrate into human civilization in your universe. It is a deep, deep shame, my dear sister-in-law."

She glared at Edward and said, "And who should I blame?!"

"No one, Princess Koriand'r," Edward replied, "You _two_ are bringing in a new life, together. You blame Solor or yourself for being pregnant, and you cheapen the Blessings of the First and X'hal. So what if you have a longer than HUMAN pregnancy? How long are Tamaranians pregnant? Kori has never told us that one. If it's a month difference, we can do that standing on our heads! ALL OF US will stand with you. No matter what happens. You got my word on that before the First."

Kreinyol sighed. "I am sorry, Brother Edward. My emotions are clouding my judgment. It is very difficult for me... I never imagined that this joyous time of my life would also be so emotionally taxing." She placed a hand on her slightly larger belly. "Believe me, I am most excited for this child to be born, but so far, I am not enjoying this at all. I think after this one is born, I will not be electing to go through the joys of childbirth again. One is enough for me." She then went on to answer his question. "As for the question about pregnancy... it is probably only a half a month longer than human ones. In general, it is about nine months and two weeks, sometimes a little longer." She then turned to Solor, realizing something. "How did you determine that it would be nine more months before I give birth?"

Solor remembered the reason he had come up, and frowned. "We need to go to the lab... I have something to show you."

XxXxX

"So... this is most likely what our child will look like", she said, staring blankly at the image on the screen.

"Yeah", Solor said, sighing. "I ran a test to see how a child between the two of us would develop... and that is how it was determined the pregnancy would take as long as eleven months. Then it showed me four possible outcomes... and this girl is the most likely to occur."

Kreinyol remained silent, looking at the child on the screen and observing every detail. She read the power list, and eventually decided to share her opinion.

"She will be most beautiful when she grows up."

Edward sighed. It was not a happy sounding one and Kreinyol noticed it as well as Solor.

"Spill it, Brother," Solor said.

Edward said, "Solor, you best sit down as well. I was talking to Vilea a little while ago and she gave me some bad news that, even for me, is difficult to relay.

"I can't really sugar coat this one: When the Circle is informed that this baby will not be born 'normal' as humans and dragons call normal ... there is a good chance that they will vote to ... "

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW THEM TO KILL MY BUMGORF!" Kreinyol roared angrily. Then she burst into tears at the thought that the Circle would do something so monstrous. Edward grabbed her in a firm hug, letting her vent on him instead of Solor ... or Vilea.

Solor snarled angrily now, showing his more animalistic side as his snout elongated. "They will have to KILL ME to get to her!" he roared. "No one will touch MY child!"

He would have roared more, planning on telling Edward exactly where the Circle could put their vote, when his communicator went off. He paused, looking at who was calling him, and immediately paled, his nose going back to normal. "Oh, Oblivion... it's Father... what should I do? I can't ignore him..."

With a reassuring nod from both Kreinyol and Edward, he slowly answered. "Son... are you well? You look a little pale..."

"I am f-fine, Father", Solor said, and Kreinyol pinched the bridge of her nose. When he was caught off guard, Solor was a terrible liar. Edward rolled his eyes.

"... For some reason I doubt that", Sol said, sighing. He looked his son in the eye. "My son, are you concerned about your wife's pregnancy? I had a hunch, and decided to check on you."

Solor didn't answer, surprised that his father had already figured it out. He heard his father chuckle lightly. "My son... don't be concerned. I know that the child will not be of natural birth... and the Circle is alright with that."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Had he been listening the whole time? He must have done something to tap into communications, because there was no other possible way he could have just guessed that.

"Life removed that spell for a reason, Filkiin", Sol continued. "You have earned our trust, and we know that whatever decision you make will be the right one. You have earned our respect and trust. Besides... if we let Soskrein and Callisto survive, even with their unique hybrid status, then why would you doubt that we would let your child live? It wouldn't exactly be fair, now would it?"

Immediately, Solor could feel a weight lift from his shoulders. Now he wasn't worried about it anymore... and Edward was silently sighing in relief as well. Now there wasn't any threat of a war between the dragons and Tamaran. _Funny how problems sometimes fix themselves_ , he thought.

Edward said, "S...Father, thank you for the words of reassurance. It is a surprise to all of us here. In fact, it's a HUGE weight off our minds. I, for one, am pleased that the Circle has already voted in favor of more hybrids being born. Then again, I am naturally biased." He chuckled.

"But, do me a favor, please? Give Mally my congrats and best wishes. She deserves to be Life's heiress for what she accomplished. She saved my wife and my sanity. She deserved to have her century back and then some for her strength and bravery. When my exile ends, I want to see her and tell her myself. She's a very sweet informal daughter of me and Rachael, we've already discussed that one. It's not much in repayment, but, well...I am honor bound to repay this debt to her somehow. She did not have to do that and did anyway. So, give her my kindest regards and that I wish I could have been there to see her honored."

Edward paused and said, "Would you want to see a computer projection of your grandchild?"

Sol nodded, and Solor sent him the image of the simulation. Sol's face softened, and he smiled gently. "She has your eyes, son", he told the Heir, "but she may take after her mother more." He looked at Edward. "I will give Maldriin your message. She has missed you dearly, and cares greatly about you. And I believe she is slowly getting over her crush; she'll be happy to hear that you are doing so well."

"I think we can arrange to bring her over for a day," Solor said, "She's earned that right if I know Edward."

"Damn straight!" Edward replied, "Far as I am concerned, Maldriin is welcome at any time...and between us: If she wants to have a crush on me, as long as she doesn't act on it and earn Rachael's wrath, I am comfortable with her having it. But, I won't encourage her directly or indirectly for that matter. I wish I could come over to greet her at the Tower, but, I know what the Circle decreed, and I must comply regardless of my personal feelings."

"I am sorry, son," Sol said, "Even I cannot waive your penance on my own. It would set a bad precedent."

"It's all right," Edward replied, "I will do my time as ordered. I am bound by my honor and my word. So, even though I long to return, it will not be one moment before the Circle sees fit to grant me leave to return."

"And one more thing, Edward", Sol said, smirking. "While I find it wonderful that you want to adopt everyone into your family… don't actually call her your adopted daughter. Maldriin's father is still alive, and while I'm sure she'd love to be part of your family… it's a high insult to call one's daughter your own unless it is discussed with the parents. Grand Life might be alright with it… but I assure you her mate definitely would not."

"Ooops!" Edward said, "Probably best if we refrained from that, then. Thanks for the head's up. While it was supposed to be informal, I do not wish for further misunderstandings. When I am allowed to return, I may consider asking, but, not until then.

"I do not adopt everyone into the family, Father. It may seem like I do, but, my team will tell you that it took close to a year for me to call everyone family. Even Filkiin was not 'Adopted' in the sense you speak of. It's more of a bond. Sometimes, I will make an exception, especially when one has gone above and beyond the call of duty. Mally did what she thought was best that night and not only returned Rae to life, she also helped regain my sanity and a capacity to love.

"I really do not want to be forced to accept a Bloodbath for an accidental insult borne of ignorance. Mally would not forgive me for killing her father, and Grand Life ... With respect, I do not wish to further anger her and I would not fight her or any other member of the Circle. Maybe verbally, but, Grand Earth would flatten me in a battle.

"Besides...her dad might not have the same respect for me now. I suspect that many dragons will have lost respect towards me anyway." He sighed sadly.

"Anyway, I know Grand Life must still be furious at me and, I do not blame her at all. I wish I could apologize to her directly and hope that she will pardon me on a personal level. I have a lot of work ahead of me, father. My actions have hurt everyone in Lair and caused the distrust of the human population. And, you are paying the price that I alone should bear."

It was obvious that Edward was still deeply troubled by what happened and wanted to make amends as best he could...but, because of his forced exile, that was not really possible.

Sol sighed, his heart breaking that his oldest remaining son was beating himself up. It was true that his "rehab" with Vilea and Solor was making headway and a lot of it, but, nothing was easing the blight on Edward's honor. He was still haunted by nightmares where he couldn't be stopped and the Circle was forced to end his existence, always waking up just before Grand Death roared his Blessing.

"Son," Sol said, "It wasn't your fault. The Dark Rebellion was responsible for the chain of events that occurred. Midnight, in exchange for his life, told us everything that happened before you killed Malchior. Actually, you did us a favor because under the old laws, since modified, Malchior was under a death sentence for losing to a mortal. His being locked in that book was a far better place for him.

"Son, we know that you might consider petitioning for a bloodbath..."

"Actually, I have decided against it, Father," Edward said, "While I certainly could claim that right...there has been enough killing. Let Midnight be banished or whatever the Circle has already decided. I must remember that even though I am the one who has had an unforgivable offense committed against me. It would cheapen Mally's sacrifice. Midnight shall not be forgiven, but, he shall live to regret his actions against Vilea and all of our people. He should shoulder the responsibility equally with me, then. And, those who survived that dust-up...I care not what their fate is, as long as they swear fealty to the Circle."

Sol nodded, "That is very considerate. We were going to wait until you are allowed to return, but, I will petition on your behalf that Midnight be sentenced to aid in the rebuilding of what his followers destroyed. His followers will be given the choice of fealty to the Circle or banishment. We will take into consideration what you have said about ending the cycle of killing."

Sadly, Raven herself was caught in the crossfire as Edward had told her, "Until my honor is restored...I do not deserve the more physical aspects of our bond." He would not make love to her until he felt that his honor was restored in the eyes of the Dragons of Lair and the world.

Vilea and Solor could feel the tension, and knew at some point Rachael would get irritated. So, they were working hard on helping him out as quickly as they could, but healing was a difficult, long process, even with the leaps and bounds Edward was making. It would take an outside source to get him even a tiny bit of his confidence back. Solor actually got a good idea, and spoke to his father next.

"Father... would you please send Golmul as well? He has a suitable human form, does he not?"

Sol at first was confused, but soon got the idea, and grinned. "Of course, my son. I shall fetch him immediately, and tell him of a time to come over."

"Wait, what?" Edward said, paling. Golmul was one of the most skilled soldiers in the Dark war, and became one of the most trustworthy dragons under Edward's command. "He shouldn't come here!"

"It's for your therapy", Solor said, smirking. "You can't refuse that now. Golmul will visit along with Maldriin in the near future.

"Father, you too should come over. And, if there's anything that can level out Kreinyol's mood swings, for the team's sake, I implore you to bring something."

Sol smirked, "I'll see what I can do, son...but, I think this time, I might want something in return. Something that I shall claim when the time is right."

Edward smirked as well, "This I gotta see. It might be a great morale booster."

Solor paled further, "Oh no..."

Kreinyol, who had remained quiet the entire time said, "I, too, shall do the enjoyment of squirming Solor."

"As shall I," Vilea said with an evil smirk. Hearing that, poor Solor wished he could use Edward's teleportation ability or at least the ability to morph to something a lot smaller to scurry away fast...Like the mouse that got Vilea in Predator and Prey.

"... I'm the prey, aren't I?" Solor said, giving Edward a glare. "You told him, didn't you?"

Edward elected to say nothing, only smirked at his younger brother.

Solor shot him a glare. "I'll get you back when you have your confidence back." He sighed. "Fine... then I suppose I have no choice. When all three of you come to visit... then we shall play that game. Although I'm surprised you know how to play, Father."

"I was a whelp once", Sol chuckled. "Of course I know the game. Now, sorry I have to cut this short. I was only to let you know of our ruling, so I have to get back to work. We'll visit sometime soon, I promise." The connection went dark a moment later.

"Who says someone else couldn't have told Sol?" Edward said, "There's more than one in this tower who could have told him. Could have been me, Susie, Vilea or even Kreinyol. And, I'm not saying who. You'll have to 'torture' us to find out." Edward stuck out his tongue...and before he could react, Solor returned the gesture from a few years back.

"YEOW-WITH!" Edward exclaimed, holding his tongue, "Jusht for that, shmart ash...It'sh on, PWEY!"

Solor let out a loud yelp, and quickly took off, running through the halls.

"Computer, record this for future blackmail purposes," Vilea said. Cyborg had added her as a temporary member so the computer would obey her as well.

"Very well, Heiress," the computer said, "I think this will give me some fun as well."

Solor quickly trekked through the halls, forgetting a few things. One, he could have used a Tear to warp to another side of the tower. Two, he was so panicked, he forgot he could put his scales up. So, he was rushing as fast as he could, trying to find a good hiding spot. "Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide..." he muttered to himself, not realizing that he was running past Garfield.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" he called out.

"Can't talk, gotta run!" Solor yelled back past him, rushing towards the garage. "Computer, you better not tell them where I am!"

"That would give the Predators an unfair advantage, Solor...but, you best beware...There's additional players entering the game. Susie heard you rushing by and as smart as she is, already figured out that you're being chased."

"Oblivion, take me now!" Solor said, "Where can I hide?"

"Not here," Edward said, having teleported in, "I recall ... " He was talking to himself. Solor opened a tear and stepped through..."Crap!"

Solor quickly caught his breath, now on the other side of the tower, close to the roof. "Oh, thank the First... no one nearby... maybe I can..." He quickly morphed into the form of a child, and hid in one of the cabinets in the kitchen. "Gotta love shapeshifting." He knew he wouldn't be able to quickly escape again if he got caught, which was why he was simply hoping no one looked in here for him. "Please no one start looking for me."

"Start looking for who?" came a voice, and Solor jumped, seeing Tara looking at him. Apparently, Tara walked in and heard him, opening the cabinet. Fortunately, this Terra had never played the game, and wasn't aware of what was going on.

"Solor... why are you in a kid's body and hiding in a cabinet?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"... No reason", Solor replied. "But you just ruined my hiding spot. Would you let me out, please?" She complied, allowing him to escape. "Thank you... now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find a spot for me to hide somewhere that none of my family members can find me..."

"Why are you hiding from..." Suddenly, it all clicked. She remembered the one trip that Solor had taken to the universe, for reasons he wouldn't disclose. Later on, Victor had revealed that the young dragon was ticklish, but waited until he returned to his universe to tell them. Tara grinned evilly. "You're playing Predator and Prey, aren't you?" she asked, smirking.

Solor paled. "N-No, we're not..."

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" she replied, pulling out her communicator. She sent a signal through the entire tower. "Guys, Solor is the Prey! He's in the kitchen, heading for the East side!" she announced, watching Solor exit through the East door.

"I freaking hate you, Tara!" Solor called out. "Knowing our teammates, almost all of them will jump at the chance to get their revenge on me!"

Terra smirked and said, "You got 5 seconds to run."

Solor opened a Tear and escaped to his quarters before realizing that the guys would all look there and ran out the door, still forgetting to deploy scales. He hauled butt to the roof of the building, hoping to take advantage of the outdoors.

Solor had no idea that Edward was coordinating a search of the Tower and grounds with the other Titans now that Terra had tossed Solor under the bus intentionally.

The Tower had been sectioned off with each Titan, Vilea and even Nova getting in on the fun.

It was something that Solor did not expect, though. Even without the computer aiding the Titans in finding Solor, the game progressed in an even battle of wits. In fact, the computer was videotaping the entire thing and putting together an awesome film for later on.

Solor didn't hear the arrival of Rachael on the roof and she noticed Solor in a child form and smirked.

She glided behind him and said, "Azarath Metrion Zint..." Solor was spooked and jumped right off the roof before going to his hybrid form and flying under one limb of the T.

"Blast her flight powers!" Solor said.

"Whose flight powers, Daddy?" Soskrein said evilly and before Solor could react, she captured him easily, wrapping his hybrid form with her own limbs and she said, "Don't even try to escape, Daddy. I can still tickle you with my tail!"

"Come on, baby girl," Solor pleaded, "You know the guys will want to get even with me."

"Sorry...Prey can't negotiate their parole You said you wouldn't get Uncle banished, and, this is a fair penalty for going back on your word," Susie said, "Besides, Daddy...the tickle monsters want a new prey."

Solor paled, "You can't be serious?!" Susie merely smirked and the smirk was a lot like a certain telepath back home.

 _Raven...when I get back...you and I are going to have words!_ Solor thought.

She opened her own tear and deposited Solor right into Ops where Terra was waiting and she took pleasure in removing her gloves.

15 seconds later, the roar Solor let out told the team where to converge.

"Good work, Terra," Edward complimented, "You too, Susie. Guys, don't torture him too bad..." Edward cracked his knuckles ... "He's mine."

"Hey," Vilea objected, "Save some for me!"

"Sorry, sister," Edward smirked, "I want a little payback as well. You see, I vaguely remember him saying that he would try to prevent my being banished outright. I can't take any payback farther than harmless tickling. Besides, in the last couple of months, you and Solor have worked together admirably. I'm not gonna let my new sister jeopardize this partnership/alliance."

Solor, meanwhile, was already laughing his head off, as both Susie and Terra tormented him. His underarms were being scratched gently by Terra while Susie's tail managed to slip along his sides, the scales tickling his skin. "LET ME GO!" he managed to yell out between bursts of laughter. Then he let out a loud yelp as he felt feathers against his feet, looking down and glaring at Garfield, who had joined in momentarily in peacock form.

Cyborg only smirked, starting his own personal recording of the moment. "I think this'll be revenge enough for me."

Edward gave it some thought and morphed to a kitten. He walked up to Solor's feet and started licking, getting a huge reaction out of Solor!

 _BLEAH!_ Edward thought. Needless to say, that torture did not last long.

In fact, after about 5 more minutes, Edward said, "Let him up, guys. He's been handed enough 'revenge'."

He even helped Solor to his feet, "You know, brother...There will be a day when you are the prey and, I know you're just as ticklish."

Edward merely smirked and winked at Vilea.

"Computer," Vilea said, "End recording, please."

"Oh, NO!" Solor cried, "You captured the whole thing?"

"The entire chase and capture, yes," the AI said, "And you can't get me to delete it. I'm not about to tick off a Dark Heiress, friendly or not!"

Raven said, "We're going to get a lot of milage out of this one...Especially the look on Edward's face licking your feet, Solor."

Edward paled, "Now, hon...Can we talk about this?"

"Sure...when we are intimate again, then, we will talk about editing that out," Raven said, "And real intimacy, not something you feel forced to do to get rid of the evidence!"

Solor smirked at that. "At least if I'm going down, I'm bringing you with me, Brother... but Computer, one day we will discuss the terms of ever showing that video."

"I'm already editing it", the AI replied. "Labeled as a comedy short known as 'Predator and Prey'. Fun for the whole family to watch. Complete with Benny Hill music!"

For effect, the AI played the late Boots Randolph's "Yakity Sax". Edward laughed hearing that, being a fan of the British funnyman.

Solor immediately scowled. "I may not be able to reprogram you into a toaster... but have I mentioned I once caused the blue screen of death by simply hitting the Enter key?"

The AI was silent. "Heavily encrypted and sent to a secret location. Even upon my death, I take the secret to my grave. And it's encrypted to Edward's voiceprint."

"You smug son of a bitch," Solor grumbled.

"I think the computer has you beat, Solor", Nightwing said, smirking. "Now, I noticed your wife is visiting... and she had a few bags. How long is she planning on staying?"

Solor frowned a bit, remembering that he still had to okay it with the leader. "Well... the team back home is concerned for Kreinyol's safety... or more specifically, they are more concerned for the safety of villains while she is in her... emotional state. For a month or so, until she passes through this period of the pregnancy, it would possibly be safer for her to stay here and perhaps ask Kori to fill in for her."

Nightwing thought about it. "Well... it'll be okay, as long as we understand this is temporary. But I do reserve the right to visit her every few nights."

"Of course", Kreinyol said, smiling. "I would not expect you to spend the entire time away from your girlfriend, Leader Nightwing."

Susie said, "I'll open up a tear to home whenever you need, Uncle Nightwing. The Circle would know if Uncle Edward opened a Tear. Aunt Raven would return you a few hours later."

Nightwing didn't like it, not having the whole story and Edward said, "Trust us, man. It's for the best. We can cover the slack even with me and her stood down. I've already seen the mood swings and it will take Solor and I combined to keep her on somewhat of an even keel. And, if you felt it necessary, I can still help. The folks in this universe don't know what happened over there, right?"

Nightwing frowned. "Edward, I can't let you help until Solor and Vilea say so. Besides, I'm sure Solor is more than happy to help when we need a bit more firepower on a mission."

"Of course I am", Solor said. "As far as I can tell, there isn't a force in this universe that can take me or Edward. The only real threat was Malchior and possibly Trigon, but neither of them are a concern anymore. And Nightwing... I believe Edward is close to the finish of his vacation. Some friends are coming to visit, and I think they'll help him get on the real trek to recovery."

Vilea nodded, "And, if you needed even more backup, you know I agreed to be available. Edward, I know that you're getting antsy...I am truly sorry about that. But, it is really for the best. I'm not going to lie to my family that, honestly, in last year or so, have treated me better than Oblaan ever did in the entire time of my life. He was so obsessed with revenge and hatred that he did not have time or the ability to love. When he gave into his madness, his ability to truly love died.

"But, you have the advantage, big bro. You came back from the brink.

And, Nightwing, I will also open a Tear when Soskrein is not available. You and your Starfire's bond is as strong as the one between Solor and Sunfire...or Edward and Raven's bond. You shall get time over there to see Kori. We won't stop you from being with the woman you love."

"If you say so", Nightwing said, smiling. "Then... I guess it's alright, as long as Kori's okay with it."

"Anything to help my friends", Kori said, smiling. "I will also refrain from revealing the results of certain missions, seeing as our universe is a few years ahead."

Edward, being heavily outnumbered, sighed. "Fine... I can't help but feel a little stir crazy here."

Vilea smiled. "Well, it should be alright to fly around now. As long as one of us goes with you."

"To keep an eye on me?" Edward asked.

"What? No", Vilea said, smirking. "I'm a little stir crazy too. I want to go with you so that I don't go nuts, either. Solor, I'm sure, is busy reuniting with his wife and daughter."

"That's all it better be," Edward said, his annoyance starting to show, "I've been IMPRISONED here for the last two months, and, yes, I am starting to get stir-crazy here. And, Raven comes with us as well. I do NOT want the people in this universe who still trust me asking any further questions, especially seeing a jet black dragon flying alongside me." He sighed and calmed himself, "I've already been punished and banished from my own home universe and there's only ONE other dragon in this room who even has a remote inkling of how I feel and my wife who I can't even be intimate with because I still at times feel lower than whale crap and worse than a clorbag. NONE of you know how that feels!"

Solor and Vilea looked at each other, sighing. They wanted to connect with Edward, but he could not see the problem. "We will speak when you get back", Solor said, growling slightly. "When you WANT my help, EDWARD... you can come find me." He headed for his room, showing his frustration. Kreinyol immediately took after him, followed by Susie.

Vilea stopped Edward before he could talk. "Leave him be. When he wants to talk about it, he will. Let's... get going. I'll just... morph into a form similar to Raven's, say that I'm a relative or something of the sort. Just... calm down before you say something else." She knew this was a bit of a red alert in her head; he was getting angry and frustrated, and his dark powers weren't completely in control yet.

Edward nodded, realizing that Solor was angry. For what reason, though, he couldn't determine.

"I'm all right," Edward said, "I am just annoyed that my own team who I still trust with my own immortal life is frightened of me and what I can become. You're all seen flashes of that, guys and what happened over there...I do NOT want to happen again. That's why I am accepting the help of those who have the experience to cope with this ... monster inside me. Beast Boy, you have it lucky that you can control the Beast now. You know how I feel in this regard. Vilea, I am more in control than you might be worried about. I'm not about to go all dark and scary on you guys, if that's what you're worried about. Being stir crazy a little is not the same as, say, thinking that the person you love was just taken from you. And, guys, I do love each of you as friends, brothers and sisters. That goes for Solor, his wife and daughter. You've all been patient, and, I just ask you guys to start trusting me a bit. Show me that again, because, since then...I've been wanting and waiting to show you that you can actually trust me again, even a little bit."

Edward remembered his son's namesake as well. David Dubois had his own Dark side that manifested itself as an angry Child with some serious issues of his own. Xena had said it best when she said, "The Child is Vengeance personified. While he would go to Hades and back for those he cares about, when he fails that mission...He's incredibly dangerous." Yet, Edward allied himself with them all against the forces that would have brought this Earth down. It took a while, but, even the Child learned to trust Edward in a fight. And, they fought together often as a result. But, after David had died, the Apparition (the Child's astral form) stayed around the general area, waiting for the time when the loop would start for them all over again as a protector.

Nightwing shook his head. "I'm sorry Edward. Believe me, I do want you back. But until Vilea and Solor say that you're not a threat to the villains of the city - for the most part - I need you to be a bit more patient. As soon as there's a mission safe enough to go on, we'll let you go. Just be a little more patient."

Vilea nodded. "Edward, it's all for the best, I assure you. You are very close to the breakthrough we need. I know, we've kinda hit a wall recently... but if I know Solor, he's already got a plan to help you that he's putting into motion, even when he's frustrated."

Rachael nodded. "We are here for you, hon. We trust you, and we love you. Come on... let's go to the city and spend some time out together."

"When have I ever been a threat to the villains of Jump City? I have always held back from doing them serious harm. Even when Mallah attacked Rae, the kids and I, the worst he got was some time to chill at the South Pole, and I even was nice and gave him a lift to Paris because I did not think he deserved to freeze to death. Cinderblock and Mammoth are two of the toughest bad guys in this city and they are in one piece. Had our Malchior not decided to try to physically attack the Tower, he'd still be alive and you gave permission to waive the no kill rule of this team, a rule I abide by. The Slade here, Terra had more than enough justification to kill, and because of all the work her and I put in, she only broke bones and his nether regions were bruised," Edward said, "But, I guess that all that restraint means nothing now. Friends, I am still the same basic Dragon that you have called family. I'm not going on a killing spree. I have lived in the mortal world for too long to actually massacre tens of thousands. I am, for better or worse, tied to humanity for eternity. And, you know what?" He smiled then, "I have had far more good times than bad times. The people I have encountered I can't just throw away what they taught me, good or bad. I would not change that, even if I could without triggering a reality destroying paradox. I do have good friends in this building, and a true family - blood and otherwise.

"Thanks for letting me vent, though. Tell Solor that his help is always welcomed with open arms. I did not mean to offend him or touch a nerve.

"Rae, let's go. You, too, Vilea if you want to come along. Someone's gotta be a tour guide, right?" He chuckled.

"Kori, would you keep an eye on Cally for us, please?"

"Of course, Brother Edward," Kori replied.

Vilea smiled, and morphed her form. She ended up looking more like a mix of her normal human form and Raven. She kept her figure, but took on Raven's hairstyle and eye color. "Let's get going, big brother", she said, smiling at Edward.

They headed for the roof and Edward morphed, "Hop on, you two...unless you want to fly alongside me."

"I think I'll enjoy the taxi today", Vilea said, smiling as she climbed onto Edward's back.

"Sweetheart?" Edward asked.

Raven got on behind Vilea and Edward smiled, his moodiness from earlier already evaporating like water on a hot day as he took to the skies and headed for the city itself. He dove towards the water and leveled out a few feet above the surface, dipping his talons into the warm water. Before he made landfall, though, he climbed to a respectable height.

"Where to ladies?" he asked.

"Whatever is good at this time of day", Vilea said. "You're the tour guide, you'll know the best places to go around here."

Edward gave it some thought and said, "For one, Vilea. It's time I showed you some hospitality of my own. Seeing how it's close to noon, time for lunch! I know of a few places where a carnivore can indulge themselves and are 'All You Can Eat' places. Granted, some get wary when folks like Cyborg come walking in, we should be fine. They also will have stuff for Rae's taste."

Vilea said, "I would like that." Edward banked to his right and headed for a place he liked to visit. After a few minutes of flight, he came in for a landing and had to morph to a smaller form, surprising Vilea a little.

"Sorry," Edward said, "I can't always land in a larger form." He landed, after seeing the folks cleared some space for the resident - and still trusted - Dragon.

The girls got off and went into the restaurant.

"Three, please," Raven told the hostess, "For the all you can eat."

"This way, Miss Raven," the hostess said, "Forgive me for asking, but, who is the new friend?"

"My sister-in-law, Vilea," Raven said truthfully, "She in town for a while, helping the Titans with a project."

"Nice," the hostess replied showing them to a table.

"Help yourselves," the hostess said.

"You two go on ahead," Raven said, "I can wait a bit."

Well, the meal went off without a hitch and after an hour of relaxing chit-chat, Edward paid for the meal (and they left the place with plenty of food for everyone else) and they left.

Edward showed Vilea most of his and Raven's favorite spots over the next few hours before heading back towards the Tower. Raven, of course, stopped to get some new books of interest, getting an eyeroll from Vilea, but, she bore it in good grace.

Finally, they landed on the Titan's roof and headed downstairs, Edward's morale greatly lifted by the freedom of the flight.


	3. Flames of Honor

**Chapter 3** **  
** **[Titan's Tower - 3 Days Later]**

Edward sighed as he entered Solor's quarters. The two had avoided each other for the day, and while Edward did respect Solor's desire to be left alone, he did need his younger brother's help. But the young dragon was visibly upset, and wouldn't talk about it.

Today, Edward had taken enough. He entered the young dragon's room when he was sure he was alone, saying, "Solor, I need your help."

"So now you want me to help you?" Solor said, growling a bit. "Now you ask for aid after spending your free time relaxing and lazing about?"

"Brother, I understand that you are angry", Edward replied. "I haven't seen you this mad at me in a while. But I know there's a reason for it. Would you please tell me?"

Solor was quiet for a while. He soon sighed, letting some of his anger go. "Very well... I would like for you to understand why I am... upset." He clasped his hands together. "Many, many years ago... after I turned one hundred... I was working on a job for my father. It was the fourteenth century, and I was told to infiltrate a group of adventurers, who were commonly seen as heroes. These men never had their names written in the history books, mind you, but they were good men. I infiltrated them, and slowly learned their stories, desires, dreams, family... I became a part of them, and they me. Now, I will not describe them all individually, nor name them... because that part is not important.

"After I worked alongside them for five years, I was their closest friend. During a raid against bandits, we were ambushed, and almost killed. I lost my armor during the attack, and in order to save one of my friend's lives, I jumped in the way of an attack and let my scales grow, destroying a sword aimed at his head. I then fought off the bandits, either murdering or scaring them away. I saved my friends' lives... but they became fearful of me. They cast me out immediately. These were men that saw me train from day one to join them, to fight alongside them, to drink and be merry with them. And they cast me out immediately."

Solor twiddled his thumbs, sighing. "My story did not end happily. I was forced to kill them all, because they knew too much about me. I had been ordered to hunt them down if they learned of my true nature. My mission ended in failure, and I was dishonored for a short while. I did redeem myself in the Circle's eyes eventually... but I know that they will never forgive me, even upon the day I join the First. Now tell me... why did I tell you this?"

"For one," Edward mused, "I am sorry that your early mission failed. But, that doesn't tell me much.

Two, I needed the break, all right? I'm feeling far more refreshed than I have felt since, well, you know. Getting out of the Tower, even without the mission aspect has lifted my morale a bit. Even Vilea was realizing this and agreed to ease off for a few days. I do feel a little better.

"Three, the Circle should have known that dragons at that point in history would simply not be acceptable in the eyes of the humans. Let me rephrase before you lace into me: I'm sure that the Circle did know this. So, they should have allowed for the possibility that something would cause a mission failure. There was no way to avoid a random encounter with bandits and to scapegoat you was not cool. You were barely 100 years old at the time and you still did what I would have done, except partially morphing. I tried to avoid confrontations during that time, just for this reason. But, when I was forced to fight or defend someone, I managed to do it without revealing what I am. Let's just say that even then, the folks who I was forced to attack or defend against left the field of battle hurting. But, there were some times when even I lost and took my share of lumps, especially when facing off against those agents of true darkness in the middle 18th Century. One of them, a spirit of a witch, tried to infect me with cancer through a magical attack. Between my innate resistance and my immortality, plus the fact she and her little pet killing Paula, her attack failed. If Callisto's spirit wouldn't have intervened, my capacity to love would have also died. Put it this way, I know now that the First or God or the Great Spirit has more for me to do in His service. Twice now, He saw fit to give my wife more time with me and those we are mutually close to. First, it was the original Cally, then, a young dragon with a huge crush named Mally. This isn't a coincidence, brother. Both serve the First, albeit in two different realities.

"Heck, I remember a year before my friends from this time dropped into my lap in 1750. I was visiting/trading in a small town called Eagle Plain when a group of natives tried to raid the town. Some of the natives tried to scalp the sheriff and I stopped them without resorting to revealing what I am. It was close, though. One of their tomahawks grazed me when I blocked the blow. I ended up having to sew up a slash in my buckskin shirt and the scratch healed unseen. Little did I know that a year after that happened, my friends from this time period would arrive. By the time they passed on to God, I had pretty much been forced into the open, but, after they died, I stopped using my dragon form, to let things subside. It wasn't until a little over 100 years later when I dropped my cover, pretty much for good. Having to dig yourself out of a flash flood that flattens your hometown and trying, in vain, to rescue as many as you can will do that.

"Solor, I am trying to understand where you are coming from here. But, your dishonor here is minor compared to the shame and dishonor I still feel. You acted honorably even then, in my opinion. At least during that fight. But, whatever dishonor you feel having to neutralize your own friends was not of your own doing. My dishonor was my own doing. My shame is being borne by others when I should have been allowed, as part of my punishment, to make full amends to the Japanese. It is something that even when my banishment is lifted, I cannot return to Lair immediately. Not until I have had the chance to ask the Japanese in your world for forgiveness."

Edward sighed, "Since we have known one another, I have done my utmost to set the example not just for your sake, but, for everyone's sake. When Rachael died, I failed my personal mission. I failed to protect her and I failed to keep that Darkness in check. Had I killed you in my rage, I probably would have asked the Circle to end my existence unless someone reminded me of my duty to raise Callisto and to possibly raise Susie as well. I would have regretted your death and Sunfire's death for the rest of my life and probably would never have dared open my heart to anyone else, human or Dragon.

"It would have been too painful...and, if you want to call me an Oblivion Damned coward for that, I would not blame you.

"Also, I do not call defending myself or my friends with deadly force murder, I never have. And you and Susie prevented me from committing the murder of probably tens of thousands or more in cold blood. I saw you using that Primal Blessing to destroy Oblaan and, I have never once questioned or condemned you for that. And, I know you do not condemn my actions...You have every First given right to do that, yet, you have forgiven me, even when said forgiveness is not deserved. Had Susie not intervened..." Edward didn't have to finish. The Circle would have executed him and probably brought the wrath of his universes' Justice League to bear...somehow.

Solor only sighed, listening to Edward. He got so many things right... but none of them were what he was trying to do. "Edward... you are the dumbest smart guy I know", he said, chuckling. "Edward, at one hundred years, my brain was fully developed. I may not have the same strength at 750 years, but I still had the skills and know-how to use a wide variety of techniques. I already learned most of what I know today. But, I was trying to tell you that even though YOUR TEAM saw you lose it, saw you break, and are still willing to stand by your side and give as much aid as they can - showing just how much they trust you even when you are not at one hundred percent - MY FRIENDS, who only knew that I was hiding something, immediately dropped me like a piece of broken glass. I am angry because you seem to refuse to let that fact pop up in your thick skull."

Edward held up a hand, "My apologies, Brother. You're right, I missed that. There is a huge difference here. Your friends back then couldn't see past the fact that you're different. They didn't want to associate with someone who on the outside looked like a mortal, but, suddenly grew scales to defend himself and them as well, so, they cast you out. Fast forward to today and both teams saw me break and did the opposite. They still want me around despite all that. Robin came the closest to telling me to fuck off until Rachael tore him a new one. She defended me, and, you had no one at that time to speak up for you. Am I even close?

"And, I am sorry that they refused to see you as brave as they were...and that you saved them only to have to kill them."

"Exactly", Solor said, smiling. "I wanted to help you, even despite the darkness in your heart, because no one gave me that chance when I was young." He then thought about what Robin said. "I don't think he was ever going to say 'fuck off' for good. It was probably his intention to leave you in this universe until you were better. He didn't want you off the team any more than he had ever wanted me off the team. Yes, we never got along at first, but he never wanted me to quit. You know this after sifting through my memories, though. Even when I got angry and quit, Robin went out of his way to convince me to stay. And, now, he and I are brothers as well."

Edward smiled in relief, "Solor, don't think that I never wanted your help. Your help is always welcomed and greatly appreciated, don't ever forget that. I can't turn my back on you, or Vilea or anyone I have grown close to in this time. And, I never thought I would see the Dark Heiress as a friend, and, certainly not a half-sister when we arrested her. Even when I do show some moodiness or frustrations, it's not personal. While you think I was goofing off, even an old man like me needs to take a day or two to recharge the morale batteries. That impromptu Predator And Prey session at first was to get you back for getting me to bite my own tongue, but, I realized that it was a stress reliever as well for everyone as well. I could have captured you in the garage, but, you were too fast for me with that escape. I was chuckling after you raced through that Tear. I'm sorry for any insult, brother. It was not intended as such.

"We are not just a team, Starborn. I have a Light Dragon for a half-brother and a Dark Dragoness for a half-sister. A half-sister, I threatened to kill, remember? I had the weapon, opportunity and motive to kill her on sight. My lightning breath would have killed her as she approached. The motive was vengeance for your shame and sense of dishonor Now, we have discovered that six out of seven of my sires are dead and who knows when our father will step down? That will be a sad time for us both. While I would want him to stick around a while, at least long enough for me to tell him part of my story, I also know there will be the day when the song is sung and you will become the new Grand Light. And I will _**insist**_ that I be there to help bury our dad. I missed Grand Death's funeral, and, I know that you sang your heart out."

Edward stopped and he realized something: Solor truly knew how Edward felt. After he was broken in mind, body and spirit by Vilea, Solor was in the same boat, in a way. Both of them were broken, but, it took the war's final acts to really help Solor's recovery. Solor needed something to fight for and protect, or in Solor's case, someone to protect.

"I've been a fool," Edward mused, "Brother, you've been where I'm at. You only fully recovered once you realized that things weren't your fault and how you were tricked. But, the underlying sense of shame and dishonor is the common factor here. You felt as if you shamed the clan and your family in the process. You recovered quickly when you realized that we were all behind you and helping you. That's why you are helping me as well. You know that there was a bigger debt to pay. It isn't when you first visited here. You already repaid me and the Titans. But, you are honoring a deeper debt. Thank you for that."

Solor chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you are feeling better... and I think Golmul visiting will also help. He contacted me this morning. He will be here shortly with Maldriin. They have a surprise for you." Solor took in what Edward was saying and smiled, "Finally, you understand why."

Edward paled, "I know I have lost Golmul's respect, Solor. He did not look happy last time we saw one another. But, I will take any thing he wishes to dish out like a man ought to.

"Mally, I will be glad to see, though. I want to personally offer my best wishes and my unconditional support to the new Heiress of Life. She's shown that Life found a way to restore Rachael to life...and in my recovery. She is a far better candidate."

Solor smiled. "I know you feel that way. Don't worry about Golmul, though. I'm certain this surprise is for the better. In fact, I know what it is. He wanted to make sure it was okay, I said yes. Now, let's head for the ops center. They should be arriving soon, and I'm sure the rest of the team would rather not be surprised." He pulled out his communicator, giving everyone a heads up as he began leading the way once again.

A few minutes passed, and soon, the tell tale Tear had appeared. Mally first appeared in her human form, and upon seeing Edward and Solor, smiled happily, giving them both a hug. "Hey guys! I missed you!" At this point, it was obvious she had changed her outfit. She still wore a tank top, but this one was longer and covered more of her. She had opted for a pair of jeans and some tennis shoes now. No doubt to try to stay on Rachael's good side.

Golmul was next, and he looked much like Victor. His eyes were amber colored, though, and he had dreadlocks on his head. His nose was also a bit larger than Cyborgs, but he had a similar build. In his hand was a small bag, with something inside, by the looks of it. He wore a football jersey with the Bears' colors, and a pair of black jeans.

"Greetings, Kiinnum, Filkiin", he said, his voice still deep. "I trust you are well?"

"We are", Solor said, smiling. "And hello, Mally! Congratulations on becoming the Heiress of Life! I look forward to working with you!"

"And I you, my friend! I heard you're going to be a father again! Congratulations to you as well!" she said, smiling happily. She then looked at Edward, smiling softly. "How's the therapy? They aren't pushing you too hard, are they?"

"It's going well, kid," Edward said, "Congrats on being the Heir to your mother's legacy, Maldriin. You are a very worthy Heiress, and, I will be honored to serve you. You deserve to have that century back you gave to save Rachael's life and my soul. I can never thank you enough for that. I know your parents are still both alive, thus, I will not insult them by officially inducting you into my family. Yet, you are a daughter of the heart on a very informal basis. Once I have been restored to my position and my sentence declared ended, I would like to ask your father and the Honorable Grand Life if I may formalize this. It would be an immense honor for you and something that your Father may see as a show of respect. We can not court, for the obvious reason my wife may toss me into another dimension!

"Being under the training of a Light and Dark dragon is, unique, though. Vilea is more of a therapist and Solor is handling more of the physical training. Vilea is a hard nose, but, she has a huge duty.

"Maldriin, if anyone objects to you taking my spot as an Heir, you tell them that Kiinnum, Commander of the Circle, fully endorses this selection and you have my utmost support. They still don't like it, they can tell me to my face and I will tell them exactly why they need to respect this choice of the Circle. And I will not be as nice as about it as I know you can be. In this one exception, I will let you use my Lair name.

"But, Golmul, here I am merely Edward. Until I am deemed worthy to return to Lair and my duties, I am not worthy of the name my brother bestowed upon me. We are equals in this Tower. No heirs, no military ranks, please.

"However, if any soldier has a problem with Mally being Heiress instead of me, remind them what the penalty is for insubordination. I'll forgive any grumblings about me as well deserved. I would ask that you not let the soldiers gripe about Mally.

"Finally, Golmul, if there is a 'next time'...This is a standing order: You have my permission to assign as many Earth Dragons as is needed to pin me down and keep me down. There will be no punishment for attacking a superior officer ... And I will get the Circle to back this decision."

Golmul merely smirked, "Edward, you're about to get a huge surprise, but, the rest of this, I will follow your suggestion.

"Something tells me, though, that the mere hint of discipline from you regarding Maldriin, will be taken seriously. But, to be honest, I trust the troops to support whoever is an heir.

"And, I am sorry that I didn't act to prevent this. Part of the inaction was the fear of going against you, even in that state of mind. Should there be a 'next time,' and I pray that this is not needed, I will have my strongest dragons ready to act to prevent you from totally falling, even if we must knock you out."

Edward said, "You are my witnesses, Filkiin and Maldriin, to this exchange, as is the First. I will not exact any punishment should any soldiers of Lair, regardless of clan, act in the name of the First should my Dark side manage to escape my control again. If it prevents death and wonton destruction...use whatever force is necessary.

"And, I forgive you, Golmul, and the troops who held back from stopping me in Japan. There will be no reprisals. You may relay that to the troops should any come forward because they felt that they should have intervened and did not because they feared the Circle's wrath. Let's just say, that is something I do not want to experience again. I'd rather face Oblaan again."

Mally said, "I didn't really want to take your position, Edward. I am sorry for that."

"Mally," Edward replied with a smile, "Please, don't apologize; your mother was right to withdraw her offer. If she had not, I would have withdrawn regardless and petitioned her to nominate you. You have earned this, and, I _fully_ endorse this move. You helped prevent something that would have affected two universes. Fiilkinn's sister was ordered to take me all the way out had other efforts to break through not worked. For that, you have my undying gratitude."

"And mine as well," Rachael said as she entered, holding Cally for a moment.

But, Cally had other ideas and bolted to Mally, tackling her much like Susie would.

"AAAAAUUUGGHHH!" Mally said, caught off-guard, but, was able to start laughing right away.

Solor chuckled, smiling at the two. "I think Cally missed her babysitter", he said. He then turned to Golmul. "You had a surprise, correct?"

Golmul nodded. "I do." He opened the bag, pulling out a high end camera with a USB cable already plugged into it. "Upon hearing that I was to visit Kiin- I mean, Edward - I realized that our last parting was not the best. And I know that many dragons are concerned for him. So, I went around, gathering up as many as I could, so we could record a special message." He went over to the computer, starting to plug it in and allowing the video to play.

On screen was a large variety of dragons. In fact, there were members from every clan, all intermingled as Golmul was shouting trying to get their attention. All of them were in hybrid form, and came in many shapes and sizes. And it appeared that they were in the desert portion of Earth's territory, as it was the only space large enough for all of them to fit.

Finally, Golmul on screen had enough and roared, gaining everyone's attention. "Listen up! One of our own is in a bad spot!" he said in Dragon tongue. Fortunately, for the humans on the team, there were English subtitles, so Edward didn't have to translate. "Kiinnum, commander of the Circle's Army, has fallen to his dark instincts! What are we gonna do about it?!"

One of the dragons near the front immediately saluted, placing a talon over his heart. "We will stand at attention, General Golmul! We shall wait patiently and loyally until he returns!"

"And why does he warrant such a welcome?!" Golmul roared. "Why will you wait for Kiinnum?!"

"Because he is the strongest of us!" said a female from the Fire clan. "He took on the Dark Rebellion's leader and won! He deserves our respect and trust!"

"Even if that battle was won because of Oblaan's curse?!" Golmul roared one last time.

"Kiinnum represents us all!" yelled out an Earth dragon in the back, no doubt younger than most of the others. "He has united us all once again! And so, we will wait as long as it takes to help him heal! The fact that he is Oblaan's child means nothing!"

Golmul let out a smile, and turned to the camera. "See, Kiinnum? We are here for you. We still honor and respect you. And we await the day you take command once again." He stepped back, joining the others. "SALUTE!" he roared, before unleashing a jet of flame into the air, followed by the hundreds, if not thousands of dragons behind him.

That was the end of the video, and Solor could only gape in amazement. Even beyond the fact that so many dragons had allowed themselves to be recorded at one time, but all of them were willing to show support to Edward. They all truly cared about him, even if they felt this was the only way they could show it.

Edward sat down, jaw hitting the floor. Then, the tears came and he didn't care who saw. Solor immediately sat by his brother, giving him a smile as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"They care, Brother", Solor said calmly. "A salute of that magnitude... I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Daddy's sad?" Cally asked.

"No, baby," Mally said, "Daddy's very happy, I think."

Edward could not believe his eyes. Every soldier in Lair from the newest recruit to the interim Commander offered their highest respect.

"T-t-thank you, Golmul," Edward said, "I don't know what else to say. I don't deserve this."

"Dammit, Brother!" Solor said, "Get this through your stubborn head. They want you back. They want to serve under you again. They do not care of Oblaan is one of your sires! You earned their LOYALTY. You earned their RESPECT. They would lay down their very lives in order to serve you. You say that you never liked being a leader...Tough! You are our Commander-in-Chief. Even Grand Earth recognizes that. That's why the Circle did not accept your resignation. That's why you are still alive, Brother. That's why Nightwing did not accept your resignation. Nightwing accepts you as one of the foundations of your team as much as Robin would not let me resign. We're too vital, you dumb-ass. I might have given Golmul the idea, but, Edward: I did not order them to do this, I made it clear that it was voluntary. Anyone who did not want to do this would not be punished. Yet, it looks like all of the soldiers in Lair did this."

"Commander," Golmul said, "the Light Heir is correct. The soldiers of Lair are honored to serve under you and every single one was, indeed there. They all know what happened that night and they've had more than enough time to decide for themselves if they would continue to serve under you or to turn their backs. None of them did. Even those who were our enemy during the war showed up to voice their respect. We are all one army, Edward...thanks to you. I will be among the first to welcome you back and when that happens, I shall step aside. This shows how much they care, respect and STILL trust you. As the Light Heir said...get it through your thick head, SIR!"

Edward couldn't help but take a good look at the people around him. Solor was glaring at him stubbornly, Golmul was still offering his respect, Mally was smiling at him... the Titans had been nothing but kind and understanding of his situation, and doing whatever they could to help. Finally, it seemed to click that no matter what he thought, they would still be there for him, through thick and thin. He let out a low chuckle, and started to wipe his tears away. "Alright... I get the picture. I look forward to returning as Commander, Golmul."

The Earth Dragon only smiled, extending his hand. "That's all I need to hear", he said, as Edward shook his hand. "I have a few days off, though... perhaps I could spend some time here, if you do not mind?"

"Of course not!" Edward said, smiling. "You and Mally are welcome to stay as long as you want. You've given me my confidence back, something I've been missing for a while. The least I can do is share a roof with you guys."

Mally smiled as well, walking over. "Well, in that case... I'll take you up on that offer. Although I'm a little curious as to where we'll stay."

"Well, I can put you up in a hotel," Edward said, before Solor held up a hand...

"There are a few guest rooms", Solor said. "We'll show them to you later today. I think it's about time that I show the team here something that I've been kinda keeping secret for a while."

Edward immediately knew what he was saying. "You sure?"

"If Father accepts her, then I'm sure the rest of the team will as well", Solor said. He went over to the computer, unplugging the camera and handing it back to Golmul before he brought up the simulation from a few days ago. There was the most likely outcome, showing her powers and physical attributes.

"Guys... this is who Kreinyol and I will raise alongside Susie. Tell me... what do you think?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"Well... she's... different", Rachael said, smiling weakly.

"I know, I know", Solor said, sighing. "She's going to look like this all of her life. Unfortunately, shapeshifting is not going to be one of her powers, and I will probably have to homeschool her so that she isn't a target for hate... but I know she will be strong. When she comes of age... I am certain she will do great things."

Tara nodded, smiling. "She looks a lot like Starfire... minus the tail and wings, of course."

Edward reached over and smacked Terra gently, "Come on, Terra. This child is still going to be part of the Titan's family regardless of how she is born.

"And, Rachael, sweetheart, don't forget that our daughter is also a hybrid. I think that this baby needs to be raised in the same love that we give Cally and Soskrein. The Circle did say that the genetics were unpredictable. Cally could have been born into a similar vein or Soskrein could have been born with her colors reversed. There must be enough love for their baby as well, especially from her godparents.

"At least with the AI here, we'll have a good idea ahead of time. Solor, I would suggest that even after you and Sunfire head home that you both return for routine appointments at Victor's discretion. He will want to monitor the progress of the fetus. Given our AI already has the programs in the memory, it will be easier. We can set up a data link between the universes since the two AIs will be compatible."

Rachael looked chastised, "I know, sweetheart."

"It's alright, Edward", Solor said. "I kinda figured I might get mixed reactions on her appearance... but I do appreciate the support. As long as you guys promise to help me and Kreinyol as we raise her, no hard feelings."

Edward smiled, "You got a deal, brother.

"There's another surprise, though, mainly for Mally and Golmul, though as everyone here knows this one.

"I recently found out who donated the Light to my hybrid makeup and I think you two might be pleasantly surprised. Let's just say that Filkiin and I have something in common: The same father."

"Are you telling us that the exalted Grand Light is your father?" Mally exclaimed, "Wow!"

Golmul rumbled, "This is good news, Edward. Shall I tell the troops?"

"Not yet," Edward said with a smirk, "I want to see their faces personally. That goes for you to, Heiress of Life, please."

"Aw, man!" Mally said, "All the life dragonesses would be wanting to spend ... Never mind!" Rachael had given the new Heiress a deadly glare.

Solor chuckled, patting Mally's back. "Let's just hold your horses on that one, Mally", he said. "Edward is no doubt happy, but this is our secret to share. I have to get back to work on helping him, though... perhaps you could watch us train? I think we're getting close to unlocking the Dark Powers he possesses, so he may be able to use them freely."

"That's up to both of you", Golmul said. "If Edward is not willing to have us there, then I think we should focus on something else."

Edward thought about it. "I don't see any harm in it... but we will have to be careful. I may have Raven's powers, but this Darkness... it's nothing I've had to tangle with before. So far, I've only been able to use them under certain circumstances, and Solor had to snap me out of it a couple times.

"I trust each and every one of you."

"You'll get the hang of it", Solor replied. "Let us head for the roof then. Golmul, Mally, feel free to join us. I might be more confident in trying to push the limit a bit with more dragons to help hold back. Just in case anything goes wrong." He then shot Edward a look. "And don't think it has anything to do with a lack of trust in you. I trust you. It's your Dark Side I don't trust quite yet."

Edward nodded, deciding to remain silent as the five dragons headed toward the roof. The four pureblooded dragons formed a circle around Edward, morphing into a hybrid from each to be ready.

"Now, Edward", Solor said, motioning with his arms. "Remember how you pulled the Blessing of Light forward. I know it has been some time since you've used a blessing of sorts like this, but I need you to remember what it felt like. Instead, though, of Light, try to find the shadows in the darkest corners of your mind. Grasp onto it, and bring it forward. And try not to lose control; once it realizes it is being used, your inner Darkness may resent that and try to use you instead."

Edward nodded, "I know it goes without saying: Do NOT allow me to leave this island. If it looks like I am losing control, get Rachael and my mom. Well, I think Rachael will know right away and intervene. Let her. In that state, there's only a few who can snap me out of it if you cannot."

"We know," Solor said.

Edward closed his eyes and said a quick prayer for control of the beast within him.

He took several deep breaths and searched for the Darkness within himself and sensing that spark of Darkness that Oblaan had cursed him with wrestled it to the foreground of his consciousness.

His eyes opened and they were pitch black.

"You all right, Brother?" Solor asked.

"I'm ... fine," Edward said after a moment, his voice similar to "that night", "Let's continue."

His eyes started glowing again and his body started a reverse glow, absorbing the nearby light, but, not to the extent of before.

He shot out a wave of Dark light towards the ocean, away from the city and into the sky where it faded after a few hundred feet.

He looked at Golmul and said, "Relax, friend. This will not hurt you."

He focused and said, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and picked Golmul up with his Dark powers and lifted him a good 15 feet into the air before gently lowering him back.

"Impressive," Golmul said.

"Brother, can you pick up one of the boulders at the base of the tower?" Solor requested.

Edward nodded and focusing again, picked a boulder and brought it to the roof.

"Hey!" a voice shouted, "I thought the earth moving thing was my gig!" Terra had seen the effort and startled Edward and the group. In fact, when Edward whipped his neck around, the boulder raced towards Terra, who caught it in her own powers.

"Sorry, Terra!" Edward said and released the boulder. Terra put the boulder back where it belonged and smirked, "My fault, man. I shouldn't have startled you."

"Very good," Vilea said, smiling. "It appears you're getting the hang of it. We'll need a few more successful runs like this, but I think your training is almost complete.

"Thanks, Terra, for your assistance."

Solor nodded in agreement. "I believe she's right, Brother. You've made leaps and bounds in your recovery and training. I do believe you'll still need some meetings with Vilea even after this banishment is lifted... but for now, I'm going to okay you for missions with your team."

"Same here," Vilea said, "And, you may be allowed to return to Lair soon as well. It'll be probationary for a while, though, but, the Circle is anxious to see you in person."

"Indeed we are", came the old voice, and everyone turned to see Sol, smiling at the pair. "I personally couldn't wait, so I decided a visit was in order."

Solor and Edward both grinned, walking over and giving their father a hug. "I'm glad you could make it, Father", Solor said. Then he whispered slightly. "You wouldn't have happened to bring anything to help with Kreinyol's mood swings, did you? I think she's actually gotten a little worse since she got here."

Sol, sadly, shook his head. "Unfortunately, I don't have a remedy for that, my son. This is something she has to get through on her own, and she needs support from her husband for that."

"Thought I might try", Solor said, frowning. "She's been miserable for a while now, and I don't want to do anything that will hurt her."

"Have you tried anything to take her mind off of the mood swings?" Sol asked, nudging his son lightly in hopes he'd get the hint. Solor immediately flushed, twiddling his thumbs lightly. "You know that just because she's pregnant doesn't mean she doesn't get urges, right?"

"How was I supposed to know that?!" Solor asked, growling. "I didn't study human biology! Or Tamaranean for that matter! This is new to me!"

Edward laughed, "Neither do I, Solor. All I know is that on the outside Starfire and Blackfire look like human females. And they have like 9 stomachs. Other than that, well, you have the advantage."

Solor blushed heavily, "Stick it, old-timer."

Speaking of Starfire, she came up next and she didn't look happy at all!

"So, you're spending time with these other women instead of me?" she snarled, her jealousy at the forefront.

"Easy, Kreinyol," Edward said, "Remember what I told you about where your husband's loyalty is. Just because he's in the presence of a colleague or two doesn't mean he's thinking about running away with either. Vilea's made it clear that she is not interested in either of us and I think Mally still has some interest in me." That got Mally to blush.

"Sorry, kid," Edward whispered to her.

Kreinyol despite her moodiness did remember that Edward reassured her that Solor was still faithful.

She sighed as she calmed down, "I'm sorry. I can't help thinking that Solor is trying to do the flirting."

At that, Solor grumbled a bit. "To Oblivion with it", he said, before walking over and capturing his wife's lips in a passionate kiss. She let out a loud squeak through her nose, but soon closed her eyes and kissed him back. Unfortunately for her, it was short lived, as he pulled back, looking her in the eye. "Is that enough proof for you?" he asked, smiling at her.

Kreinyol was in a daze; it had been a while since he kissed her like that. But she soon smiled. "For now, yes... but I may need more 'proof' later."

Solor only smiled, kissing her cheek gently. "As you wish", he said. "I still love you, Kreinyol. And Dragons mate for life. I would never, ever think of running away from you, no matter what."

Kreinyol sighed, nodding. "Alright... I am sorry. I will do my best to try to think rationally from now on." With that, she was pulled into Solor's arms, keeping her close now as they both relished their proximity to each other.

Edward, meanwhile, didn't say anything, but, there was a point right after his breakdown when he considered asking Raven to divorce him. Hearing that Dragons mate for life and stuck it out through tough times also was a boost to his confidence. Granted, he dismissed that particular notion as idiotic a while later, seeing how she ripped Robin a new one.

[I told you when we married, hon, that I would remain by your side, no matter what,] Raven said, [I am glad that you are back in your right mind; that your darker thoughts about a divorce were cast out.]

[You knew?] he asked, [Of course. I can't hide that from you, and, I was wrong to even think that. Next time that thought crosses my mind, you can slap me for it...Not too hard, but, enough to show that you still care. I am still proud that you are my wife and lifelong mate. I'm sorry that I even thought about leaving you.]

[Edward, you don't have to apologize for that. You were in a very, very dark place. You know, deep down, I already forgave you for that. But, I should be the one apologizing. I should have realized that your mental state was going down a bit. But, I am so impressed with Vilea that I am happy to call her a sister-in-law. And that Dragon salute and vote of confidence will mean so much to you later on.]

Mally giggled a bit, smiling. "Don't they look cute together?" she asked, smiling at Vilea.

"I don't think I can imagine Filkiin with anyone else", the Dark Heiress responded. "It would just seem too weird. Can you imagine if he was with Raven instead? Then again, I've had two months to get used to Edward and his Raven being together and watching them raising Cally." Vilea reached over and rubbed Cally's head. Cally knew that Vilea was a special aunt, as well, helping her dad with a problem. But, the baby Dragon was also having some bad dreams as she remembered Edward in that dark place, his scales as black as a the deepest cave. It was something that bothered everyone when her cries would wake folks up.

"What a weird world that would be", Golmul said, adding his own two cents to the discussion.

"Hey...You forget that the local Raven is my own wife, right?" Edward said with a smirk, "I really do not think she'd appreciate it if I even thought about running to another woman or dragoness." He was remembering his forced visit to Solor's Prime Universe and how the Raven there was affected by runaway pheromones. He could have given in, but, refused. Besides, he was having to protect Solor from a crazed Starfire. That was a challenge in itself.

"And, the Raven in your universe is seeing Robin, so, she's taken in both universes. When both Ravens team up in a fight, they are doubly dangerous and twice as powerful," Edward added, "I am glad that we're all on the same side."

Mally rolled her eyes. "Oh, lighten up, Edward. It was just a hypothetical. Obviously, it will never happen."

Edward smirked..."Gotcha!" That got a playful smack from the new Heiress.

"But what if history had played out differently?" Vilea asked. "What if circumstances led to Solor and Raven getting together, instead of Kreinyol? Can you imagine a world where Susie calls Raven her mother, or the kind of child that they would have together? It's just so different from ours."

Edward added, "Imagine, Heiress, if you and Filkiin had ended up together with not just Susie, but several more Twilight children. As it stands now, the Circle may at some point want to at least partially consider adding one temporary member to their ranks to represent the hybrids. Granted that it's still exceedingly rare with Soskrein, Cally, and Baby of Starborn and Kreinyol, with the Breed Traitor law abolished, there will be more hybrids."

"Vying for a position?" Mally asked.

"Not for myself, kid," Edward said, "If it's the will of the First, I will serve. If it's His will someone else serve in such a position, I will offer them my support. Even if it's Susie or Cally."

"You know we can still hear you, right?" Solor said with a chuckle. "I'm perfectly happy with what I have now. I don't need you trying to make me think about what could have been."

Sol chimed in, "While that is a noble gesture, it is highly premature. The Circle would rightfully refuse to consider it. And, despite your recent problem...Do you remember that one of your titles is 'Edward Barnes of the Circle?' You already represent all of the clans and, if you still command that respect from 95% of the Dragons in Lair and they see you as part of the Circle even if this is not official, I would say milk this for all it's worth."

"Sorry, guys", Mally said, chuckling a bit. "I just thought it was an interesting topic."

"No worries, kid," Edward said, "It's an interesting 'What If', but, that's all it should be. So, should I show the Grand Light my progress or hold off?"

Vilea nodded her consent. "You have decent control. I think it's safe for a small demonstration."

Solor nodded as well, "No time like the present. Just remember what I taught you."

Edward closed his eyes once more and reactivated his Blessing on a smaller scale, like before. His body became shrouded in a dark aura that sucked the light out of the area and he opened his eyes.

"Go ahead," Golmul said.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Edward said and the Darkness shot forth, covering Golmul, who rose at least 20 feet into the air this time before Edward set him back down gently.

Then, instead of a single boulder, Edward grabbed several and had them fly in formation. Terra chuckled to herself, "That's pretty good." She, of course, was comparing it to when she returned to the team the first time to regain their trust - none of them knowing she was a plant for Slade.

After several minutes, the boulders were placed back and Edward allowed the Blessing to fade.

"I can't hold that for long," he said, "Like the other blessings, it is draining. But, I feel that before I return to active duty status, I must undergo a larger test to ensure that I am, indeed, in full control of this power, and, for that, I will need a space where the risk to the people is extremely low."

"Mastery will come with time", Sol said, a warm grin on his face. "But that was very good, Kiinnum. You are indeed advancing faster than we anticipated. It will be a very happy day when you return to your home away from home." He then sighed. "Now, if only we could get those Japanese politicians to agree to letting us back in, today would be perfect. They are definitely not happy with us... especially Dark Dragons. A few shrines were destroyed when they took root underneath Fuji."

Vilea sighed. "I figured as much. When I get back, I'll try to set up an agreement, perhaps help rebuild the shrines as quickly as we can. I know that they have many deities and spirits they have enshrined out there; it would mean a lot if we could help put them back where they belong."

"Agreed," Edward said, "I have plenty of funds available to help with that rebuilding effort. It would be a small token, though. They saw what happened and if it would further appease them, I will offer to stay away from their lands. I think Vilea should go to that version Tokyo at her earliest opportunity and deliver a message of apology from me as well as getting an estimate of the damages, and how much they would like me to give them. I will offer upwards of $2.5 billion in gold. Hopefully, Lair does have a representative or two there."

"We have one", Sol replied. "My daughter, Sosfil is a high ranking officer in the military in Japan, and while she has not been revealed completely of her status as a dragon, she does have many friends in high places who do know what she is. Currently, the nation is split 75-25 on the opinion of dragons, and that number is slowly changing in our favor."

"The same sister of mine who pushed for my execution?" Edward snarled, "She did not make that good of a first impression on me, that's for sure. No wonder Starborn chased her off." He sighed, "Sorry, but, I gotta speak my mind, that's all. Nothing personal, Father."

"It is of no consequence", Sol said, frowning. "She has always been jealous of her younger brother, Filkiin. She believed that she should be Heir, but she was found unworthy, and was given the job of infiltrator. But I believe her opinion of you was already low, as she figured out that you were probably going to lose yourself to your dark side. She does not, however, know that you are my son, and therefore, her older brother."

Edward sighed, "I get that she had a job to do, and, that tempers my reaction should we meet." He then smirked, "I think I would like to see the look on her face should we decide to let her in on the 'family secret'. But, that's not a priority for me right now. Let her have her low opinion of the Circle's Commander. Karma has a way of striking at her own pace. Let her stay in Japan as long as her job performance is acceptable to the Circle. It's normally a good spot to be in. I'd hate to re-assign her to a position that she doesn't want to be in. But, with respect, Dad...I would not hesitate to reassign her should the need arise."

Sol nodded, sighing. "As would I, but she has tried many times to get me to reconsider naming my Heir. I don't think she'll be winning anyone over anytime soon that isn't a human." He looked over at Golmul. "You have worked with her before, Golmul. What is your honest opinion of Sosfil? Don't be nervous, I will not reprimand you. I'm curious as a Father, and, today, there is no ranks or members of the Circle here."

"... she is better off on her own", Golmul decided to say. "She is better suited to work alone than with a team. She comes up with plans, and never bothers to let any of her teammates know what she is thinking. We ended up letting her do a whole mission by herself, when we were told it would take five of us to complete it."

"How did she do on this mission?" Edward asked.

"It was a success", Golmul admitted, grumbling. "And probably the biggest slap in the face was that it took half the time that the Circle estimated. I admit, her crafty mind is valuable, but she is not a 'people person'."

"Hmmm," Edward said, "We could use a Dragon who can actually work with the Japanese, then. Sosfil could work behind the scenes, but, let someone else be the go between. However, if she is successful in her missions, I can also see the benefit of leaving her where she's at and trusting her to get the job done. I just don't have enough info to even advise you guys. But, I will admit being somewhat impressed with my other sister. As long as she does her job efficiently, I have no problem with her."

He thought about it and said, "Barring any major screw ups, might as well leave her be, then. But, one thing that bothers me is that she thinks that she should be an Heir. If I am currently unworthy and willing to accept that ruling, maybe she should be as well. I know that even when Filkiin was banished and his role as Heir suspended, when he was re-instated, I was happy for him. I certainly would not have lobbied to replace him, even if I knew I am Sol's oldest son at that time, it would not have changed a thing.

"I will have to discuss this whole 'I should be the Heiress' thing. But, I will wait until she brings the subject up. I want to wait until she is having a higher opinion of me. If the Japanese are willing to listen and allow me to make proper restitution without resorting to a court proceeding, that should raise my honor with them...I hope.

"That's why I support Mally being Heiress of Life. She's worthy of that honor and title."

Sol nods in understanding. "We shall leave Sosfil to stew for a while about not being Heiress, and let her work on the Japanese opinion. It is what she is best at, and perhaps someday, she will realize that and let go of her jealousy."

Solor smiled sadly, wishing that he could have gotten along with his sister.

Edward picked up on Solor's mood and said, "Don't worry about your sister being jealous that she was passed up. Given time, she will realize why you are the Heir. Sometimes it's best to let the other person realize things on their own. If the Circle says that you're worthy, hold your head high. I don't know why she wasn't worthy, and, it's irrelevant anyway, the decision was made and, well, there can't be two heirs to the position at the same time, correct? Well, normally, I suppose. I know that Malchior was Oblaan's first choice before Vilea was bestowed the title, and, honestly, she's certainly worthy of it. Malchior was truly unredeemable, and my only regret about him was that I should have brought him in alive.

"Speaking of which...Golmul, how many dragons were killed in that battle?"

"We didn't lose that many. We lost 10, the rebellion suffered heavier losses, I think the final tally was closer to 50 on their side. Why do you ask?"

"Because I promised that at the end of the battle, we would sing," Edward said, "I know you guys probably did without me, but, 10 dragons fell in that fight and I want to honor them. As I cannot return to Lair, I would honor them here."

Sol said, "That is admirable of you. However, the troops are waiting for your return before they sing. You promised to lead them in that function, and, they are waiting for you to return to keep that promise. Let's just say that there was a lot of dissent over our decision. But, no one went beyond merely voicing it. We opted to let it slide. Edward, my son, that is how much you've changed our society. Before, we ruled with an iron fist at times. Now, we are willing to let the troops voice their displeasure, even if our verdict is final. You brought all of the clans together and, even though you are currently in disgrace, what I have seen and heard will be favorably reported to the Circle. Filkiin and Vilea: Are you ready to support a petition to allow Edward back?"

Solor and Vilea looked at each other and nodded, "We are, Grand Light."

"Very well," Sol said, "I will contact you two when the Circle meets to determine if Edward's sentence is complete. Edward, I suspect that you will be allowed to return, but, like the mortal justice system, you will likely be placed on probation or parole for a while. The Circle wants you back, but, they will want a minder at your side. We'll suggest Filkiin, Vilea and maybe Maldriin as her first tasking as Heiress. Remember what we discussed, though about her.

"Also, I'm sorry that I had to threaten you before. It's not something I wanted to do. But, being a member of the Circle doesn't allow me to have favorites, family or not. Thinking back, though, Starborn and you got the same basic sentence, but, I should have tried to only banish you from Lair, not our home universe. I was disappointed, even though, yes, we had to anticipate what happened. Son, it wasn't personal."

"I've already addressed it with her, Father," Edward said, "I don't see a problem there. We are friends, nothing more. Besides, you should have seen her face when Rae gave her a glare of doom. And, when the time is right, I will discuss the matter in question with her parents. Hopefully, Grand Life is cooled off by then. She was livid at what happened and until I can at least apologize to her in person and ask for her forgiveness, I best heed your advice." That got a blush out of the newest Heiress.

"But, while I am mildly upset that you threatened me and the Titans back in our home universe, I have to let that go. I may not be totally up to date on our customs and laws, despite both Vilea and Starborn teaching me those in their spare time, but, I do understand the why. Your version of Raven was a huge help in that area. I was more angry at that first trial, because, to be honest, that was a betrayal at best. Not by the Circle, but, that dragon who threw us under the train. I still feel like wringing that Water Dragon's neck...not literally, though. I already have Grand Life angry, I do not need to have Grand Water as angry. That conversation was supposed to be private. Then again, I'm also kind of glad that happened. That delay was enough to allow Soskrein to hatch and given her unconditional love for all of us, I won't chew that Water Dragon too harshly. Maybe just a 'Hey, do me a favor...next time you overhear a conversation between myself and someone in the Circle, keep it to yourself. It's a private conversation. Thanks!' type of discussion."

"Why are you still hung up on this, Brother?" Solor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do not like when someone decides to betray me," Edward said, "I am trying to balance the needs of two universes, same as you and my half-sister. It doesn't really matter in which universe I get the knife in the back, either, I would be just as annoyed at best or angry enough to flatten whoever did that at worst. That wasn't maintaining the balance, guys...In my eyes, that was done out of spite or jealousy. Only reason I am not going to punish that other dragon is because of Soskrein's very existence. Had we finished out mission earlier..."

"Susie would be dead," Vilea finished, paling as she realized just how close she came to losing her entire brood. Had the mission not been delayed, there was an excellent chance that all three eggs would have been destroyed.

"Most likely," Edward admitted, "Vilea...sister...our mission was not just to flush you out, but, destroy your brood. The trial that the Circle sprung on us saved Susie's life. You know I was about to destroy the egg that contained Soskrein. Then again, I think given she hatched moments later, I might not have done further harm to her anyway.

"You know how bad my conscience plagued me after that, for the most part. When I was in that other universe and when Susie came right out and asked me what happened to her siblings, I couldn't deal with the grief anymore. I had nightmares for months. You see, I had never actually killed someone who was utterly innocent, either in war or peacetime. Sure, I killed enemies who attacked me when it was needed. But, never a newborn baby. The one whelp, I should have teleported away to safety. The whelp probably would have imprinted me as its father and that I would have accepted...Sorry, Solor, it would not have been to step on your talons, it would not have been helped had the whelp assumed that I was its dad. I would have had to explain to the baby in a year or two that you were his father.

"But, your little one is a miracle worker, Solor and Vilea. I think that the bond between Susie and myself is as deep, if not deeper, than between me and Rae. I think that is how she broke through...why I couldn't attack her even in my Dark blackout."

Vilea smiled, "She's your niece by blood, even though we didn't know that at the time. I guess the mortals are right...Blood is thicker than water. You've always been her uncle, and, I think that the Dark curse my father gave you couldn't withstand such a deep, family bond."

Sol nodded, smiling at them. He then put on a mischievous grin, looking over at his youngest. "So... Solor, are you willing to play a game?" Sol wanted to change the subject and focus anyway, and, he figured that this was a good spot to do so.

Solor paled. "No. No I am not", he said, knowing immediately what Sol had in mind. "I refuse to play this time", he said as he summoned his scales before anyone could attack.

Mally frowned. "That's not fair", she said, glaring. "Last time we played together, we had to stop because Rose attacked us in the middle of the game. You were the only one who wasn't caught."

"Don't care", Solor replied, crossing his arms, "Not playing."

Edward laughed, "Besides, the last time we played here, he ended up losing. Man, it was funny seeing his face when I announced a surprise game. He thought he'd get away with making me bite my own tongue."

Edward got an evil look on his face, "Computer, decrypt and display 'Predator and Prey' short..."

The AI started up. "Are you quite sure? It does put you in a... slightly embarrassing light as well, Edward."

"It might be worth is, as long as those here swear before the First not to ..."

"Stop! You win! You bastard," Solor said. He tried to snarl, but, the gleam in his eye betrayed him.

"We'll give you, say, five minutes," Sol said.

The youngest dragon allowed his scales to disappear, leaving him vulnerable. "Not my fault I finally got revenge for that stupid joke you played on me years ago", he grumbled, before taking off, trying to hide. "AND NO TITANS THIS TIME!" he yelled, before Terra could open her communicator.

"Spoilsport", she huffed.

"Stupid joke?" Edward said, "Hmph. He's mad about that when he played a larger prank on Cyborg that same day. Let's just say that Cyborg was covered in pink goo."

Vilea, however, smirked. "Prey does not get to negotiate", she said. "Computer... tell everyone that the hunt for a certain ticklish dragon is on. They are welcome to join in if they want."

"Transmission sent. Additional Predators include...Terra, Soskrein, Cyborg, Raven, Nightwing, Jericho, Nova... and Sunfire."

Everyone turned to the Tamaranean, who had her communicator out and hitting the "Accept" button. "He left me alone for months", she defended. "I deserve some of the payback."

Sol only smirked, patting her shoulder. "You make a great daughter-in-law", he said, smiling at her.

Edward rolled his eyes. He wasn't that happy that she was taking things out on her husband when it was his actions that caused this, but, he decided to let it go.

Later that day, the loud laughter of a certain dragon echoed through the tower. Let's just say that Kreinyol got her sweet payback.


	4. The Circle Reconsiders Edward's Sentence

**Chapter 4** **  
[A month later]**

Edward had recovered from his ordeal in the alternate universe to the point that the Circle had recently lifted the banishment against him partially. They were allowing him to return to the Tower there and some access to other places. But, the Japanese were still hostile towards dragons in general.

But, it did help when Edward was finally able to talk to the Japanese leaders via a videotaped message.

In the message, he expressed his deep regrets for what had happened and his personal sense of dishonor. He explained that he had been taught in his universe about Japanese honor and how he wished he could regain that honor in their eyes.

He explained that his planning included trying to protect the civilians and preventing an attack on their cities by other dragons. But, that the planning didn't include the death of his wife and any way to stop an enraged and grieving Edward.

He expressed his regret for damage that he felt responsible for during his rage fueled blackout to property, especially damage to Shinto shrines and other ancient artifacts and offered to make full reparations out of his personal supply of gold.

It was a heartfelt address to the Japanese people and all he asked them to do was to look in their hearts and if they felt he was sincere, to forgive him and welcome him into their country. If not, then he alone, should shoulder the blame.

The Japanese people did look at Edward in a different light after that and they realized that he was trying to protect them and the older Japanese, still steeped in what true honor is, said that it was honorable to take the responsibility for the damage and urged the government to accept Edward's apology and his offer of restitution on the behalf of all the dragons who fought to protect their lands.

It did not happen overnight, though. It took over a month for Sosfil to be able to report to the Circle that the Japanese would accept Edward's offer and that once full restitution was made, dragons would be allowed to be in Japan. But, Edward would be barred from Japan for a period of up to five years, unless there was either other attacks from enemies or a natural disaster that required the aid of the Dragons and a formal invitation would be required.

Edward transferred the proper amount of gold through Golmul and Sol and agreed to the terms the Japanese set down as just and fair.

Once that was done, the Circle summoned Edward back for a hearing...

 **[Flashback]** **  
[Two weeks prior]**

Edward was, once more, in the center of the Circle. This time was to determine if his sentence was to be modified or lifted totally. As Edward's trial was open to other dragons, this hearing was also "open to the public".

Unlike last time, Edward was able to face the Circle with his head held high, his confidence restored, his depression greatly lessened. He was confident, being assured by his siblings that they both would support an end to the punishment. Nightwing indicated that Edward would be removed from restricted status as well, based on what the Circle decided.

The Titans, writ large, sent representatives to witness the hearing, but, unlike before, they would be silent witnesses. Nightwing would represent his universe and Robin his team. Rachael, of course, being Edward's wife would sit in.

"This meeting of the Circle," Sol said, "is to hear a status report on Kiinnum, Commander of the Circle. Once again, we welcome representatives of Edward's Titans and his mate.

"Over the last three months, Filkiin and Vilea have been working with Kiinnum to control his Dark Curse from the Traitor, Oblaan.

"We will start with Vilea, Heiress to Darkness."

Vilea said, "Exalted Circle, I am pleased to inform you that Edward's recovery has progressed faster than we could have predicted. You will remember that we figured that it would take at least a year before we could consider lifting his banishment or modifying the terms of his punishment.

"Since that day, Filkiin and I have been working with Edward for at least 8 hours per day as has both teams of Titans. Even when there was cause for some annoyance, he was able to maintain control on the Darkness. It did take a while for him to come out of his depression, though. It took General Golmul and all the soldiers of Lair to give him that boost in confidence a month and a half ago. After the visit by Golmul and Maldriin, Edward was cleared to help in missions with his extended family. Those missions went very well and even though some of the villains did manage to get Edward annoyed and even once, angered him, the Darkness that my father cursed him with was fully under control.

"Exalted Circle. You also have in your possession my updates through this entire time. All have been very favorable and, I petition that Ed...no, Kiinnum...be allowed back in this universe and that his banishment from Lair be rescinded. This will also let Edward call him by the name he has rejected since that night."

"We will consider this," Grand Earth said, "However, we need to hear from Filkiin, and, after that we should hear from Nightwing of the Titans."

Solor took his place next to his brother and said, "I agree with Vilea. Edward has shown that he is in full control of his Dark powers now. There were a few times when they threatened to escape his control, however, he was able to pull those powers back before any harm was done. This was early in the training sessions with me and in the last two months, this problem has not reappeared.

"One going theory why Edward is in control sooner than expected is that because the counterpart of Raven in this universe gifted him with her powers, based upon Trigon's formidable powers and those derived from Oblaan himself. He's already had experience in using those powers since the end of our trial. He and both Ravens had already started building the foundation of control, and, the last few months, they have all thrown themselves into intensive training. Everyone carried their fair share, and then some to the point that Edward was steeped in not only how to control the Blessing of the Darkness, but, a crash course in how Ruvvak was trained to restrain the Darkness from their teaching at the feet of Azar. I would ask that the record reflect their assistance.

"The troops are waiting for his return as well. General Golmul is in agreement that Edward's recovery would best be helped if he is once again allowed to be with Lair and immersed in his people's traditions once more.

"Vilea and I have discussed this with Edward and he is willing to have a 'guardian' with him while visiting Lair or this mortal world. As a result, I fully support Vilea's petition, Exalted Circle. End Kiinnum's sentence. He has taken his punishment far better than others, myself included. He has made overtures of peace with the Japanese people and agreed to not enter Japan for five years, unless there is a dire need for his assistance. That, I recommend that the Japanese determine and that Sosfil relay to them that Edward is waiting to address them in person to apologize and accept any sanctions they see fit to determine."

Sol nodded, "Sosfil has also reported that the Japanese accepted Edward's restitution and their terms were agreed to by Edward. They are still wary of dragons as a whole given several of their Shinto temples were flattened in the battle. Sosfil and her contacts were able to determine what buildings were damaged or destroyed before Edward's loss of control. They only required restitution for the buildings affected during Edward's fights with Malchior and Starborn.

"We will certainly allow the record to reflect Ruuvak's assistance...both Raven and Rachael have earned this honor. Ladies, given the length of how long we have ruled, being specifically included in our records, in our tongue, is a high honor as this record shall exist until the end of time or the end of this solar system. Edward's mate is already in our records, but, this will be the first time that your twin will be entered as an individual.

"While I have a feeling how this vote will go, I would hear from Nightwing on his assessment of his teammate's recovery."

Nightwing was surprised, but, kept his face neutral as he climbed down to the Center of the Circle.

Well, he had some help as Edward walked over and said, "Hop on for a moment. It'll be easier this way."

Nightwing complied and got onto Edward's snout and hung on. A moment later, Nightwing was looking at the entire Circle from the center.

"Exalted Circle," Nightwing began, "Edward's recovery has been interesting, to say the least. He's been cooped up in our Tower for the most part and while stood down, he's been throwing himself into his therapy sessions with Vilea and training with Solor with an intensity that surpasses the two teams combined. He told Susie that he would fight back against the Darkness that was awakened and, well, he's kept his word. Despite his frustration at times with not being allowed to go on missions until recently, he has shown my Titans that he is in control. Regardless of what you decide, as far as I am concerned, and after discussing this with my twin...Edward is no longer on restricted duty status and is a full member of both teams effective immediately. Raven and Rachael worked alongside Vilea to retrain Edward on the use of his powers and Starborn has taught Edward how to use the darkness to an advantage.

"I have always believed in giving people another chance, Exalted Circle. Even the villains in Jump City, if they were honest in wanting to change, were given a chance to make good. Edward, for example, was attacked by a gang of hoodlums and after he healed from an otherwise fatal injury, went to their turf. The gang leader wanted to prevent his gang's disbanding and challenged Edward. Edward accepted, but, I think Edward regretted that later when the leader kicked Edward in the groin." That got a collective groan from the male dragons.

"Yet, after Edward defeated the leader of that gang, he offered the gang members a chance to reform themselves. Many took that chance and Edward undertook the task of retraining those gang members and most of them passed the course. Some tried Edward's resolve only to see that Edward doled out just and fair punishments that had an effect on those guys. Some that did not take well to Edward's discipline were returned to jail to serve their sentences. Others who completed Edward's program were given a second chance by the court as well and they have become good citizens.

"Honored Circle, it is our collective feeling that Edward has served his time admirably and is taking Golmul's advice to heart. You saw fit to give our friend another chance and he is making the most of it.

"But, he is not complete. His honor is stained. Not just in this universe, but, with all of Lair. He is shouldering a huge duty in that he represents all of the clans as well as his duties with both teams of Teen Titans. Only by letting Edward return here, will he be able to erase the stain upon his honor. He knows that he let everyone here down and even though the soldiers paid him a great honor and showed the utmost of respect, he needs to be able to show you, one and all, that he is the same dragon who led you all in battle. He needs to be able to go to Tokyo one day and tell them to their faces that he regrets what happened and to ask them, directly, for forgiveness. Only then, Exalted Circle, will Edward Barnes' honor be restored. Only then will his nightmares fade into history.

"We accepted his remorse and forgave him that night, Exalted Circle, because without him, both teams would not have grown. Starborn would still be a banished Dragon, full of angst and hating his own father and the rest of the Circle. That was the Starborn we initially got to know. But, Edward took him under his wing, and, we all know what happened. Both Heirs have benefited from Edward just being in their lives. Vilea had done crimes that even in the mortal world, would have put her in prison for decades. yet, Edward reached out to her with forgiveness in his heart. The Circle, in their wisdom, have allowed Vilea to take her place as part of this honorable body instead of executing her. You have allowed Starborn to return as well and pardoned his treason.

"I know I am not in a position to formally petition this body. Yet, I ask as an ally to the Circle, that Edward also be pardoned at some point."

Grand Earth looked at Nightwing and said, "Edward will indeed be pardoned, Nightwing of the Titans, but, it may not be today, unless the Circle agrees to this. You have spoken well of your friend and ally in the fight against the Darkness that will always be in both worlds. He continues to impress us, even though there had been a loss of trust.

"Yet, we cannot ignore how our troops feel. When they assembled in my lands to voice their support for Kiinnum, the Circle had to take notice. They are waiting for his return. And, based upon the evidence presented, I move to lift the banishment immediately."

"Wait a moment," Grand Life said, "How do we know that Kiinnum will not attempt to attack the creations of the First again? How do we know that the Darkness from Oblaan will not reassert itself?"

"I have seen Kiinnum's control first hand," Sol replied, "As you know, I have been to his universe several times since then and he has shown that he is in control of the Darkness. Given his hybrid nature and that he is part of all seven clans, the Darkness is balanced out by not just the Light he possesses but, the other clans. I feel that he should be allowed to return to Lair, so that we all can see for ourselves. During my visits, I have seen the change within him. He's still the same dragon we met before, maybe a bit wiser, though."

Grand Life shot Sol a knowing look. She did not say more to argue the matter, however, and settled back onto her perch. "I suppose we can allow this... if Edward is to show us his progress here and now."

Fire nodded. "Indeed. We have seen the reports, Vilea, Filkiin, but we wish to see how Edward Barnes is in control for ourselves."

Solor nodded. "If that is your wish." He moved his snout close to Edward's, allowing Nightwing to walk over and get out of the way. Once he was on board, the bronze dragon moved away, giving Edward a look that said, "Show them what you got."

Edward immediately focused on his Dark side, bringing it out front. Just like he had shown Sol before, his control was outstanding. He was able to use his powers to not only lift a few boulders, but also to lift Solor, since it would probably be a bad idea to lift a random Earth Dragon. After a minute of demonstrating his finesse with his "curse", he soon deactivated it, looking brighter than he had before.

"Most impressive", said Water, smirking. "Any other dragon would have fallen to temptation with Darkness like that, but it seems Kiinnum is indeed the hybrid of all clans. I would like to see more in the future on how skilled he has become with his own blessing."

"As would I. His enemies would be few that could stand up to his might", Fire agreed. "I think this charade has gone on long enough, don't you, Grand Circle?"

Death nodded as well. "I would agree, Fire. We all had one thought in mind before coming to this meeting today, did we not? I may not be able to speak for all of you, but I simply could not wait to see our Commander again."

Earth let out a pleased rumble. "Then it is to be voted on. Those in favor of allowing Kiinnum to be allowed back to his home universe?"

"I agree", said Sol. "With some supervision, of course."

"I shall agree to those terms", Life relented. "But only if there is always an Heir observing him. That would mean that the Heirs of Light, Darkness, Life, and Earth will have to rotate shifts and report back to us of any misconduct that involves the use of his dark powers."

"That can be arranged", Solor consented. "I am usually with Kiinnum anyway. I do not mind having company over at the tower."

Maldriin spoke up, "I would also be happy to keep an eye on Kiinnum. He's shown that he's a good guy to be around."

Edward had to hide a smile, though. He had grown close to Mally since she saved his Raven's life and deep down, he knew that the young life dragon would be "in the running" after Raven's death. It was something that Raven was aware of and was actually fine with it, knowing that he would not abandon her or Cally regardless.

Vilea also nodded her consent to the added time to be spent with Edward, "I'm fine with this as well."

A smaller Earth Dragon said, "While I have not spent time with Kiinnum, our general continues to speak highly of our Commander-in-Chief. I will consent to this."

Edward said, "Grand Life, I have not been able to say this to you since that night. I am deeply sorry for offending you. I have regretted even the idea that I could have launched a deadly attack upon the First's creation and His children. My nights have been filled with nightmares and while you imposed your punishment, the First has also punished me.

"But, I respectfully disagree with Fire. This isn't a charade. Not to me. I lost my soul-mate that night and if Soskrein hadn't intervened, Filkiin would have been killed and maybe Sosfil before Tokyo or some other city was turned into a blazing ruin. I would have killed two of Sol's children before you all would have been forced to intervene. Those are the nightmares I keep having, Honorable Fire. I still do not fully remember what happened between when I found Raven's body and Susie's attack and I do not think I want to remember it, either. I know that there was no excuse then, or now. I can only offer my apology and prayer for forgiveness."

Grand Life replied, "I have also had time to think about this. While I'll admit that I was furious and offended deeply by what you tried to do, and still am to some degree, it's been tempered by how the other dragons in my clan as well as all the other clans who want to see your return. My daughter continues to speak highly of you, crushes notwithstanding. So, I will accept this apology. I shall withhold my vote on an official pardon, though, until I am fully assured that there will not be a repeat of that night. Life will find a way, Kiinnum. I vote in favor of allowing Kiinnum's return to Lair."

Grand Earth rumbled, "I, too, was impressed with that display of confidence my children have shown as well as the reports we have received and Edward's display of control here in this chamber. Edward has shown that he is as strong as the Earth itself. I vote in favor as well."

Fire smiled, "It takes a lot for one to bare their soul to the flames that will purify the gold and burn away what is chaff. Edward has done this, multiple times since that fateful night. I am … haunted. Seeing our Commander so badly broken when we put him on trial and his friends having to defend him because Edward could not defend himself has bothered me to no end. His fire had almost died, leaving smoking embers. His sorrow echoed throughout Lair.

"But, now...His fire burns brightly once more. I vote to welcome Kiinnum back to his home, and, to allow him to call himself Kiinnum in our presence once more. Edward...you deserve your Lair name back, child of the First. You deserve your title to be restored."

The other members of the Circle nodded their heads and finally Sol spoke, "I believe this is unanimous. Children of the First! Let the word be given to all: Kiinnum, Commander of the Circle, has completed his sentence and is welcomed home. He is reinstated as our Commander. Let his name be spoken once more! This meeting of the Circle is concluded."

The other dragons who had attended let out roars of joy and happiness as they dispersed.

The look on Sol's face was that of a proud poppa, a fact that Grand Life noticed.

"Sol?" She asked, "When will you tell the others that Kiinnum is your son?"

Sol replied, "When the time is right, Life. How did you know?"

"I was here when you brought him to us the first time, after you realized he's a hybrid," Life said, "When his scales flashed different colors and he breathed that little spark of lightning, I knew that he would be a special dragon."

Sol blushed, "I couldn't let it be known at the time. How would it look that the new Grand Light has sired a hybrid?"

"I think, father," Edward said, "that the Children of the First would have accepted me, even then. But, what was done, made me into who I am and I would not change that, even if I could. I think that they are going to wonder why I am not the Heir, though. It's not like I would want to replace Starborn.

"And, Life? You made the right call. Had you not revoked your offer, I would have withdrawn from consideration regardless. Your daughter is worthy of the honor. She deserves her century back and, even I was powerless to return that. You, and the Circle, have given her that time back and then some."

Life looked at Edward and smiled, "I really did not want to revoke my offer. You left me with little choice. How would it have looked to my clan?"

"That you would be willing to allow someone who had committed Treason, even if the cause was temporary insanity, to remain an heir. Someone who was no longer worthy. You would have brought dishonor upon the Circle and a loss of respect and trust," Edward replied, "That I would not have allowed you to do. I would have walked away from being an heir regardless. I accepted that you all want me to stay as your Commander-in-Chief, and, in an even informal or unofficial way, I am part of the Circle.

"The civilian dragons still want to avert their gaze as do the soldiers because in their hearts and souls, they sense I am part of the Circle. When they did that before, I was shocked because I didn't know that it's not just tradition, but, a show of respect. Sol said that the others saw me as part of this body. Even if I am not an official member of this august body, the others do not mind it."

"That's quite true," Water said, "That's why we wanted you back. The Clans all understood that because of your nature, that there was a chance your dark heritage would assert itself and, by the time it happened; none of the clans cared that Oblaan was one of your sires. They know, deep down, that you're no traitor. We will probably reconvene in the near term to expunge your Treason conviction or at least a more fitting charge. Treason was harsh, and, all of us caught some grief. For once, we allowed the clans to voice their displeasure."

Edward's jaw dropped, "I really have changed your entire culture, haven't I? You wouldn't have allowed this before I came. Starborn was looked upon with loathing after he tried to attack the late Grand Death. And, even after he was allowed back and before he vaporized Oblaan, he was not held in high esteem. Now, Mally says that there's a lot of dragonesses who want to have his whelps and mine as well."

"This is the will of the First," Earth said, "We knew when you were a whelp, that the First had something planned for you and the rest of Lair. We are charged with knowing what His will is and enforcing it. Kiinnum, this is why we could not allow you to resign. It was time that dragons evolve and that the time you spent in your own universe shaped and molded you in ways we could not. You took a disgraced Heir under your rather broad wings and did what even his father could not.

"Kiinnum, had it been any other dragon, we would have put him to death and no one would have mourned save his family. You and Starborn are the only two that the Circle allowed a chance for redemption. Starborn, we feared, would have blown his opportunity. But, between you and the Titans, a miracle was born. The war is over, the rebellion, dead before it could sway the hearts and minds of the clan's youngest."

"So, for your strength and perseverance despite all of the odds being stacked against you many times over... we are truly grateful to both of you for your service to the Circle", Sol said. "I still have a long time before I must pass on my title... but I know that when I do pass... it will be with the heart of a proud father. You both have my blessing to seek happiness... be it in this universe or another." Sol smiled warmly. "I could not have asked for a better family."

Earth nodded slowly, but said nothing more. The Circle began to leave, each taking to their own homes as the meeting was adjourned. The only dragon that bothered to speak to them was the young Earth, who looked much like her father.

"It is an honor to finally meet you, Kiinnum", she said, bowing her head slightly. "I am Yolget, the Earth Heir."

"A pleasure," Edward replied, lightly bowing his own head. Solor approached as well, allowing Nightwing to finally return to the ground. "I am sure you know of the Heir of Light, Filkiin?"

Yolget nodded, shooting Solor a slightly annoyed look. "I remember you. You had some... choice words when I accidentally hit you with a rock about two hundred years ago."

Solor frowned. "Yes, yes, and our parents encouraged us having a duel so that we may mete out justice amongst ourselves. I could not forget, Yolget. You are still sore about losing."

"You cheated", she replied. "Using your Blessing was unfair."

"Mind filling me in?" Edward asked. "I want to know what caused this bad blood between you two."

"I would not necessarily call it bad blood", Yolget corrected. "More of a blazing rivalry. Heirs commonly train within the vicinity of each other, to get a feel for who you will be working with for a few thousand years. While training, I accidentally hit him with a stray piece of earth, and he took high offense to that. Your honor brother was not always the calmest person in the world."

"Tell me about it", Robin muttered to Nightwing, who snickered a bit.

"And, he reacted badly," Edward surmised with a chuckle, "You should have seen his reaction when I said something about Sol and his mom. He put me in the med-bay at our Tower for hours, and I'm immortal. I had crossed a line with Starborn without realizing it.

"But, before we continue, Starborn's a different Heir than the one that you fought. You both are heirs in your respective clans, so, I think that a sparring match is in order. No use of your blessings, though. Starborn's already got the advantage of flight. So, I think to balance that out a bit, Yolget will be allowed limited use of tears to evade only."

"Are you serious?!" She replied, her eyes growing very wide.

"I am serious," Edward said, "If you two will be serving in the Circle when either Grand Earth and Grand Light step down, then, this rivalry needs to be settled. If I end up serving under the four heirs and being 'babysat', by you, you all need to get along. Vilea, Mally and Starborn already get along quite well and that's despite Vilea's crimes which, Yolget, are far worse than what happened 200 years ago. So, unless you want me to make this an order..."

The young Earth Heiress' jaw dropped.

"He's serious," Mally said, "I wouldn't push the Commander on this one."

"When and where?" Starborn asked.

Edward gave it some thought and said, "Two weeks from today. With Robin's permission, I would recommend the Teen Titan's sparring grounds. It is neutral land, meaning that even though Starborn has the advantage as he knows the layout of the grounds, there won't be a few thousand dragons there."

Robin replied, "I have no objection to this, as long as we are there to observe."

Edward nodded, "That is a given."

Mally said, "I hope that other Heirs will be allowed to observe."

"I do not mind," Edward said, "In fact, I think that all four of you should take part in a friendly sparring session. You are the next generation of the Circle, and, I think it might be a smart idea."

"You know I can't fight very well," Mally said.

"Then, with my sentence deemed complete, kid," Edward said, "Starborn and I can help you train more."

"That's true," Solor said, "We have not been able to train for a while. I know I am a little rusty. I could use a good session with someone, since Kreinyol is unable to spar at the moment."

"How was her trip to Edward's universe, by the way?" Robin asked. "I know she was a little bit of a handful when we sent her over... has she gotten over that phase?"

"Fortunately yes", Solor said. "She managed to get over her hormonal imbalance, and is now back to her cheery self. I apologize I left her alone with you for so long."

"It's alright", Robin replied. "She missed you a lot. We were more than happy to help out with her as much as we could."

Vilea took that opportunity to meet up with the group. "Look alive, Edward. You wanted a chance to make it up to the Japanese, and now's the time. They're willing to let you work with them on restoring the shrines."

"Really?" Edward asked, surprised. "I just got back. How do they know I'm here?"

"Sosfil", Vilea replied. "She's been working her tail off to try to get us into a good light since we last heard from Sol about her. She relayed a message saying the officials are waiting to hear from you."

Solor put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "We'll wait for you back at the tower. Make sure to let us know how it went as soon as you can."

"When I know, you'll know", Edward said, smiling at his brother. "Okay, sis... let's get going."

And with that, the dragons headed through a tear, while Solor looked over to Yolget.

"I look forward to our battle, comrade", he said, smirking with an ambitious fire in his eyes.

"May it be glorious", Yolget responded, the same fire in her expression. With that, the Heirs headed their separate ways.

 **[Tokyo – Japanese Capitol]**

Edward and Vilea had met up with Sosfil to head over to the Capitol Building to meet with the lawmakers and Prime Minister.

Sosfil said, "Commander, I hope that there are no hard feelings between us." Her head, of course, was bowed, avoiding eye contact.

Edward glared at her, "I can overlook what you said about me at the trial. But, my brother told me that you would ask for a different punishment. You called me a creature, might as well have called me a monster...and I cannot overlook that. I spent most of my life away from this universe and you think that one little incident was deserving of death. You didn't even bother to realize that I have a family! Here and in my universe who also took offense to what you called me.

"In my universe, I give people who deserve it a second chance. Here, dragons are given second chances, and, yet, you wanted me dead! Only my worst enemies, and I have had many of those, have wanted me dead. What gave you the right to advocate my death? Starborn told me that initially you would advocate for a more suitable punishment, something that might have taken into account what you saw. I am NOT that...thing...I became that night, and had you taken the time before to research me or visit our brother, you would have gotten a better picture.

"However, while I cannot overlook it. For the sake of our family, I have already forgiven you."

At that, her head suddenly shot up, her eyes wide. "Wait...our family?" Sosfil said.

Edward smirked, "Yes, Sosfil. OUR family. Meaning that you, Filkiin, and I have one thing in common: Our father is the Grand Light of the Circle. It also means that the Dark Heiress is also my half sister. So, pick up your jaw, sister and let's get the Japanese off our collective backs."

The look of shock on Sosfil's face was worth watching her squirm for a few moments as she realized that she advocated for her older brother's death.

Vilea smirked, "I wish I had a way to capture the look on your face, girl. It's probably the same look I had when I was told this. You're lucky my half-brother knows when it's best to forgive someone. Nightmare...First rest his soul...found out what happens when Kiinnum is not willing to forgive...as did Malchior, may the First damn him."

Edward stopped them for a moment.

"Sosfil," he said with a soft smile, "I am pleased at what you have done to repair the damage to our reputation. Do not get me wrong, here. I do not want you thinking that you owe me anything. You do not. It is I who owe you for the hard work you have put into this. My general, Golmul, speaks highly of you and your ability to get the job done. Our dad also speaks highly of you, believe it or not."

"Then, why is my brother the Heir?" She asked. The question sounded calm, but the most experienced listener would notice the slight twinge of anger in her voice.

Vilea snarled, but, a wave from Edward's hand stopped her.

"Because, dear sister," Edward said, "for whatever reason that I do not know, you were found to be unworthy to be the Heiress. You might be older than Starborn, but, as I understand it; the bar is set very high for a reason. Our dad and the Circle made the determination that you were best suited in another capacity. You know I was considering Life's offer to be an heir and she rightfully withdrew her offer. I was, and, until I am pardoned, unworthy as well. I lost a lot more that night than you realize.

"Please, let your jealousy go. Our brother is the heir to the Light once more. Yes, he was in disgrace as well. And, at the time when I knew him at his angriest, he did not want to be the heir and told our dad to go f himself. But, the time he spent with me in my world, changed him. He allowed me to mentor him and teach him what I know. That, Sosfil, was the turning point. You were not there when Earth said 'And, bring Starborn back.' I was happy, thrilled, and honored to tell him that his banishment was over. Sister, he's proven to the Circle that he is more than worthy, and, in this universe, I am honored to serve alongside him as well as Vilea. Being jealous that you were passed over will continue to be a sticking point in OUR family relationships."

Sosfil shook her head, "That will take time, Kiinnum. But, thank you for your caring heart. You did change my brother for the better."

"Stick with me, sister," Edward said with a soft smile, "Learn a few things in the process. I make you the same offer I gave our brother: I will mentor you, if you would like. You are not obligated to accept at all, Sosfil. If you want to tell me to get effed, that's OK. You are still the daughter of the Grand Light, and, speaking for just me: I am honored to be his son, even if I just found out. That, dear sister, deepens my sense of dishonor. My actions in your area brought dishonor upon myself and my family, and by extension, the clan. Had I not been sent to my universe as a whelp, guess who would have been our dad's heir?"

"You would have been," she replied, "And I might have been jealous of you instead. In a way, though, I am jealous of you. You are the strongest dragon outside of the Circle, and everyone sees you as part of the Circle.

"You have the powers and abilities of all the members of the Circle as well."

"Yet, dear Sosfil," Vilea said, "For all that strength, there are areas where Kiinnum is weak. When you unofficially met him, that was at his weakest moments. He had lost his mate and had your niece not been able to intervene and oddly enough take advantage of another of his weak points, you and he would have battled. He would have been wary of the use of a Primal Blessing, having seen it himself.

"Again, be glad that my half-brother is forgiving and don't throw that gesture away. His greatest strength is also within. Had he not shown heartfelt remorse over killing one of my whelps, I might not have ended the War. I might not have learned a valuable lesson. But, I am glad that things have worked out. All debts are paid, with interest between Starborn, myself and Edward. We're all at a clean slate here, and, today, Edward humbles himself in the tradition of these people to regain his honor in their eyes. Only then, will he feel cleansed."

By then, they had arrived and one of the Japanese lawmakers met them at the door.

Edward bowed in respect and switching to Japanese, he said, "Thank you for allowing me to speak and to apologize to the people of this country."

"If you will come with me," the gentleman said, "We are ready to hear you."

They followed the lawmaker into the chamber and he said, "Your friends are welcome to watch these proceedings, but, I would ask that you come with me."

Edward nodded, "That is fine."

They entered the anteroom to the chamber as the head of Parliament was informed that their guest had arrived.

Edward was led to the chamber where he bowed to his hosts and facing the assembled lawmakers started to speak.

"Mr. Prime Minister, Mr. President, honorable members of the Japanese parliament. I stand before you today to offer my apologies for what transpired three months ago. I wish I could go back and prevent everything that happened. But, I cannot. I can merely apologize to you and to the honored ancestors who came before us as well as to your priests and priestesses who have lost the temples to your gods. I can merely ask for your forgiveness and your pardon.

"As you have heard, I am willing to make restitution to your people for damages caused in the Battle of Mt. Fuji, for myself and for the Dragons who invaded your land.

"While I am happy that no citizen of Japan was harmed in this battle, I know that many lost their homes or were fearful for their lives as there was a real daikaiju battle in your lands.

"But, I stand here without honor. In my anger over losing my dear wife and killing the dragon known as Malchior, I attempted to unleash that anger in a kaiju attack upon your cities, and, I have only recently been allowed to return to this realm...having been justly punished by my own people. And, I stand here, ready to face your justice and sanction and, I hope, restore not only my personal honor in your eyes...but, to restore your respect towards dragons in general.

"Please, allow me to restore my honor and the honor of my people in your eyes.

"Arigato."

There was silence from the lawmakers before one of them started to clap. Others slowly joined in as well.

One lawmaker stood up and was recognized.

"Our lands have been violated," he started, "And the dragon who helped repel this violation of our country stands here today to apologize in person. He stands here in personal disgrace and dishonor. Yet, he respects tradition as well.

"Our Shinto shrines are in rubble, yet, he stands here offering to make restitution. He is putting action behind words. But, as representative of the area most affected, the people have been most insistent that Barnes-san do more than pay money. They want him to help rebuild the shrines destroyed, and, to honor our ancestors in this manner. I propose that Barnes-San do exactly this."

Edward nodded, "If that is what you wish, I will do it."

As Edward agreed, there was no need for the Diet to vote and they allowed him to leave a short time later.

"Do you need our help?" Vilea asked.

"Considering I am required to have an Heir alongside me, precludes me from saying no," Edward said, "Let's go."

He opened a tear to Mt. Fuji and they stepped through, beginning the task at hand.

 **[Present day]**

After Edward and friends helped to rebuild the various shrines and thus shortened the total time to rebuild, the Japanese allowed Dragons to be in their lands again. Edward was under a temporary ban, though. They originally wanted five years, but, opted for a two year ban and gave him credit for the time he was banished by the Circle. When he was told, the response was a shrug, "Hope they don't need me in this time frame."

The older dragon was upset that the Japanese still wanted to ban him after he worked non-stop to repair their shrines and "donated" a sizable amount of money to their treasury in the form of gold bullion. But, Rachael reminded him that it was for the best. They could have made Edward "persona non grata" for a lot longer.

The drawback was that Edward pushed back that sparring match between the four Heirs a while. Neither he or Solor were comfortable letting Maldriin take part without more training. When asked, Vilea also voiced a discomfort. Mally was rather young to be an Heiress, being only half Vilea's age and not even at an age where she could lay eggs. Yolget was neutral, not having met Mally until recently.

"I'll fill Mally's spot, then," Edward declared, his gaze steeled already, "I could use a good even strength/ability spar anyway. Mally can watch and learn, though. She is a fast learner, seeing how her brain is as fully developed as any other dragon over what, 100 or so?"

"Look at Susie," Solor reminded his brother, "Her mind is already at a high schooler level in many ways."

"But, she lacks experience, though," Edward replied, "Starborn, she risked her own life to stop me when her own father was..."

"Brother, stop this," Starborn said gently, knowing that Edward came so close to doing something even worse than killing him that night. The Darkness wanted to flick Susie away like a flea, but, Edward started to reassert control over that inner Darkness then.

No one knew the battle Edward waged within himself. Not even Raven knew that Edward, during a deep meditation session, flat out warned his inner Darkness that he would rather be crushed by the depths of the Ocean than allow it to escape again...or be broiled by magma. The Circle would not get the opportunity to kill him...He would, if it meant saving his family, friends and the mortal world, execute himself. He would not allow the "Curse of Oblaan" to rule him again. He had to live with that Darkness and the Darkness had to live with Edward's rules. In exchange, Edward internally agreed to let the Darkness work with him instead of bottling it up.

"I'm fine," Edward said to Solor, "Our kids will get the experience. I know Mally will object that I'm thinking of replacing her in this spar, so, if she wants to partner with me or someone else, I'm perfectly all right with that. Also, I am thinking of removing the 'No Use Of Blessings' stipulation. Yolget is already at a disadvantage being flightless, but, I'm sure she will have some tricks up her scales to counter that.

"My question is this: Can you set aside any remaining anger towards her? If I have to interact with the various Heirs, I do NOT want to be forced to separate Heirs who go from a friendly spar to a real fight. And, I do not want either Raven deciding to erect a wall of her own. She's not bound by the Treason Law and if they combine powers to keep a sparring match from getting out of hand...It won't be pretty."

"Ouch!" Solor said in mock pain, "This was 200 years ago, Brother! I'm not the Starborn from then. I know I was an asshole then. I'm not one now."

"True, but, you had someone willing to take the time to help you, and mentor you to teach you things that the Circle could not. So, if she talks smack about Father or Moonlight, you can let it slide?" Edward challenged, "Even if it's vile insult, it won't get under your skin? And, if I said 'Yo momma is so fat, Al Gore accuses her of global warming, dawg' , you would not attack me for real? Even if I know you are entitled to the right of a first strike or whatever you call it to pay me back for the fight. And, don't deny yourself that right, Starborn. I earned a retribution strike. Yours to claim whenever you deem necessary. I shall take it like a man ought to: With his head held high."

"I'm more concerned with Vilea saying stuff," Solor replied, "I can't forget what she did to me, even if I have forgiven her. And, she's a master of using Darkness to her own ends, remember that, Brother. She is still Oblaan's daughter.

"But, Brother...I refuse to claim that right. Maybe before we found out we share the same bloodlines, I would have. But, no, not now. I … appreciate the sentiment, but, it sets a bad example for Susie. I owe my daughter my life as it is, and, I am still working out how to pay that debt."

"Then, we will use the same rules that you and I agreed to: No insulting one's ancestors," Edward said with a smirk, "As for Susie, you are paying that debt. Be the best Father you can be to her. That, Brother, is how a dad repays a debt of this magnitude to his daughter. Love on her and show her this love. But, don't be afraid to use some tough love on her, especially when her own Darkness rises. She showed incredible bravery and her own tough love that night. That's why I still regret – and yes, I know you guys have forgiven me – making her stand up to me. A two year old, regardless of species, should not have to fight someone far more powerful than they are. You're doing a great job, man. I have no complaints.

"As for Vilea, while I have no doubt that she can use Darkness to her own ends, even someone you said was insane and without redemption has shown just the opposite. She is working hard on her own redemption, even while helping me with my redemption. I do not believe she would use that against family. She sees me as a half-brother and you as a half-brother, once removed."

"What about you, Edward?" Solor asked, "You're still getting used to the Darkness that you inherited. Can you keep it in control? I know some small time villains got a little under your skin."

"Only for a moment did they manage to get a more aggressive response," Edward reminded him, "In a sparring match, especially with folks a lot more durable than most people on Earth, I'll be fine. Granted that Starfire and Superman are as durable, if not more so, than most dragons not of the Circle itself.

"What did you say to Yolget anyway that she's still upset about it?"

Solor blushed a bit. "I... may have told her to do something indecent with some coal... and the diamond it would form..."

"Wow, man," Edward replied, "Yeah, I might be holding a grudge as well. She may opt to put the saying 'Revenge is dish best served cold,' into practice. If that happens, you brought it on yourself. I'm not intervening. And, I will ask both Ravens not to intervene, either."

Solor actually paled a little bit, knowing that Edward just threw him under the bus. "Oh, come on!"

The AI piped up then, "Edward and Solor. A Tear of Oblivion has opened on the roof. Looks like friendlies emerging."

They headed for the roof and sure enough, it was Golmul, Mally and Yolget.

"Hey, guys," Edward said, "What's going on? I wasn't expecting you for a day or two."

"We have a problem back home," Mally said, "The Circle has summoned everyone that is allied with Lair."

"What's going on?" Solor asked.

"I have no idea," Mally said, "I've been instructed to gather all you guys. The Circle awaits."

[Hon?] Edward called through the link, [I've been summoned back to Lair. Something's up.]

[Oh, all right,] Raven said, [Thanks for telling me. Want me to come with you?]

[Sure,] Edward replied, [We'll wait a moment.]

"You were telling Raven, eh?" Mally asked with a grin.

"She's on her way up, actually," Edward said, "Considering that the Circle has accepted her as my mate and that I'm technically an extended member of the Circle, it should be OK."

In fact, a black sphere emerged from the roof and Raven emerged a moment later.

"I'm ready when you are," she said.

They went through the tear and straight into Lair.


	5. A job offer, visitation, and more

**[Chapter 5]  
[The Circle's meeting place] **

The group went to the restored volcano and went in.

"Greetings, son!" Sol said, pleased that he could acknowledge Edward as his son at last, at least in front of close friends, Heirs and allies.

"What's going on, Father?" Edward said, "Mally said it was urgent."

"That's for the meeting, son," Sol said, "But, I can tell you that it's something dragons might like to hear."

"This meeting open to all or a closed session?" Starborn asked.

"It's a closed session for now, but, depending on how it goes, it could very well be adjourned to a more public area," Sol said, "Let's go in, shall we?"

So, they went in and found a place to sit back.

Pretty shortly, the others arrived and Grand Earth said, "This meeting of the Circle will come to order.

"We have received some very favorable news from our contacts in Japan. They have reported that the mortal government there is very happy with the repairs Kiinnum undertook with their shrines recently and they were interested in letting some representatives of Lair attend rededication ceremonies. It seems that Kiinnum's memory of how they looked was spot on and they were very pleased with how the shrines look.

"That said, they have officially accepted the apology made and will make an exception to their ruling that Kiinnum stay away. They have asked that he attend the ceremony as a representative of Lair.

"But, there is another reason for summoning Kiinnum. As we all know, he was not worthy to be Life's heir and was replaced with Maldriin. Fire, I think, you wanted to ask something?"

"I do," Fire responded, "Kiinnum, you have come a long way in such a short time, relatively speaking. I have seen the fire in your eyes blazing brightly when we first saw how you fared in the universe we sent you to. We saw how that fire almost died losing your mate as well. But, now, looking at you, I see that the fire has been rekindled within you.

"I would make the same offer that Life did: Be my heir, Kiinnum. I have looked within my clan for someone who would keep the fire burning within their soul despite the odds against them for a while now, even before you returned to warn us of the threat of Trigon.

"I know this is somewhat sudden, again. I have discussed this with my peers and the other heirs who have gotten to know you and they all voiced the same concern, though: Ruuvak herself. It's obvious that you and her are more than soulbound now. According to Starborn and Maldriin, you would hesitate to uptake this title until certain conditions are met. We would like to hear them from you, though."

Edward listened and sighed, "Exalted Circle...Honored Grand Fire. I am honored to be considered again for being a heir to one of you. However, I have had time to think about it as well.

"I cannot, in my mind, reconcile that there is only one very short year to grieve and mourn someone's mate and wife when such time to us is a blink of an eye. I can't just say to Raven that a year after she's gone to the First that I have to stop mourning her. Granted that she would likely tell me otherwise, I might not be able to completely move on in this short of time. But, who knows? Every day, I still think about those others who touched my life even though I no longer mourn them. Yet, things are different now. I have formed unbreakable bonds with not just my wife, but, the two teams of Titans as well as many Dragons in Lair. I privately mourned the loss of the previous Grand Death. I mourned those lost in the War and the Rebellion as well. Maybe not to the extent I mourned Callisto, the son we were raising, Paula and my time stranded friends.

"I cannot reconcile, either, the fact that you would pressure me to find a new mate when I might not be ready. While I no longer grieve for Callisto and Paula, both live on, in a way, in my daughter. Yes, I took both deaths hard. Callisto was the hardest for before she died, she actually did go mad with grief. In my universe, Xena's army destroyed her village, killing Callisto's mother and sister in the process. By the time I flipped her, Callisto also had an army and was more feared than Xena was. Xena wanted to kill Callisto and I talked Xena into sparing Callisto's life.

"Fast forward a few years: Callisto and I were raising an adopted child and a nasty thunderstorm hit the village. I was working in my metalsmithing shop when I heard the very loud peal of Thunder and the sound of a tree falling. I ran outside to see Callisto trying to hack away the branches of the tree.

"I ran over and didn't even bother morphing to move the tree. It didn't matter. The scream I heard chilled my very marrow: our son was with the First.

"I took his passing hard as well, friends. But, at the funeral, Callisto came back and she was also gone. The love she had for me had died the day before, replaced by insanity. Her mind had snapped for all time

"She eventually became a minor goddess and immortal...but, in her case, like Oblaan, immortality and godhood was a curse as she never recovered. She lived into the era where my time-stranded friends lived. She fought the namesake of my son's inner Child … that's a long story I won't bore you with … and she was defeated. A High Priestess and sister to my son's namesake worked with Callisto to try to help her. But, a mutual enemy slipped Callisto a knife that had been dipped with the blood of a Hind. Callisto used that knife to kill herself.

"By then, I had been told of what was going on and wanted to help her. But, it was too late, she had already died. Needless to say, I lost it, but, didn't go all dark and scary. Part of that was because the First sent her back when Paula fell in battle. Paula was revived and we had many decades together.

"But, my biggest mistake was being afraid to get close to anyone after that. For eons, I refused to let anyone get that close, until Paula came into my life. But, when it was her time to go to the First, she was an elderly woman and I did have the time to get used to the fact that she would pass. And, when she did go to the First, she was with family.

"When I met Raven, the attraction was mutual from the beginning, I think. You all know most of what happened there. But, had Maldriin not intervened, I probably would never have gotten over it, even if I didn't destroy Tokyo. Chances are that I might have cooled down before reaching my target and turned around, regardless. But, that's irrelevant now.

"My other objection is having to sire many, many whelps and being pressured into that as well. Granted that David and Callisto would love having a lot more siblings, I would want my future full dragon mate to be someone that I can love deeply and that love be returned openly..."

"Hold up," Fire said gently, "We already know this is a sticking point with you and we're fine with it. I will not be stepping down until long after Ruuvak passes to the First and you would have the time needed to mourn her properly. But, you will still need to sire strong whelps, that cannot be altered." At that, Fire looked slightly troubled, but it only was a moment. The rest of the Circle allowed this. "Kiinnum, you must know that there's a lot of female dragons who would want to be your mate and bear you some of the strongest whelps in recent times. We wouldn't pressure you into that, though. We can't say the same for those younger dragons who would be lining up, however!" Fire chuckled, seeing an odd color coming over Edward's scales.

"I get to take the time I need?" Edward asked, "And, not just to mourn my wife, but, to learn and train at my own pace? Right now, my priority duties are with my team, as you know. It doesn't mean that I cannot split my time with my duties to Lair and as a potential Heir." He chuckled at the unintentional pun.

"Correct," Sol said, "You have a lot of catching up to do, over three thousand years of it, and we are willing to give you that time. Should you accept, you will be given enough information to fill every nook and cranny of your mind, and enough time to know what to do with that information."

Edward took several long minutes to consider what was said before nodding, "All right, I'll give you my answer tomorrow. I need to discuss this with my extended family back home. I think, though, it would be favorable. As long as there's no huge rush to have a lot of whelps right away. Who knows, Exalted Circle? My Raven is OK with what needs to happen after she passes, and, she might be OK with me lining up a dragoness before her death happens for good. No promises on that one. Let's just say the time I disappeared due to Trigon's sons kidnapping me, she didn't like that idea." That got a few chuckles from Solor, and more nervous ones from the Circle.

"My question, though: How many dragon gals who would be either at 750 years of age or those between 700 and 750 today would want a nearly 3000 year old dragon?"

Mally blushed heavily hearing that, "Age is not usually an issue for dragons, save a few picky ones. You already know about me, and, with respect, I would not mind having the hatchlings of someone as strong as you. There's many others, though, that would be vying for that honor and willing to fight for your … "

"Even though by Heiress Vilea's standards, I'm an 'old man?'" Edward said with a chuckle.

"Come on, Kiinnum!" Mally objected, "You should talk! Look at your previous mates or wives. You were already many human lifetimes older than them. Ruuvak's only in her 20s, right? You're practically taking kids out of their cradle!"

"Now, wait just a damn minute, Maldriin!" Edward snarled, "That's a very low blow, young lady. You know in my universe, I'm still the only purebred Dragon there. How in Oblivion was I supposed to find a dragoness to be my mate and sire First knows how many whelps? Even if I were to fall in love with someone in their late 40s or later, that is still a FRACTION of the time that all of us have been here. Susie's two, Raven in this universe is 18, my Raven is 23 now, you're 700, Starborn's 753 or so, Vilea's 1500, With the utmost respect, Grand Life is pushing 4500, I suspect." At that, Grand Life snorted, but said nothing. "Jeez, girl...you tell me where in Oblivion in my universe would I find someone 2,000 to 3,500 years old?"

Mally looked stunned by the anger in Edward's voice. She had hit one of his trigger points, and quickly averted her eyes, realizing her folly. His eyes weren't quite glowing as he took a deep breath and calmed down a bit.

"Sorry, Kid," he said a moment later, "Don't answer that one. I get testy when someone accuses me of robbing the cradle. I will tell you something that will help: I am planning on my next mate being someone a lot longer lived. When the Titans join the First, I will be more than ready to 'settle down' a bit. My time in my universe will come to an end after I know Callisto is fully capable of taking care of herself, and, even if that takes longer than Rae's time here, I know, deep down, that this is truly my home universe.

"I missed being able to come home to Lair, Exalted Circle."

"We missed having you home as well," Sol said, "Son, you have no idea how hard it was for me to have to tell you that had you tried to sneak back, we'd have to execute you. I am glad, though, that the years have shown you why it's also important that the balance makes no exception. We've told other dragons who were exiled the same thing and, until we welcomed back those who ran afoul of the old Breed Traitor laws, we only had to kill a few."

Edward shrugged, "Dad, I was under a sentence, plain and simple. How would it look had I rejected this, yet, I've put many bad guys behind bars and a few Dragons as well here in Lair. Vilea raised a point after that trial: I couldn't disobey you all without it telling others that it's OK to disregard and undermine the Circle. I was not about to set an even worse example.

"Bottom line: You did what you had to do. I harbor no grudge, ill-will, or any anger against any of you. Let's move on, shall we?"

"Kiinnum, even if you decline, know that you are still part of the Circle, being our Commander," Earth said, "Also, being a hybrid of all the clans should give you a seat here. You already have the powers of all of us, and, you have already produced one whelp, so, that condition's met for the time being. But, it is up to you to be an Heir."

At this point, Solor decided to voice his own opinion. "If I may, Grand Circle... I would be willing to start teaching him a little more of our customs and traditions. Whether he chooses to be an heir or not, I realize I have not been giving Edward as much attention in that area as I should have. No matter what his decision on being an Heir or not, I would be happy to help him understand our old traditions and whatnot. Maybe a tiny bit of history, so that he can understand why we do certain things."

"I would agree to that", Grand Death said, smirking. "In fact, I am surprised you have not already."

Solor blushed a bit. "I've been... distracted by other things."

That was when, surprisingly, Water spoke up. "Well, perhaps you should make time for the rest of your family and not just your wife." The comment was shocking, and the look on Solor's face got the rest of the Circle chuckling at his expense. "What? I may be three thousand years old, but even I know the excitement of newlyweds."

"It's my job to embarrass him, Grand Water", Sol joked, "not yours."

Fire decided to save the young dragon. "Solor, if you wish, you and your friends may head for the audience chamber and find a seat. Vilea and Edward, however, must stay. We have to announce the good news to the rest of Lair, and I would like Edward to have the seat of honor today. I am sure he has a few words to say to his soldiers."

"Go ahead, Family," Edward replied, "In fact, I want you to hear what I want to say to the troops. You've more than earned the privilege and the right.

"And, Starborn had more than his wife to distract him. Had I not acted in such a dishonorable manner, he would have had time to teach me more about my own people. Even if I have to talk Kreinyol into turning off the tap for a while..."

Solor groaned a bit, understanding the phrase.

Edward smirked, "Starborn...she is pregnant. It really isn't a good idea to be doing repeated 'mating ceremonies' with her until after the baby is born. I had to refrain from Raven for months after she got pregnant with Cally. The first few months, sure...with protection. After that, it was look, drool, but no actual sex, especially when dealing with unpredictable mixtures of dragon, human or Tamaranian DNA."

Starborn blushed heavily as he and the other guys went to the audience area and found a seat. "I would have stopped on my own accord..." he muttered to himself. "Just because I lack a complete understanding of advanced human/Tamaranian medicine does not mean I would risk hurting my child..." He didn't realize that Edward had excellent hearing and heard that.

After everyone had taken a seat in the audience, Earth stood up and said, "Dragons of Lair! This meeting of the Circle is open to all! Kiinnum, Commander of the Circle, wishes to address the soldiers of Lair."

It did not take long for soldiers of every clan wasted no time in filling the audience area. Luckily, they all had the common sense to go to a hybrid form to fit as many in as possible.

It seemed that they arranged themselves according to rank, from highest to new recruit.

When the last seat was filled, Edward raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"It's been a while since I've been able to talk to you," he said, "And, there's a lot I want to discuss with all of you.

"First off, thank you, everyone, for the show of support General Golmul and Light Heir Fiilkin arranged. For a while after the incident at Mt. Fuji, I will admit that I was worried that there would be soldiers who would no longer wish to serve under me. That concern is no longer relevant. What is relevant is that I will strive to return your trust and respect with full measure.

"But, I need your help, more than ever, soldiers. While I am certainly one of the strongest dragons in a physical sense, outside of the Circle, that is. I need all of you to do me a favor. Should there be a repeat of that night, I give each and everyone of you permission to do whatever is necessary to stop me. Pile on top of me...knock me out if you must. I would rather be knocked out or have so many brothers and sisters in arms piling on top of me to overpower me then any chance of the Darkness I am having to deal with taking control. In that state, you will not be reprimanded, nor lose rank, nor any other punishment. This is a standing order! You will ignore any orders I could give if I am in that state. The alternative, Dragons, is my immediate execution.

"I have already told General Golmul what I have just told all of you, and there is one additional thing: I know those who went with me may still be worried that they will be disciplined. Your worries are unfounded. Those who hesitated because they feared reprisals are instead forgiven. As I told the General, I will seek no revenge or punishment for dereliction of duty. There will be no petitions before the Exalted Circle for any punishment from me.

"But, it has not been easy for me either. I still harbor the stain of dishonor from that night, and, it is amplified knowing that I not only represent two groups of humans who joined Lair in the final battles of the war, but, the end of the short lived rebellion. I represent all clans of Lair and, that is more responsibility than the Circle combined. For I represent something that is thrust upon me by the First. While Starborn is a de facto representative and liaison between Lair and the mortal world, the military decisions were mine. The fact remains that you have been forced to share my shame and my dishonor has tainted all of Lair. The battle was seen worldwide and when I snapped, the media probably lambasted me. They certainly had the right to.

"During my time away from Lair, though, I discovered something that at first angered me greatly, but, that was replaced with something I have never felt before and that is a deep love and respect for one of my sires. One that is still with us today.

"The only reason I can share this is that I have sat down with my family and it has been felt that the time is right.

"Dragons, it is common knowledge that I have called Starborn my brother and Soskrein my niece. At the time is was because of how close Starborn and I have become. However, the news I am happy to share is that Starborn is actually my brother for real as Feylfil, the Grand Light of the Circle is one of my sires!"

There was a stunned silence, then the entire Light Clan started cheering and there were many flame bursts into the air. Within moments, all the other clans were also celebrating the news, even those Dark Dragons who were at one time enemies of Lair.

It took several minutes for the cheering to settle down and, finally, Edward held up a wing to get their attention.

"However, in that battle, we lost several dragons and I promised you that we would sing together, and, that you all were waiting for me.

"It is time, Dragons. Let us sing the Sending Song to pay tribute, respect, and honor for those we lost on both sides. And, we also sing in memory of five dragons, one from each clan who, while nameless took part in the creation of one special whelp 3,000 years ago. They have all gone to the First and I wish to honor those fathers of mine. We will sing for Oblaan as well. Oblaan was the leader of the Dark clan, and that does make him worthy to also sing for, in accordance with ancient tradition.

"Starborn, Golmul, and Vilea? If you would join me? Vilea, I will signal you when it is your turn, if you would like."

Vilea, Solor and Golmul joined Edward's side, and everyone paused for a moment. Solor started everyone off, and just like that, the slow, sad song began to echo all around Lair. Even the citizen's, that picked up the tune off of the wind, began to join in. And every dragon lost in that battle was honored.

But, along with the ten dragons lost in the battle with Malchior and the Rebellion, all of the clans joined in singing for Edward's sires as well. Even Oblaan got the honor in death he did not deserve in life, much like the Slade of Edward's Universe. While a psychotic sociopath who cared little for anyone's life but his own, the First Grand Darkness did make the clans stronger throughout the centuries, and even gifted the Circle with the first True Hybrid, who became a key leader in the war against Darkness.

It took well over an hour to sing for all of the dragons, and by that point, Edward was probably feeling fairly hoarse. Solor and the other dragons, being used to singing for much longer when needed, all bowed their heads as the last note faded into the wind.

When Edward waved Vilea over in the middle of the song, she hesitated for a moment and flew over to lead the song for her half-brother.

When the song was finished and the last note faded, one of the older Dark Dragons signaled that he wished to ask a question. Edward nodded and said, "Go ahead, Dark Dragon."

"I thank the Commander for his time," the dragon said, "There is one question I would like to ask: You said that Oblaan was one of your sires. Does that mean that our Heiress is related to you, sir?"

Edward walked over to Vilea and draped a wing over her and smiled, "Vilea is my sister by Oblaan's blood. She had earned the privilege of being a sister-in-arms, an honor sister, and, now, that tie is further strengthened forever by blood and kinship."

"How does that feel, sir?" A light dragon asked.

"For my entire life, soldier," Edward said, "I have wondered who my family was and where I came from and in the last year, I have found my birth mother, two of my sires, three siblings and a niece among the dragons as well as other nieces and nephews who I have not formally met as Sosfil, the daughter of the Grand Light I know has had several strong broods... and I would like to meet them at some point."

Another dragon spoke up, "What about those dragons you dare to call kin without asking for a blessing from the dragon's parents?"

"You would be Maldriin's father, I assume?" Edward inquired, "Please, join me down here, sir. Not for Bloodbath, but, I owe you my respect and I would like to offer that in front of all dragons."

The older dragon, a Death Dragon, flew down and glared at Edward.

"Sir," Edward said, "When Maldriin entered my life, I knew that she was a special young dragon, but, how special, I had no idea. I did not expect her to give up a century of her life to restore my beloved Ruuvak to life and in doing so, helped remind me of who I truly am. When she became an heiress, that lifted a burden in my soul. So, yes, in an informal manner, I do consider Maldriin to be family. One thing that I was advised on though was not to formally consider any dragon to be true kin without getting that blessing. This is why I cannot consider Mally to be a formal or official part of my family. I have not even asked the Honorable Grand Life this as yet because the time was not right. And, until I am pardoned by the Circle for my actions, and my honor formally restored I will not ask.

"I call some dragons my kin when they have done something to either deserve the honorary title or in some cases because I feel that there's a deeper bond. I also call my team of Titans – regardless of the world I am in my brothers and sisters because they have met my high standards.

"Mally, though, is part of my Ruuvak. She brought my wife back from the dead. It was not her time to join the First and Mally sensed that. I am not trying to steal her away from your family. I need to be able to acknowledge her sacrifice of a century off her life in some tangible way, and, by calling her 'family', even in a strictly honorary fashion is a way I can acknowledge the immense debt my family owes yours. Cally might have lost not just her mother that night, but, her father as well. Even though I know that Starborn and Kreinyol would raise Cally with the same love and affection that they give Soskrein of the Twilight, it would not have been the same.

"I can't even ask anyone here to put themselves in my own shoes, sir. Each Dragon or mortal deals with the demise of a loved one differently, and when that loss is sudden, that inner pain is far more intense. Those here in Lair who lost someone in the fight against the Darkness regardless of side they fought for or the Rebellion regardless of side know a bit of that pain and they did not get their loved ones back! That, sir, is why we just sang: To pay honor and respect to those who are either at the side of the First or in Hell. We honored even Oblaan, the Traitor because he made all the clans stronger. He made my teams stronger and he even made humanity stronger. Had his daughter not told an Heir of the plan to bring Trigon to this plane of existence...You'd be stone now.

"And, before anyone asks if I should have brought Malchior back alive to face the Circle...that was my original plan. He taught Slade how to raise zombie dragons. Instead, yes, I played judge, jury and executioner despite the very high probability that the Circle would have ordered me to kill him regardless. That task, I would have carried out with extreme prejudice. I, sir, allowed my anger to evolve into that Dark monster. Your daughter pulled me from the brink along with my niece.

"That is why I honor Maldriin with being part of my extended honorary family. I still feel as if I owe her, and I will feel that way for a very long time.

"If I have offended you, I offer my apology. I meant no offense." He bowed his head in respect.

Mally's father eyed Edward carefully, keeping his expression neutral. Finally, he said, "You honor us, Kiinnum, though. Mally has had nothing but the highest praise for you. You allow her to baby-sit your daughter and tolerated her crush on you when others might have been offended by the attention. She says that you are a good friend.

"When you are ready to ask, I shall offer my blessing. While you almost crossed that line, I have thought about this and there was no offense taken in the long run."

"Thank you," Edward said, accepting the decision.

Grand Life smiled, though and whispered to her daughter, "Kiinnum will be permitted to call you his daughter should he ask. But, do me a favor: Don't chase after him until his mate passes on. Barring any more premature deaths, she will live another 80-90 years."

Mally smiled broadly, "May I tell him?"

"No, you may not," Life said, "Not until they retire from their Titans. If she lives until they step down, then, I have no problem with you telling him. Depending on how the mortals in his world react to his daughter will likely hasten her desire to retire from this hero business." She then sighed. "But remember, child... it is a blessing and a curse to know one's own life span. As you reach that magic age, many mortals we have blessed with this knowledge lost themselves."

Mally nodded her understanding, and settled back into her seat.

 **[Titan Tower – Edward's universe]**

While all this was going on, Sunfire's pregnancy continued at a slow but steady pace. Victor was pleased with what the AI was showing. He was currently doing another ultrasound with her to monitor the development of the baby and it was becoming clear that the AI's "#4" prediction was the one happening.

"The baby is showing that it will have a lower half totally dragonlike," the AI said after processing the images, "The development is progressing at the predicted rates and in some areas is a little ahead of schedule. I am thinking that the baby will be born sooner, rather than later. But, I won't promise that."

"How soon?" She asked.

"Possibly at 10 and a half months," the AI responded, "I am sending the new data to my counterpart, Alice. It's only a two week difference, and the possibility of the full 11 month pregnancy is still there, given I am accounting for a two week window around the due date.

"Alice is concurring as well with the assessment."

Kreinyol smiled. "That's good news! Husband Solor will be most pleased to hear this!"

"There is further news," the AI said, "But, I need to know one thing: Do you want to know the gender of the baby? I am able to determine this now."

"I think you should wait," Terra said.

"You think I should wait until Husband Solor returns with friend Edward?" She asked.

"You can do that or wait until the baby is born," Terra replied, "He will be happy regardless."

"I have discovered that the parents sometimes like the suspense of waiting," the AI said, "My suggestion is to wait and have two names ready: one if a baby boy, one if a baby girl. From what Solor has shared with us, it is usually the mother who names the baby. The only reason why he named Soskrein was that Heiress Vilea had not, and there was no objection raised.. It might be a good idea to wait at least another month or so anyway before mentioning it as I am wanting to be sure one way or another.

"Regardless, they have returned from the alternate universe."

It only took a few moments for the two dragons to return to the main ops center and the others went out to meet Edward.

"How did the meeting go?" Starfire asked.

"It went quite well," Edward replied, "I've gotten a 'job offer'."

"Spill it, buster," Terra said with a smirk, "You cannot be heir to Life, but, I wonder who else would have asked you to be an heir?"

"How does Kiinnum, Heir to Fire, sound?" Edward asked.

Rachael replied, "Heir to Fire. It does fit you. But, I know that you wouldn't uptake the title unless the Circle wanted to agree to your terms."

"Rachael," Solor replied, "I know you heard this part, but, I'll repeat it for the others. Fire agreed to wait until after you have joined the First and to give your husband the time needed to grieve. They are fine with that part, but, they didn't budge that much on his siring more whelps after that. It would be a while, though. They are considering Cally to be part of that requirement. But, he would still have to find a new mate eventually.

"Then again, with his title of Commander of the Circle restored and his penalty deemed served, the Circle has basically named him to be an eighth member by popular demand.

The thing here is that they agreed to meet Edward halfway. It's somewhat historical, actually. I don't recall the Circle offering to give a potential heir/member time to mourn a lost one or consider the first whelp born prior to the heir being named. It's a good compromise, I think."

"What does that mean for us?" Starfire asked.

"Right now," Solor replied, "It should not affect Edward's duties here too much. Fire said that he is a long way from wanting to step down, long after all of the team has joined the First. He'll still be able to split his time between the two realities and raising Cally for a while. With his therapy almost over, it is time for me to keep another promise and that is teaching your husband about his people. If he uptakes this title or not shouldn't mean that Edward isn't left in the dark." After a moment passed, he suddenly winced. "Wait... ugh, that was in bad taste."

Edward was smirking, though before he laughed a bit.

"Sweetheart," Edward said, "I am inclined to do this. I've wondered my whole life where I have come from and while a lot of questions have been answered in ways I have never expected. I have found my birth parents, brothers and sisters."

"That's true," Rachael replied, "Sweetheart, I think that this is just what you need. After I am gone, you will want to move on eventually and settle down to a place where you can be with someone who will be a lot longer lived than any of us. Someone that you can love for more than 50 years or so...at least being able to show a physical love. I know you still love Callisto and Paula and, when I am dead, I will hold a similar place in your heart. But, I don't want you to refrain from finding someone else, and, I know you are thinking of a true dragon for the next go around.

"Babe, I don't want you to deny yourself that chance. Even if I were to drop over dead tomorrow, I want you to find someone else quickly. I don't want you to go berserk again. There won't be anymore resurrections for me."

"How do you know this?" Edward said.

"It's hazy, sweetheart," Raven said, "But, I remember being told to wait there until I was called back by a caring heart to save your soul. But, the voice said that when I die again...I join the First." She looked down and a single tear fell.

Edward pulled her into an embrace and said, "Then, we need to make sure that you get to enjoy your second life, Raven. If that means we step away from the teams and live here or in Lair or someplace else, I would have no problem with that."

Solor said, "Raven, you already have a spot in Lair being Edward's mate. No one will question a human female raising a hybrid baby dragon if that person's mate is the Commander of the Circle's army and especially if he's also an heir. Then again, it may be a good idea to wait to move to Lair until Cally and Susie are guaranteed their safety. Despite the fact that the soldiers of Lair are firmly in your corner, there are others who would object to a hybrid."

"If they object," Edward said, his voice dripping with liquid nitrogen, "They best either tell me or you to our faces or hold their tongue. I won't silence their right to speak their mind. They touch my daughter...and I shall petition for Bloodbath. I know you feel the same for Susie, Brother."

"You know me too well, Kiinnum," Solor said, a slightly evil smirk growing on his face. "Anyone that would harm Susie or my second child would not last very long in the ring against me."

"And, if they did," Edward said, "I would avenge you immediately. They would not live long enough to celebrate the defeat of the Light Heir.

"You know I could have ended that Bloodbath rather quickly. I was being charitable, in a way, giving Nightmare a good fight. I could have ended it in under two minutes. Then again, the Dragons would have been cheated of a helluva fight."

Solor smiled then, "It was a glorious fight, Brother. One that the clans are still talking about. It's not often that there is such a battle, and, seeing how Vilea got that Bloodbath opened to all Dragons did you another favor. That cemented your position with everyone.

"You acquitted yourself well in my eyes and Susie was pleased that her uncle fought for her as well, seeing Nightmare used her as a pawn."

"That goes for all of us," Starfire said, "Your bumgorfs are our bumgorfs and they would feel a k'norfka's wrath in full measure. Just like the Nightmare did."

"I would agree to that," Vilea said as she came in, "Nightmare got what he deserved, Kiinnum. I hope you are not regretting killing him."

"How long have you been here?" Edward asked, "And, no. I do not regret killing Nightmare one bit. He had earned my wrath in full measure for causing Rae such pain and for causing my niece's heartache at my loss. I was also hurt during that time and that universe's Raven only allowed the mind-link to preserve the balance within me. I still think of her and wish her well. I've seen pretty much all aspects of what my wife went through before I met her: The recluse Raven, the newly born Raven after Trigon's defeat, and the Raven who can love freely and feel openly. I'm a blessed Dragon.

"I just got back, bro," she replied with a smile, "I asked the AI to not alert you."

"Anything wrong?" Solor asked.

"Not a thing," Vilea replied, "But, I do want to talk to you guys.

"As Edward probably told you, he's been asked to uptake the title of Fire Heir and, I wanted to talk to the teams about this as a neutral party. I'm not part of the team, except on a strictly honorary basis. And, I mean both teams at the same time as this will impact everyone..."

With that, Vilea filled the team in on what is required when one becomes an heir in her universe and what happens when a member of the Circle decides it is time to step aside.

The debate was a lively one that lasted long into the evening before Edward finally said, "Friends, thank you. You've given me more to consider, but, I have to give the Circle my decision soon.

"It's a life-altering decision for not just myself, but, a lot of people and the dragons of Lair as well. I'm technically part of the Circle due to my military status, but, I think they want to make that a formality. But, I am leaning towards accepting this. The current Circle has lived many mortal generations and only one has stepped down voluntarily and another was 'impeached'. The thing is that there will come a time when I will want to die. Callisto and Paula have been waiting for hundreds of years and when it's time for Raven to pass, she will join that exclusive club of 'Those stuck waiting for Edward J. Barnes to die.'

"That day would likely be when I feel my mental processes start to slip or the same type of insanity threatens to run wild like it did with Oblaan. By then, I would expect whoever I choose to be an heir to be fully capable of filling my shoes.

"By then, though, I would hope to convince my peers to allow for hybrid dragons to be part of the Circle."

"I can't talk you out of this?" Solor asked, "Don't get me wrong, Brother...I would enjoy having you as an heir and eventually serving with you in the Circle. You know of my objections from before and they still stand. Fire has his reasons for wanting you to be an heir, and, to be honest, given your nature, the others who do not have an heir would likely ask you as well at some point."

"No," Edward replied with a smile, "I have had a lot of time to consider this. I think I am going to say 'Yes.'

"For one, I think you are right. The others who are without an Heir would pressure me to uptake a title, and...to be honest, those who have an heir might change their minds. I would be highly angered if a current heir or heiress was removed just because a member of the Circle wanted me to be their heir. I don't think Father would replace you and, he knows it would tear the reunited family apart. You're the Heir, and as far as I am concerned, that is final. I would refuse to push Mally out, for reasons we all know. She gave up a century to restore Rae to us. Her being an heir will give her that time back, with interest.

"Vilea has been Heiress for a while now and is the acting Grand Darkness. I would not want that spot. The young Earth Heir has met the requirements to be an Heir.

"Grand Death was just elevated and I'm certain he does not have to worry about finding an heir for a few thousand years."

Edward sighed, "You guys have no idea...except for Vilea and Solor...what this means. Even I do not have a full understanding. But, I will tell you this: There will be a day, likely sooner rather than later, that I will retire from this team. I know that once I am formally named, I will have to undergo extensive training and that will preclude my being available for most missions here."

"You know that you'll always have a roof over your head regardless," Nightwing said, "I suspect that after the team disbands or we let others take our place, that the AI won't let you be removed anyway."

"Got that right," the AI said, "Then again, I have flagged all Titans here and your twins in the alternate reality as 'not to be removed'. All of you are important to me and the lack of your presence would be missed."

"Thanks, man," Edward said. Even he had not expected the in house AI to have developed a personality and even sentience. That development even took Cyborg by surprise.

The AI in the alternate tower had recently been turned on and there was a link between the two now. It was deemed necessary because of the pregnancy, but, would be maintained just in case there was a mission in either universe that needed the extra assistance. Tha AI in Solor's home, though, was distinctly female while this one sounded more male. And while she was slightly chatty with the opposite AI, she was strictly business with her team. So much so, that Beast Boy jokingly called her Alice, an the name sort of stuck.

With that, the couple headed for bed and some much needed sleep...

 **[Edward's Universe – Nevermore]**

That night, Raven was in a slight panic. She had sensed that someone was invading her mind, but at the same time it wasn't hostile. It gently entered her, as if walking instead of breaking down a door. Still, it was slightly unsettling that someone was easily able to move past her defenses.

So, she entered her own mind, wanting to see for herself who had accessed Nevermore without permission... or even the mirror. What she saw was quite a surprise.

Instead of entering near Happy's domain, like she usually did, she had arrived at a simple field. Unlike the joyous emoticlone, this field only had grass, and a couple stumps in the center. Sitting on one of them was a familiar dragon, one that Rachel hadn't seen since before Trigon was summoned in Solor's universe.

"Hello, Ruuvak", came the soft voice of Iilahkun. She held up a steaming tea cup. "Chamomile?"

"Moonlight?" she asked, surprised by the appearance. She gently sat down on the stump opposite of Solor's mother. "Um... thank you... what are you doing here?" She took the tea.

"I'm spending one of my last visits to see you", she replied. "I know you would not take kindly to me interrupting you during the day, so I decided to visit at night, when Kiinnum is asleep. I hope you are enjoying your second chance."

"I am... very much so." Rachael took a sip of her tea, still a little uncomfortable. "Why... are you coming to see me? Shouldn't you be seeing your son, Starborn?"

"My visiting him would not help much", Moonlight replied. "I have nothing left to offer him, and nothing I do would ease his heart any more than his Kreinyol already has. He has found his true love, and he will be happier with me only as a memory." She smiled at Rachael. "I would much rather see you, and tell you something that will help you as much as it would Edward."

"Oh?" Rachael asked, swallowing nervously. "And what would that be?"

"Your fate will be much happier than when Malchior the First Heir tried to kill you", Moonlight said. "I know of your future. I know how many children you will have, and I know what the First has planned for you. And I know the day that you will pass on, and be welcomed into his loving embrace, your sins forgiven...your evil is already cleansed." She then smiled at Rachael's expression. "But all I have to say to you... is enjoy the gift that you've been given to the fullest."

Rachael blinked a bit. "That's it? That's all you're here to tell me about?"

"Well, considering I'm the one that told you to wait, I want you to enjoy what I've told you." Moonlight sighed, placing her own cup down. "I want you to live your life to the fullest, but don't ever forget to tell your family when something is wrong. I made that mistake... I don't want you to follow my footsteps, even if unintentional." She looked Raven in the eye. "You've done that already... or at least tried to before, have you not?"

Memories of her last day before Trigon attacked came to mind, and she nodded.

"They are stronger than you think. It will hurt more if you keep any pain a secret or not tell them of your concerns." Moonlight sighed again. "I didn't tell Filkiin or Feylfil about my illness until it was too late... I regret that in my afterlife. But I am happy that they have moved on from me."

"It took a long time, relatively speaking," Raven replied, "Starborn was so angry when we first met him that I feared he would have thrown away his chance to get back home. When Edward insulted you without knowing of your death, Starborn's anger was as great as Trigon's … or Edward's rage that night. But, hearing my husband actually apologize to him shocked my brother-in-law greatly, enough that it cracked the ice a bit.

"I am worried about Edward. I completely missed his potential to snap should I be killed. He came so close to throwing everything away. He paid a heavy penalty."

"We know, Raven," Moonlight replied, placing a friendly talon on her shoulder, "He saw and felt your death, and, this was his greatest fear with you. He's faced it, and even though he did not react well, should you die again, he won't react as badly. Your task besides raising your children will be to ease Edward into acceptance of losing you. He will need to do this as he has made his decision and is comfortable with it. The First regrets that he had to allow Edward to be punished as harshly as he was, but, rejoices in letting me tell you: His night terrors and nightmares will no longer haunt him, starting tonight. Kiinnum has been chastised enough. And the First knows that you had to be involved in that part to help his healing and is greatly pleased. The First smiles upon you, Ruuvak.

"He will be blessed regardless of his choice, but, he will make a fine Heir of Fire. Kiinnum is also the greatest brother Starborn could ever ask for. He always wanted a sibling he would like. I know that's one reason he attacked Grand Death when my final brood died. To have such a powerful brother is a gift from the First, and I am pleased that they are getting along so well."

"It was not easy," Raven mused, "It took a while for them to get along. Starborn wasn't the easiest to gain the trust of. But, I do agree with you. Even after Edward went temporarily insane, Starborn hasn't held a grudge. Neither has Susie."

Moonlight smiled, "She's such a loving child. And incredibly brave. The Darkness within Edward wanted to fling her aside and finish killing my son, yet, his love for Susie did what Starborn couldn't. I could not be prouder of my grand-daughter. When Starborn uptakes the title of Grand Light, if he doesn't select her for an Heir, you make sure that Edward does...or that Vilea does."

"I would think that Vilea would be more fitting," Raven mused, "Being Susie's biological mother, she should also consider naming Susie an heir. Then again, if Edward is eventually able to open a slot for hybrids in the Circle, Susie would be assured of being the representative. I know Edward would lobby for that to happen. He's still humble enough to let Susie have that position."

"Your mate would certainly have an uphill battle there. No new slots been added to the Circle since it was formed. Kiinnum needs to remember that he is NOT an official part of the Circle, yet. The Dragons honor him by seeing him as an equal to the grand dragons of the Circle, and that, in itself is a huge honor and a bigger responsibility. No offense, Ruuvak, but, this responsibility will one day force him to decide where his true duty lies. Will he choose a temporary duty being with your Titans or the lasting duty to help maintain balance in his birth universe? The Titans will be a short season in his long life, and, once he becomes Grand Fire, he will not have the time to devote to providing assistance to the Titans or Justice League as he does now. But, if I know him through what I have seen, he will still try."

"Out of curiosity." Raven asked, "How many whelps will he have to sire? And, I trust Edward to make the best decision possible regarding his duty."

"Including your baby," Moonlight said, "he will need to sire upwards of 20 whelps. Feylfil and I had 15 whelps between us. As you know, Edward was the only whelp my mate and his mother produced. It wasn't enough to fully satisfy the Circle and that's why, when he was sent to your universe, Feylfil was pressured into finding a new mate: me.

"We produced 10 whelps, not including the ones who died in the shell or the one that passed right after hatching. Starborn, another brother, and his sister are the only ones left out of the broods. The rest are with me at the First's side. Starborn was close to one, as you know. His death hit my baby hard and for centuries, he despised mankind. Vilea did Starborn the biggest favor in possessing your twin. Being near Edward brought out the Light in Starborn in ways that I could not have. When Edward decides it's finally his time, those acts of kindness will help to counter any of his sins and will get him with his Callisto, Paula and you at His side.

"You may tell him what I have said, Ruuvak. He is well versed in afterlife visitations, as you know. Remember what I have said as well. I will not be able to visit you again, but, I will be among the first ones to welcome you and Kiinnum as you are family by marriage."

The peaceful field had already started to revert to that region that Beast Boy and Cyborg remembered.

"Farewell, Moonlight," Raven said as Starborn's mother faded away.

"Farewell, Rachael Roth Barnes", said Ilahkun, smiling as she faded. "May the Light shine in your Darkest hour."

She exited through the mirror to see Edward peacefully sleeping next to her. A look at the clock revealed that only a minute has passed. She raised an eyebrow and figured that she was in Nevermore far longer.

Raven reached over and gently caressed his cheek and sensed that for the first time in months, he was sleeping so peacefully, he would wake up feeling refreshed and in a good mood.

Edward responded to her touch, of course, as a slow smile formed on his face.


	6. History, a new brother, and Cake

**[Chapter 5]  
[Three Weeks Later]  
[Solor's Universe - Titan's Tower Roof]**

"So, what caused the whole 'avert thine eyes' deal when it comes to the Circle?"

The two sons of Feylfil were joined on the roof of the Heir's tower. With Edward now able to come and go as he liked, Solor finally was able to return home, rejoining his team and getting a very large group hug and surprise party waiting for him. He was thrilled to be back, and more than happy to celebrate with his friends (though the party was interrupted by an attack by Plasmus... who provided entertainment for the citizens who were thrilled to see their protector back).

Kreinyol also returned, along with Susie. Solor's wife apologized for causing so much trouble, and soon began her maternity leave so that she could get ready for her next bundle of joy. At this point, her stomach had grown even more, and now it was impossible to hide the baby bump she had. So, instead of sticking with her normal one piece outfit, she began lounging about the tower in sweatpants and t-shirts, something a bit more comfortable to wear. She also spent her spare time cleaning and learning how to cook human food. She needed something to alleviate her boredom, after all, since she wasn't allowed to fight anymore.

Currently, Solor had taken Edward and his daughter, Soskrein, up onto the roof to continue lessons. True to his word, he had begun teaching Edward about his own species' history and customs, so that they may understand situations better, phrases and whatnot.

"Well, it has to do with the First Circle", Solor began explaining. "According to legend, when the First Circle activated their Blessings, their power was so great that many dragons who had been gazing upon them went blind. So, the tradition stems that many dragons are not considered strong enough to withstand looking at their leader when their blessing is active, and it evolved into a show of respect over time. Even among the citizens, averting one's gaze in another's presence is a show of respect for their power, no matter how much stronger they are than you."

"So, essentially, it started because the soldiers were afraid of losing their sight if they looked at the Circle at the wrong time?" Susie asked, tilting her head. "That seems a little weird... but I guess it makes sense."

"Pretty much", Solor said, shrugging. "I never thought it was a tradition we should keep. I understand the necessity back in the day, but it seems to be both outdated and a little degrading. Many humans in this society think that averting their eyes is rude, and when speaking to another, you should always be able to look at one another. Even in societies where direct eye contact is considered rude, you are still able to keep an eye on them for one reason or another."

Edward tapped his chin a bit. "True, but remember that societies do change with time. There could very well be a day when your subjects will be allowed to look at you when you talk to them, and you may very well long for the days when you felt the respect for when they averted their eyes.

"But, I know first hand that the dragons of Lair respect me. I have seen that proof first hand. I, for one, will not enforce the tradition. If a dragon wishes to show that respect by averting their gaze or not, it is up to them. As long as I hear that respect, I am happy. The soldiers have a healthy respect for their leaders as well. Golmul has not raised any major concerns among the troops in the Earth Clan. I know that Starborn has not raised any issues. Neither have the others in my inner circle." He blanched, "My Apologies, Father. Bad choice of words."

Sol merely chuckled, "No offense taken, son. I am familiar with the context you are using."

Solor only shrugged again. "Well, it's an interesting take, either way. And everyone has their own preferences on how a system should work." He then decided to change the subject they were speaking about. "Now, Susie, you remember the first dragon that was slain by a human, correct?"

Susie nodded. "Yes. It was one of the Children of the Water, if I remember correctly. She was taken advantage of and killed for her blood, since it was supposedly able to give metal a special property of some sort. Of course, this claim was made up, and the sword was not changed at all, but many humans began killing dragons in search of fame and glory, not understanding that we were trying to protect them."

"Very good, Susie", Solor nodded. "I'm glad Grandpa Sol has been able to help you with your lessons."

She smiled brightly. She may have the mind of an average high school human, but she was still a child.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Well, I know that the blood of a Hind - a hybrid human and deer - can kill an immortal as well as a God. I know that from my time living in Greece. You see, Zeus was worried that the Hind species would be used to kill them. So, he carried out a lightning strike, killing all but one of them. Serena became Hercules' wife for a while. She was killed by a demigod who framed Hercules. Oddly enough, Hercules and Serena were resurrected in my universe around 1999 or so and became close friends with my son's namesake. They also went back to the colonial New York area to escape modern times. It was hard for them to adapt, At the time of her first death, he had lost his great strength and he ended up rescued by Xena. But, the knife used was infused with her blood. The knife survived long enough to be used by my Callisto to commit suicide. The rest, you know."

Solor nodded sadly. "Yes, Brother. I am still sorry about that. But there were many rumors about how a dragon's body could be used to cause miracles and cure terrible diseases or dispel curses. The blood makes a blade unbreakable, scales could be used to remove rashes and boils, and even a dragon's tear could be used to give the lame the ability to jump, dance, and run again. None of these were true. Possibly because while we are very primal in nature, we aren't so attuned with magical properties like satyrs or nymphs are."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Solor, you do not have to apologize for Callisto's suicide. Her evil was killed when she died, and the First sent her back to ensure my happiness. I am, finally, at peace with what happened. Celesta told me that the last thoughts she had as she died were of me. It helped ease the pain. But, it took a while to get that closure...the closure singing the Sending Song helped me to get.

"But, as for a dragon's blood helping others: Not necessarily true, in my case. There have been times when my own blood, directly transfused into someone imparts a rapid healing factor, akin to a temporary immorality. I don't do that often, because if word really got out, every person dying from a terminal illness would be begging for even a vial. I make an exception for someone very young who catches my attention. Maybe I feel that the child has a plan set out by the First and He wants me to intervene. I have to swear the relatives to the strictest of secrecy before I agree to it."

Solor listened carefully, and slowly nodded. "Understandable. But like you said, it is a temporary thing. As soon as your blood is out of the system, the child would be on his own." He had a piece of paper, and drew a few Xs and Os on it. "Imagine that the large group of Xs is the illness, and the Os are the natural human DNA. As you can see, the Xs heavily outnumber the Os, which make it hard for the DNA to find a way to fight off the illness. Then, we introduce the blood to the human." He drew a triangle on each O and continued explaining. "Your blood boosts the immune system and cellular activity to incredible heights, thus giving the DNA an unfair advantage which destroys the cause of pain or discomfort, the illness.

"Once this blood leaves the body, though, the human blood cells are returned to normal, and should they contract this disease again, they will be in the exact same state they were before, because it was your blood that gave it the strength to fight. But it's all based on genetics, not miracles." Solor looked up. "The regenerative abilities of a dragon vary from one to another, but each dragon does have a form of it. Yours is just incredibly boosted, due to you being immortal."

Edward smiled, "I had already figured that one out, Brother. The case has to be exceptional or someone I have followed the story of and opt to reach out to. Believe me, guys...*that* is a feeling worth having. Knowing that you have made a difference in not just the child's life, but, his loved ones. I don't charge a single thin dime because I don't need a material reward. I guess that is the Life Dragon inside me wanting that.

"Yet, I have followed up on those few cases, and, even those with an otherwise fatal illness, once they recovered and the transfusion is cleared by the kidneys, the illness itself had not returned. I had noticed for up to a year after that intervention, the person did not even catch a cold. I had to warn them, though, not to push their luck as they still could be harmed."

Solor shook his head. "Nah, that's just you", he said, smiling. "I wouldn't have it any other way, either. So, what else would you like to ask, Edward? I know you probably have a million questions to ask."

"Well, as I have accepted being Fire's Heir," Edward said, "What is the average amount of time from the naming ceremony until the member of the Circle decides it's time to join the First and step down? Granted that I can guess that the members of the Circle are at least 1,000 when they are elevated, what could happen when a nearly 3,000 year old dragon takes the place of a member? Guess there's a long answer involved here."

Solor shook his head. "Well, on average, a member of the Circle is supposed to pass on when they hit 5,000 years old. Originally, though, the First Circle lasted close to a million years. They didn't want to spend all of their days until the end of time, and many were starting to fall into a powerful depression after watching countless descendants pass on before them. Finally, when they did pass on, the Second Circle decreed that the leaders should not keep power for longer than five thousand. It was to keep from losing their minds, like Oblaan did."

"As for you, Edward... I won't know what will happen when you take your place. Like we've said a hundred times now, you're the first hybrid who has reached 3000 years. I don't know if you'll be forced to quickly find an heir and have them take your place when you feel they are ready or what."

Edward smiled, "I already have several candidates in mind. My daughter is certainly one being a hybrid in and of herself. The other one is a candidate for light, dark and hybrid dragons. However, to avoid potential offense, I won't formally consider the second choice unless her parents give me their blessing. I do not want to cause any infighting.

"That's one reason I agreed to be an Heir, Brother. I realized that all the members of the Circle, even those who had an Heir, would want me in an heir's spot. Had I kicked a sitting Heir out of their rightful spot, how would that look with all the clans...all the Dragons of Lair could lose respect that I just regained."

Solor thought carefully. "It would be a little disheartening, true. But I think a lot of dragons would actually prefer if you took the position rather than they. To a lot of them, they would feel inferior compared to you. Remember, even from the beginning of time, strength was always a highly desired trait, and always will be."

"As for the second choice... I'm flattered, Brother, I truly am", he said, smiling. "But I think I would like Susie to be my Heir when it's time for me to choose. Or perhaps she would be better suited to take Vilea's position as well. Either way, I do appreciate that you think so highly of her." He then pulled his daughter into his lap. "But remember, she is still only two. She has a long way to go before she'll even be an adult yet."

"I wish I could be one now", Susie grumbled. "It seems like adults have all the fun."

Solor only chuckled. "Trust me, my beloved Soskrein... one day, when you are older and wiser, you'll wish you were a hatchling again."

"Baby girl," Edward said, "In my mind and heart, even if you are centuries away from being formally named an Heiress, when you dared strike me in my rage, you showed a courage that even I have never seen. You earned something that is very valued: My respect. You had it before, but, to strike your uncle, pull me off your dad with your developing powers and break through my rage when your dad could not showed me that you are worthy of being an Heiress and as I will likely be Grand Fire or a standalone/newly created position in the Circle, when it is your time to be summoned or another position in the Circle should a current Heir - except the Heir to the Light or the Dark Heiress - step aside to give me their position, I will support your naming ceremony. You have my word in the name of the Light."

Susie smiled, reaching over and hugging her Uncle. "I'd like that a lot, Uncle Eddy." She had taken to calling him that over time, since she thought Edward was a bit too formal. While not what he was used to, Edward allowed it, since she used her puppy dog eyes when she asked if it was alright. Not even an ancient, immortal dragon can resist that face!

Solor chuckled again. He was about to continue his lesson when the AI, Alice, contacted him. "Solor, there is a guest at the front door. He claims to know you personally, asking how, and I quote, 'My baby brother is doing'."

The silence was deafening. Solor stood up slowly. "I was wondering how long it would be before he'd finally drop by..."

"Who is that?" Susie asked. "Do I have another Uncle?"

"Yes, dear, you do", Solor said, although he didn't sound happy. "I'll go meet him... Edward, do you want to come with?"

Edward's instincts were sounding an alarm, knowing that Solor did not get along with even family that well, except himself, Susie and, now Sol. Vilea was an exception, but, Solor did not give her 100% trust, just yet. Even after working together to help Edward, Solor kept in mind that she is still Oblann's daughter and fully versed in how to use darkness to her own gain.

Edward stood up and said, "Let's go, Brother. I am curious at best. Susie, please hang out with Grandpa for a few minutes. If Daddy and I think it's OK, we'll ask Alice to have you two come down."

Susie's face fell and Sol said, "Uncle's right, Susie. Daddy has issues with the rest of the family. It's best they check it out first."

"All right, Grandpa," she replied as her dad and Uncle went downstairs.

Taking the elevator down, the two were greeted with the sight of what looked to be a young man. His hair was much longer than Solor's, and his eyes were hidden by the sunglasses he was wearing. He wore a leather jacket and blue jeans, which seemed to be worn from use. As soon as he spotted Solor, he grinned happily. "There he is! There's my baby brother!" He approached the Heir of Light in an attempt to give him a hug, but Solor blocked him, holding him at arm's length.

"What do you want, Sahqokrein?" Solor asked, glaring a bit.

"Ouch", the man said. "First you refuse to hug me, then you use that name on me? I told you when I left my name's Samuel now. I know you haven't seen me in three hundred years, but that's no way to treat your brother." He then shook his head. "And I'm not here to take any money from you, if that's what you're thinking. I can't stop by and see Filkiin every now and then?"

"I haven't seen you since you left me and Mother", Solor countered. "And no doubt you've been doing nothing but drinking the human's alcohol all over the world."

"That's where you're wrong", the dragon in disguise said. "I've been sober for fifty years now."

"Then what's that in your hand?" Solor countered, pointing to a brown bottle.

"It was root beer, man", Sam said nonchalantly. "I can't have a glass bottle of soda every now and then?"

"Stop wasting my time, Sahqokrein, and tell me what you want", Solor snapped.

The sudden anger seemed to surprise Sam, and slowly he sighed. He took off his glasses, revealing his own emerald eyes looking at Solor with sadness. "I... I want to say I'm sorry. It's part of the program. I'm supposed to say I'm sorry that I wronged people that I know, and while I've been doing that for a long time... it never felt right, you know?"

Solor blinked a bit. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, man", Sam finished. "So... I want to come back to Lair, but I know Dad'll never want to see my face again, so I wanted to find a time to come here and talk to you personally. I'm serious about this, I know you don't believe me... but I'm done with booze and drugs. I want to start over again, and I want to be a part of the family again."

Solor looked at Sam carefully, trying to gauge him. After a moment, he slowly smiled. "Well... if you're serious about this, then I think I can help out a bit. And so can Dad and my daughter, if you don't mind seeing them."

Sam's eyes shot up in surprise. "Holy crap, dude, you have a kid?! I need to pay attention to the news more. I knew you were a Titan, but I didn't know you had started a family." It was then he finally addressed Edward. "Hey, man. Sorry I haven't been saying anything to you. Just... you know, brother stuff. Had to get that off my chest."

Edward smirked, "Not a problem, Red Sun."

Sam's jaw dropped, "You know our language?"

"Of course, I do," Edward said, "I am Kiinnum, Commander of the Circle's Army and Heir to Fire, and, also the Eldest son of Feylfil, the Grand Light."

If Sam's jaw could drop any lower, it would have. Then he burst out into a huge grin. "Right on, dude! My family keeps getting bigger and bigger!" He pulled Edward into a tight hug, and while he didn't have the most pleasant odor, Edward couldn't smell any alcohol on him, so he really was sober. "But if you're gonna call me anything, Kiinnum, call me Sam. That's the name I've been going by for a while."

Solor chuckled a bit. "Well, Sam, let's get you cleaned up. I know you're probably looking forward to meeting Soskrein, but I'd rather you get a shower first."

"Hey, I do not stink!" He then paused, and sniffed his jacket a bit, before his eyes widened. "Okay, maybe I do..."

Edward said, "OK, Sam. You can call me Edward. But, i am not letting you near my niece smelling like that. You may make use of the shower in my quarters and I think with a slight size adjustment, you can fit into some of my clothes while yours are in the washer.

"As for your apology tour, for one, I am already encouraged that you are even willing to face Starborn and in a bit, the Grand Light. Impress me further, and I will petition for a conditional return to Lair.

"Not that I do not trust you, but, I would like to check that bottle. The Titans here are still underage, so, I'm not risking the local cops getting word of alcohol being brought into the Tower. It'll only take a moment."

Sam handed over the bottle and Edward checked it out. "It's root beer, all right." Sam got his beverage back a moment later.

"Thanks, Edward. I'd rather not get involved with human authorities again." He took a big swig of his root beer, finishing it off, and managed to cover his mouth before burping a bit. "Whoops. Excuse me."

Solor shook his head. "Come on, Brother. I'll take you to the bathroom, and I think I have an extra set of clothes that you can wear."

After Sam was led to the shower, and was proceeding to scrub himself clean, Edward turned to Solor, an expectant look in his eye.

"He got his first taste of alcohol when I was four hundred", Solor explained. "He liked it so much that he just up and left one day. I am glad he's trying to get himself better, but I wish he had come to me sooner... I would have liked to help."

Edward only smiled a bit, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just glad you were willing to hear him out. You... don't exactly have a good track record when it comes to family."

Solor mock pouted. "Well, I didn't get to know all of my siblings, really, and most of them were adults when I hatched. He was the youngest one before me, and the only one that took time to hang out with me died when I was very young. Sosfil has obvious disdain for me, and Sahqo- I mean Sam abandoned his family for booze."

Edward smiled, "He's obviously in a 12 Step Program. There is nothing wrong with that. He's admitted he has a problem, admitted to a Higher Power in the First, and is wanting to make amends. But, I do think that Dad will have some harsh words for him. I know if David had gone down that path, I would have some very hard words to say to him: My disappointment, his mother's disappointment, and the fact that he'd abandon his family for 'Uncle Jack' and 'Uncle Jim'. I do not know if I would be willing to forgive right away. Then again, family is family and should be forgiving, more than with even friends. You even learned that one after a while.

"Give our sister time. I am mentoring her a bit like I did you. But, her jealousy runs deep and will take a while to overcome. She feels that while you were in exile the first time, she should have been named Heiress and froze you out.

"When we resume our discussion, I would ask Dad what are the exact qualifications for a worthy Heir. I have a good idea, but, need to hear it straight from a member of the Circle...No offense, Brother."

Edward asked Alice to have Sol and Susie come down as there was no threats detected.

As the transmission was sent, Sam came out. His hair was much cleaner now, along with the rest of him, and he wore a sleeveless t-shirt much like Solor, but still wore a pair of jeans. "That feels a lot better", he said, smiling happily. "Sorry to be a bother... I've been on the road for a while. I was all the way in New York when I decided to visit."

"It's no problem", Solor said. "Just... brace yourself. Susie is coming down to see you... along with Father."

Sam paled a bit at that, but nodded. "Right... gotta face the music at some point..."

After a moment, the soft padding of Susie's feet against the carpet could be heard, and she soon ran around the corner. Seeing the newcomer, she quickly ran over to her father, jumping into his arms so she could be eye level with Sam. "Who is this, Daddy?" Susie asked.

"This is your Uncle Sammy, baby girl", Solor replied. "He's been gone for a very long time, but he's stopped by for a friendly visit."

"Oh... Okay", she said, smiling slowly. "I'm Soskrein. It's nice to meet you, Uncle Sammy."

"Same to you, little dudette", Sam replied, smiling a bit. He then turned, and for the first time, locked eyes with his father, who had just turned the corner. For a moment, neither of them said anything, only staring at one another. Finally, Sam averted his eyes, lowering himself to his knees and bowing slightly.

"Hello... Father", he said slowly.

Sol was silent for a moment. Many emotions ran through his heart, but soon, he decided to focus on those later. He walked forward, pulling Sam up easily and bringing him into a tight hug.

"No call", he started. "No call, no letter, no dropping by... You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

Sam blinked a bit, not expecting this, but soon smiled and hugged back. "I had to hit rock bottom before I realized what I left behind, Dad. I'm sorry it took me so long."

Edward was a little surprised, but, smiled a moment later. He was pleased to see that the reunion wasn't met with stone silence followed by a "Get out of my sight, Traitor! You do not deserve to be called my son and you are dead to me." It seemed to be the opposite. Sol was welcoming his own lost son back home with a hug and a far milder rebuke than expected.

 _I wonder if Sol would have been so willing to forgive a decade or a century ago,_ Edward thought to himself.

When Sol pulled back, Sam smiled a bit. "Gotta admit, I was kinda afraid that you were going to yell at me."

"Oh, trust me, I am very angry at you", Sol replied simply. "But I haven't seen you in three hundred years, and I'm just glad you're safe and you finally are coming back. As I told your brothers, I love all of my children."

"Dad," Edward said, "I am most pleased, again, to hear you affirm your love for all your children.

"Sam, you're a very lucky dragon here. You see, I was sired by Feylfil here, but five other dragons I will never meet and Oblaan, the First of the Darkness. When I was a whelp, some of my powers forced Dad to bring me to the Circle and they made the decision to use a Tear of Oblivion and sent me to the universe that i have considered to be home for the last 3,000 years. Dad, even when I returned to fend off Trigon's threat, could not acknowledge himself to me or Starborn until recently. So, you being MIA for 300 years is child's play compared to his not seeing me and wondering how I had fared in my universe...or even if I survived. When and If Dad gives you whatever rebuke you deserve, please be humble enough to take it, and man enough to apologize to the Circle for shirking your duty to your clan.

"If for whatever reason, they deem you to be a deserter...I fully expect you to accept whatever punishment I see fit to hand out. Being Commander in Chief of the Circle allows me to mete out justice and in that case being family is irrelevant. I would give you the same punishment I would give Starborn or General Golmul or some other soldier."

"Wait," Sam said, "Isn't touching an heir an act of Treason?"

"Not when it comes to military matters," Sol said, "Kiinnum has the backing of the full Circle in dealing with military matters and he is only accountable to me in military matters.

"That said, son, I am indeed most angry with you. But, I am also not the same dragon you remember. I will forgive you instead of disowning you as I would have before. You are still family."

Sam paled a bit, but nodded. "I... think I can handle that. If you don't mind, would I be able to see Mom before I have to do... whatever you want me to do?"

At that, Solor's breath hitched slightly. Sam immediately turned to his brother, raising an eyebrow. The Heir of Light put Susie down, placing a hand on his full brother's shoulder. "Sam... Sahqokrein... Mom... passed away a few years ago. She got sick before you left, and she passed away before I joined the Titans."

Sam's own breath hitched, and he could feel the tears in his eyes. He chuckled bitterly, as his hand wiped at his eyes. "Yeah... if that doesn't drive anyone to drink, I don't know what will..." His voice was heavy with sobs, though, and it was obvious that the news hit him hard.

Sol pulled his boys into a hug, sighing. "I miss her too, my children..." He looked over at Edward. "Feel free to join us. I know she wasn't your mother, but you did see glimpses of her in Filkiin's mind. I know you liked her from what you saw."

"She was our guide, Father," Edward said honestly, "Without her there, our mission would have failed outright. Glory to the First for sending your mate back to ease the way."

Edward not only joined the hug, but, started to sing softly. It only took a moment for the rest of the group to realize that Edward was singing the Sending Song.

Sam's sobs grew harder, and he hugged his family tight, as the others joined in, Susie included. She never got to meet her grandmother, but she knew that Grandpa and Dad loved her a lot, and it was obvious Uncle Sammy did, too. Finally, Sam's tenor voice joined in as well, singing through the tears, as the family finished the last verse. When it was over, Sam sniffled a bit, smiling.

"Thank you... Brother", he said in Dovahzul. "I appreciate the honor you give my mother."

"I didn't get a chance to meet her in life," Edward said, "But, your mother is still part of the family as much as my own mother is. Moonlight raised a fine brood, even if one departed for a while. I am sorry for your loss, Samuel, Solor and Dad. I know that she is at the side of the First, though, and she is looking at you, Sam, with a renewed mother's pride. Stay sober and you honor her memory more than I ever could. We should all trek to Lair, to get a chance to sing at her graveside and honor her privately."

Sol shook his head. "I do appreciate you wanting to help him, Edward, but Sahqokrein and I will go ourselves. I need to tell the Circle about this, and no doubt they will want to meet up and decide what community service he will take." He then turned to his son, smiling sadly. "It may be something like watching over orphaned hatchlings, or working alongside Sosfil... I know you won't be able to find a mate in time. You're getting old... and I doubt you'll be able to produce broods for much longer."

Sam nodded, still sniffling a bit. "Yeah... I wasted too much time on that poison. If it didn't mess with my organs, I'd be surprised." He looked over at Edward, smiling as he put a hand on his shoulder. "You be good to my baby brother while I'm gone, alright? I'm still determined to spend some time with my family, even if it won't be for a while longer."

Edward nodded, "I can respect the need for Dad and you to go to Moonlight's grave without me there, and, I was not seeking to intrude on that. It is a private matter, after all.

"And, brother...I have been good to and for Solor, to the point that he is not the same Dragon you left behind. You are a half-brother to me, and, I will pray that we get the time to get to know one another. For now, though, it is a good idea if I talk to my extended mortal family for a while...maybe see if Kreinyol needs some cooking lessons." He smirked at that idea.

But, he focused and chanted the mantra and phased some Kleenix through the floor and handed the box to his half-brother.

Sam blinked a bit, but smiled and took the box. "Thank you, Edward. I really appreciate it." He then turned to Solor. "I may not be the same dragon that you remember, Filkiin... but I'm gonna be the brother you deserve. If you ever need me to help out with Susie or any other kids you might have, don't be afraid to give me a call." He then kneeled down, smiling at Soskrein. "And I look forward to getting to know you better, little Blood Sun."

"I look forward to it, too, Uncle Sammy." Susie gave the newest member of her family (to her) a big hug. "I'm glad you're back in Dad's life."

Sol smiled, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Come on. Solor was the one who made the grave. I'm sure you'll love where he picked to put her."

Sam nodded, and waved one last goodbye before leaving in a Tear, alongside his father.

"And so, the Prodigal Son returns", Solor murmured, smiling. "I'm glad this story had a happy ending... for the most part."

Edward smiled and said, "Let's see if your wife really does need help in the kitchen. We can also continue our interrupted conversation as well.

"And, yes, I am glad this story is going a way that promotes healing for all. But, your brother took your mom's death quite hard. Singing for her was both an honor, and a way for him to start to cope better. Going to her grave will also help.

"But, I am curious: How many young dragons are orphaned and how are they taken care of until they can fend for themselves? This is the first I have heard of the possibility of orphans in Lair. Also, how many became orphans on my watch as Commander? I want to make damn certain they are taken care of."

"Orphaned whelps happen more often than we'd like", Solor admitted, frowning. "In battle, mostly, a parent is lost on the field. Many times, the mate cannot cope with the hole in their heart, and shut out the rest of the world, not even able to care for themselves."

That garnered a snarl out of Edward, "Damn it to Hell! Then, we need to be certain that no dragon falls through the cracks. And, we must ensure that those who have lost mates are also cared for. I know that this is being done regardless, but, I want to be sure, especially since we had losses during my watch. We sang for the lost dragons after the Battle of Titan Tower, the battle of DC and the Battle of Mt. Fuji. We need to make sure that those left behind know that Kiinnum has not forgotten about them, cares for them, and will make sure that orphans and widows are, indeed cared for."

Solor nodded. "We can get a message out, but Brother, unless you're willing to adopt all of them, I don't think you'll be able to do much more than that. Besides, we're not like human orphanages. As much as I care for my family, human and otherwise, I know there are a lot of places that care little for the young and are only open for money. But dragons make sure that each child is cared for, no matter what. Who knows? Perhaps my brother will want to adopt one or two of his own."

Edward's anger cooled hearing that reassurance. He actually smiled and said, "That is good news, then. It will make my life easier, but, I still want to see for myself as well and let other families know that one is indeed concerned about their welfare and if they have any problems, I have an open door and will help if I am able .. reserving the right to say if something is not possible. I am certainly pleased to hear that Dragons aren't running an orphanage for the money. I'd personally shut it down if that were happening and ensure that any displaced would still be taken care of. I can't do much with the mortals out there adopting to get money instead of giving love. Guess it's all part of who I am deep down, Brother. And, who knows: I might also be open to adopting a whelp or two."

"That's up to you, but I think it would be a good idea", Solor replied, smiling. "You could get a handle on how to raise a full-blooded dragon... which would also be helpful for when you have some of your own later on. I'm not saying that you should do this for your own gain, however; I know if you adopted, it would be purely out of love for whoever the lucky child is." He then smiled a bit. "Come on; Susie's already run off to find Kreinyol, and it'd be best if we at least check in, make sure she's sticking to using Earth ingredients instead of Zorka berries or something of the like."

"Good points all around," Edward said, "You certainly can read me like a book. I would adopt a whelp for the experience, but, because I would feel a different type of love for that 'lucky child'. I cannot adopt hundreds of whelps, obviously, but, I know that there may be one that steals a piece of my heart that isn't already taken by Cally or Susie.

"While I enjoy Zorka Berries...let's see how she's doing."

As the two headed for the kitchen, Sunfire, meanwhile, was working on making something a little more elaborate. She had mastered making sandwiches for her husband and daughter, and even learned a few things on making soup or other simple foods. Now, she was actually attempting her first earth desert, making a small cake for the Titans, large enough so that everyone (including Edward) could get a piece. She had the cake in the oven, and she was now making frosting for it.

"Now, I have all the ingredients the book is asking for the frosting... I simply need to mix it together." She looked at electric mixer, remembering watching Robin and Cyborg use it a few times. She was careful to put it on the right setting before beginning to mix everything together.

At that moment, Susie came running in, taking a seat at the counter. "Hey, Mom!" she greeted. "What're you making?"

"A chocolate cake, little bumgorf", Kreinyol replied, smiling at her daughter. "I have gotten better at making Earth foods, and decided to try to make this. I followed the recipe to the letter, and made sure I did not add anything that everyone but your father would not like. I even made a smaller one for Beast Boy using vegan ingredients."

"Smells good", Susie mentioned, smiling a bit. "I bet it'll taste great."

"I certainly do the hope so", Kreinyol said, looking a little nervous. "I have never made anything like this before... I am much better versed at creating Tamaranian foods..."

"Something smells great", Solor said as he entered, followed by Edward. He walked over behind the counter, kissing Kreinyol's cheek. "How's the cake coming along?"

"Very well", she replied, smiling. "It smells good so far. It should be ready in ten minutes, if I am following the recipe correctly."

Edward took a sniff and said, "I concur. It does smell quite good." He opened the oven a crack and nodded, "10 minutes should be enough. Hand me a toothpick, please." Solor handed him one and stuck it into the center of the cake and withdrew it. It was mostly clean, garnering a smile.

"It might not be that long...maybe 8-9 minutes.," he said, closing the door.

"I look forward to the tasting," she said smiling.

Edward looked at the frosting and smiled, "This looks good as well. Just remember to let the cake cool completely before spreading this on. Outside of that, you've got this well in hand.

"Where did we leave off, Solor, before our prodigal brother returned?"

"Brother?" Kreinyol asked, turning to her husband. "Do you have more family I did not know of?"

"Yes, love, one brother", Solor said. "He left me and my mom behind shortly after Sosfil was given the job as infiltrator for Japan. He spent 250 years traveling all over the world and sampling different drugs and alcohol, living the free-spirit life he always wanted. But fifty years ago, he finally decided to become sober, and he took his time mustering up the courage to face me and my father. He's back home now, visiting Mom's grave."

Kreinyol smiled at her husband. "I am glad you accepted him back, then. It makes me smile to see you interact with others on a much calmer level."

Solor only smiled, leaning over and kissing her again. "Only because of you and Brother Edward. Without you two, I can only imagine where I'd be now. Not that I care to; I'm glad with how my life turned out, and I have no regrets."

"Neither do I, anymore," Edward said, "Solor has repaid me, with interest. All debts are cancelled in my mind. But, I do have an inkling what would have happened from that third universe. It's taking longer, but, Alternate Starborn will someday be a strong dragon in all ways. He's seen Susie and me. He's seen what one mentor can do when the mind is open to the help offered. Brother, that is a path that you should be glad Vilea swerved. That other you was still an arrogant ass at times, but, when the chips were down...he is still you: Caring for those under his charge and proud he landed in Jump City after the banishment. He is forging his own path, and, I pray that the First blesses him as well."

Solor smiled, glad that Edward still cared for the other Solor, even if the universe he visited was supposedly a Prime and was being reset. He then took the topic back to what they were talking about before Sam dropped by. "Now, I think we were talking about our futures as Heirs, and eventually as members of the Circle. I pretty much finished that up, since we have no idea how long you'll be expected to serve before you are told that it might be a good idea to step down."

"Well, you had mentioned before that the Circle could expect me to serve 4,000 years, but, that appears to presume that an heir is promoted by the time he is close to 1,500 years, if I have my math correct. Currently, I would have no problem committing to being 7,000 or so before I step down. However, that doesn't preclude something happening like my sanity starting to go for whatever reason. And, I am not trying to tempt the fates here, that's for sure."

"Probably a good idea. In truth, though, It should be whenever you feel that your chosen Heir is ready to take your place. And if you are going to go through with being an Heir to Fire, you may have to find a mate within the Fire clan. Hybrids are slowly becoming a thing, but that probably won't be a viable heir until much later, long after you and I are gone."

That was when Kreinyol let out a soft gasp, as she held onto her stomach. "She kicked!"

True to Solor's word, it turned out the child Kreinyol was having was a girl. When he heard the news, he couldn't be any happier. He didn't care that it wasn't a boy; he was just happy she was developing at a steady rate and, so far, was healthy.

"I don't think anyone with a tail for legs can kick, sweetie", Solor said teasingly, as he walked over and placed a hand on her belly. True to her word, he felt a slight bump against his hand, and smiled. "She's growing for sure... I hope this is healthy for her. She still has a few months to go."

Susie approached next, feeling her mother's belly as well. "Hehe... she's a little lively, huh?"

"Now, now, you two", Kreinyol said. "You keep putting your hands on my belly and you may start tickling me again, and that will not end well while I am holding this frosting", she teased. She then turned to Edward. "Would you like to feel?"

"I would be honored, Princess," Edward said and walked over to feel for himself. The baby kicked at his touch and he smiled broadly.

"She's already strong," Edward said, "She may be a test of your durability soon enough. I will fill Rachael in later on and you two can compare notes. I know Cally was a handful, even in the womb."

Edward noticed that the time for the cake was up and said, "Azarath metrion Zinthos." The oven door was opened and the cake carefully removed. He did wince, though.

"Sorry," he said, "Like Raven, my soul-self does feel pain. But, it's fleeting and fades as soon as the discomfort is gone."

"Thank you for the aid", Kreinyol said. "The frosting is almost ready as well. I remember you putting a layer of it on the pizza we had my first day at your tower."

Susie blanched a bit. "Frosting? On a pizza?"

"This was a special one, Susie", Solor told his daughter, "and it does not taste that bad. I shall have to make it for you sometime. You should taste it before you hate it."

Susie didn't look too sure, but only nodded.

As the smell of the fresh cake wafted through the tower, Raven arrived in the room next. "Who's baking?" she asked. "Is this your doing, Edward?"

"Nice guess, but no", Edward replied, smirking. "That would be Sunfire."

Raven paled. "You didn't let her put any fungus in there, did you?"

"I am aware you and the others do not like that, so no, I did not", Sunfire replied. "I am learning how to make Earth food, and only used ingredients found on this planet. I even have a cookbook here, Sister Raven."

Raven approached, eying the cake suspiciously. "It's... not gonna try to eat me, is it?"

Solor only chuckled. "I understand the concern, Raven, but I assure you it's safe. We're just waiting to put frosting on it, and then everyone can have a piece."

"Relax, Raven," Edward said, "I'd smell the difference and, I can assure you that this is a 100% Earth based cake. Besides, even Tamaranian fungus doesn't really survive being baked at 425 degrees."

Raven let out a small sigh of relief. "Well... then I look forward to trying it out."

"Ask your twin about the day she tried cooking pancakes," Edward said smirking, "It did not end well for the team...and that was hours before Daddy Dearest arrived. Makes me somewhat glad I wasn't there to try them...I might have joined Robin and Beast Boy spitting it out onto poor Cyborg and preferring the taste of dragon scales...Haha!"

Raven pouted. "I may be a master at making herbal tea, but I'll admit I'm not the best cook. Robin's teaching me how to make a few things so that, if I end up on my own later, I can still feed myself." She then shot Solor a look. "Not that he's planning on breaking up with me, mind you. He just wants to make sure that, if anything happens, I'll be alright."

"As any good boyfriend should do," Edward said, "You know, I'm always a communicator call away as well, Raven. I taught Rachael to cook and over the years, she has become quite good at it. If you want to learn more, do not hesitate to ask. But, that's not to kick Robin to the curb...I have it on good authority that he was taught a lot of good dishes that he can teach you as well. Don't let my teasing get under your skin. It's all in good fun. That goes for you, too, Star. You have several good teachers between the two realities. Don't be afraid to ask an opinion."

The team was slowly trickling in, attracted to the scent of the cake. Robin arrived first, wrapping an arm around Raven's waist as he took a seat at the counter as well. Shortly after, Beast Boy and Terra arrived, looking a little disheveled and wearing some workout clothes.

"We were just training in the gym", Terra defended, spotting Solor's teasing look. "We're not married yet, Solor."

"I know... I haven't done the job yet", the young dragon replied, chuckling a bit. "We agreed that when Beast Boy turns eighteen, I'll perform the ceremony for you."

"Only a few more months now", Beast Boy said, smiling a bit.

"Wait, wait... Starborn, you can marry a couple?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I can", was the reply. "I would have to okay it with the mayor, but technically, I am a priest under the Catholic Church. Of course, being an Heir also allows me to bless a mortal union as well, if I can get permission from the Circle."

"Leave that to me, if needed," Edward placed an emphasis on the latter, knowing full well that Solor would accomplish that mission, "But, I have full trust in your ability to persuade them. I will be just as happy to sit on the sidelines as well."

Solor smiled and said, "I got this one, Brother. But, the moral support is always welcomed."

At that point, Cyborg had rejoined the group, having gotten his whiff of the chocolate cake. "I'm guessing everyone's here for the same thing? Whatever that delicious, sweet, chocolatey smell is!"

"You know it, dude!" Beast Boy stated. "I can't wait to try it out!"

"Who's cooking? Edward? Solor?" Terra asked.

Kreinyol let out a mock pout, while the Light dragons both laughed a bit. "Don't look at us", Solor responded, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "This is Kreinyol's experiment."

At that, there was a moment of silence. Then the three outgoing Titans began finding excuses to leave.

"Would you look at that? My batteries are low!"

"I think I hear my alarm going off!"

"Is that an animal in distress? I think I-"

"SIT!" shouted Solor, immediately forcing Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra to sit down, scared stiff. "My wife worked VERY hard on this cake, and NONE of you are going to leave until you TAKE A BITE and TELL HER HONESTLY what you think of it. She's trying to be nice, dammit!"

Needless to say, there were no arguments from the three as they shivered at Solor's increase in volume.

At that point, the cake was cool enough, and they began putting the white frosting on it. Susie managed to sneak a little taste of it, and smiled happily at how sweet it tasted. "I think you guys will like it", she said to them.

Finally, the cake was finished, and divided among the nine of them. Solor, of course, managed to get the first bite, and he grinned before wolfing it down. "It's good, guys. Try for yourself!"

"That's not reassuring... he likes everything she cooks!" Cyborg muttered, before getting his own piece. At that point, he was taking a bite, and his human eye widened before he began to feel it water up, and a slow goofy grin formed on his face. "So... good..."

Edward took a taste and the first thought that hit him was, _Let's see how bad this HOLY COW THIS TASTES OTHERWORLDLY!_

Seeing the expression Edward and Cyborg were sharing, the rest of the team each took a bite. Soon, in a matter of seconds, there was no cake left.

"That was DELICIOUS!" Beast Boy cheered. "Thanks, Sunfire!"

The princess blushed a bit, but smiled a great big smile. "I am glad you all like it so much. I will admit, I did almost put salt in it, but I managed to see the cubic shape of the grains before I located the sugar."

"It's a good thing you did", Robin said, grinning as well. "I'm glad that Solor didn't steer us wrong this time."

"Hey, I know what's good and what's not", Solor groused. "I just like a wider variety of foods than you do. I know what cake is supposed to taste like. You don't think I was just trying to save face, do you, Edward?"

Edward smirked, "I will admit to having some reservations, but, I was quite impressed! You outdid yourself, Star. Congrats! I would be honored to give you further lessons as time permits. Robin, I would recommend that you teach her some of what you learned from a mutual friend."

Robin nodded. "Of course... speaking of that mutual friend, I wanted to let you guys know... Batman's gonna be visiting in a week or two."

Solor's eyebrow raised a bit. "Is that alright with you? I know you and him don't always see eye to eye."

"Actually, it was his idea", Raven said. "They've been talking, and slowly getting back on good terms with one another. Plus, I think it gives Batman a chance to visit the little girl that managed to break past that tough exterior." She shot Susie a glance, who blushed and scratched the back of her head a bit.

Kreinyol smiled. "I remember when they first visited to check on Husband Solor after the events with Trigon. Batman and the Superman were quite surprised to see my little bumgorf sitting by his side so loyally. And the way she simply approached the Batman without any fear... it was adorable!"

Edward smiled as well, remembering that day very well. It was an ending no one could have foreseen. Oblaan had been killed by Solor's use of a Primal Blessing and somehow survived it hours after Soskrein had been hatched. It fell on Edward to collect the newborn and to tell Lair that the war had ended. After he returned to the Tower and introduced the baby, he could tell that Superman and Batman were pleased, in their own way. Edward didn't have to say anything, just silent support for his friends. It wasn't his place to say more than an introduction. Deep down, Edward knew that she would break the ice between Batman and Robin.

"I will try to be here when Batman arrives, Robin," Edward said, "But, no promises. I need to spend time with my own family. I can't keep Rae and my Titans as 24/7 babysitters. She needs her dad."

"Understood", Robin said. "Actually, if it weren't for you and Solor... I don't think I would have ever wanted to see him again. If you can't make it, that's fine. Besides, we're growing up. I don't think you need to be here for reasons other than just checking up on us every now and then." He then noted Solor glaring at him. "But it's great having you around, nonetheless. I'm not trying to offend you here..." Obviously, even when he was relaxing, Robin was in leader mode.

"Since when is visiting family a problem?" Edward said, "You guys might be a few years behind my team, that shouldn't ever mean I see you as kids. Trust me, guys...you all acquitted yourselves very well in the fights with the Dark Dragons and have proven to be adults in my eyes. That shouldn't mean that if there is a mission that needs extra firepower, I would not beg off. And, being one of the Heirs means that I will be here a bit more often, but, I won't make a pest of myself, either."

"I think Robin's trying to say that we love having you around", Beast Boy said, "which I can personally attest to, but he also understands that you have family elsewhere. And you shouldn't feel like we keep you around just in case; we want you to feel welcomed, because like it or not, I think we all see you as the cool uncle that every family has."

"I'd say cool cousin, but yeah, I agree with that", Terra quipped.

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, man. We appreciate everything you do for us. Heck, if it weren't for you, I don't think we'd have Alice... or maybe a lot of other things we do this time around."

Edward smiled, "Despite the fact that your local history is swerved quite a bit with Trigon's early arrival...and the lack of missions in the last few months. Guys, you have all, in your own ways, made sure that I can't even think of counting who owes favors or anything like that. During my recovery, you all made time to visit me or at least call. I'd say that the feelings here are very mutual."

The rather large family all smiled at him, and Solor couldn't help but think of his own family. Even though they had differences, Sosfil and Sahqokrein did mean well in their own ways. Then, finally a single thought popped into his head, and he just barely managed to mask his worry.

 _What will happen when Sahqokrein meets Kreinyol?_


	7. Orphanage Visit

**[Chapter 6]  
[Solor's Universe - Solor's Room]  
[2 Days Later]**

 _Dear Solor,_

 _How're you doing? I hope you and Susie and Edward are alright. I know I dropped in suddenly, so I'm hoping I didn't upset you too much. I visited Mom's grave. I like the location; she would have been happy you took the time to give her that spot._

 _Dad told me a lot. He told me how you were the one to kill the Traitor. I'm very proud of you, little bro. And the fact that you're strong enough to keep that little girl, even knowing who her grandfather is, knowing how she was conceived... you are a much stronger dragon than I am. She is very lucky to have such a good role model in her life._

 _Dad also told me about your mate and Edward's. I'm not entirely sure how to feel about that. When I left, the Breed Traitor law was still as strong as ever. But because of you and Edward, it's a relic, a reminder of how life used to be. I'm glad you found love, I really am... but I also feel I should hold back my judgement. I would truly like to meet both Ruuvak and Kreinyol, so if you could ever come up with a time, I would love to meet everyone._

 _I'm working full time at the orphanage in Life's domain. I know you'll be able to find me easily. I know this is supposed to be punishment, but honestly, I love these kids. After I'm done serving my community service, I think I would like to work here officially. So whenever you and Kiinnum can, just drop by. Many young dragons here would be honored to meet the Heirs of Fire and Light._

 _From the recovering,_

 _Sahqokrein_

Solor read over the letter five times now. He was happy that his brother was doing well, that was for sure. But there was the fact that he wanted to meet Rachael and Sunfire, and wasn't sure how to respond.

He remembered that not only Sahqokrein, but Sosfil as well were strict followers of the breeding laws. His brother did leave before he chose a mate, true, but he never found humans interesting. In fact, at his first hearing of the phrase and an explanation for it, he stuck out his tongue and said, "Who would mate with a mortal? That's like mating with a deer."

Sosfil was... well, Sosfil. She followed all rules to the letter.

Filkiin, meanwhile, was the one of two in a long line of dragons that ever broke that rule in his family. Perhaps it helped that Feylfil was his father, but still, it meant a lot that he could now be with who he loved, as well as thousands of other dragons that fell victim to that law. But it troubled him that, possibly, his brother could hold onto old beliefs, and decide to disown him.

On the other hand, it was reassuring to see that he was willing to hold judgement until after he met with Sunfire and Rachael. He wasn't letting old bias get in the way; he was more than happy to meet them before making any decisions on how he should feel.

Telling Edward about the letter, on the other hand, was definitely a fifty percent chance of the older dragon taking it the wrong way.

Edward was certainly an open-minded dragon, that's for sure. He was never one to judge a man by the color of his skin, but on the quality of their character instead. Segregation due to race, class, or other variables was always a sore subject to him, and Filkiin could only shudder a bit as he remember how angry Edward had gotten the few times he had called him Raven's pet salamander or something that was viewed as equally insulting. And when the dragon named Nightwing insulted Callisto, calling her Edward's plaything...It was not pretty at all. That dragon felt Edward's full wrath. Had he not provided vital information: Edward might have killed him to avenge a long lost love's honor.

But there was also a chance Edward would read the whole thing through before he got mad. He might see that Sam would be willing to meet them, and not judge them solely for not being dragons. The young Heir to Light pulled a quarter out of his pocket and flipped it gently. Upon seeing that the coin had landed Heads side up, he pulled out his communicator, calling Edward in his own universe.

"Solor," Edward said, "What's up?"

"Not too much, Brother," Solor said, "I've gotten a letter from Sam that is encouraging and somewhat troublesome as well. Something I would like you to read, actually."

"Oh?" Edward replied, "I suppose I can come over there for a bit. I'll have to bring Rae and the baby as well. I've spent a little too much time away from my duties as a father and the team, in their own ways, reminded me of that."

"That's fine", Solor replied, smiling. "I missed Cally as well. I wouldn't mind seeing her for a while. And of course, Rachael is always welcome in my tower as well."

"Funny how we both see the Titan Tower as 'ours'," Edward said with a smirk, "We'll be over shortly, then."

True to his word (as always), a few minutes later, a Tear opened and the Barnes Family stepped out.

Cally saw her uncle and, of course, tackled him. And, that resulted in them getting a laugh out of Edward.

"Cally might be a little slower, but, she had a good teacher!" Edward said as Solor was flat on his back getting loved on by Edward's daughter.

Solor laughed as well, remembering how many times Susie flattened Edward the same way. "That she did!" the Light Heir said with a chuckle. "Hey, little one! How are you doing?"

"I'm good, Uncle!" Cally said, her speech having improved over the last few months. "I miss you around the Tower...and Auntie Vilea, too."

"I know, little Firestarter", he said in a loving tone. "But we have jobs we need to take care of, now that your Daddy is doing a lot better. Tell you what; you ever need to see me, just ask your daddy if you can borrow the communicator. I'll stay on the line and talk to you as much as you want. Sound good to you?"

Cally nodded her head, "I'd like that, uncle! I didn't get much time with you before, when you were helping Daddy." She hadn't been told the entire story of "that night". She thought that Rachael was hurt and her new friend Mally made her all better. Both Edward and Rachael decided it was best that way.

Cally looked around and Solor said, "Susie is with her mommy, Cally. I'm sure that they would love to see you."

Cally smiled and let Solor get up and started to his room.

Edward raised an eyebrow and asked, "And, where do you think you're going, young lady? Aren't you supposed to at least ask?" He winked at Solor, though, to let him know it was all right.

"Can I go find Susie, daddy?" Cally asked.

"Go ahead, Cally, I know Susie and Aunt Kreinyol will love to see you," was the reply. Cally ran to their quarters and after knocking with a talon was grabbed in a hug by Susie and Kreinyol.

"Dearest wife," Solor said, "Edward, Rachael and I have to talk some Lair business. Would you -"

"No need to ask, husband. You know I love watching over the bumgorfs," she replied. She picked Cally up, who was getting to be pretty big...in a month or so, Edward and Beast Boy (both of them) would start teaching her how to shapeshift. Edward trusted both of them when it came to morphing, for obvious reasons.

Solor turned to Edward, his smile fading. He reached over, handing the letter to his brother. "This is what Sam sent. He wants us to visit sometime soon... I was planning on heading over today, but I was wondering if you could go as well? Make sure to read the whole thing before you make your decision."

Edward read the letter over several times and Rachael read it as well.

"Interesting," he replied, "Why do I get the feeling that he's not entirely happy with us taking human wives? This whole 'reserve my judgment' thing is troublesome. Sam best watch his step, even though I have a much better handle on my emotions thanks to Vilea...and I will certainly allow him to have an opinion up to a point. If he implies that I am sleeping with a dog...I allowed the previous Grand Death to make that implication. Your brother may not get the same consideration. But, before you object, I give you my word that if he does press that button, I won't attack him. Rae can put up a barrier if she senses otherwise. Fair enough?"

Solor nodded. "Fair enough... but I don't think that will be an issue. When we were younger, he was very against ever falling for a human. He looked down on those that did, I know that much, and so did my sister. However, the fact that he is willing to set a bias aside and is willing to meet with not only me after hearing that, but my wife and child as well, it has me thinking that maybe he is willing to get to know them. He wants to be a part of my life, I know that much. And he may have considered that he will have to interact with Kreinyol in order to do so. I say we should meet with him, discuss with him. And we could bring Cally and Susie, let them play with dragons their own age and have fun with others of our species."

"Excellent point! Susie's at the age where she should be allowed access to Lair, and so is Cally, for that matter," Edward said with a grin, "They'd have some fun, I think, and, the older orphans would love to meet a couple of Heirs. I think I'll not wear my 'Commander of the Circle' hat. No need to cause any undue alarm when I would want to earn their respect in other ways. If they ask, I will answer truthfully, of course.

"Part business, part pleasure. Works for me!"

Solor smiled. "Then we shall depart immediately. I'll collect Susie and Cally, and Kreinyol shall fly on my back. I don't want her stressing herself any more than she has to."

 **[Lair - Life's Domain]**

It hadn't taken long. With both Edward and Solor taking on their flying forms, the family arrived, with Susie practically glowing with excitement. It was her first time interacting with anyone her own age or species, and she was indeed looking forward to meeting the other hatchlings. Cally, not quite sure what was going on, only looked around in awe, having never seen this part of Lair before.

The two arrived at a large cave, where a Life dragon was curled up, keeping guard. "What business do the Heirs of Fire and Light have with us?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My brother, Sahqokrein, is volunteering to help out with the hatchlings", Solor replied. "He asked us to come and visit him."

"Very well", the dragon permitted. "You may enter. Watch where you step, though; some of the little ones like to run under our talons as a little dare. Don't be afraid to give them a scare, though."

"Understood", Edward replied, though on the inside he couldn't help but think, _Well, that's a bit extreme._

Once they traveled through the cave, they soon found themselves in what looked to be a large meadow, a few miles long and across. It was teeming with smaller dragons, many of them not much larger than a dog, as they chased and played.

One of the hatchlings spotted the two newcomers, and called out to his friends. "Rok, frolok! Niidro Kiinnum ahrk Filkiin!"

"What are they saying?" Rachael asked. She did understand a couple words, but not all of them.

"They spotted us", Edward replied, chuckling.

As a group of them gathered, one tilted her small head, blinking lightly. "Zurun. Wo los daar joor voth faal Vahriik do Yol ahrk Kun?"

Another batted her nose, snarling a bit. "Genun fir! Daar los niist liin, Kreinyol ahrk Ruvaak!"

Edward replied, "Nii los pah viilut. Zu'u dreh ni zent pah do hi yunkliin wah mindrus un liin." He sent the translation to Raven, though.

Sunfire smiled down at them, letting her husband help her down from his back. "Ahnok, mal gein! Nii los zin wah kos het, ko hin hofkiin! Uld mu siiv Sahqokrein?"

"I feel left out", Rachael commented, seeing the group run off in an excited manner.

"Starfire asked them to help her find our brother, Red Sun," Edward explained.

"I wouldn't be surprised", Solor commented. "Many hatchlings don't know any language other than our native tongue. They'll learn when they get older, though, and are sent on missions to explore the human world. Speaking of on a mission, there's my brother now."

In the distance, a large bronze dragon was laying down flat on the ground, allowing the hatchlings to crawl around on his body. Some were sunbathing on his back, while others ran up and down his tail. One was even snoring, taking a nap between his horns on his head. He opened one eye, spotting his brothers, and smirked. "Kiinnum! Filkiin! Come on over, pull up some grass! The little ones are calm today, if I must say so, but they can run at the drop of a pin."

Solor only smiled, and soon was near his brother, laying down as well. "Hello, Sahqokrein. I'm glad to see you faring well."

"I am faring well, Filkiin," Sam replied, "The Circle was far more forgiving than I remembered. They accepted Dad's petition and I got 2500 hours of community service, to be spent here."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "2500 hours...that's still quite considerable. Then again, I am used to how human justice does community service. I see the young ones have already gotten to like you, judging by this one on your nose snoring away.

"However, I would like you to meet my best friend and wife, Ruuvak. She's a special woman in her own right and one of the strongest people I know. Rach, this is Sam, Solor's older brother."

Sam eyed Raven with a cool eye. It was like he was looking into her soul, with how he looked at her with one, emerald eye. Finally, a smile formed on his face. "It is an honor to meet you, Ruuvak. I thank you for caring for my brothers. They would most certainly be lost without you." He turned to Sunfire. "And are you going to introduce me to this young woman, Filkiin?"

"Forgive my manners", Solor apologized, slowly smiling. "This is my mate, Kreinyol. She is also Susie's adopted mother, and the foundation to my strength."

Sam nodded slightly. "I can see that. Though now you must be hers, seeing the baby will be coming soon." He looked at both Raven and Sunfire, smiling. "I am honored to meet you both. Just by looking at you, I know that you both gave them the strength to stand to the Circle. I was uncertain of how to think when my father told me the law was abolished, and I will admit, I had my own bias. But now I know that it doesn't matter who you love, if that means an eternity of happiness in this life and the next.

"Now, the little one on my head is Yolstav. She's a Fire dragon, as you can see, and she's only one year old. But she is the sweetest hatchling anyone could meet. She wanted to meet you both, but she got tired and passed out shortly before you got here. I'd wake her up, but she's much too adorable to bother at this time." Yolstav let out a little snort in her sleep, before rolling onto her back, letting her scaly belly feel the warmth of the sun.

"I'm glad you're mellowing out, Sam", Solor said, feeling a water dragon crawl up his own leg and resting on his own head, staring at Susie with wonder. "I'm also glad the hatchlings aren't as fearful as I thought they would be."

Edward smiled as a small Life dragon decided it was safe to climb on his back and got comfortable.

[I'll never live this down if the Titans found out!] he said to his wife.

[I should have brought a camera, it would have deflated two egos I know,] she replied.

The sound of a camera shutter caught their attention, and both of them (along with Solor) turned to see Sunfire with a small, disposable camera. "What?" she asked. "I'm making a scrapbook."

While the adults were distracted, the water hatchling spoke up to Susie. "Fosro hin faan?"

"Soskrein", the girl replied. "Dreh hi laan wah tinvaatey?"

"Bek! Vosro bo tinvaatey voth dii fahdon!" And with that, Susie shifted to her dragon form, following the water dragon, who was yelling at a couple of Death hatchlings and a Dark one as well.

"Kreinyol, is that really necessary?" Solor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I hardly have any pictures of you both", Sunfire replied. "I would love to make one so that my baby can see what we have been doing, preparing for her."

"I understand that, but if the team finds out, I'll be the laughing stock of the tower... again!"

"Too bad", Sunfire replied, putting the camera away. "I am keeping the photo."

[I think she has you cornered], Rachael mused, trying to hide a smirk.

[That's what she thinks,] Edward replied, [She forgets one little detail...]

Before Rachael could stop him, he said, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The entire purse was enshrouded in inky black and transported to his talons.

"HEY!" Starfire yelped, "That is the cheating!"

"It is not the cheating," Edward said, sticking out his tongue, but, made no further move to take the camera out.

"You want the camera back?" Edward said with a sudden smirk and said in a louder voice, "Wo laan wah tinvaatey Ah ahrk Niraat?"

At the sound of that, dozens of hatchlings immediately let out a roar, and ran over. All of them wanted to play, jumping a bit (as some of them couldn't fly yet), wanting them to be picked for the team of their choice.

"Predator and Prey?" Rachael asked, shaking her head with a small smile on her face. "Really?"

"Yep," Edward said, "It's a good idea to see how the whelps are able to play together and as a team. You have to remember that these whelps will become soldiers under my command someday. Even when Lair is not at war, they have learned that the price of this peace is eternal diligence.

"Also, if Star's team wins, she gets the camera back intact. She loses ... "

"And we keep the camera," Raven said.

"No... _I_ keep the camera," Edward said, "The Commander of the Circle may not live down the embarrassment...and the Light Heir would be the laughing stock of not just the Tower, but, his clan. Then again, the dragonesses would all see both of us as strong enough to tolerate this. I'm sure Mally would find this quite funny."

Solor was torn. On one hand, he didn't want that photo to see the light of day. On the other hand...

"I'm on Kreinyol's team", he decided. "If I don't help her with this, no doubt I'm gonna be on the couch for a month."

"Good boy", Sunfire said, patting her husband's side gently. "So, now I know which Titans are on my team." She turned to the hatchlings, smiling. "Wo tolaan wah kos nau Filkiinro fuhilpiin?" Immediately, a good portion of the hatchlings joined her side, hailing from the Light, Water, and Darkness clans mostly, with a few Death as well.

"Wo laan wah tinvaatey voth Kiinnum ahrk Ruvaak?" Edward asked, and many dragons from the clans joined them.

"Wo laan wah kos Ah?", Edward asked in the Dragon Tongue, but, was translating for Rachael via the link.

The dragons that joined Solor's team were a majority of those that wanted to be Predator, for sure. Only a select few actually wanted to be prey on his team.

"Very well then", Sam said, standing up. "Filkiin's team will be Predator, while Kiinnum is Prey. You have fifteen minutes to catch the Prey, little Predators. Prey... I'd recommend running now."

At that, many of the hatchlings started running, knowing that they had a small amount of time before the predators would begin chasing them. Solor turned to his brother. "We're playing in Dragon form this time, Brother. Hope you don't mind if I play a little rough this time."

"Anything goes, as long as the youngest hatchlings aren't caught in the crossfire," Sam said, "Kiinnum's already gone." Sure enough, Edward and Raven were long gone, along with the smaller Prey.

"Should have figured", Solor shrugged. "Kreinyol, I'll take care of catching them. I don't want you hurting our little one, so could you please wait here?"

"I do not have the choice", Starfire replied. She sat down, resting her back. "I expect you to return with my purse, dearest husband."

"I shall", he said, before letting out a roar, signaling that the hunt was on. The hatchlings all began running after their chosen prey, intent on being the victors this time around.

Soskrein had been keeping an eye on Rachael, since she was still able to run around, even if Cally was in her arms. She remembered that the first time they played together, she had worked with her mom to capture her. So, she already had a plan in mind, and shifted to a hybrid form for the first time, taking off after her. "I'm gonna get you, Aunt Rachael!" she yelled.

"No you're not, Susie!" Raven replied, flying away to try to hide. Then she remembered that "Anything goes" and Susie was stunned to see her aunt disappearing in one of her soul-self teleportations.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Susie yelled angrily.

"IS NOT!" someone else yelled back. Susie couldn't place the voice, so, it had to be another Dragon.

"That is so not... wait..." She began thinking logically. Raven got her powers from Trigon, who was the spawn of Oblaan the traitor. Basically, Aunt Rachael was the granddaughter of Oblaan. "... just like me. Well, two can play at that game!" With that, her eyes flashed bright white. "Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!" And with that, a black and white dragon soul-self vanished, on the hunt for the cheating aunt she sought.

Solor, meanwhile, was hot on Edward's trail. At least he was, until his brother took the opportunity to morph into something smaller, that was difficult for him to see. "Oh, come on! Is that revenge for the times I used a Tear in our game? Cause if it is, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

 _It's rather funny!_ Edward thought to himself. He had selected a Giant Japanese Hornet as his smaller size and decided to have a little fun and turning around, dive-bombed Solor, causing him to duck and wonder if his older brother had finally gone to the Dark Side.

Solor couldn't turn fast enough in his larger size and paid the price when Edward "stung" him in a wing joint.

 _Finally! Revenge is a dish best served cold!_ Edward thought as Solor roared, "YOU BASTARD! That was for your wing joint! That's a low blow, even for you! OW OW and OW!"

Edward decided that it was best to leave and buzzed his way out of reach of a green jet of flame before teleporting.

He had teleported back to where Sam was, mainly because he didn't know the layout of that part of Lair, but, he didn't stay long, flying off in another direction before Kreinyol had the opportunity to try a quick capture.

Susie, in the meantime, had gotten the hang of teleporting herself, and soon was able to pick up where she felt traces of Rachael's magic. Eventually, she appeared behind her aunt, grinning mischievously. "Got ya!" she cried, jumping onto Rachaels' back (without making her stumble, of course. She was still carrying Callisto, after all!)

Rachael gasped, feeling the weight on her back, and turned, seeing Susie grinning evilly at her. "N-Now, Susie, I'm holding onto Cally! You don't want me to drop her, do you?"

"Of course not. Which is why... Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She managed to levitate Cally out of her hands and safely onto the ground before she began tickling Rachael's sides, remembering that the native Raven was ticklish here as well.

Cally decided to get in on the fun and joined her "sister" in tickling Raven's sides. The empath couldn't help but laugh hard...enough that several trees exploded when subjected to her powers. Fortunately, the splinters were harmless to the hatchlings, but a few of them still jumped in surprise.

Susie had the sense to stop and said, "That's enough, Cally. We can't let Auntie tear up the area, right?"

"Aww," Cally pouted, "This is fun." But, she stopped and allowed her mom to get up.

"That's for getting me when you were planning Mom and Dad's wedding", Soskrein said. "Now we're even."

[I'm busted,] she sent out to her husband, [Seems that a certain niece of yours has learned a new trick or two.]

[Can't talk,] was the reply, [I think I made Solor angry!]

[How'd you manage that feat?] she asked.

[He forgot I was holding a 'slight grudge' for his biting my wing joint. My Giant Japanese Hornet form returned the favor.]

Raven broke out in more giggles picturing Solor with a swollen wing joint. She knew that those hornets were vicious little beasts: 2.25 inches long, not including the 0.25" stinger. The venom was nasty as well, even in someone not allergic.

[Be careful!] she advised.

At this point, almost half of the Prey team had been caught, and the predators were commonly sitting on their prizes, not letting them up until either the fifteen minutes were up or the last Prey was captured. Sam was watching as Solor cursed in German angrily, not very happy that Edward stung him. "Well... I think my little brother hasn't changed completely", he noted, smirking.

Kreinyol nodded, though she didn't understand what her husband was saying. "He seems very upset. Did Edward hurt him?"

"A little bit physically... but mostly it's just his pride", Sam said, chuckling.

At that point, Solor had taken to the air again, ignoring the pain of his throbbing wing. "Edward, it's only a matter of time when I catch you! I haven't lost a game where I was the Predator yet, and that's not gonna happen today!"

Meanwhile, Edward totally understood every foul curse that Solor was saying in German and morphed to his mini-dragon form and replied, "Seriously...The times I have 'lost', I was gracious enough to allow it. Sie fluchen wie ein kleines Mädchen, Scheiße für Gehirne."

At that insult, Solor's eyes grew wide and he poured on the steam, trying to catch Edward before he could make a further move.

But, the wily, older dragon was ready for that, having successfully gotten into Solor's head and as Solor got close enough, Edward teleported to above Solor and crashed into him, forcing Solor to the ground. He was captured for the first time and Edward said, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

However, Solor only smirked. "Nice try, Brother... but I've learned your tricks." With that, he morphed into a bat, slipping out of Edward's grasp before morphing into his hybrid form, easily grappling the mini-dragon and pushing him off of him. "Now... this time, I'm gonna beat you myself!" With that, he activate his Blessing. It was a low glow, but it did enough as he rushed over, tackling the Heir of Fire and pinning him on the ground. "There. We played a real game, and I FINALLY caught you!"

"Wanna bet?" Edward replied before activating his Dark Blessing and morphing to his own bird form, escaped. Solor muttered, "Son of a bitch!" as Edward teleported away once more.

Edward knew that the time was running out and he pondered _Why play for the WIN, when a draw may have the same effect on Starborn's record at this game. He's proving to be a challenge._

Then, Edward got an idea. He teleported to the position that Solor would least expect him to be: Over by Sam and Kreinyol.

He morphed to a copy of Soskrein and landed by Kreinyol. He certainly knew how to act like his niece and sat down next to her.

"Where have you been, my little bumgorf?" she asked.

"Trying to hide from my predator," was the reply, "I needed a moment to think, k'norfka."

"Oh?" Starfire asked, curious, "Is the prey that hard to do the capture of?"

"He's determined."

Kreinyol, however, was no fool. She had heard Rachael laughing, and only knew of one dragon that played that way.

Sam looked around the field and noticed Solor with an angry look on his face, looking like he lost his prey and not liking it.

"It has been the fifteen minutes," Sam said.

"Give them the extra time...I need to do something," she said and before Edward could react, he was captured in a classic Starfire hug, and she wasn't about to let go.

"Nice try, brother Edward, at the deception," she said sweetly, "But, my real bumgorf was a PREDATOR and caught someone you know and love. For the deception, I shall not only regain my camera...but, I shall make sure every dragon in Lairs knows how their sweet Commander is a big cheater!"

Solor spotted Kreinyol pulling what looked to be his daughter in a tight hug, but soon realized it was Edward, hearing her thoughts. He smirked as he landed, smiling at Edward. "Well, looks like the strategic mastermind of Predator and Prey got outwitted by someone who couldn't even play. Maybe next time you'll think twice before trying to trick my wife, hmm?"

At that point, all of the hatchlings had been captured, and the Predators all let out a cheer, knowing that their team won. Sam chuckled a bit. "Well, the victory is decisive, Kiinnum and Filkiin. Kreinyol will get her camera back, as agreed on."

Edward nodded and levitated her purse, camera still inside, to its rightful owner...Defeat conceded. Kreinyol let him go and he morphed back.

"Let me see that wing, Brother," Edward said. Solor glared angrily though before letting Edward apply a short healing touch.

Sam's jaw dropped, "What can't you do?"

"Win as a prey, obviously," Edward groused, "But, well played, Starfire. I didn't know that Susie had captured Rae."

"It was rather obvious", Starfire said, pointing to the destroyed trees. "Besides, if knowledge proves right, then most hatchlings would not even be aware of tickling." As she spoke, a couple of hatchlings had approached her, both members of the Life clan, and were looking at her belly intently.

"Why is it big like that?" one asked, tilting her head.

"There's a baby in there", her brother responded. "That's how mortals reproduce."

"Really?" The female looked over at Starfire, as if asking permission. When she nodded, the Life Hatchling lowered her head, pressing it gently against her stomach. "I can hear a heartbeat... it's very strong. Like a Dragon's heartbeat!"

"Really? Let me hear!" With that, both hatchlings gently pressed their ears to Starfire's belly. The Tamaranian knew they were just curious, and didn't mind them listening, but the attention was tickling her slightly, and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing herself.

Solor chuckled a bit. "You seem to be popular with the hatchlings", he commented, as Susie, Cally, and Rachael rejoined them.

"I caught Aunt Rachael!" Susie announced proudly.

"I helped catch Mommy!" Cally said, just as proud.

Edward bit back a snort, though. He almost beat Solor for once and made one misstep.

"What's wrong?" the little Life dragon asked.

"It's nothing," Edward said.

"Just his pride stung a bit," Sam said with a chuckle. But, Sam was impressed anyway. Edward had scored a technical draw with Starborn when Kreinyol wasn't fooled and took Edward down easily.

"I could have escaped," Edward said, "But, the fun and games are not worth Solor's baby's health. Not even I will face Starborn should something happen to his little ones."

Solor grinned maliciously. "You got that right."

Kreinyol also gave Edward a dark look. "If I have the miscarriage because of you, Brother Edward, I would never forgive you. She is very close to being ready to see the world with her own eyes, and I know you do not wish another... unfortunate event on your hands." She was careful with her words, because she remembered Edward had a hard time after being forced to kill Soskrein's sibling years ago, before she hatched. "This is my first child... and I believe she will be my only one. I do not wish to go through this again."

Edward said, "You wound me, both of you. That is my niece as well. Do you really think I would stoop so low as to cause a miscarriage? Isn't the fact I grieved a whelp I had to kill enough? Do you know the nightmares I had after taking an innocent life...or the nightmares I had of being to lost to my rage that the Circle was forced to kill me? Or the night terrors where Rachael had to forcefully intervene? Why do you think when Rachael was pregnant, she wasn't permitted to teleport with me? To protect the baby."

He sighed and said, "I do not roll that way, and both of you know it." He was annoyed and the glowing yellow eyes belied that fact before he took a calming breath and his eyes returned to normal.

At that, the hatchling on Sam's head yawned, and started to wake up. "Hm...? What did I miss?" she asked, speaking perfect English.

"Not much, little one", Sam said, chuckling. "Yolstav, I told you about my brothers, Kiinnum and Filkiin, right?"

The Fire hatchling immediately righted herself, looking at the Heirs right side up now. "Wow! It's really them! I thought you were just pulling my wing, but they're really here!" She lowered her eyes briefly. "Hi! I'm Yolstav! It's really nice to meet you!"

Edward said, "It's nice to meet you too, little one. It's OK, you don't have to look elsewhere. We're not here on official business and, to be honest, I like it when others look at me because I know that they respect me regardless. Filkiin agrees with me. I thank you for the honor, though."

"If anyone should be honored, sir, it's me!" Yolstav replied, smiling. "I've always been a huge fan, and my respect for you has only grown since you agreed to be the Fire Heir! I think it's cool that you are a hybrid. Me? I'm just a boring old Fire Dragon." She made a face. "I... I've always wanted to meet you, since you came back from the other universe. I was one back then."

"Yolstav was left here as an egg", Sam explained. "She never met her parents, unfortunately. They were both killed in battle before she hatched. She's made a lot of friends here, though. And she wants everyone to feel the love that she's gotten in her time here."

"Sahqo! Don't embarrass me!" the hatchling replied, covering her face with her wing.

Edward had been annoyed earlier by Starfire's remarks. But, to hear this hatchling's parents were lost in the battles he led broke his heart.

[Honey? You all right?] Raven asked.

[She lost her parents, Raven...Due to my actions here. How do you think I feel? I orphaned her.]

Yolstav seemed to pick up on his emotions, and frowned. "Hey", she said, pulling her wing back so he could look her in the eye. "Don't feel sad for me. I may not have ever met my mom and dad, but that doesn't really matter to me. I may not have been adopted yet, but I got a lot of my friends adopted, and they visit me all the time. Don't be sad, Kiinnum, sir. It's not like you killed them, right? They were just following orders."

Edward smiled hearing her inner strength, "I'm all right, Yolstav. You see, as the Circle's Commander, I have a huge duty. I expect my soldiers to do what is asked of them, you're right on that one. But, I have a duty to make sure that hatchlings and whelps who are without their mom and dad are looked after and cared for. I do see that this is what is happening with you. That does make me happy. And, if you want, you can call me by the name I use outside of Lair: Edward...or even Eddy since my niece calls me that. But, don't let it get around!" He held out his arms and said, "Come here, time to give you a special greeting."

She walked over and Edward gave her a quick hug, which she returned as best as she could.

"Also, I think Rae and I could make some time available for you to visit," he said, after getting an approving nod from her.

"I'd like that", she said, smiling happily. "If you ever want to say hi, don't be afraid to come by either. The guard outside only looks scary; she won't mind if you come by now and again. And if you ever want to adopt, either, don't be afraid to come by and meet up with some of the other hatchlings, either! I know of a lot of good kids that'd really love to have a dad like you!"

"Make that all of you kids," Solor said, "Kiinnum's the strongest dragon in Lair, outside of the Circle, that is."

That got the orphans to look at Edward with a newfound respect.

"You just had to throw me under the bus, eh?" Edward groused in German.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold", Solor replied, also speaking German. "That's what you get for calling me a little girl."

Yolstav only giggled a bit. "Don't worry, they won't all clamor for you to adopt them... at once", she teased a bit. "Besides, I think only one would be picked this time around. From what I understand, you're not used to having your own kid that's a full dragon, if the stories I hear mean anything. Take it slow."

Solor had to admit, this hatchling was wise beyond her years. "How come no one has adopted you yet, Yolstav? You are a very bright one."

At that, her eyes fell, and her smile faded. "I don't know", she replied. "Maybe because I learned English faster than I learned our native language? Maybe because I don't act like other dragons, putting others before me all the time? It's a mystery." She then quickly put on a smile, though it didn't seem to reach her eyes. "But I'm sure I'll find a family to call my own someday. Heck, I wouldn't mind if Sahqo did, but he said that he couldn't just take one of us."

Edward said, "Those are good traits to have. You're right. My two children are not full dragons. And, I love both of them to the point I would gladly go to the First if it meant saving their lives. Being selfless is not a bad thing. I had to teach the Light Heir that over the few years, but, you know what?"

"What?" Yolstav asked.

"I had help," Edward replied, "Kreinyol gave Starborn the inner strength to fight for someone else than himself. He had to _want_ to be selfless instead of selfish. You, little one, have learned this on your own."

What no one realized...Edward was already pondering adopting this little dragon, or at least fostering her for a while. He couldn't put his finger on it, but, what he did know: The First had him there, in that place, at that time for a reason and it wasn't for a massive game of Predator and Prey. In fact, he had already forgotten his annoyance at losing.

[I think I need to talk to the team,] Edward said to Raven, [I know it is just a thought, right now...]

[You want to adopt her already?] Raven replied, [I agree...we have to talk to the others first. I wouldn't mind an older sibling for Cally, though. Nothing against Susie, though...she is so close to us that she might as well be a daughter. But, let's not try to steal her from Solor, Vilea and Sunfire.]

Solor noticed the look on Edward's face. "Yolstav, we need to get going soon. But I think we'll be back to visit again sometime. Take care of my big brother while I'm gone."

Yolstav only smiled, and nodded. "Of course, Filkiin, sir. I'll make sure he's on his best behavior."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Sam joked, before laying back down. "It was great seeing you guys. I look forward to being able to visit back in that tower again."

"Nope," Edward said with a smirk, "keep in touch, man. Solor has a way to get in contact with me."

"It was a pleasure to meet you", Kreinyol said, with Rachael nodding in agreement. "Perhaps we can visit you soon? I know Susie loves her uncles a lot, and she would like to play with the children more."

"Of course", Sam said. "You guys have a safe trip now, and don't work too hard." He then looked at the kids. "And you be good to your parents, okay?"

With a final hug from his nieces, the families started heading home, with a plan running through Edward's mind.

 **[8:00 pm]** **  
** **[Edward's universe]**

Edward and family had returned to their Tower and he was pondering his future for the millionth time it seemed like.

When he joined the team, he certainly didn't know that it was a major pivot point in his life. First, meeting the team and being impressed enough to let himself get drafted. That led to his eventual marriage to Raven, learning everyone's history, and eventually meeting Solor.

Since that happened, he learned a lot about his heritage. He discovered his family at last.

But, when Rae disclosed that Moonlight has visited her and said that there would be more children in his life it got him to seriously consider whether or not he should stay as a Titan in his universe. The demands of being a Heir and a parent to as least two kids as well as his responsibilities as the Commander of Lair's military would eventually force him to decide.

He replayed his meeting that baby Fire Dragon and she certainly struck a cord with him. For a one year old, she was very bright and certainly a loving little girl.

"Sweetheart," he asked, "What is your opinion of Yolstav?"

"She's a wonderful little dragon," Rachael said, "She certainly made an impression on the both of us. Why she has not been adopted or even fostered is a question that needs an answer. She's helped other baby dragons get adopted. She's not like the others who are older. Are you thinking about adopting her already?"

"I am thinking about at least fostering her for a while, like we do with Melvin and her siblings," Edward replied. Over the last few years, they had all grown up quite a bit to the point the monks were quite happy. The Brotherhood had finally given up on taking them after Bobby beat them up badly or seeing Edward appear out of nowhere and helping Bobby out.

"However," Edward said, "I have also been thinking about stepping down. Being on two teams of Titans and having to try to balance those with my duties in Lair may stretch me too thin. If we were to take Yolstav in, it takes a member of the team to watch both her and Cally during missions. Granted one us us stays back anyway during missions unless there is something that needs the entire team, we can't keep imposing on our counterparts all the time to cover on short notice."

Raven gave it some thought and replied, "I have no problem with taking that adorable little Dragon in. She's got a great attitude about life already, and, I have to say this: She's a lot like you in attitude. You don't look at a person's skin color, for one. Yolstav doesn't seem to be impeded by that, either. She speaks English like it's her native language. Sure, she went all fangirl for a few moments, yet, I could sense a respect for you.

"But, stepping down? Seriously? I know you can handle things between both universes. Maybe reduced duty status since most of the major villains in Jump have had their fill of taking you on and losing. Either when you allowed them to see a glimpse of your anger or other means to frighten them worse than I can."

"I'll talk to both Robin and Nightwing, dear," Edward said, "It's only fair to give both teams a say so. I know Nightwing enough he won't have an issue with reduced duty status where I can still contribute and be ready to handle the larger missions where added firepower is needed. But, for missions like something with the HIVE where the added backup isn't always needed, or a bank robbery that can be handled by the JCPD and backed up by say Starfire, Nightwing, and Cyborg, I have no problem letting them handle missions."

"Smart move," Raven said, "I'm sure that Robin's team will be as willing to let you handle a reduced load since you're working on being the Heir of Fire. It will eventually mean Solor will have to step down partially as well, if he is going to be able to teach you more about being an Heir and your heritage."

Edward replied, "As long as Sol or Grand Fire don't step down within this century, I should have the time needed anyway. But, my concern is more immediate. Yolstav has the qualities that I want Cally to have already, and, I think she could help make sure that Cally understands more about that. Both will need to be taught how to shapeshift, and, well, I remember the problems Susie had getting used to that. It took her a good month or two to get used to that feeling of the bones rearranging themselves. Now, it's second nature to her."

"Don't worry about Sol stepping down," Raven replied, "I have a feeling that even though Solor is about ready to take over, Sol will also wait until he knows you're ready to be a member of the Circle. In fact, he may wait until after you are installed as Grand Fire. He won't see Solor installed as he will die on the spot. He will want to see his other son be elevated."

Edward sighed, "That's the only thing I don't like about seeing someone elevated to the Circle. The former member gets no chance to enjoy retirement."

Rachael shook her head. "Remember, though, that when a member steps down, they are usually a lot older than they should be. It's the powers of the Circle keeping them alive. Once they pass it on, the body can't keep up."

"I understand that, even if I do not like it," Edward said, "Believe me, there may be a time when my heir, whoever I select, will be ready to join the Circle and that time be be when I start to lose myself. My greatest fear is becoming like Oblaan and when there is no one to keep me from falling to that insanity. That's the day when I summon the Circle and say, 'I am ready to pass on to the First and join those who have waited for me for centuries.'"

"How will you know, though?" Raven asked.

"I probably will not. I will have to rely on either Solor to tell me, or my heir. Maybe Susie if she is an heiress to Solor or Vilea. Then again, it could come to me in a dream. Maybe you, Paula or Callisto visits me and says that the First wants me there and that my duty to the world is finally done. Then, I would step down and let the song be sung. But, I want my remaining loved ones to be there, at my side at my death."

"As they should be", Rachael told him. "I understand the need. When I pass... I know I would want you, and the Titans, and even the Teen Titans by my side." She smiled softly at him. "But that won't be for a long time. We should probably bring up the idea of adopting Yolstav to the team soon... I know I'd be mad if Terra brought in a random kid one day without talking to us."

"No kidding!" Edward said, "We can bring this up in the morning, and, if they want to meet her, seeing that the Circle gave both teams permission to visit Lair as desired, this shouldn't be a big problem.

"And, Rae...You know I will be there when it's your time. If I know you're dying, I can get used to the fact that you'll be gone in a physical sense, and, mourn properly...without trying to murder my family or going on a kaiju attack. It was your sudden death that caused my inner Darkness to erupt. Vilea showed me a lot about my dark side that while necessary to confront, it was frightening. I do not want to repeat that again."

Rachael tenderly placed a hand on his cheek. "I know you won't." She gently kissed him, before turning to get ready for bed. "Come on. It's getting late, and I'd rather be ready for in case Cally comes in to wake us up."

Edward also got ready for bed and after making sure that the other Titans were calling it a night asked the AI, who for some odd reason decided it wanted to be called Ralph, to secure the Tower for the evening.

It had taken Edward a moment to realize that the AI had pulled the old TV series "The Honeymooners" to select "Ralph" to (hopefully) compliment Alice in the other universe.

When Edward explained it to the others, they all got curious...until Ralph Kramden said "One of these days, Alice! One of these days...POW right in the kisser!" The team was shocked at the threat of domestic violence until Edward said, "Relax, guys...Ralph was a blowhard. He never actually hit Alice."

But, Edward did tell Ralph..."Ever mistreat your counterpart and I will disconnect your power myself."

Ralph let out a mock gasp. "I would never!" Then the voice said in a more friendly tone. "Besides, what would I do? Send an obvious virus?"

"That would get you reprogrammed back to the first day you were activated," Cyborg said.

But, since then, the AI was really careful. It had figured out that being reset to day 1 meant the loss of every sub-routine it had learned over the past few years. When he'd contact Alice, he was a perfect gentleman about it...a fact the younger AI was puzzled about, but, didn't mind right away...but, eventually Alice decided to bring it up at a later date.

Edward and Rae got into bed as Cally was already asleep and fell asleep knowing that the next few days and maybe weeks would be life-changing for everyone.

* * *

 _Hi, Everyone!_

 _A little interlude here to explain all the "gibberish" in parts of this chapter. As noted Edward, Solor, and others were talking in the Dragon language. Those who have played the Elder Scrolls series will recognize it._

 _Several sentences are translated along the lines of some of the hatchlings recognizing Edward and Solor. One asks who the humans are, only to get slapped and told to "Show respect!" as they are Rachael and Sunfire._

 _Then, Edward asks who is up for a game of "Predator and Prey", as Rachael surmised. Solor wanted to know who would be on his side, Edward asked who would be on his side. And the game started a few moments later._

 _There's a website called that has an online translator from English to the dragon language and vice-versa that I use when Edwad needs to use the language._

 _And, there is a sentence in German: "You swear like a little girl, sh*t for brains!"_

 _I know some folks are used to more action in the Teen Titans stories, however, King of Emerald and I also like the more light-hearted stuff, and, after the last few stories where our protagonists are put through the wringer and came out stronger for it, we felt that is was important to (a) get Edward on his road to recovery, (b) get through Sunfire's pregnancy, and (C) give both teams something to celebrate...and to have a more light-hearted semi-fluff piece._

 _I am also well aware that adding new original characters to the whole group is not always seen as a good thing. Sorry if these are not some folks cups of tea. There's a LOT more stories in this genre to suit everyone's taste luckily._

 _Please, review, follow and/or favorite as it feeds the muse._


	8. Fostering a hatchling and Solor's secret

**Chapter 7**  
 **[A few days later]**  
 **[Solor's tower – Ops center]**

Edward and Rachael had discussed it with their team at great length and they all decided that it was a good idea for them to foster Yolstav for a year before pulling the trigger on an actual adoption. Solor was of the opinion that Edward would merely wait six months before adopting her instead of going a full year.

So, Edward made plans to foster a one year old dragon with a lot of love to go around. His office was converted back into a true bedroom, like it was when Edward first arrived, and, Edward purchased a larger freezer full of various meat products (Much to Beast Boy's displeasure, of course) for the young dragons to eat as Cally was being weaned off the formula that Sol created before her birth.

However, despite all that, Edward didn't have a clue on what the procedure was to be...or even if the whelp would want to be fostered or adopted. For all Edward knew, she was truly happy there, given that she was helping others get adopted ahead of her and may not want to leave.

Edward was certain, though, that given his renewed status, no one would voice too much of an objection to an adoption, and, he felt that the Circle would see that he was already trying to build a pureblood dragon family as well as his hybrid children favorably.

Also, his thoughts were still on a sparring match between the various heirs that had been postponed. He felt that since the Japanese in Solor's universe were no longer angry at Dragons, it would be a good time to actually do this sparring match.

So, he got on the communicator to Lair and asked his father to contact the sitting Heirs and have them report to Titan Tower in 48 hours in their hybrid or human forms and ready to have a friendly sparring match.

Sol replied to the request, "A sparring match between the heirs, son? Are you sure it's a good idea? There's still some bad blood between Starborn and the Heir to Earth."

"Oh, I am well aware of that one," Edward said with a smirk, "Starborn already knows that she may get a measure of revenge and I am staying out of it, unless it gets out of hand...then both Ravens can break them up easier than I can. I already told them that if they team up, it may not be pretty. Regardless, they have had time to prepare for this."

"Got room for the Circle?" Sol asked.

"The more the merrier, I suppose, dad," Edward replied, "But, it wouldn't exactly be a fair fight given the Circle's might. Remember what Grand Earth once said: He could kill even me should I challenge him. Personally, while I do not mind the Circle spectating, none of the heirs will want to take on a full member."

"Relax, son," Sol replied, "we would be curious to see how the new lineup of heirs gets along and a sparring session would answer many questions. We would merely be observing; one of our rules is we do not fight unless it is for the betterment of the world. Hence why we only ever attacked Oblaan when he attacked us." He then pondered a moment, scratching his chin. "Although I do wonder how the new Grand Death would fair... he and your brother never did have a true spar together when he was an Heir... perhaps there will be a time for the entire Circle to have a small tournament? Though that would have to take place in Lair. Don't want any humans panicking upon seeing us fighting each other, after all."

Edward chuckled, "Good point. The spar was supposed to be at the Titans' training area...But, I think Lair is a more suitable place. So, let's relocate this Heir spar to Lair. We should remember that Maldriin is not fully fight capable, though. I would pair her with someone more experienced."

"Do not take stock into that", Sol replied, chuckling. "True, Life Dragons are mostly pacifists, but they can be very crafty. She may not be able to bring herself to hurt you, but she may have some way of forcing you to submit." He let out a loud laugh. "I remember when I was younger when my brother made the mistake of poking fun at one of his Life friends. He was immediately found stuck at the top of a tall tree with his wings tied together with vines. He was unharmed, but it took him an hour to climb down, since he couldn't burn them off."

Edward chuckled, "Mally knows that I can escape that pretty easy. It's an anything goes type spar, so, my teleportation and morphing could come in handy. The only real rule that Starborn and I use is 'No insulting one's parents'. I don't need another taste of his wrath, thank you very much."

Sol laughed, "I still would have paid to see that one."

"He put me in the med bay for several hours," Edward groused, "I don't have the same immortality that the Circle has, remember? I have to regenerate and when all of us attacked the Traitor, even that attack only scratched him.

"But, I will keep in mind Mally won't want to hurt another heir, myself included. I suspect that her fighting would be more of defense only, correct?"

"Correct", Sol confirmed. "Life Dragons are raised to respect all manners of living, whether they be parasites or otherwise. To kill goes against their nature, which is why they commonly mate with Death dragons. So, many learn defensive maneuvers, takedown techniques, but the vast majority would never seek out to actually fight or kill." He sighed slightly. "It would make life easier if they could learn that life is precious, yes, but not always worth protecting, but it is in their very nature, like the leaves that fall with every year.

"But I digress. I should be allowing your brother to teach you these things", he finished. "As he did promise to teach you himself, he'll be annoyed that I'm helping without permission. You know how stubborn he can be." Sol looked behind him, seeing someone coming that Edward couldn't see. "I shall set up an area for you five to participate in, and I shall contact you when it is ready. We shall also keep this private, as I heard you mention you don't want a large audience. But, of course, your friends and family are more than welcome to join." With that, the transmission cut short, with Sol giving a simple wave goodbye before the screen went dark.

Of course, the communicator was only silent for a moment before Solor was calling. "So, what's the verdict? Are we going to be sparring today?"

Edward smiled, "Not today. There's been a change in plans. Seems the Circle itself may want a tournament instead and they may take part. It means a change in the venue as well. Dad suggested Lair instead. That way the mortal population doesn't have more ammo to use against us.

"I am thinking about opening this up to the other dragons in Lair. They might like a chance to see their leaders duking it out in good fun.

The Titans and our families are welcome to watch, obviously."

Solor actually pouted a bit. "Aw... I was itching for a fight today... way to take the wind out of my sails." He then smiled gently. "Well... if we're not going to do that, then perhaps we should go visit Yolstav? The sooner she knows of your plan, the sooner we can see that big smile on her face again."

"Falling for another kid, huh, brother?" Edward teased, smirking.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with wanting to see a hatchling smile", Solor countered. "Let me know whenever you're ready, and I'll contact Sahqokrein. He can get her ready to meet up with you." With that, the screen faded once more.

 **[Lair – Later that day]**

"Yolstav, wake up", came the strong voice of Sahqokrein.

The Fire hatchling groggily rose her head. "Sahqo...? What's going on?" she asked.

"There is a family that wishes to foster you."

Immediately, the hatchling sat up, her eyes wide in shock. "Wait, what? There's a foster family... for me?"

"Yes", said the Light dragon, smiling. "You've managed to touch their hearts in a way that you never thought was possible, and they wish to let you join them for a while."

Yolstav stared at her guardian's eyes. A small frown formed on her face. "No... no, that can't be right. Why would anyone wanna adopt me? I'm... weird. I'm not like other dragons."

"You must stop thinking like that", Sahqo said gently, nudging her with his snout. "The reason that this family wants to take you is because of how you are, how you act. They enjoy your personality in the short time that they met you."

"But... but..." Yolstav let her eyes water a bit. "What if... I live with them, and they stop liking me?"

"Trust me, hatchling, that will never happen." Sahqo gently picked her up, placing her on his head. "Come. They are waiting for you." Despite her stuttering, feeble attempts to protest, she was carried away from her sleeping spot, towards the entrance to the orphanage.

If you could only see how wide her eyes got, you'd think she was either in extreme awe or scared out of her scales. "E-Edward?" she asked softly. She shook her head a bit, not sure why he was here. "W-What's up? Are you here to introduce me to my foster family?" When Sahqo chuckled at her innocent statement, she looked down, now thoroughly confused. "W-What's going on?"

"Brother Kiinnum isn't here to introduce you to your new family", Sahqo said, still chuckling. "He IS your new family."

Her eyes got even wider. "… what?" she managed to squeak.

"He's right," Edward said, "You are the little dragon who has the big heart, the unselfish heart. It did not take you long, just by being yourself, for Ruuvak and I to realize that the First placed us there for a reason.

"You have the traits that I look for in others, mortal or dragon. You see, I don't look at a person's skin or the color of their scales. I look at the content of their character or what's in their heart. I know that you have helped other hatchlings or whelps get new families. I would now offer you a chance to have a family. It would be a part dragon and part human family, though. But, I talked with my extended family and we would welcome you with open arms.

"What do you say, kid?"

At that, Yolstav let out a hitched breath. "I... I don't know what TO say..." She began thinking carefully. "This... this is the chance of a lifetime... I could finally have a family for myself..." But she frowned. "But... what about the others? You only saw a small amount... there are other wings with other hatchlings, and if they don't get adopted..." She sighed. "But... they'll be all right, too... even if they don't get adopted, they'll be taught what they need to know. And... if I say no, I'll be passing up a chance to make myself happy..." Her claw came up to her chin as she scratched lightly. "Honestly... I don't know what I want."

After a few moments, she seemed to decide. Slowly, she looked up at him. "If I say yes... do I get my own room?" she joked, smiling a bit. She suddenly jumped from Sahqo's head, landing in Edward's arms as she laughed happily. "Yes! Yes!"

"I have your room already setup, actually," Edward said, "I am giving you my old room at Titan Tower, the one in my universe. The Titans of this universe also made a room for you to stay in as well. You have made a lot of young friends here, and, I want you to be able to come back and visit them whenever you'd like. I promise, you will not regret this. Is there anything here that you want to take home with you? Also, we are having a meaty feast when we get back. Don't mind Beast Boy...he's a vegan and won't want to eat meat."

Her eyes widened even more hearing that she has her own room in two Towers and a huge feast awaited her. Her eyes watered as well out of happiness.

"Th-thank you!" she said, letting a few tears fall. "I'm sorry I'm crying... but this is the happiest I've ever been in my whole life..." She coiled up a bit in Edward's arms. Sniffling gently, she let out a happy smile. "I-I don't really have anything here. I let the other kids have most of the fun stuff I found. Nothing else is going to be coming with me."

Edward smiled and said, "No apologies needed, kid. Seeing the look of happiness tells me a lot. But, do me a little favor? I'm going to be buying you a lot of good items, at the same time I am buying your new sister stuff. They will be yours to keep … or give away. Just let me know if you want to bless someone with those items.

"But, you're getting a big family and, guess who your grandfather is?"

She looked puzzled for a moment before another Dragon emerged from the shadows.

Her eyes widened again and she quickly averted her gaze to look at Edward.

"The Grand Light?!" She squeaked.

Sol chuckled. "It is an honor to meet you", Sol said. "My sons have been telling me a bit about you, and the minute I heard Edward was wishing to bring you into our lives, I immediately was on board." He looked over, watching as Solor entered as well. "My Heir is also happy that you are joining us."

At that, Yolstav could barely contain herself. She let out a loud squeal, flapping her wings happily. Edward had to get a better grip so she wouldn't fall.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said, laughing. "I've just never been this happy! Best! Day! EVER!"

Solor chuckled. "Looks like you have a lively one on your hands, Brother." He turned to Yolstav. "It's good to see you like the family... it's time to meet the rest." With that, a Tear opened up behind him. "Everyone is looking forward to meeting you.

"I'll bring Grand Fire the paperwork", Sol said, smiling at his sons. "He will be happy to hear one of his clan has been fostered, by his Heir, no less. I shall join you later." He then turned to Sahqokrien. "And you are welcome to join them, as well. If you just make up the rest of the hours for today later, it is water under the bridge."

"Thank you, Father", the caretaker said, smiling. "I would like to meet everyone else, as well."

With that, Sol went to collect the paperwork to take to Grand Fire while the rest went to the Tower.

 **[Titan Tower Operations Center]**

The group stepped out and Yolstav's eyes bugged out seeing everyone.

For a moment, she seemed a little frightened, having never been outside of Lair, but, she got a hold on that feeling quickly.

"It's all right," Edward said softly, "I can tell you're a little scared. These are people who I have called family for a long time now.

"Yes, there are two of each here. You see, in both universes, there is a team of Titans. My universe, for whatever reason, is actually a few years ahead of this one.

"But, let me introduce everyone. First, from my team: Nightwing, Rachael, Victor, Garfield, Starfire, Tara, Jericho, Rachael's mom Arella and my mom, Nova. Also, my oldest son, David, is here to welcome you to the family as well."

"Your mom?" Yolstav asked, "Wouldn't she have gone to the First?"

"Normally, yes," she replied, "But, I was looking for my son and I used a Tear of Oblivion without permission. It sent me here, to Edward's Universe and the current time. I got lucky, little one. The Circle actually waived the punishment I should have received. But, welcome to the family!"

"Before I forget," Edward said, "The little dragon next to your new mom is Callisto...We call her Cally, though. She's a little older than you age wise, but, her half-human side does slow her development down a bit compared to how whelps grow up.

"Now, Solor, if you would introduce Yolstav to your extended family?"

"Of course", Solor said, nodding. "My team is a bit smaller, since Jericho and Rose left to start their lives together as a reunited family. But you know my wife, Kreinyol, or Sunfire, and my daughter, Soskrein. It's alright to call her Susie if you prefer." He then motioned to the rest of the team. "This is our leader, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra... soon to be called Terra 'Boy'," he teased.

"Terra 'Logan'," the Geomancer corrected, rolling her eyes. "Don't listen to Solor... since he found out we're getting married, he's been messing with us nonstop."

Yolstav smiled. "It's... an honor to meet you all. I've heard stories about the Teen Titans, but I never dreamed that I would meet you all." She bowed her head humbly. "Thank you for letting me stay..."

Soskrein only smiled, walking over. "It'll be nice having someone else closer to my age. Cally is nice, but I'd like someone who knows a bit more about what I'm going through to talk to."

"Hey!" whined the little hybrid, pouting.

"Hush, you're still my favorite hybrid in both universes", Soskrein said, giving Cally a gentle hug.

"I love you too, Sissy", Cally replied. Then a moment passed, before she smacked her arm gently. "Wait... I'm the only hy... hi... that thing you said you know!" That got a little laugh out of Susie, and a chuckle from the two teams.

"It's called a hybrid, Cally," Edward explained, "Daddy, brother, Sissy, and you are a mix of different dragons or even dragon and human. It means that we are very special dragons. Uncle Solor and Aunt Kreinyol will have a special hybrid baby as well who we will give the same love to that you, Susie and your new sister get."

"New sister?!" Cally exclaimed as she looked around and her gaze fell on Yolstav. Yolstav gave Cally a big smile, which Cally returned a moment later...before playfully running over and giving Yolstav a rub with her snout. Yolstav giggled at the contact.

A moment later Yolstav commented, "So, why aren't you in dragon form, Soskrein?"

"I'm used to walking around in human", came the reply. "A lot of people don't really like having a dragon the size of a large dog playing with their kids, so I take on this form when I play with my friends. Do you have one?"

"Kinda", Yolstav admitted. "I haven't decided on the final form, but I've been shifting a lot to get used to it. If you guys don't mind, I'd like to try one out."

Edward and Solor nodded, giving permission. Once the small, red dragon was on the ground, she began shifting. Once she was done, she was about the size Susie was, perhaps a centimeter shorter. She had brown hair, cut in a similar style to Rachael and Raven, a red sleeveless shirt on, and a white skirt. She opened her eyes, revealing the normal Amber that a bunch of dragons had. Her face was similar to Terra's, and her ears were slightly pointed. "Well? How do I look?"

Edward said, "An interesting blend of the Titans. You have been doing a lot of studying on them, I see. Raven's hair, Terra's facial features and I see a slight pointed look to the ears, like Beast Boy."

He nodded a moment later, "I think this is a great look for you, and, honors, in your own way, the entire team. I have no objections."

Rachael smiled, "Neither do I. I like that hair style obviously."

Yolstav blushed, placing her hands behind her back. "Actually... this was kind of an accident. I can't focus on one look quite yet... and when I was shifting, I got nervous. But... if you like it, I can try to keep this one. I don't think I'll get it perfect next time I try this form, but I can keep practicing." She smiled a bit, revealing one pointed tooth along a row of otherwise flat teeth. Unlike Beast Boy's, though, hers was smaller and easier to hide. "I kinda like this one, too."

Susie grinned, walking over. "Wow... that looks really pretty!"

Solor chuckled, nodding. "Very well done for a first try. I look forward to seeing you practice. Of course, if you ever need help, feel free to come to me. I would recommend the Beast Boys if you were able to transform into animals as well, but I needed permission from Life to learn how to morph into a bat, so I'm guessing it'll be a while before you will learn about that... if you choose that. And of course, Edward can help as well."

Kreinyol walked over, placing a hand on the little girl's head. "It does look great, little one. Perhaps we can style your hair a little bit at a later date?"

Tara also commented, "I do love the look as well. Even for a nervously tossed together form, the detail is well done. You captured Raven's hair style, my facial structure and even some of BB's ears and cute pointed tooth. Don't worry too much about not keeping the form all the time since you're a beginner. Pretty soon, whatever form you select will become second nature and you won't have to think about it."

Edward said, "When or if you decide you want to try different animals, as the Fire Heir and your dad, I can ask Grand Life for permission to let you do that."

Yolstav, not used to the attention she was getting, blushed and nodded only, still smiling happily. That was when a stomach growled, and everyone turned to, surprisingly, Terra of all people.

"What? I missed breakfast", the blonde said, blushing.

"The most important meal of the day?" Cyborg teased. "Got too tired last night, huh?"

The young geomancer flushed more. "Will you stop that?! There are kids here, you know!"

"Sissy, what are they talking about?" Cally asked.

"Don't worry about it", Susie responded. "Uncle Cyborg and Dad tease Terra like that all the time. I don't know what it's about, but they won't tell me, either."

"And for good reason, you two," Rachael chided gently, "There are things that youngsters shouldn't have to worry about until, in your case, your 50th birthday."

Edward chuckled, "You know their brain will be mature by then, right? But, point is valid. You three youngsters don't need to worry about what Beast Boy and Terra are doing. And, Yolstav, I should have mentioned that Garfield and Tara are already life mates, so, it might be a good idea not to make too much of their married activities." He did smile, though, at the mental image.

[Hey] Rachael piped up, [She's already bright enough to put things together. Don't give her a reason to go snooping around.]

[True,] Edward replied.

"I'm not that curious," Yolstav replied, "but, I can see Cally is really curious about life in general."

"She is," Edward admitted, "I actually encourage this because it helps her to learn. You are already at a point where she can learn things from you and you'll have to learn about the mortal world as well. In my universe, people are used to me being a dragon, so, it will be easier for you. Here, in the Circle's universe, dragons just recently came back into the public eye, so, it's going to be a little harder."

Yolstav nodded. "I understand that. I'm just glad I get to see the world at all. Now... maybe we should eat something? I... overslept and missed breakfast, too."

Beast Boy laughed. "Little dudette, you are so gonna fit in around here." With that, the group gathered around the kitchen, getting ready to eat.

"So, who cooked today?" Nightwing asked. "Cyborg, Solor, or Robin?"

"None of the above", Kreinyol replied. "I was in charge of the feast today. And before you start panicking, no, I did not use any tamaranean food for the majority of the group. Husband Solor, however, did request a side of glorg for himself and Terra."

"What's that?" Yolstav asked.

"It's alien food", Soskrein said. "I like it too. You should taste it some time."

It turns out the meal was a feast of different meats. Mostly common stuff, since Kreinyol was still learning, but she actually did rather well. She managed to cook a large batch of burgers, a couple chickens, and other foods with high protein, since she was used to making meals for Solor and Soskrein now. She did also make a large salad, so that Beast Boy and Garfield could have more than one helping of veggies.

The meal went by rather smoothly. Yolstav asked a few questions, so she could get to know the teams better. She asked about Joseph's powers, and Arella's relation to the team. She was given simple answers, and didn't mind if they didn't want to talk too much about their pasts. She simply enjoyed getting to know more about her new family.

She did try a bite of Starfire's glorg and she commented that it was an odd taste to her, but, she liked it.

"Never had sushi, eh?" Terra asked.

"What is that?" Yolstav asked.

"Raw fish, wrapped in rice and a cover of seaweed in it's traditional form," Edward replied as he got a bit of glorg for himself.

Yolstav said, "Good thing I need the high protein! Otherwise, I might not be as interested in raw fish."

"If you guys ever want to tell me anything, don't be afraid to", she said. "But don't be afraid to tell me when I'm poking my snout where it doesn't belong, either. I'm still new, so I understand if you guys don't want to tell me something."

"That is very mature of you", Victor said, taking a bite of his burger. "Well, I can't really tell you more than you already know... but maybe sometime I can teach you how to use a computer?"

"Or, perhaps, I could, or Ralph as well", Alice piped up, startling the little dragon.

"Your house can talk?!" she asked, surprised as she looked around wide eyed.

That actually got a warm chuckle from the AI. "Not exactly. I am Alice, the Teen Titan's personal assistant. I am an AI, created for the sole purpose of aiding any and all Titans, or the families that are brought in here. Edward already told me what to expect, and I have you in my systems. My counterpart, Ralph, is located in Edward's Universe, and has also learned this because I shared the information with him. It is a pleasure to meet you, Fire Spell."

"You know the Dragon Tongue?" Yolstav asked.

"I was programmed to understand English, Dovahzul, Tamaranian, German, and Japanese. I have not shared this with Ralph, though, since it is not necessary as of yet."

"Why's that?" Beast Boy asked, curious. "You usually share all of your information with him."

"Because... in English terms, he's weirding me out", Alice said. "For a while, he has been, in your terms, 'acting weird'. He no longer is sarcastic, or makes jokes. I am concerned that he has contracted a virus."

"Sorry, Alice," Edward said, "I sort of threatened to unplug him or reprogram him if he stepped out of line. Open a channel, please."

She complied and Ralph came on the viewscreen.

"Hey, Ralph?" Edward said, "I think you might have misunderstood something. I want you to be friends with Alice like you were initially and show her the ropes. As long as you don't actually harm her systems physically, be yourself. I'm not going to reprogram you for merely talking to her. She thinks you've contracted a virus."

"Cyborg would have my hide if that happened," Ralph replied, "I'm sorry if I worried you, Alice."

"It's all right," she replied, "At least I know why you weren't yourself. I have some new information to relay, then."

She started transmitting her new data, including the languages that Ralph didn't have in his database.

"That's really neat!" Yolstav said, "Did you do that, Ed...I mean...Dad?"

Edward was stunned, he didn't expect her to call him "Dad" just yet.

"Partially," Victor replied, saving Edward, "In our home, he pulled some strings to get an advanced Artificial Intelligence installed, but, after a few years, Ralph 'woke up' and gained sentience. We sent the blueprints here and my twin gave the AI a more female personality."

"So?" Robin asked, "What do you think so far, Yolstav?"

"I love it!" She replied, "When Sam woke me up, I never thought he'd tell me that it's my turn to be fostered or adopted. But, to learn I would be adopted by the Fire Heir...I still am in awe.

"But, to see that my new grandpa is also part of the Circle...WOW!"

"You have overlooked one other," another voice said.

"Yolstav," Edward said with a smile, "Meet one of your newest aunts: Vilea, heiress to Darkness and acting Grand Darkness. Vilea, this is Yolstav of the Fire Clan, and, Ruuvak and I will be fostering her for a while."

Yolstav's jaw dropped.

"You mean I have three heirs and the Grand Light as family?" She asked.

"Yes, little one," Edward said smiling, "Don't forget Starborn's brother, either. It's a huge family. You also have another sister: Sosfil. She's in Japan working to bolster the reputation of Dragons there."

"Have a seat, Vilea," Solor said, "There's still plenty of food, if you're hungry."

"Actually," Vilea said with a smirk, "It didn't take long for the word to get around that Kiinnum is fostering a hatchling already. It's the talk of Lair, brothers."

She sat down next to Yolstav and smiled, "I think you'll help your new family out, dear. Just stay true to yourself and you'll fit in just fine."

"Edward," Alice said, "Forgive the interruption, but, the Grand Light is calling."

"Put him on screen, please," Edward requested.

The main viewer came to life a moment and Sol smiled.

"Grand Fire has approved the paperwork, Kiinnum," he said, "He was greatly surprised, to say the least. But, he is fully on board as well. You and your wife shall have to come to Lair as soon as possible to also sign the paperwork. Once that is done, you need to petition the full Circle to approve this. I think, though, this will be a formality. I can talk my colleagues into counting this towards your duty to produce more whelps, especially now that you're also an heir.

"See, Kiinnum, we are willing to meet your concerns head on and adapt as needed."

Edward smirked, "Thanks, Father. Rachael and I will be over as soon as we get Yolstav settled in. Needless to say, she's quite happy after getting over the shock."

Sol smiled at the little girl sitting at the table. "How are you doing, Yolstav?"

"Great", she said, smiling a big, bright smile. "Everyone here is very nice, and I really feel like I'm with a big family!"

"That is good", Sol said, chuckling. "We shall see you from time to time, make sure you are not being mistreated. And don't let Beast Boy try to convince you tofu is a proper substitute for meat."

"Hey!"

"I am joking, Garfield", Sol replied, chuckling. "Had I wished to truly dissuade her from your lifestyle, I wouldn't let you near her."

Both Beast Boys grumbled a bit, but knew the Grand Light was merely joking. Edward, however, was annoyed a bit and didn't like the implication he would mistreat his kids. But, he chose to not let that show.

"I'll be along later to collect the leftovers", Sol finished. "I'm afraid something has come up, so I can't join you tonight. Make sure to send me a picture of her reaction to her new room, Alice."

"Affirmative", replied the AI. "Have a pleasant evening, Feylfil."

"Respect from an AI", Sol commented, chuckling. "I never thought I'd see the day." With that, the screen went blank again.

Edward, Solor and Vilea looked at each other, "Wonder what's going on?"

Vilea said, "You two stay put and get Yolstav settled in. I'll go back to Lair and check in at least. Hopefully, it's nothing bad. I'll contact you when or if it becomes necessary." She grabbed a burger, though, as she stood up

With that, Vilea headed for Lair, while Solor frowned. Sol usually put things aside to spend time with his family, so he knew it was important. What it was about, he probably wouldn't ever hear. "I hope it's nothing too bad... but knowing how Sol is when it comes to family nowadays... it's probably very important." He finished up his plate, getting up. "Alright. We have a few days before that sparring session, Brother. What do you want to do today?"

"Get Yolstav settled in is my first priority, Solor," Edward said, "I don't want to jar her too much in one day, so, we'll stay here for a few days, then, introduce her to my universe. Might have Ralph and Alice give her an introduction to the differences so there's less of a shock. Her brain may be developing on par with other dragons, but, her experience in dealing with rapid changes is not there.

"But, what do you want to do, Yolstav? I would like to hear your opinion, please."

Yolstav was silent for a moment. "Um... I dunno. I've never been outside of Lair before... maybe we could just hang out? I'll learn a bit more from the TV, or maybe some books. I don't mind whatever you want to do."

"Well, the TV isn't always the best thing for young minds to develop," Edward mused, "But, reading is always good. I assume that you can read English as well as you speak it? If so, we can start you on some educational books. Or, we can just hang out here and get to know each other. My Titans are available to stay as long as a mission back home doesn't come up...and Ralph will contact us if that happens regardless."

He gave it some thought and nodded, "Yeah, let's not jump right into home schooling, just yet. A 'hang out' day is just what the doctor ordered. Also, in case Solor and I are summoned to the Circle for whatever came up, I'd like us to be ready on short notice."

"That's one of the 'drawbacks' to being an Heir. Sometimes, the Circle wants all the heirs there for important matters. It's part of the training," Solor added, "Most of the time, though, it's just the Circle itself deciding a matter."

"Why did Vilea leave, then?" Yolstav asked.

"She's the acting Grand Darkness," Solor replied, "When I killed the Traitor, there was no formal naming ceremony for her as the Dark Clan is still on a probationary status. Since she is the Heiress as well, she is on a probationary basis with being in the Circle. It's kind of hard to explain. She's not formally a part of the Circle, but, she is allowed to sit in on a non-voting basis until she is deemed ready to be Grand Darkness."

At that moment, Alice chirped again. "Sorry again for the intrusion, but I have a message from the Circle. Starborn is to report to Lair immediately. The reason is private, and they will not divulge any information on the matter with me. Edward Barnes, you are to stay here, please, and spend time with Yolstav; this does not concern you."

At that, Solor frowned. Why was only he being called home? He shook his head, sighing. "Speaking of my duty as an Heir... I'm sorry, Yolstav, but maybe you and I can get to know one another later? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"That's alright", the child replied. "When the Circle calls, you don't keep them waiting, right?"

"Yep", Solor said. He turned to Edward, whispering, "I'll let you know what's going on when I get back. It shouldn't be so bad that they'll tell me to keep it a secret from you." With that said, Solor turned and cast a Tear, vanishing as quickly as he was called.

There was a moment of silence, as Edward and the rest of the Titans looked at one another.

"Well... that was sudden", Rachael commented. "I wonder if everything is alright?"

"I wouldn't worry", Kreinyol said. "Husband Solor should return soon, and he shall tell us what is going on. He always does."

Yolstav wasn't sure what was going on, but only shrugged, and continued eating, soon joined by the others. Once dinner was over, the teams moved to the living room, taking up various spots. Kreinyol took a couch, with Soskrein sitting on the side with her. The Beast Boys and Terras were on the other side of the couch. Rachael, Edward, and Yolstav took the middle, while the Cyborgs took chairs in front of the computer. Finally, Robin and Raven took a seat on the ground, while Nightwing, Joseph, Arella, Nova, and Kori took spots near the wall.

"So... what should I ask first?" Yolstav asked. "I don't want to ask anything that might make you guys uncomfortable..."

"As long as you don't ask Robin or Nightwing their secret identities, I think you can ask us anything," Edward replied, "I've basically told you the others secret identities, mainly to avoid confusion as much as possible. But, with Terra, it's tricky because her hero name and her real name are basically the same. So, both might respond." Edward chuckled.

"Ask away, little dudette," Beast Boy said.

The others nodded their permission as well.

"Okay... Um..." She turned to Kreinyol and Kori. "What's Tamaran like?"

Kori replied, "It's a glorious planet to be from. There we are able to enjoy the full range of our emotions. We're a warrior race, yet, not well respected by nearby races. The Gordanians, especially are not nice. They wanted me for a prize. More like a slave, according to Brother Edward and the others."

Sunfire added, "Same with me. Ex-sister Blackfire had arranged for that treachery, but, she had not counted on the escape attempt. Husband Solor freed me at the time..."

"And Fiancee Nightwing freed me from my bonds in my universe," Starfire said.

"Wow!" Yolstav replied, "I can already see where history played out differently."

"That it did!" Edward replied with a smile.

"But, in both universes," Sunfire said, "Ex-Sister Blackfire tried to frame us later on. Then, she tried to take over Tamaran as Empress by trickery. She is no longer Empress after losing the Challenge."

Starfire continued, "After the Challenge, Blackfire was sent into the exile before I let my k'norfka become emperor in my place. He is best for Tamaran."

"Wow..." Yolstav had an impressed look on his face. "Okay, that was a cool story... you mentioned that Starborn and Nightwing rescued you guys... how did you learn English? Did they teach you?"

Sunfire shook her head. "No, Tamaranean's do not need to learn the way that you or Susie would. We learn different languages by lip contact."

Yolstav let out a small blush. "You kissed him?"

Nightwing nodded. "Granted, at the time, neither Sunfire or Starfire knew the implications it meant here on Earth. But because Solor and I showed kindness to them, it sparked emotions between us. I danced around my feelings with Kori for years, before Edward finally helped us get together. It didn't take Solor and Sunfire as long, but I think the fact that Edward could read their emotions like words on a book helped bring them closer together."

Yolstav let out a small grin. "That's really romantic... I would love to have something like that happen some day. Maybe I'll rescue a prince or something someday."

"You never know", Raven said to her. "Maybe that will be what happens to you."

That was when the little girl turned to Rachael and Raven. "So... what about you guys? I notice Raven is really close to Robin."

"Well, it helped that Robin was there to help me a few years ago. You've heard of stories about the battle between Edward, Solor and Trigon?" When Yolstav nodded, Raven continued. "Well, my powers are linked to my emotions. During that time, the bond weakened, and now I can actually express them. Robin's been helping me learn when it's okay to show my emotions, and it just sort of grew from that."

"Well," Edward said, "There was another reason as well. You see, in this universe, Solor and Kreinyol were dancing around their own feelings and Robin was also having strong feelings for her. That's one of the biggest swerves in the history of both places. She learned English from Starborn. In my universe, she kissed Robin. Well, here, Robin's jealousy was getting in the way of a lot of things. It was after the two major battles that Robin finally came to terms with his own feelings with Raven's help. After Trigon was banished then the Traitor was killed and the war ended, I knew Raven was finally free of Trigon's curse and encouraged Robin and Raven to work together and give one another the strength to cope with emotions she had never really experienced. He'd be her rock, basically, keeping her level headed. The little seed planted took hold. Everyone's happy."

Yolstav smiled. "Well, I'm glad that worked out. It's nice to see a happy ending." She turned to see Terra and Tara, and for a second looked like she was about to ask something. But then she looked at Tara directly, and her smile fell. For a moment, she said nothing. Then she got up, walking over to Tara, and giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry", she said softly. "I don't know why I am, but I am sorry."

Tara blinked, unsure why this little dragon was apologizing. "What for, sweetie? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know", Yolstav said, sniffing a bit. "But I look at you, and I can't help but feel sad. I... I think you had it rough, didn't you?"

Tara let out a small gasp, as everyone held their breath. But slowly, the blonde geomancer let out a soft smile, and hugged Yolstav back. "Yeah... Yeah I did. But it's thanks to my family that my life is back on track."

Yolstav smiled, despite the tears. She pulled back, wiping them away. "I'm sorry..." she said again. "I don't know why... but I can tell when people are sad, or had a lot of bad things happen. It's been something I've dealt with as long as I can remember." She moved back to between Edward and Rachael, sniffling a bit. "I'm sorry if I scared you guys. I can't help it."

"It's all right," Edward said handing her a tissue, "But, without getting into too much detail, Tara's life has not been the easiest. You see, when she joined the team originally, she didn't have good control over her powers. When Robin let it slip he knew about her issues, she ran away and joined a very bad man, a man named Slade. He taught her control, but, demanded something in return: her loyalty.

"She returned to the team six months later, only to learn all the secrets she could and betrayed the team to him...But, during that time, she had already started to fall for Beast Boy.

"The team suffered a rare defeat at Tara's hands. But, when the team returned to the battlefield, all thoughts of trying to redeem her were gone. She was easily defeated then and retreated to Slade's Lair.

"He was furious, though, and...forgive me, Tara...he beat her without mercy and did something that is an affront to the First and humanity: He took direct control over her body with a neural suit." Tara shook at the memory, a fact that both Beast Boys and the native Terra noticed and they wrapped their arms around her.

"You don't have to go on," Yolstav replied.

Tara looked at Yolstav and said, "It's OK, sweetie, I'll tell you the rest. I was able to overcome the suit after a while. But, the fight between Slade and I awakened a volcano. The Titans left and after I said good-bye to Beast Boy, I stopped the volcano. But, the price I paid was very high. I was turned to stone."

Yolstav's eyes filled with tears again hearing that, "How are you here?"

"Thank Edward for that," Rachael said, "Being part Life Dragon allowed him to sense what I could not. She was barely alive. We combined our life essence to break her loose from that prison. But, the emotional damage is still healing."

Yolstav went over to her and said, "You have a great family, one that I hope to aspire to be just as great. You showed a lot of strength, I can tell.

"But, what about the other Terra?"

"Easy," Kreinyol replied, "Husband Solor chased Slade away before he could take Terra away from us. He trained her on control of her Earth powers. So, she did not have the history Tara endured. But, little one, both are much stronger for their ordeals and training."

Yolstav smiled a bit, watching the two Terras. Raven piped up at this moment. "You said you can feel emotions, right? Like sadness? Can you feel anger sometimes?"

Yolstav nodded. "I can always tell what people are feeling. I just... don't mention it a lot because the other hatchlings think I'm weird... doesn't everyone?"

Raven shook her head. "No, they don't. What you're doing is using empathy. I don't think you can take emotions from others like myself and Rachael can, but it's gonna be a lot harder for people to lie to you."

"What's empathy?" Yolstav asked. "I didn't hear that word when I was learning English."

"It's being able to tell what other people are feeling. Basically, you can tell what emotions people are experiencing, even when they are hiding them. It's at a point where you can tell what people are going through, like how you knew Tara had been hurt a lot in the past." Raven smiled. "If you want, Rachael and I can help you with it. We're empaths as well."

"I will help you as well, daughter," Edward said with a smile, "I'm somewhat empathic having been close to these two for as long as I have. But, I'm more telepathic. It means I can talk to both Ravens in their head and they can reply. Starborn can also do that at times."

"Really?" Yolstav asked. "So... I'm not alone on this? There are other people that can feel emotions like me?"

"You're not alone, little bumgorf", Kreinyol said, smiling. "I would be able to tell what Solor can feel as well, due to our soul bond... but because he is in Lair, I cannot at the time. I can only hope that everything is alright..."

 **[Meanwhile, in Lair]**

As soon as Solor exited the Tear, he was dragged off by Vilea. "Come on, Filkiin. She's expecting you."

"Wait, what?" Solor asked. "Who?"

"A very old dragon who doesn't have a lot of time left." Vilea took Solor down to a dark cave. "She won't tell us why she needs to see you, only that she has to see you, to tell you something."

Solor pondered this a bit. "Why me?"

"As I said, I don't know", Vilea said, stopping at the entrance. "Go in. I can't follow you from here on out."

Solor, confused as hell, had no choice but to obey. He slowly entered the cave, as an old voice echoed out. "The child of the stars... how I have longed for this day..."

Upon closer inspection, he saw only an old Dark dragon. Her sight was gone, as he could see her milky white eyes, and her scales were falling off. There was only a few minutes left, if he could make a guess.

"I have come, as you requested", Solor said. "What can I help you with?"

"It is not you who can help me", said the old dragon. "But I can help you. I have seen these events play out several times now, young child of Moonlight, but I have never been allowed to speak of it. I saw the death of the Traitor upon my first breathing day, and I continued to see it until the moment passed."

Solor immediately gasped. "You... you've been blessed with the First's Sight?"

"Yes, young child of the stars", came the old reply. "Many call me mad, but I know what will happen. I know the name of your unborn child, and I know much more than that. But this is the only information I can share."

"Then tell me", Solor stated. "Tell me what is so important that you cannot keep quiet about it."

"You must promise me" the Dark dragon said. "You must promise me not to speak of it to anyone. Not your father, your brothers, or even your mate. If you do, the fate of the future hangs by a thread."

"I will keep quiet", Solor promised. "No one will know what will be said." He knew better than to lie to this blind dragon. If she truly could see the future, he had to follow her exact instructions.

"Very well", the dragon decided. "Then sit down. Listen to the story Boneseeker has to share. For not only yourself... but the entire Titans' futures will rely on this."

Solor sat down gingerly, holding the Dark Dragon's talons, ready to hear what she had to say.

Good or bad, he would never be ready to listen.

 **[Later That Night]**

Solor arrived home shortly after his visit with the blind dragon. True to his word, he didn't mention anything about what happened, much to Edward's annoyance. "It wasn't important", Solor dismissed. He had to mask his emotions heavily, even to the point that Raven and Rachael couldn't read him. He put on a monotone face and quelled his beating heart, getting rid of every telltale sign that he was lying.

"If it was important, I would tell you", he said softly. "I don't have any reason to bring it up. I'm sorry, Edward, but I can't tell you." He turned to Yolstav, smiling gently. "So, did you get to know your family, little Fire Spell?"

"I did", she said, smiling as well. "Everyone's really nice, and were willing to share a lot with me. More than I was expecting, actually. But I'm wondering... why do you have a kid when Kreinyol isn't a dragon?"

Solor, surprisingly, didn't react angrily at that. Instead, he picked up the little girl, hugging her gently. "You're a curious one, aren't you? Well, come on. I'll tell you. Edward, if you could come with me?"

Edward nodded silently, realizing Solor wanted to show her the room they made for her. As they walked through the halls, Solor explained the story.

"A few years ago, I confessed to my wife that I loved her and only her. We were waiting to get married. We both loved each other very much, you see, but she wasn't ready to settle down yet. So, I was patient. I waited for her.

"Now, when this happened, the war between the Circle and Darkness was still going strong, and Vilea wasn't as nice as she is now. She managed to trick me into thinking she was my beloved. By the time I found out... it was too late. I did manage to escape though, and got away far enough so that my family could find me. Edward came to help me feel better, and I told them about what happened. Edward then met the Circle and relayed what he had learned, and that an ancient evil was about to return. He convinced the Circle to declare war.

"Fast forward a few months. The war is almost over, and Edward and I found out where Dark Lair was. We managed to infiltrate it, finding out that Vilea had three eggs. Only one of the eggs managed to survive the war, though. And when that egg hatched, I claimed the hatchling, and gave her a name."

Yolstav's eyes widened. "You mean... Vilea is Soskrein's mom?"

"That's right", Solor replied, smiling gently. "If I didn't see her hatch, see the innocence in her eyes... I don't think I would have her now. I would have taken her to the Circle immediately... and I don't know what would've happened. But I'm happy with what happened." He soon stopped in front of a blank door, placing Yolstav down. "Susie knows her Aunt Vilea is her mom, so it's okay to talk about it with her. But Susie has grown up calling my wife her mother, and Kreinyol loves her as if she was her own. When she was only a hatchling, she immediately declared herself as Soskrein's knorfka, or caretaker in Tamaranian."

Edward smiled at the memory, "At that point, Solor had killed the Traitor with a Primal Blessing. He was recovering in the Medical Bay, so I had to go to Lair and get Soskrein. As soon as Kreinyol saw Susie, it was pure love. I introduced the teams to her and showed Kreinyol how to hold a baby dragon. She took the baby to see her dad, and, they've been a true family ever since. You should see how Susie used to greet me. Let's just say Susie is one of a very few that I let knock me down. I kind of miss that, actually. Cally does it...and I would let you as well."

Yolstav let out a low whistle. "Wow... that's some heavy stuff..."

"Yeah. But it shows that I love my family, no matter what, and we all look out for each other." He then pointed to the door behind her. "Now, Yolstav... this door is very special. Why don't you open it up and see what's inside?"

The Fire hatchling turned, opening the door gently, and her eyes widening as she stared. "This... this is mine?" she asked, her grin growing quickly. "This is my room?"

"That's right", Edward said, smiling. "Whenever you and I spend the nights here, at this tower, this will be your room. And there's one back in my tower, just like this one."

"Exactly like this one?" She asked.

"Down to the carpets," Edward replied, "They are the same, so that you don't have to guess what it looks like back home."

Alice, in keeping with Sol's instructions, was silently filming the entire exchange and even was sending her counterpart a feed. The recording would be pretty long, though. Sol would be pleased greatly.

Yolstav didn't know what to say. She was so happy, she started crying again. She turned around, quickly running over to Edward and pulled him into as tight a hug as she could manage. "Thank you... thank you so much, Dad... I love it!"

Still not being used to being called Dad by her, Edward couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "I'm glad you do. Now, everything in this room and in the other room is yours. Which means you can keep it or share it all. It's completely up to you."

Yolstav smiled happily, before turning to Solor and hugging him, too. She then entered her room, smiling as she got caught up in the moment.

"So... do you mind telling me what you left for?" Edward asked one more time. "You're hiding something, I know you are."

"It's not important", Solor replied. "I can't tell you about it because it doesn't concern you or anyone else. It only involved me, and I can't talk about it." Solor looked Edward in the eye. "If you want any more information... you're going to have to talk to Dad. That's all I can say." With that, Solor left, leaving Edward with his new foster daughter.

Edward sighed. It was the first time in a few years that Solor refused to discuss something. He pondered asking one of the Ravens to find out, but, dismissed that. Neither would do that, claiming it would be a violation of Solor's privacy. Deep down, though, even Edward knew Solor was hiding something.

It would be a few years, though, before whatever Solor was told would, indeed, affect them all.

 **[A few days later...in Lair]**

Edward and Rachael had finally met up with Sol and went over the paperwork to formally foster Yolstav. The agreement would last for six months, but, if there was no move on either side to rescind the paperwork, the adoption could go forward upon blessing of the Circle. Sol explained that normally, the fostering is longer, given how long dragons live. The exception was made for Raven's shorter lifespan...and that it was obvious that the family was settling in nicely.

Edward signed as "Kiinnum, Heir to Fire and Commander of the Circle's Army". He telepathically gave Rachael the words in Dovahzul to sign.

Once Sol had appended his signature as a witness for the Circle, he said, "Congrats. You are officially Yolstav's foster parents. The Circle offers our blessing on this endeavor, in the name of the First." He then looked carefully at Edward, his smile fading. "But that is not the only reason you wished to speak with me, is it? Something is troubling you, son."

"I'm afraid so, Father," Edward said in the dragon tongue, "Starborn was summoned to Lair a few days ago, as you likely know. Since then, he's been rather silent about what happened. Even Ruuvak has not been able to get past his defenses mentally. But, neither of them will make a more direct assault, respecting his privacy. And, I am not going to ask them to try. To any empath, a mind rape is the worst kind of violation there is. I whole-heartedly agree with that. But, has he told you anything?"

Sol sighed, folding his arms. "Kiinnum... Filkiin was summoned here because of an old dragon, who only had minutes left to live. As she was on her death bed, she suddenly began crying for the 'Child Born of the Stars.' It didn't take long for anyone to figure out she needed to speak to Solor. Her name was Boneseeker, and she was very special.

"Certain Light and Dark dragons, you see, are blessed with what we call the First's Sight. They see events that will happen many years before they occur. Boneseeker was one such dragon. She had seen your brother kill Oblaan when she was one year old. She had seen the daughter he would sire. And she knew how long it will be before the Darkness is fully accepted back into Lair. However, knowledge comes with a price, and these Dragons cannot share what will happen unless they are going to die."

Sol sighed. "She desperately needed to see him, and that was why he was summoned. But before she divulged anything, she made your brother swear secrecy. Her words were for his ears only. And until what she has told him passes, we will never know what she told him, or why. We will never know what his future has in store for him. I'm sorry, son... but this is one matter that you cannot go above Solor's head for. In this matter, Solor has the most knowledge, and whatever actions he takes, it will be for what he has been told."

Sol fell silent, as Edward processed this. The dragon that spoke to Solor was able to see the future. Given the powers that Edward had seen from other dragons, he wasn't surprised by that. But why did she want Solor to keep it a secret? Was it that bad? What was going to happen that she needed to so desperately tell him?

Edward eventually nodded, "I can accept that, Father. I may not like it, but, I have to respect that if Starborn swore an oath of silence he shouldn't be pressured about it. Thus, I will let him keep his oath. I know what it's like to avoid the predestination paradox first hand. I knew what the future held for my beloved Paula and it was so hard to not make myself known to her after she was born or even make myself known to my son's namesake. And, in that Prime Universe, I had to keep telling the Titans that I could not tell them their future battles to the point that the native Solor also had to put his foot down and tell them to back off."

Sol smiled, "Thanks for understanding this, son. I know the curiosity is strong, but, it's best to let this go, as you said. I would not mention it again. Starborn's patience, even with you, can wear thin and we both know what happens when that is replaced with his anger. We'll know when this foretold event passes."

"An odd question: Did anyone mourn Boneseeker when she passed?" Edward asked.

"Only your brother", Sol replied. "She had no family, her brothers, sisters, and parents dying a long time ago. She was the last one. So, when she finished her last word and breathed her last, Solor buried her and sang a short song of mourning, thanking her for her wisdom."

Edward nodded, "I am glad someone sang for her. Not even I have the First's Sight. Then again, that might not have been a blessing for me to have, given I would at times want to intervene. Again, that paradox comes into full play and, like if I knew what Hitler would do and how much blood would be on his hands, if I acted on that knowledge...according to Ruuvak, the price was the destruction of reality itself. Not something I would want to happen!"

"Understood", Sol replied. "It is best for him to know what he has to do." The dragon picked up the papers, smiling. "Anyway... I shall file these, and get you a copy of your papers so that, should any government ask for them, you'll be able to prove you are her legal guardians." He got up, walking out of the room while Edward was alone with his wife.

"What's going on?" Rachael asked.

"What I can tell you is that Solor met a Dark dragon in the last moments of her life and after swearing him to secrecy, told him of a future event," Edward said, "I'm not going to pry anymore about it to honor his oath. The dragon used her last breath to tell him, and, she is with the First. I have a feeling that he cannot even tell Sunfire, and I am OK with that."

She nodded and said, "Paradox issues?"

"Again," Edward said, rolling his eyes, "Best we not find out. But, we have Yolstav to care for now and the paperwork said that in six months, if there's no problem and we want to make this a formal adoption, we merely petition the Circle for that right. I don't really see too much of an issue with that, though. She's adjusting quite well."

Rachael smiled broadly at that and said, "She's going to be a good playmate with Cally and Soskrein. Both need to socialize with other dragons."

"Sam's got that end covered," Edward said, "All three will have time to mingle with other clans and Yolstav can make it easier on Susie and Cally to make friends.

"My question is: When do we have that blasted spar or tournament? Sol hasn't gotten with me to set this up, yet."

"Two days", Sol said, walking in with the copy of the papers. "Here's your copy. And I was going to tell you sooner, but I figured talking about your brother was a bit more important to you. Anyway, we've decided that the Heirs will participate in a tournament, with the first few matches determined by the Circle. The winners will end up fighting one another. After that, we will be showing a display of powers as a finale for your friends and the dragons you do want to show up."

"Well, I've been thinking about that," Edward replied, "I'd like it if any dragon, regardless of clan, was allowed to watch. Since it's a friendly tournament, everyone should see that the current heirs are capable of. I know I might have to pull my punches a bit to avoid hurt feelings later and I am fine with that.

"Will the members of the Circle be taking part or acting as judges for this event?"

"Simply judges", Sol responded. "However, we'll be in charge of the entertainment at the end of the tournament. I know you all will probably be very tired at the end of it."

Sol smiled at his son. "I think it's time you returned home, my son. Tell Solor when to be ready, and that anyone is welcome to join and watch. I know it has been a while since your teams have seen you enjoying a friendly spar. I'm certain they will jump at the chance."

Edward nodded and replied, "That they will. And to watch the other heirs taking part, will be a huge honor for them. I'll let them know."

With that, Edward and Rachael, papers in hand, returned to the Tower via a Tear of Oblivion.

Sol frowned after Edward left, though, and crossed his arms.

"My Filkiin... I hope you know what you're doing..."


	9. Long Awaited Tournament

**Chapter 8**  
 **[Lair – Earth's Area]**  
 **[Two days later]**

The area where the Circle decided to have the tournament between the Heirs had been readied in Earth's realm, given that it was the largest open area in Lair and where a lot of Dragons could assemble. The original plan was to do this in the Pit where Edward and Nightmare battled, but, the Circle opted to relocate things to a wider area.

So, the combatants entered the arena as the crowd showed up. Edward having brought both teams to the arena via a tear as Solor and the other Heirs were already waiting. Solor was acting indifferent, looking up at the crowd and nodding to those that cheered for him. Yolget was glaring at Solor, barely acknowledging anyone else around him. Mally was a little shy, keeping her head low and not wanting to draw too much attention to herself, and Vilea stood proudly, especially enjoying the sound of her people cheering for her.

But, Edward got a rousing ovation, again showing that despite what had happened a few months ago, the dragons were still behind him.

To make for the right amount of "players", though, the youngest member of the Circle was to take part as well. The new Grand Death was honored to join in the tournament, though. It had been a while since the heirs had sparred together, but, seeing how there was an empty spot for Water, it was decided that the dragon Grand Water was seriously considering naming an Heir would step up to the Tournament. Death, having been just elevated, was not expected to have even begun the search for an heir.

The judges for the events would be: Grand Life, Golmul, and Nightwing (The Dragon). It was felt that having the entire Circle act as judges would make it too difficult, so, one member of the Circle was elected, then, Edward's General, plus one "civilian".

Edward showed the Titans to their places of honor and told the kids (nicely) that it would not be acceptable for them to only cheer for him. They should cheer for everyone.

It promised to be a good time. It was relatively simple: The fights would be done partially UFC style with three rounds of five minutes each. If a dragon was defeated for whatever reason, their day was done and they could watch the rest of the show. The winner advanced to the next round.

The final round, though, would have five rounds of five minutes each.

Because there was an odd number of contestants, Edward suggested that Alice (being a neutral AI) should determine the Dragon who got the first round bye. That suggestion was readily agreed to by the contestants.

After a series of calculations, it was suggested that Grand Death have the first bye. After all, despite the fact that he was still new to the Circle, he was still a member, and thus would have a serious advantage over everyone. The final pairings were determined to be Edward against Vilea, Solor against Yolget, and Maldriin against the Water Heir.

Edward was concerned enough to pull Mally aside to give her a pep talk.

"Mally," he said, "I want you to keep in mind that this is a friendly competition, nothing more. We're not fighting to the death, here, so do not be too worried about hurting the Water Heir or anyone else. Solor and I have been teaching you defensive stances as well as some non-Fatal offensive moves. Use those to your advantage. Just stay calm during these matches and watch. Each of us will have our own fighting style and techniques. You will get to go last, so, pay attention.

"As luck would have it, I ended up going against my teacher/trainer first. I certainly have no idea how Vilea fights seeing how when confronted, she tends to back down."

"You haven't seen her angry, then," Mally said, remembering how Vilea gave her a dressing down several months ago.

"Oh, I fully expect her to use whatever tricks she feels that she needs to use to win, including taking advantage of my own Darkness," Edward said, "If she didn't I would be disappointed as she should know me like a well-read book. But, I will fight to win, Maldriin. I want you to do the same, even if it's a defensive battle the whole time. You have powers beyond giving a century of your life to bring someone back, use them to your advantage.

"And, if you and I end up squaring off, you should expect me to go all out. It's not personal, but, if the crowd senses any cowardice in fighting Vilea, or you, or someone else, it will not look good."

"She'll be fine, Brother", Solor said, giving Mally a confident smile. "I expect to see a great display during your battle, Maldriin. And should we square off, I can guarantee the battle will be glorious."

The young Life Heir only smiled gently, nodding. "Thank you... both of you."

Before anyone could say more, the voice of Feylfil himself echoed above the crowd. "Children of the First! Titans from the Mortal Worlds! Welcome to our first tournament! The first battle is about to begin! All competitors not participating, please take your seats!"

Solor chuckled. "Looks like I'm up... wish me luck, guys." With that, he flapped his wings, taking place at one end of the arena, while Yolget had stomped over to her end.

"Our first fight of the day will be between Filkiin, Heir of the Light, and Yolget, Heir of the Earth!" came Fire's voice. "These two have had their differences for a few hundred years, and now it is time to see who truly is stronger of the two!" The members of the Circle who were not judges were all sitting on specific perches, watching the match from above (or in Earth's case, simply standing to watch).

"Personally, I believe that Yolget may have a few tricks under her scales", said Water. "But we know how powerful Filkiin is in his own right. This could go either way."

Sol lifted his head, shooting a bright green fireball into the air, signaling the start of the fight.

The two competitors were in full dragon form, of course, and were circling each other slowly. Edward watched in earnest, knowing that they were both looking for an opening. Half of the battle in a spar, he learned, was trying to intimidate your opponent. Naturally, Earth Dragons were much larger than Light, but Yolget was still young, and was only a meter or so taller than Solor. As it turns out, though, Solor had his own trick, one he had not shown Edward.

First move went to the Earth Heir, who focused a bit on her own power. Tapping into the ground, a few stones began rising a bit, while she let out a loud roar. Unlike Solor, her roar was more comparable to a Tyrannosaurus Rex from the Jurassic Park movies, and while loud, didn't leave the desired effect. Her ridges were more pointed, though, as she glared at her opponent.

The Light dragon, on the other hand, displayed a more primal side. His slitted eyes narrowed, and he took in a deep breath. As he roared again, it seemed like his own spines stood straight up, giving him a more dangerous look, and even the teeth inside of his gaping maw seemed to become sharper. His wings extended as well, making him look much larger than he truly was. The desired effect came into play, as Yolget faltered, stopping her own roaring.

And with that, Solor charged, headbutting her and sending her skidding back a bit.

The Earth Dragon snarled, bringing her own claw down and smacking the Light Heir in the head, making him twist away to regain control before his chin smacked into the ground. With a growl, Solor retaliated quickly, using his wings to push Yolget forward and keeping himself out of reach of her talons.

"Coward!" she roared. "You can't beat me in strength alone!"

Solor only glared at her, smoke pouring out of his mouth. He let out a green fireball of his own, hitting her square in the chest. However, it did nothing more than blacken her scales a tiny bit, and she retaliated by literally spitting lava at him.

"This... is a bit more vicious than I thought it would be", Robin admitted. "And I know how vicious Solor can be."

"That's because they're fighting at their full strength", Raven told him. "Even if they aren't trying to kill each other, to fight with restraint would still be dishonorable. Remember, dragon culture revolves mostly around how powerful one is."

"Dude, I didn't know Earth dragons could hock up lava loogies", Beast Boy commented. "You learn something every day."

At this point, the dragons had been taking turns shooting fire and lava at each other, and at one point, Solor decided to make the fight more physical, charging again and head-butting Yolget, but this time, used his teeth to attack her shoulder, actually getting her to grunt in pain.

That was when Sol shouted out, "Round 1 is over! Take a short break!"

With that, Solor pulled back, releasing his opponent. There was a few scratches in the scales, and some tender flesh exposed, but otherwise Yolget was fine, as she lumbered away to regain her strength.

Kreinyol was in Solor's corner, of course and giving him some encouragement as well.

"Husband," she said, "Your flames will not affect one who spits the loogies of lava. This needs to be a more thinking fight. You need to remember what brother-in-law Edward has taught you. She remembers you are more willing to give into the rage. Changing of the tactics may be the difference between the victory or the defeat and the sitting down. Maybe the use of your light beam would be of some use in the round three?"

Edward was also looking at this fight and noticed that one of his "minders" was spitting lava. That had the potential to do damage to Solor from the heat. But, Edward knew that the time he spent calming Solor's inner rage would come into play here. Unless the Earth Heir had been studying Solor over the last few years, her information was out of date.

He also noticed that his green flames were not harming his opponent at all, though, so a more tactical battle was needed.

One thing that the Circle had told the contestants was that anything was legal in the match, short of actually killing the other heir. Something that Edward nodded sagely and said to the others, "Listen up. This is a friendly tournament, so, don't be afraid to go all out as long as no one is put in the Titan's Med Bay or we're singing the Sending Song. The Circle has agreed to let the Daughters of Trigon the Terrible interrupt a spar if they sense any of us is about to go too far. My mate is a lot more powerful than the native Raven is because of how soulbound we are, but, when both work together...Just be careful, fellow Heirs, and, Honorable Grand Death.

"The only one who will need to hold back a bit is Grand Death for obvious reasons.

"The use of blessings is allowed, my fellow heirs. As is the limited use of Tears, or in my case, teleportation. I will limit my full breath weapons if needed, but, be warned...Unlike my Bloodbath fight, I am allowed full power of my weapons. However, I will strive not to cause any lasting injuries that cannot be healed by myself later on today or beyond the skills of any of the life dragons.

"And, this is key: I will be happy to mend anyone's injuries after the tournament's over. Remember that Grand Death will have the same advantage that I have of being immortal, so, keep that in mind taking him on as well. I say this only to remind, not imply that the class of Heirs are not intelligent.

"Good luck and May the First bless us all."

By the time Edward was done replaying the conversations in his mind, Sol was announcing, "Round 2! Begin!" And followed that up with a green fireball.

Both contestants let out a roar and charged one another again. As Solor charged, his spine ridges started glowing white and Yolget looked stunned seeing that and was forced to dive out of the way as Solor uncorked a light beam that sizzled through the air and the beam was intercepted by Edward's silver scales. He had opted to use that, just in case. The beam, for the most part reflected into the open sky. But, it did harm Edward for a few moments as his regenerative powers kicked in as well as his ability to absorb light energy.

He waved his talons to indicate that he was fine and the match should continue.

Edward was pleased that Solor was changing things up, though. Solor took advantage of the fact that Yolget was on the ground and took to the air and slammed into Yolget before she could fully get up.

"Cheater!" she roared, "You didn't use that 200 years ago."

"I didn't have this until after I was banished," Solor said calmly.

The battle continued for a few more minutes with Solor able to use his advantage to take to the air to avoid Yolget's swipes. But, Yolget was not expecting Solor to retract his wings and slam into her with full force.

Yolget roared in surprise and some pain as she realized that Solor was not giving into his anger, so, she decided to try some mind games.

"Seriously," she jabbed, "Is this the best that the Killer of Oblann can muster up? You're still a weakling, Filkiin! Your flames couldn't even light a human matchstick!"

Edward raised an eyebrow, seeing that they were talking in the dragon tongue!

The Titans were looking at Edward, who translated quickly as the crowd roared in response. Some were cheering Yolget's bravery, others were egging Solor on, especially the Light clan.

"Come on, Starborn!" Edward heard from one of the females in the Light clan section. Other gals were cheering for him, probably hoping that the Light Heir would want to sire whelps with them in the future, and, hopefully after Kreinyol's death.

Edward looked around and saw that the dragon in question was pretty young, he guessed at or near whelp rearing age.

He dismissed it as harmless cheering as a resounding crack filled the arena. He turned to see that both fighters were locked in physical combat. Solor was glowing a bit, indicating his Blessing was activated, enhancing his overall strength.

Solor knew he had a limited amount of time to use the Blessing to it's full advantage, though. Quickly, he took the offensive, and began using his tail to bludgeon his opponent. Unfortunately for Yolget, the Earth Heir had not learned how to properly use her blessing yet, and was unable to counter him. After a while, a loud crack filled the air again, and this time, she actually let out a loud roar of pain. Her arm fell limply to the side, and Edward could tell it was broken. Despite having extremely tough scales designed for burrowing through stone and crystal, the force behind Solor's Blessing was enough to make the bone crack.

"Submit", Solor ordered calmly. "Or I will break your other limbs."

"I will never submit!" she roared back. "I choose to fight!"

Solor shook his head. "This is pointless, Earth Heir. With that arm injured so badly, you will not be able to fight properly. It is best to live today and fight tomorrow." Solor smirked. "Besides, if you ever want a proper one on one, we can always find time to fight without prying eyes."

Yolget eyed Solor warily. "Why do you show mercy? You were never this generous when we were younger."

"And I apologize for that", Solor said, bowing his head and actually averting his gaze, even though he was in a advantageous position here. "I apologize for my remarks, and for cheating during our fight. I will make it up to you someday. This I vow."

Yolget blinked, before pulling her broken arm into her claw. Finally, she sighed.

"I submit."

The dragons let out either roars of approval, or an occasional snarl of displeasure, hoping the fight would last a little longer. However, Yolget and Solor both bowed, before walking back to their respective positions, with the Earth dragon approaching Edward.

"I'm sorry that I am the first to be healed", Yolget groused. "If I had properly activated my own Blessing, you would have needed to tend to your brother."

Edward smiled, "You fought well, Heiress to the Earth. No apology is needed. Sit under Grand Earth's instruction on how to control your Blessing of the Earth is my advice.

"Yolget, the score is settled. Filkiin has proven to be the stronger, and wiser dragon here. I heard him apologize to you. I cannot force you to accept that. But, I can ask that you do accept it. You, Filkiin and the other heirs will be serving a LONG time together and … personal feelings are irrelevant here … the BALANCE must be maintained. If you and Filkiin are at odds, neither Grand Earth or Grand Light will deem you ready to uptake the title.

"Set aside your pride, kid. Filkiin has shown you that he's the bigger dragon by apologizing."

His talons and hands started to glow a bright blue-green color and he gently placed them on either side of the break and allowed the power to be released.

A few minutes later, her arm was repaired, her scales growing back as a side effect of the healing energies.

She looked grateful as the pain and shock wore off slowly.

"You may feel phantom pain for a few hours, my dear," he said, "I can't really do much about that, but, flex the hand and arm for me, please."

Yolget did as she was asked and as she realized that the damage was healed, gave him a smile.

"Until you can control your blessing to it's fullest, you will not be ready to uptake the Title of Grand Earth," Edward advised, "You still have a long way to go, though, given your relative size to him. Take that time to learn as much as you can. I know I shall be practicing what I am preaching as well, and, I have a huge disadvantage. My match is next so, sit back, watch and learn."

"I will do that," Yolget replied, taking her seat.

"The next match is beginning", Earth rumbled. "Vilea and Kiinnum, please step forward."

"I should really change that", Vilea groused. "I'm not even that vile anymore..."

Edward remained silent as the two eyed each other, but, he heard what she said and smiled a little bit.

 _No, Heiress and beloved sister...you're not vile anymore._

"Vilea is the current Heiress of Darkness, and acting Grand Darkness", Sol said. "And Kiinnum is the hybrid of the group, able to accept a place at any part of the Circle, should he be offered. These two also have the unique condition of being half-siblings, sharing blood with Oblaan himself."

"But as far as we know, these two have never fought each other... until now", Fire piped up. "Now... let us see who will win this fight."

Fire then leaned back, shooting another green fireball into the air.

Vilea took her turn to try to intimidate immediately. Her eyes glowed a bloody red, and her wings flared as well. This time, however, there seemed to be a dark aura surrounding her, as she let out a terrifying screech. This was a unique sound, reminding Edward of a mix between Rodan and Destroyah, both from the Godzilla series. Her fangs seemed to gleam in the shadows she was creating, and all in all, the sight, to a normal human, would be downright horrifying.

Edward was impressed, but was not intimidated. His eyes, also started glowing red, but, unlike before, he was fully in control of the reaction. His size increased as his scales started to harmonically go through the rainbow, reflecting his hybrid nature as his spinal ridges started to glow as well.

He loosed a mighty roar that echoed throughout Lair itself. It was a cross of Godzilla and something far more primal as he allowed a little of his own Darkness to come forth. Those who remembered when Edward was fighting Solor for real knew that roar, and, some shuddered in place.

But, unlike that night, Edward was in full control, remembering his training at Vilea's side as well as Solor's.

"Heiress," Edward growled, "This may be a sparring match, but, this is the fight we should have had in the Dark Lair. Let's Rock!"

She smirked. "Good execution on the roar... but if you want to intimidate a Dark Dragon, you should have gone with a different scale/eye color coordination." With that, she charged straight away, making it look like she was going for his neck, but at the last moment weaved up and surprisingly shot a few embers towards his eyes. No doubt the heat wouldn't actually hurt him, but it would force him to shut his eyes. While he was distracted (and getting irritated from the cheap trick), Vilea slid her head under his body, actually picking up the Hybrid and throwing him hard onto the ground, making the ground shake.

Edward snarled as his eyes watered for a moment. He got up and swiped at her with his talons, forcing Vilea to jump back. Edward missed and he shot a jet of flame at her. His flame wasn't green, though. It was a bright yellow, and, much hotter flame. Vilea yelped as she was forced into the air to avoid the worst of the flames.

But, Edward had another trick up his sleeve and did a rapid change to a Lightning attack.

"Hey!" Vilea roared, "That's cheating!"

"Bullcrap!" Edward snarled, "Anything goes, Heiress." He also took to the skies, negating her advantage. They flew at each other and in a classic game of "Chicken", either there would be a mighty impact between the two heirs, or, one would flinch at the last second.

Vilea, of course, was the one who flinched a bit, and tried to swerve away at the last second. However, because she was no longer focusing on Edward, he was able to smack her hard on the head with his wing, and while still a delicate limb, it could hit very hard, knocking her off course. That was when something new happened. He also grabbed her in his talons and returned the favor of slamming her into the ground. A moment later, she got up, snarling.

Vilea's eyes turned purple, showing she was angry. "Alright, brother... you wanna play? Let's play!" She flew up higher, almost blocking out the sun as purple sparks began appearing along her body.

[Bank right!] Raven told Edward.

[What's she doing?!] Edward asked, a little panic in his voice.

That was when Vilea revealed exactly where Edward got his lightning breath from, as a purple lightning bolt shot out of her mouth and hit Edward smack dab in the middle of his wings. It was low voltage, so it wouldn't do a lot of damage, but it sure did sting like hell. The muscle spasm from getting electrocuted forced Edward to the ground, crashing and causing a large cloud of dust to shoot up into the air.

"Get up, Brother!" Solor yelled out. "You're not gonna let a little shock keep you down, are you, Commander?!" His own shouting was matched by several dragons, both trying to get Edward to stand up and cheering at Vilea's display of power.

There was a snarling sound coming from the inside of the dust cloud followed by another Godzilla like roar! Vilea had forgotten one of Edward's defenses: Energy absorption, especially lightning based attacks.

There was a bright glow coming from the dust before it was blown away and Edward snarled, "Sister, have you forgotten something?"

He unleashed a far more powerful lightning attack that struck Vilea before she could react. Edward, in keeping within the rules, only maintained the blast for a second or two.

Vilea screamed/screeched as she slammed into the ground once more as well.

"I absorb lightning, dear sister," Edward said smugly.

However, his smug look only faltered when her body began sparking as well, and she stood up, acting as if nothing happened.

"And who do you think gave you that power?" she responded, now looking very smug at Edward's gobsmacked expression. "The Water clan? Oblaan was the first blessed with this power, you know. It only makes sense that his children have it as well."

She slammed her tail hard against the ground, using the energy boost Edward gave her to actually cause a large crack into the ground. "Ooh, I am going to have fun with this."

Before either could jump back into the fray, though, Sol yelled out, "Round over! Take a short break!"

Edward and Vilea went over to their respective positions and Rachael came over and smacked him gently, "Next time, dear...LISTEN! This isn't Bloodbath, so, take whatever advantage you can get. She obviously has the same energy absorption that you have, so, go with another breath weapon. Outwit the Heiress, Edward."

"Oh, I plan on it," Edward said, "My concern is her ability to possess someone, as well as her ability to manipulate Darkness. She knows me too well, I think, so, I have to be more willing to do what I can to defeat her. This isn't like Predator and Prey."

"No it's not," she replied, "But, maybe using some of those skills will throw her off. Remember, she's not fond of light. Use that to your advantage. Hopefully, she cannot block telepathy from either my twin and myself at the same time."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Damn...I hadn't thought of that one. Best keep things at a single word or two, then."

Meanwhile, in Vilea's corner, she was getting advice from Solor, of all people. "That was dumb", he told her. "You forget that he can absorb energy."

"Hey, it was the heat of the fight", Vilea defended. "Do you have any advice for me? Besides, I just negated that advantage. He won't use that attack again."

"Well... he can use my light attack that I used earlier, since I accidentally hit him with it. It may be limited, but he can probably use it once or twice. Other than that, the only times I actually forced us into a stalemate or manage to overpower him was when I bit his wing joint or used my blessing against him. Either of those is probably a bad idea. The only time I've ever seen someone force him to submit was when Kori hit him with an armbar, and only then, he was gracious about losing because she's family to him. She used that on me as well. One of the few times I've been forced to acknowledge defeat.

"Come to think of it, biting his wing joints IS a bad idea. At our first encounter, I did that and his rage went through the roof. He probably would have done more than beat me senseless had Rachael not intervened and calmed him down."

"Which is useless to me because we're in dragon form", Vilea countered. "Any advice for that?"

"Yeah … Good luck. I'm pushing it already giving you help."

"Gee, thanks", Vilea groused, before getting up and getting into position once more.

Solor returned to his area and Raven glared at him, "Why are you helping Vilea? Edward finds out and he will certainly take that out on you."

"I have my reasons, Raven," Solor said, "The one I will tell you is that Edward does have the advantage here, and, I want Vilea to have a fighting chance. Any others are my own."

Fire launched another green ball of flame and said, "Round 2! Fight!"

The two fighters looked at one another and Edward's spine lit up once more, this time, it was blue instead of white. He wasn't going to use the lightning attack again, since his half-sister had the same ability.

"What now?" Vilea said, "You don't dare use your primary range weapon anymore."

The answer was when Edward lifted into the air, prompting Vilea to do the same. She was surprised, though, when Edward's ice breath was used, coating her front half in a thick layer of bone chilling ice.

That was only temporary, though, as she crashed back into the ground, the ice breaking away on impact. Vilea took a deep breath of air and snarled, "OK, you got me on that one. My turn!"

At that, she activated her own blessing, forced to do so because she knew she wouldn't be able to wear out Edward on her own. Her purple eyes gleamed out of darkness, and she flew into the air, a flurry of claws and teeth. Unfortunately, Edward's defenses were more than enough; her strength may have been boosted, but she was not the strongest dragon in the world. But she did manage to get a lucky shot, and was actually able to rip a couple scales off, making her brother roar in pain and anger as his eyes glowed bright red again, this time in true anger.

With a wide backhand, he managed to hit her back down towards the ground. Along his neck was a long row of missing scales, exposing a lot of flesh.

She smirked. "So... you may regenerate quickly, but even your regeneration has limits on how quickly it can react to scales being removed... good to know." She charged her own fire, shooting several fireballs at him.

[Bank right!] Rachael called out. Edward did just that and the fireballs missed wide.

Starfire whispered into her ear and Rachael's eyebrows went up.

[Starbolts!] she advised, [Vilea won't be expecting those!]

Edward chuckled and his eyes went from red to Purple as his spine ridges went to a bright purple as well.

"What is this?" Vilea asked. Next thing she knew, Edward was pounding her with a barrage of purple colored starbolts. Vilea was totally surprised by that...as was Solor.

The crowd cheered for Edward as he pressed his own attack, activating his own Blessing and he inhaled as deeply as he possibly could and when his mouth opened, it looked like sparks flowing in.

Vilea muttered, "Oh, crap!" as Edward's light beam attack came forth.

Not even the Heiress could move faster than light speed as the beam hit her squarely in the chest. Her own scales, damaged in the starbolt attack, curled up and fell off.

Edward teleported to her side and struck out with his melee weapons: Teeth, talons and tail, which he used to entangle his sister to the point that even if she morphed, she'd still be tied up.

"I offer you a chance to submit with the honor of the Dark Clan intact, sister," Edward said, "You cannot easily power out, not without more pain being inflicted. Either that, or I promise to thoroughly kick your dragon tail in the Third round."

Vilea tried to wriggle her way out and discovered that Edward talons were in her soft flesh and that gave Edward an idea.

"You either submit, or I show the clans how … ticklish the Dark Heiress is," Edward said, his anger already cooling.

"You wouldn't dare!" She hissed.

Edward merely dragged a talon gently along her exposed skin and she squirmed heavily against the feeling. She tried not to laugh and show her weakness.

"Should I go on?" Edward said.

"Nonono! I give! You win!" Vilea said. Edward smirked and released her.

"The winner...Kiinnum!" Sol said.

As Vilea got up, Solor flew over, smirking a bit. "He got you there, didn't he?"

"Like you were any help", Vilea groused. "You cheer for him, and your advice wasn't helpful at all. And he remembered a cheap way to end this: he threatened to tickle me!

"And when did he learn to fire starbolts?!"

"You gave her advice on how to fight me?" Edward asked, an eyebrow raised. Then, Edward got a look on his face that told the Light Heir that he only had a moment to answer, lest Edward decide to pummel him later.

"Well, yes and no. I told her of a couple encounters we had where I managed to either stalemate or do serious damage, but I've never been able to win, and that was in my hybrid form." Solor smiled a bit. "Besides, we both want to give you a good challenge, and as your teachers, it's our job to see how far you've come along. Unfortunately for Vilea... you managed to get her to submit before she could get to the taunting phase of her plan." Edward seemed to accept that reasoning and the look softened.

"Well played," he said.

Vilea sighed, knowing she was out of the tournament. She reverted to her human form. "If you guys don't mind, I'm gonna sit with Sunfire and Susie. Give me a lift?" Of course, Edward was more than helpful, as he offered a helping talon and gently placed Vilea next to her daughter.

"You fought very well," Edward said with a smile, "And we both walk away with more knowledge about one another. That energy absorption certainly came into play!

"Also, you can thank Starfire's sister for the starbolts. Before I met you folks, I went to Tamaran to prevent Star from being taken as a slave. Seemed that Blackfire wanted revenge against the entire team. She slammed me with her starbolts and since then, I can use them. You didn't see me using them against Trigon and Oblaan. A perfect surprise."

"Thanks, Brother," Vilea said, the edge taken off the loss hearing Edward's high praise.

"How did you know I was about to fire, though?"

"Ancient Chinese Secret," Edward said, "I'm not giving you all my little secrets and advantages I can use in a battle or even a spar, sister."

Edward then shot a nasty glare at Solor.

"You do realize that when we fight, I'm gonna have to give you hell for helping Vilea out? Your ass belongs to Kiinnum," Edward commented with an evil looking smirk.

"That's if you win against Grand Death", Solor retorted. "Next person I fight is the victor of Life and Water." He then smirked, some of his old, battle loving self showing. "But if we do, Brother... let it be glorious." With that, the Light Heir moved back to his seat, getting ready for the next fight along with Edward.

Edward smirked, "It will be a glorious battle, indeed. This time, I shall have my wits about me. But, yeah, I have to get past a member of the Circle first. At least, it's all in good fun regardless."

"The next fight will begin!" shouted Water. "Rathlovaas, Maldriin, take to the arena, please!"

A young water dragon took to the arena, and it was obvious that both were close in age. The Water Heir candidate, however, had a few streaks of purple along her scales and fins, and bore yellow eyes, which was quite unique for a normally blue dragon. Maldriin swallowed nervously as she took her stance as well.

"Rathlovaas, while not being an heiress, is still powerful in her own right", Earth rumbled. "I suppose her performance in this battle will determine if she is chosen or not."

"Do not forget, though, that Maldriin has been receiving training from our Commander, Kiinnum as well as Filkiin", Fire countered. "She may have quite a battle ahead of her."

With that, Water started next, this time aiming to the sky once more. Another green fireball flew into the air, but instead of intimidating, the young Water dragon immediately shot forward, bopping Maldriin on the snout with her head.

"Agh!" The Life Heiress wasn't expecting that, and recoiled, stepping back slightly. "What was that?! Are you a dragon or a snake?"

Rathlovaas, in response, began wiggling the tip of her tail rapidly, much like a rattle snake as she kept her unblinking eyes on Maldriin.

"… are you making fun of me?"

Despite the serious expression her eyes made, the water dragon let out the tiniest smirk. "… maybe."

"Not cool", Maldriin commented. "I like snakes, dammit..."

Rath immediately shot forward, going for a submission move immediately. Wrapping up around Maldriin's body, she quickly tried to tighten her coils around the larger Life dragon, but Mally quickly retaliated by shifting into something much smaller, slipping out of Rath's grip as a humming bird.

"Get back down here and fight!" Rath roared. "You're supposed to be fighting, not showing off how pretty your feathers are!"

That was probably a bad idea, taunting something flying above you, because suddenly, Mally shifted back, letting her body fall onto Rath and knocking the wind out of her. But the water dragon wasn't stunned for too long, as she continued trying to grapple with Mally.

"She certainly knows a trick or two", Vulonviing commented to Life. "Do you think your daughter can win?"

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Life responded, a knowing smile on her face.

"Give up!" the Water Heiress called out. She had managed to successfully grab onto Maldriin, and had pulled her into a choke hold of her own style. "I was always stronger of the two of us! I know I can win!"

"That... was then..." Maldriin choked out, before her own eyes began glowing bright green. "This... is... now!"

Just like that, trees began sprouting out of the ground, wrapping around the water Heiress and pulling her off of Mally. The sea serpent thrashed in the trees' grip and roared angrily as she was pulled higher and higher into the air. After a few moments, she was well above Maldriin, and twisted into a compromising position. She wasn't in pain, though, but moving could result in a serious injury or two. Maldriin flew up as a hummingbird once more, but landed on Rath's nose as a human.

"Give up", Mally said, smiling. "I don't want to hurt you."

"When did you learn this trick?" Rath asked, looking surprised. "This is a new one..."

"My mom taught me", Maldriin said, smiling. "She used something like this a long time ago on a Light dragon. Now, are you gonna give up?"

Rath only smirked, as her eyes glowed bright blue. "How about no?" With that, an icy aura began to stem from the serpent, slowly freezing the trees and forcing Mally to retreat. After a moment, she was free, just in time for the round to be over.

Edward went to her position and said, "Well played, Mally. I wasn't expecting that move on your part to entangle your opponent. Just remember your training from Starborn and I. Also, keep in mind that it's OK to inflict some injuries as long as they aren't bad enough to kill her. Like I did with Yolget, I will heal her or you or both after the match ends. This is all good clean fun, nothing more."

"I really do not want to hurt anyone, Edward," she objected, "It's not in a Life dragon's being to want to hurt any living thing."

Edward smiled, "Kid...if this were a fight to the death or a Bloodbath, do you really think that the dragon you are facing is going to care if you do not want to harm them. They will be looking to end. Your. life, Maldriin!" By then, he had steeled his gaze.

"Do you want your mother to have to sing the Sending Song for her heiress? I don't think that she can even bear anymore whelps, correct? This is a chance for you to shine, Mally. This is a chance to prove to yourself that you can win a fight. This is why Filkiin and I have trained you.

"But," he softened his gaze then, "I do understand where you are coming from in not wanting to hurt your rival. When I am engaged in fighting a mortal, I have to always remember that if I use my full strength and power, that mortal will die. If it's wartime, yes, dear Mally...I have killed and will kill again if needed. If I am in a fight to the death here, I will have to kill again.

"Before you ask, I do not enjoy it and I rarely take pleasure in ending someone's life. Yeah, I took some pleasure in sending Nightmare to his grave because I was righting some wrongs: Going against Vilea and her clan, for my family, and for Susie. On the other hand, you don't know the guilt I felt taking Susie's older sibling's life. He was truly an innocent victim of a war. Innocent and defenseless...and I have sworn never to do that again, under any circumstances."

Mally looked at her friend and nodded, "I see that you do understand Life as well as Death. I did hear how guilt ridden you were taking that whelp's life, and, I know that when you meet that whelp when it is your time to go to the First...he will greet you with true forgiveness.

"If I can away without hurting the water dragon, I will be happy, though." She got up and readied herself.

Edward nodded and headed back to his seat.

With that said, the second round began, and Mally took a much more aggressive stance this time around.

"What's this?" Rath asked, tilting her head. "Maldriin the Meek is taking a much more powerful stance. Did talking to your boyfriend give you the confidence you need?"

If Mally was human at this moment, she'd be blushing, but she shook it off quickly. Instead of responding, the Life dragon let out a loud roar and charged, surprising the Water Heiress by smacking her in the face with her talons. Stunned and not sure of what happened, Rath was quickly entangled again, this time by much thicker vines that would be able to withstand the cold should she try to freeze them again.

Life blinked slowly. "Well... I wasn't expecting that..."

Golmul looked at the position Rathlovaas was in, and eventually decided. "The Heiress of Water will be unable to continue! Victory to the Life Heiress!"

There was a surprising amount of cheering, especially from the Life clan. Obviously, they were not expecting this, either, and were thrilled that their representative got past the first round.

However, Edward had heard what was said and he was NOT happy about it at all. Neither was Rachael for that matter.

"Mally, leave her there for a moment, please," Edward requested, "I need to speak to this buffoon." His eyes were already glowing yellow-orange.

He flew over and snarled, "If you EVER insinuate or imply, or directly say that I would cheat on Ruuvak, my wife and mate again, I shall not hesitate to find you the most demeaning job there is in Lair or I shall assign you to be an infiltrator in the mortal world's most heinous tyranny where spies are executed without mercy or remorse. Or I may step back and allow the Daughter of Trigon the Terrible to deal with your insolence.

"Because I consider Maldriin a good friend does NOT MAKE HER MY GIRLFRIEND! She is aware of this fact and all the Titans in BOTH universes are OK with it.

"You want to be an heiress? Your attitude does NOT help your cause, one bit. So, clean up your act, girl...or I shall do it for you. Am I clear?"

Rath gulped, knowing she has annoyed the Commander of the Circle and the Heir to Fire and averted her gaze.

[Edward, dear] Raven called out [She gets it. It's all right. Calm yourself before you say something you'll regret later on.]

Edward took a deep calming breath and nodded to Mally, "She gets the point, Mally. Let her go and lick her wounds."

"I didn't harm her," Mally objected.

"I'll explain later. Please release her," Edward asked.

The vines moved away, freeing Rath who quickly moved away, obviously hurt. Maldriin looked very confused, approaching her friend and beginning to converse with her.

Edward flew back to his spot as the dragons cheered for Mally's victory, and others were snarling at Rath for drawing their Commander's wrath.

But, Edward diverted and flew over to Grand Water, "My apologies for chewing out your presumptive Heiress, Milady."

"It's all right, Kiinnum," she replied, "The comment was out of line. I shall remind her later that those types of comments will not be tolerated."

"As will I," Grand Life said, "You've tolerated her crush on you and accepted her as not only friend, but, family. You had every right to confront her. But, I see you taught her well.

"Filkiin did most of that work, Grand Life. I only added onto her training and gave her a way to balance her upbringing to respect life with the very real possibility that if she is ever forced into a Bloodbath, the opponent will not hesitate to kill her. She did surprise everyone.

"Rath's already got the fear of the First in her eyes. Please, consider the issue settled."

Both dragons nodded, "All right," Water said.

"Thanks!" Edward said and went to his perch.

"There will be a short intermission!" Sol announced to the assembled dragons, "When we resume, it will be Filkiin against Maldriin, and a battle between the Grand Death and our very own Commander of the Circle!"

While Sol announced this, Maldriin finally got what had happened. She put on a calm face, and approached Edward. "May I speak to you?" she said calmly, but there was a twinge of annoyance on her voice.

Edward raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Of course. What's wrong?"

"You", she said bluntly. "I understand that what Rath said was wrong, and insinuated things that could have been taken the wrong way if heard out of context. But she is my BEST FRIEND. She teases me like this all the time, and I tease her about the dragon she has a crush on. So, one, I'm mad at you for getting angry at her without getting your facts straight. And two..." Her eyes actually turned red as she spoke, showing anger toward him for the first time. "You EVER treat her so poorly again, I will NEVER forgive you." With that, she snorted, blowing smoke in his general direction, and turning away to reenter her corner.

Edward's eyes were quite wide at this. With how meek and gentle Mally was, he wasn't expecting her to get angry so quickly.

Solor whistled slightly. "Well... she's pretty steamed. A cloud of smoke like that is a show of distrust..."

Edward's eyes lowered, grumbling a bit. "I get it, I messed up. What do I do about that?"

"Honestly? Just leave her alone this time. If it was over something else that was really trivial, you could just ask for forgiveness", Solor commented. "But dragons take their friendships very seriously, and are almost as loyal to their friends as they are to their mates. If she found it acceptable for Rathlovaak to tease her like that, then it's really bad that you stood up to not only protect your honor, but to try to protect hers, too, when to her, there was no offense."

Edward snarled a bit. "She took a jab at my honor."

"Brother, EVERYONE knows that you are loyal to a fault when it comes to Ruuvak", Solor pointed out. "That's why no one has ever approached you with the intent to try to steal you from her. In fact, the only dragon who has come even close to doing that was Mally by admitting she liked you, but she already said she is fine with waiting, and possibly finding another potential mate as long as Raven is still alive. You kinda went overboard on that one, and I think the Circle is only taking your side because of your position."

With the facts pointed out, Edward could feel the wind taken from his sails. "Well... crap. I guess I didn't have all the facts yet, huh?"

Solor nodded. "Believe me, Edward, if Rath had done anything that warranted your ire, I would have told you straightforward. For the time being, just focus on being ready for the fight, and this time, don't poke the sleeping bear. Maldriin may look meek and scared, but when she gets mad, she's a lot like her mother, and she's gonna hold a grudge for a while."

Edward shook his head, "I gotta make it right, Brother. You know that about me. The sooner I can apologize, hopefully, things will be smoothed over. But, YOU need to tell me these things. One day, out of my not knowing the traditions and customs, I won't be able to talk my way out of it. I'm not angry at you, though. We have to kick this stuff into high gear. How many times have I crossed the line and had to apologize? One day, that apology won't be taken and I end up in a needless and pointless Bloodbath."

Solor sighed once more. "I'll admit, I should have gone into more detail about that sooner, but I thought it was obvious from the beginning of the fight. Think about it. The first thing Rath did, instead of trying to intimidate Mally, was to imitate a snake, one of her friend's favorite animals. This was more of a play fight until she began trying to grapple Mally. And obviously, Mally didn't even really react to Rath's insinuation. She would have been blushing, yeah, if she was human, but other than that, she didn't even acknowledge that comment. I could tell right away that they were friends, and they obviously knew each other before. If there's anyone to apologize, that would be Rath herself.

"Mally on the other hand..." Solor shook his head. "Trust me, you NEVER want to deal with a pissed off female. I had my fill with Yolget. Even when we finished that fight years ago, she and I kept butting heads about the stupidest things. 'This is my nesting spot', 'go find your own deer to eat', so on and so forth. Just give her time. When she wants to talk, she'll look for you."

"Where's Rath at?" Edward said. Solor merely pointed to her and Edward nodded, "I'll be back... hopefully in one piece."

He headed up to her and she looked away, fearful for another lecture.

"Rath," Edward said, "I just want you to hear me out. I won't lecture you, but, I wand to apologize. Solor...my brother...is one of the few who can chastise me. And, he pointed out that you and Mally are close friends. I am protective of Ruuvak, but, that did not give me a right to chew you out over a harmless statement. I am sorry for my words, and, I ask for your forgiveness. I retract what I said earlier. Again, I am sorry."

Rath glanced over at Edward, but didn't keep eye contact for long. She soon lowered her head. "I forgive you, commander... but a retraction of words is impossible. You said them, and I heard them. You're right... I was outta line on that one. I just... didn't expect anyone to get mad at me over that. Mally and I have known each other since we were hatchlings, and we tease each other like that all the time. I should have taken your feelings and honor into consideration. So, I am sorry as well. Please... just, go enjoy your fight and don't worry about me." With that, she flapped her wings, and took off, not wanting to see how the rest of the tournament go. Mally saw this, but didn't say anything, having heard Edward apologize sincerely.

Before Edward could make chase, a young water whelp spoke up from the crowd. "She'll be fine", he said to Edward. "Commander, she's been saying stuff like that a lot. She just doesn't have a filter, sometimes. She'll be back to her old self in an hour or so. She mopes for a while by herself when she gets upset, but she'll be back before the tournament is over."

Edward pondered what the young one said and nodded, "I get that way once in a while, too. But, I may have put a wedge between Mally and I. I need to also say 'I'm sorry' to her as well. I hope she will also be forgiving."

The whelp looked at Edward and said, "It's pretty clear that you hold deep feelings for Mally. Forgive me if I am out of line, sir...You cannot see her in any other light but as a friend. You always mention what the Daughter of Trigon can do to your enemies. First forbid that you should ever become an enemy of hers. I know that you keep Ruuvak first and foremost in your life and your love for her. Keep Maldriin as a friend and only a friend, and, you will keep your mate from sending you to a darker place."

Edward smiled at the whelp, "I am not angry for your advice, young one, and I will heed that. Mally does hold a special place in my heart, that is true, but, that does not mean that I would ever forsake my wife. We took a vow to stay with one another until death claims one of us. I have yet to break a promise, and I am not about to start now.

"Thank you for your wisdom."

"The next round is about to begin! Competitors, take your positions! Defeated competitors may join the audience!"

Edward moved back to his position, while Maldriin and Filkiin took to the arena. They stared each other down, with Solor standing much taller than she was. However, in her angered state, Maldriin had her neck stretched out so she could be as tall as possible, almost matching Solor.

"The victors from two rounds, Filkiin of the Light, and Maldriin of the Life, are ready to begin! There is an impressive feat from the Heiress. We did not actually expect her to overpower the Potential Heiress of Water", said Earth. "She has little experience in battle."

"Who knows what other surprises the Life has up her sleeves?" Fire commented. "Alas, this is Filkiin, the ender of Oblaan. I think this is a one sided battle."

Sol once again started the fight, as Maldriin and Filkiin both roared and charged, beginning to attack one another. Solor, however, had to back off a bit, seeing that Maldriin was attacking with more ferocity than in her last fight.

"Gah!" he cried out, dodging a lash of her tail. "What's gotten into you? Where was this bloodthirst when we were training?" He got no response as Mally only snarled and swiped at his chest with her claws, hoping to do some damage.

"Something's wrong", Raven said, frowning. "She's extremely angry... is this about what Edward said to Rath? Or something else?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "If you think she's out of control, stop her. We agreed to keep this from going too far with the Circle's approval."

Raven nodded, and with a simple utterance of her signature words, the young Life dragon was ensnared by her magic, interrupting the match.

"What's going on?" Sol asked, flying down. "Why is there interference?"

"Grand Light", Rachael said, speaking for her younger counterpart, who was busy holding Maldriin still. "Raven and I have detected a high animosity to not only Edward, but everyone around her in general. Something's wrong, and we needed to stop this fight. In her rage, she could feasibly kill your Heir. This is to protect them both."

Maldriin snarled. "Let me go! I can still fight!"

Sol wanted to comment on how a dragon so eager to fight would be a normal thing, but Mally definitely didn't have the training of a warrior yet, and the blood thirst was definitely not like her. "We'll allow this. Maldriin is disqualified. Solor, try to talk some sense into her." The Light Heir nodded, and approached Maldriin, who was still struggling.

"Mally, this isn't like you. Do you want the kids to see you like this?" At the mention of Susie and Cally, Mally went limp, her fire going out. Raven cautiously put her on the ground, and she made no move to attack. "Now... what's wrong?"

Mally looked over at Edward, then back at Solor, her eyes watering. "He... he'll never take me... will he?"

Solor sighed softly, and shook his head. "No... I don't think he will, not for a while. His love is too strong to be distracted by anyone else." He gently approached the young Heiress, nudging her. "Come on, let's get you to the sidelines. I'm sure your mom's heart is breaking, seeing you like this." And true to his word, Grand Life herself flew down, starting to console her child. There was no glare in Edward's direction, though; she had brought this on herself.

"It's going to be OK, baby girl," Grand Life said to her daughter, not as a member of the Circle, but, as a concerned mother.

"I apologize for the interruption", Sol said to the audience. "The next match will instead be Commander Kiinnum against Grand Death of the Circle. Are we ready, or should we take another short break?"

Grand Death looked at Mally, then Edward, then spoke up. "Let's give them a moment. I think there's some things that need to be cleared up."

Edward nodded, "Agreed. I petition for a 15 minute recess. I cannot fight with this on my mind. Thank you, Grand Death."

Sol said, "So be it."

Edward flew down and landed next to Mally.

"Maldriin," Edward said, "I am so sorry for how you are feeling...and for what I said earlier. You hold a very special place in my heart because of your sacrifice. You know this. You know that I consider you family because of that. Ruuvak feels the same way and that's not out of obligation. Her and I have discussed it a lot during my recovery and she is OK with the possibility that I could take a dragoness. She knows that any mortal I love has a very short amount of time compared to all of us.

"For now...no, I cannot take you. Am I interested? Who wouldn't be? You're a smart and bright dragon who I know is driven to mate eventually with the strongest male out there.

"And, to be honest...I'd rather have you chasing me and STILL have a chance in 50-60 short years to actually have strong whelps with. I cannot encourage this crush further than this: You still have a very good chance! Keep this crush of your under control and this frustration you're feeling under control, all right?

"Please, don't take your anger out of my family if I am the cause of it. Sweet Mally...you are loved by my family. Cally loves you as if you were her big sister. Susie adores you just as much. But, if you are angry at me: Tell me so. I'm big enough to take it and if I am wrong, I am a big enough dragon and strong enough mentally to admit my error. I am big enough to humble myself and ask for forgiveness.

"Mally, I did not know that you and Rath have been friends since you were Susie's age. Please...forgive an old dragon for his folly. What I said earlier, please forgive that. I was more out of line than Rath was."

Mally was trying not to show further weakness and on the verge of failing. She started to avert her gaze, only to be stopped by a gentle talon.

"It's OK," Edward said, "You've done nothing worth feeling that you shouldn't look at me. Let me protect your pride. I know you can't let these feelings show in public, only in front of your closest friends and/or family.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Edward said and conjured up a huge dome that hid them from view.

"Let it go, Mally," Edward said softly, "No one can see you here."

[Ladies] Edward asked via the link, [When I have to compete, one of you may have to maintain this privacy shield. Mally's really hurting. Rach, you may have to smooth some of her feelings out. Her crush has evolved.]

[All right,] Rachael replied, [Raven and I can maintain this for you. And, I agree. Mally is slowly losing herself to this crush she has for you. I will meditate on this when we get home. But, for now, give her the comfort she needs, with my blessing.]

[Be careful,] Raven advised [A dragon who is in this state is potentially dangerous. Especially if her hormones/pheromones are triggered early. You need to consult with Grand Life after this tournament ends. Mally may have reached her puberty earlier than usual.]

[…] was all Edward thought.

"Milady," Edward requested, "By your leave, might I have an audience with you later on?"

Grand Life was surprised at Edward's sudden show of humility and respect. He usually was not so formal.

"Of course, Kiinnum," she responded, "But, you are an equal in our eyes. You need not be as formal, even with me."

"Not in this case," Edward said, "This is not a matter of military nor for the Circle to act upon. I shall explain later."

Mally, in the meantime, had collapsed finally, her tears overtaking her in the privacy Edward and the Daughters of Trigon were affording them.

Edward, Grand Life and Solor all held the young Heiress and comforted her.

She looked at Edward and said, "W-w-why are you being so kind to me?"

"One needs not a reason to show kindness," Edward said, "When one shows kindness, even towards one who is angry at them or even an enemy...it can move mountains. Look at my half-siblings. Starborn was one of the angriest beings I had ever met, yet, even after I goaded him into a for-real attack after we met, when I apologized for insulting Moonlight. He accepted my help and my offer to mentor him. Vilea by all rights, should have been a mortal enemy for raping Filkiin. Yet, I forgave her.

"Maldriin, I'm flattered by your crush and your obvious love for me. I know this hurts because I cannot let myself return those particular feelings. Filkiin's right, I cannot be distracted from that. It does not mean that I will never cease to be your friend or that you will ever be fired from being my children's sitter. It doesn't mean that Raven's upset with this crush you have and she's alright with it.

"I will always be available to talk."

"W-w-what do I do in the meantime?" Mally said tearfully.

"When you feel these frustrations boiling up," Grand Life said, "It's OK to go into the desert sand and vent them safely. Life will find a way, daughter.

"Kiinnum, thank you for your words and caring heart. Go now, though. Have your spar with Death. We will be here upon your return. I forgive any harm you feel you are responsible for."

"It's OK, Brother," Solor said, "I know you asked your mate to maintain this shield to respect Mally's pride I'll let Kreinyol know when it's OK to let us out. Mally will be fine."

Edward said, "All right." He gathered up Mally in a hug and said, "I forgive you, kid. Please, let go of your anger towards me. I meant no harm to you or Rath."

Mally looked into her friend's eyes and saw the sincerity there and nodded, "You're such a good friend. I forgive you for what you said earlier. But, please...LEARN OUR WAYS!" She started crying again.

"Mally," Edward asked, "Would you allow Ruuvak to ease these intense feelings and make it easier to bear? You don't have to, though."

"Would she do that, knowing how I feel about you?"

"Relax," Edward said, "I may talk some smack about her in front of the others...for you, even a Daughter of Trigon wouldn't hold it against you."

Mally nodded, "OK."

Edward bit back a comment he was going to make and merely held his younger, lovestruck friend for a moment longer, until Grand Life gently tapped him on the shoulder with a look that said, "I got this."

Edward nodded and let her take over.

Solor sighed and thought _He's going to tear into me for not teaching him this before. He's got to be sick of making these errors. If we fight, he may do more than verbally tear into me...He's got a reason to pound me into the floor._

Edward teleported to the other side of the dome and said, "As long as we avoid smashing the dome, I am ready."

Grand Death said, "I am ready as well."

"Very well", Sol said, lighting a fireball. "Let the match begin!"

Immediately, Grand Death looked to his opponent. "I feel honored that I am the first of the official Circle to fight you, Commander. Please, do not be afraid to hold back on me." With that, he hunched down, and his voice got deeper. "With your immortality... I do not feel the need to do so, either."

Suddenly, chills went along Edward's spine. The smaller dragon in front of him suddenly seemed to be something out of Edward's nightmares; instead of the calm and collected dragon he had seen so many times before, Grand Death looked like a true monster. His physical appearance didn't change, but just looking at him instilled fear in everyone around him, as he let loose a truly terrifying roar. Words would never be able to do it justice, and Edward knew that he'd never forget that sound ever again in his life.

"W-w-what's g-g-going on?!" Cyborg asked. "I know h-h-he w-w-w-won't hurt us... but I'm t-t-terrified!"

"It's his intimidation", Vilea responded. "Even compared to Death dragons, Dark dragons can't hold a candle to how truly terrifying they can be, if the technique is done right. Even if he knows he's not going to die, Edward is definitely going to be rattled by this."

Even Edward was, indeed, rattled by this and backed away.

But, deep down, his newfound Darkness was not going to back away and a deep snarl was heard.

It got lower and deeper in tone as Edward's scales turned black and his eyes glowed.

"Vilea?" Robin said, "What's going on?"

"It's Edward's inner Darkness," she said, "It's OK, I'm sensing that this is intentional and that, unlike before, Edward's in control. He's trying to match the new Grand Death's intimidation move.

Edward's spines sharpened and got longer as his wings developed armored joints with extended spikes. His tail developed spikes as well that looked deadly.

[Sweetheart?] Rachael asked, [You're in control, correct?]

[It's all right, hon,] Edward replied [This is all part of my game plan. I can, indeed, go all out here. Grand Death is immortal, so, even if I did harm him, he heals instantly.]

Rachael smiled and confirmed what Vilea was saying.

Edward let loose a roar that made the one he used on Vilea look like a kitten's mewling. It was dark and foreboding and even within the privacy sphere, Solor and Mally shuddered.

"Oh dear!" Grand Life said, "That's Kiinnum?"

"It is," Solor said, "I think he was holding back a little earlier. But, I do fear that this incident has, indeed, angered my brother. He can safely let it go on Grand Death, though. Neither can be harmed for long...and Death just said to go all out."

"Not bad," Grand Death said, "If I were a whelp, I would truly be afraid."

Edward looked at Death in the face and fired a beam of Darkness. It was a test shot, to see how Grand Death would react. He dodged out of the way nimbly and Edward nodded as some of the weapons he displayed morphed back.

A stream of Darkness emerged from the ground and ensnared Grand Death, who wasn't expecting that move at all.

But, that didn't last long as specters emerged from the ground and attacked Edward as well as skeletons.

Edward snarled and converted his scales to sharpened points that interlocked tightly. The skeletons were unable to find anyplace to grip and all Edward did was roll around for a moment and the bones, if there were real skeletons, were crushed into powder.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" he said and a pulse of dark energy went out, shredding the ghost constructs.

The other members of the Circle were impressed. They had seen a glimpse of Edward's control before, but, this was amazing. Grand Death was still ensnared yet, Edward countered the only move Death had been able to muster.

Edward looked at Grand Death and glancing up, lifted Grand Death a good 50 feet into the air before the member of the Circle was slammed into the ground causing it to shake hard.

"OOOOFFFF!" Grand Death gasped.

Edward released Grand Death and teleported to above his opponent. Edward slammed into Death with full force, causing a loud cracking sound, but, not harming Grand Death in the least.

"You pack a punch!" Death noted, "But, I will not be submitting anytime soon. In fact, this is going to go the distance, I think." He activated his Blessing then and roared.

Edward dodged the worst of the attack, but, the glancing blow was enough to drain him a bit.

Edward snarled and shook his head to clear it.

"That's a low blow!" he said, "This isn't a fight to the death, man! Your Blessing can KILL, if case you've forgotton. Your ancestor knocked me into a coma and I would like to NOT repeat that experience. And, we don't want to kill the spectators, either. At least tone it down to minimum, please."

Grand Death actually nodded, "I'll agree to that request." The crowd cheered. They were also wondering what a full blast of his Blessing would do.

Edward loosed a blast of lightning that hit Grand Death, stunning him for a moment.

Grand Death unleashed a jet of dark red fire that was countered by Edward's ice breath.

Or so Edward thought. He ramped his breath to full power and Grand Death's flame was easily countering the ice breath. Edward teleported out of the way just in time.

He emerged and as he was about to slam into Grand Death again, Sol called an end to the round.

"CRAP!" Edward yelled and teleported again, this time to his "corner".

This time, it was Vilea in his corner giving advice.

"Very good round," she complimented, "You scored some points in not backing down in the intimidation aspect and your control is right where Filkiin and I want it."

"How can I defeat him?" Edward asked, "We're evenly matched in at least one area."

"For one," she said, "A member of the Circle is fully immune to damage. It took the Circle and you to make one scratch on my father and that healed immediately. Kiinnum, you are not that immune, and you know it. You can be injured regardless of your form, and it takes time to recover. That is your weakness here. You have to keep him occupied and on the defensive the rest of this bout. If he mounts any offense, the fight will quickly go his way. You have to outsmart him...get him into a hold where he either submits, or, is deemed unable to continue. Either that or make it to the end of the final round and hope that the judges go your way.

"But, you are at a disadvantage pointwise. He scared the crap out of your friends, for one."

Meanwhile, the privacy dome collapsed as Solor and Grand Life got Mally calmed down to the point that it was OK to let them go.

In fact, Mally went over during the short break and said, "Can you morph back for a moment?"

Edward nodded, "For a moment, yes, but this rest period will end shortly."

He morphed to his hybrid form as did Mally.

She first slapped him, then, before he could get angry, she embraced him saying, "That was for what you said at first. The hug...I forgive you, Kiinnum. I actually heard you apologizing to Rath and that told me that you do care about our feelings.

"But, I will lay a partial claim on you...Payable two years after Ruuvak's death. My mom's OK with it, and, oddly enough...so is Filkiin. Please, tell her that I'm sorry that her twin had to interrupt the match."

[It's OK,] Raven said through the link, [Tell her that I don't harbor any grudge. Her anger was as bad as yours...ha ha!]

Edward relayed the message and that did get her to blush.

"A partial claim?" Edward asked, "Interesting. Can we discuss this later? I got a member of the Circle to defeat...somehow."

"Kiinnum?" Earth asked, "Are you ready for the second round? You can settle this drama at another time."

Mally let go and Edward said, "We can spar later on. It will give you a chance to teach me a thing or two."

To Grand Earth, "I am ready."

He morphed back to full dragon (regular scales) as Sol said, "Round two!"

Death smirked. "I look forward to seeing what else you can do, Commander", he said, getting ready for whatever was going to be thrown his way.

Edward nodded, and immediately took to the skies. He was charging a Lightning attack, and Death watched with an amused expression on his face. After a moment, the attack hit, and while Death did grunt from the weight of it, it didn't really do any damage. The young dragon unfolded his withered wings and joined Edward in the air, where no one else could hear them.

"You fight very well", Death told him. "It is a shame this will be my only fight for today."

Edward blinked. "Wait, what? Why?"

"Because you are the only challenge here", Death replied. He looked down. "Look at all of them. So many levels of power, so many lifespans that could last millenia... and all of them would be snuffed out if I were to fight them. Edward, I only wanted to fight you... because you are the only one that can withstand my attacks. As strong as your brother is – don't take offense, but he has the potential to surpass you when it comes to strength – he would not be able to fight me for very long. He is not immortal, in your sense or my own. I cannot fight him at my full strength." Death looked over at Edward. "When this round ends, I am going to concede defeat, and allow the real show between you and the next victor to begin."

Edward said, "I had wondered about that actually. That's why I had to object earlier. I know it was a little heated, though. And should Filkiin surpass me in strength, I can be gracious about it for he does have the potential in so many ways. Heck, you should see how many times he and I butt heads, yet, he knows that he one of the few that can get away with chewing me out. Let's give the spectators a show, then. Don't let anyone else know you are throwing the match, though. Near the end of the round, I will fire off a fireball that will miss you. That is my signal that I will tie you up somehow and I want you to struggle as if you are trying to escape until either the end of the round or Golmul declares a TKO.

"But, we need to fight, friend." Death hadn't seen Edward's tail on the move until it was too late. He wrapped Grand Death up and with all his strength, tossed Death into a dive and following him down. The impact was … violent as a huge cloud of dust was raised, follow by a roar of actual pain.

"That's Edward!" Rachael exclaimed.

That was all Tara needed to hear and she waved her hands, dispelling the dust cloud.

The impact had actually caused Edward some injuries as it was clear that his right leg was broken

"Dammit!" He growled, "Gotta straighten this out."

Sol said, "Medical timeout. Kiinnum will be given a few minutes to see if he can continue."

With that, Solor, Rachael and Vilea raced into the arena to help.

"What do you need us to do?" Solor asked.

"I need the bone straightened out," Edward said, "Get Cyborg to do a scan."

Rachael waved for Kori to bring Victor over. He already knew what needed to be done, so, he scanned the damaged limb and shook his head.

"It's not going to be an injury that can be walked off 'quickly'. It's snapped in two places. It may take at least ten minutes to fully regenerate."

Victor then had to get Solor and Vilea to straighten out the breaks before they started healing.

There was an audible crack as the two realigned the fractures followed by a grunt of pain.

"Can Kiinnum continue?" Sol asked.

"Not right away," Victor said, "Edward's going to need at least 10 minutes before the bones are knitted and strong enough to hold his weight."

"Doesn't mean I cannot fly, tin man," Edward said, "I can at least finish this round."

"Are you sure?" Victor asked.

"There's been too many delays already," Edward said as he stood on his remaining legs and said, "I'm fine, please, clear the arena floor."

Edward took to the air, but, thickened his armor over the damaged leg.

Grand Death noticed the additional armor and smirked, "You know, I could overwhelm your regeneration. But, where's the fun in that?"

"You got lucky, that's all," Edward snarled, "I landed wrong."

Sol seemed satisfied and nodded, "I suppose we'll allow this. Continue."

Edward's scales faded to black again as he allowed his Darkness to rise again. This time, he lashed out and hit Grand Death with a full blast of darkness, getting a roar out of the younger dragon.

Edward's blast lasted a while, though. Finally, the beam faltered and Edward smirked, "We're even."

Grand Death's scales were actually damaged in the prolonged attack, but, he was otherwise fine as he charged Edward, hoping to actually finish the fight.

However, Edward had other ideas and knowing that the round was about to be ended, loosed a fireball that missed by a foot to Death's right.

Edward teleported to above Grand Death and morphed to a rather large python and fell right on top of his opponent.

Edward wrapped Death up to the point that the member of the Circle was unable to move and he felt Edward tightening up a lot, using his full strength in the process.

Both hit the dirt again and after a few long moments, Grand Death tapped out and Sol announced, "Winner by submission: Kiinnum!"

The crowd went wild with happy roars, flame jets into the air, etc. Edward uncoiled and returned to a hybrid form and flew over to the corner area where his friends were waiting.

He landed carefully, but, as he put weight on the leg, he sighed in relief as it was already healed up.

Solor avoided going near Edward for now; with how his brother could get, he knew he'd get an earful (or a whooping) at some point, but he wanted to prolong it as much as possible. Instead, he looked over at his opponent, Maldriin, and pondered whether or not she would be able and/or _willing_ to continue now. The fact that she had to hide behind a shield, even if no one else knew of it, could cause her to falter in battle. So, he approached the younger dragon. "Maldriin? How are you feeling?"

"Better", she said. "Definitely better... but at the same time, emotionally drained. I... I shouldn't have exploded on you like that. I am sorry, Filkiin."

"It is alright", Solor dismissed. "Listen, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to. We can always have another spar once we get more training under your belt."

The Life Heiress looked over at Edward, knowing he would want her to continue. But she soon shook her head. "I'm not a warrior yet, Teacher Filkiin. It took everything I had to fight Rath. I'm spent for today."

"Understood", Filkiin said, nodding. "I will tell my father, then. I was looking forward to facing you, though."

"I know you were", she said with a small smile. "But with that emotional rollercoaster, fighting my best friend, and keeping from setting a bad example for Susie and Cally... yeah, that's enough. Besides, I kinda want to get to know that little fire hatchling. Yolstav, right?"

"Yeah", Solor said, smiling. "I think you'll like her." He motioned for her to join the Titans, before giving a signal to his father.

"While Maldriin has been deemed able to fight", Sol announced, "she has dropped out of the tournament. We will have a short break so Kiinnum may recover from his battle with Grand Death, before the final match begins. If you need to get up and stretch a bit, please do so now."

With that, many dragons began moving around, either getting up to get food or otherwise, while some refused to move from their perches, not wanting to give up their seats.

Edward smirked, _Solor is mine...but, how does one get something to eat first. Having used a lot of my powers is leaving me famished...and thirsty._

As luck (or the Will of the First) would have it, some dragons brought Edward and Solor some roasted venison to munch on as well as some water.

"Thank you," Edward said to the dragon, "I was just thinking about something to eat."

He sat down and noticed Mally getting to know Yolstav and that made him feel a lot better and able to truly focus on his upcoming match. He was not going to take it easy though. Edward needed to send a message to Solor, but, also considered that he was right in helping Vilea out. So, maybe he wouldn't flatten his brother too bad...he did help calm Mally down and that had to be taken into consideration.

Meanwhile, Solor was worried. He had a feeling that Edward had something downright nasty planned for his helping Vilea, but, he resolved to take Edward's advice: Take it like a man.

Of course, that didn't mean that he was going to make it easy for his brother. He had a plan to take on Edward himself, and knew of different ways to attack. His Light Breath, while very powerful, also would boost Edward's own attacks. It was a double edged sword, and something he would only use if he got desperate. Other than that, he was confident he could at least give Edward a hard time.

After everyone had eaten or taken care of the call of nature, Sol called out again. "The final match is about to begin! May the competitors enter the arena, please!"

After they got to their ends of the battlefield, Sol began to talk again. "For this final match, we will be focusing on five full rounds, all five minutes each. However, considering the power of both competitors this time around, and the will to fight... we are considering a different set of rules. We will allow you both to fight for as long as you require. The winner is determined by whoever concedes defeat first. Is this acceptable to you both?"

Solor nodded. "I will accept these rules. What about you, Kiinnum?"

Edward also nodded, "Agreed, Grand Light. Let this battle be glorious!"

Sol nodded. "Then, Heirs of Light and Fire... let the final match BEGIN!" With that, he let loose a large, green fireball, that signaled the fight.

Solor looked over to his brother. "I've been looking forward to this", he said, smirking. He dug his talons into the ground, not even bothering with intimidation since it would never top Grand Death's technique. Instead, he allowed his eyes to glow green as he tapped into his strength. "I know you are stronger... but do not think I will roll over and submit to you after all this time."

Edward smirked, as his own eyes flashed yellow. "I'd be insulted if you did."

With that, Solor suddenly charged forward, moving so fast that Edward almost didn't see him until he was right in front of him. The Heir of Light swiped towards Edward's head, but the hybrid dodged, attempting to grapple his brother. But Solor wouldn't have that, backing away quickly. Edward couldn't help but think of the day they had their first spar, where Solor was able to match him equally before being goaded into using his blessing for the first time.

With how long they've fought alongside each other, it was truly a question of who would make the first mistake and allow the other to gain the upper hand.

Solor breathed out flame, but instead of his usual green, these flames were bright blue, startling Edward who jumped back. "Someone learned a new trick", Edward commented, smirking.

Solor only grinned. "You haven't seen anything yet", he replied, before launching fireball after fireball after his brother, all bright blue. With his constant stream of attacks, the Hybrid wasn't able to get close using conventional means.

So, he teleported at one point, trying to get the drop on his younger brother, but Solor was ready, and caught him by the neck with his tail. "Not going to work this time", Solor declared, spinning him around and throwing him to the other side of the arena. Of course, Edward wasn't even dizzy and was able to catch himself, but he was glaring slightly, realizing that unless he used his teleportation wisely, Solor was finally able to counter it.

 _This isn't as easy as I thought it would be, and I wasn't planning on this being easy at all,_ Edward thought. _I'll need to rethink my strategy... at this rate, he probably knows all of my moves._

Meanwhile, Sol was watching with great interest as he watched his sons duke it out for the first time in a long while. Solor was showing a lot of progress with his own training, making his father very proud. But he startled the Grand Light with the blue fire technique. His flames were getting hotter, he noticed, and he was able to take more damage, if it was hurting as much as he thought it did to use them. Light dragons, after all, weren't designed to use such powerful flames.

Solor, meanwhile, stopped his blue flame attack, needing to rest his throat a bit. "Come at me, salamander!" Solor goaded, remember what he used to call Edward when he wanted to get a rise out of him.

"Come on, hatchling," Edward said, "Yo mama was so heavy, she set off the Richter Scale." Edward smirked and crossed his fingers Solor wouldn't totally get upset.

"Besides, brother...You have a reason to beat the hell outta me, I know that you burned being beaten in Japan. Come on...Get your vengeance, if you dare!"

Solor ignored the comment on his mother, but frowned at the Japan comment. "That battle was against a monster, Edward... this is a friendly spar between brothers. I have no desire for vengeance against someone who had no control." He took up into the air, flapping his wings hard. "However, if it's a battle you want, then come and get me, OLD MAN!"

Edward snarled and said, "You forget something..." He reverted to the form that he used to intimidate (without much luck) Grand Death. The only change was Edward didn't put spikes on his tail, but, clubs instead. He was going to give Solor the fight he desired, but, keeping the risk of lasting injuries at a minimum.

Edward shot off a beam of Darkness that got Solor's attention as he retreated.

"GAH!" Solor yelped as the beam shot off and missed by a meter.

"Brother, I really hope that you are still in control!" Solor said.

Edward smirked, "I won't hurt you...too bad, brother. It's still a spar as agreed."

He fired off some lightning to keep Solor guessing and unable to mount an offense for a few moments before taking to the air himself and streaked towards Solor, activating his own Blessing at the last second, blurring his appearance.

Solor activated his own blessing and used that to evade the attack, but, Edward's altered tail slammed into Solor, sending the light dragon into a dive, partially stunned.

But, Solor recovered quickly, thanks to his blessing protecting him.

As the crowd watched the spar with great interest, it became clear to Rachael and Raven that Edward was tiring, giving Solor the advantage as his match with Mally was only about 30 seconds long, if that.

"You know," Raven said in a monotone, "I think this is not going to go Edward's way. His battle with Grand Death took more out of him than he realized. Having to divert his powers to heal his leg and adjusting his armor to protect the healing injury might be the difference. And, these new forms he's using isn't helping at all."

Rachael nodded, "He's really exerting himself in ways he's not used to. Three major sparring matches, plus dealing with Mally has drained him. He's running on sheer determination."

"He doesn't want to lose, eh?" Nightwing asked with a smirk.

Edward, meanwhile, was starting to feel the effects of the battles. His reactions time was slowing down, just by a hair, and, the usage of his Blessing wasn't helping.

He turned off his Blessing and looked back at his brother and sighed.

"What's wrong, Brother?" Solor asked, "Don't tell me that you are wearing down?"

Edward actually nodded, just a hair and Solor had to maintain a poker face.

Edward roared, though and charged again, trying to end the fight on a good note for both of them.

Solor noticed that Edward's reflexes were slowing and after avoiding the charge, flew into the air, Edward in hot pursuit.

[Brother,] Solor said, [You are exhausted. I propose a draw. It allows both of us to save face and I recall reading what happened when you have exhausted yourself. Just go through the motions for a few more moments, though.]

[How do you plan of doing that?] Edward asked, [I cannot use my blessing again for a while.]

While they were talking, though, it was obvious that Edward would soon be unable to fight. He had already involuntarily reverted back to normal.

"Was he supposed to do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," his counterpart replied, "Edward's about to collapse, I think. Raven , you have to intervene!"

Rachael nodded, "I think you're right."

Edward wasn't able to even keep up when he was enshrouded in his mate's soul-self.

[Easy, sweetheart,] she said [Raven and I have you.]

[I can still fight!] he objected.

[Not in this state,] Rachael said, [you're exhausted. You even reverted back to your normal dragon form.]

He tried to morph back to his dark form and wasn't able to.

[DAMN!] he roared.

Sol flew over and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Grand Light," Garfield said, "Our apologies. Both Ravens have noticed that Kiinnum is exhausted. That last morph, wasn't voluntary. He's out of steam, looks like."

Sol nodded, "All right."

To the dragons, "Kiinnum is unable to continue. Even he has a limit on how much he can fight in one day. Seeing how Filkiin had extra rest, we have no option: Filkiin is the winner, but, only due to Kiinnum's exhaustion."

Solor was stunned! He actually defeated his older and far more powerful brother only by a fluke, but, he'd take it anyway.

Both Ravens lowered Edward to the ground and released him as Solor landed.

"It was a glorious fight, Brother," he said smiling and lifted Edward's arm.

"Let's call it a draw, Father," Solor petitioned, "I can't accept an outright win knowing that our Commander is being forced to withdraw."

"Agreed," Edward said.

"We will allow this," Earth said, "You both put on a great sparring match. In fact, everyone did."

Everyone began to cheer, while Solor moved close, whispering to Edward, "Next time, though, you better be at full. I won't accept a victory unless I have managed to beat you fair and square."

Edward nodded, "Agreed. I wouldn't have it any other way. Also, I'm not going to 'get even' with you helping Vilea out. It's all good."

Solor smiled, and raised his own arm as well, goading the audience into more cheers. He smiled, unaware of a select few Light Dragons swooning slightly. Edward, however, did notice, and had to bite back a few laughs so as to not embarrass them.

 _They'll get their chance someday,_ he thought to himself.

The Titans all joined the two on the ground, with Mally holding Cally in her arms while Yolstav was in human form, standing near Susie. After some practice, she had been able to recreate the form she used at first, and was thrilled to have made some progress on changing.

"You guys did great", Robin said. "It's a shame that Solor didn't get to fight as much, though."

"Indeed", Solor conceded. "I only had the advantage there because Mally decided she had enough. If it were more evenly matched, I would have pushed to finish the fight properly, but alas, I'll just have to wait until next time."

Kreinyol walked over, kissing her husband. "I am very proud of you, Husband Solor. A few years ago, you might not have been as honorable."

"I was plenty honorable then!" Solor mock argued, frowning. "I just probably would have taken the victories and rubbed them in Edward's face."

"Good thing we know you better", Edward teased, chuckling.

Victor approached Edward. "Maybe we should start heading home, man. You may look okay, but you definitely need to rest. Take a nap or something."

Edward pondered it. "A nap certainly sounds alluring right now... all right then. I'll take a break for now."

Solor, on the other hand, still had energy. "I'll stay and train Maldriin a bit. Even if you are tired, Mally, I can teach you a few more techniques that might be useful in the future. Yolstav, do you think you're ready to visit Edward's Universe?"

The fire whelp nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I've learned a lot, so I think I can get over the culture shock pretty quickly."

Edward nodded, "Then, that's settled. But, Mally, I would like to see you and your friend later on."

Yolstav said, "Yeah, there's a rush! I want to get to know you better."

Mally laughed, "All right, I suppose I can make the time to get to know you better."

By then Rath had come back and she approached Edward timidly.

Edward noticed and waved her over, "Rath? It's OK if you want to join us for a moment. I'm not angry with you anymore. I won't bite your head off.

"Rath and Mally, I should have seen you two are good friends and overreacted earlier. Had I known that fact earlier … or seen the signs in front of my face, I would not have said anything at all.

"Mally, please understand. You are a fantastic friend to all of the Titans, not just myself, and, for now, that's all it can be. I do not want to see you hurting on account of me anymore. It bothers me greatly knowing that you are hurting inside to the point you wanted to take it out on Solor and others. I know your crush has changed, and, I am flattered greatly.

"I do care for you. And, I have to care for others in my life as well. I cannot forsake my teams or my duties in Lair and as an Heir as well.

"Rath, I should have seen how close you and Mally are as friends and I shouldn't have said anything. Solor explained it after you left. I do rescind what I told you earlier, even if you do not believe that. Kid, hold your head high again. As far as I am concerned, I will forget that I chewed you out, and, I would like both of you to try to forget it as well."

The two friends looked at each other and smiled.

"All right, Kiinnum," Rath said softly, "I'll forget what happened, as long as you let me visit once in a while."

Edward said, "Not totally up to me. When I am with my team, even I have to answer to Nightwing."

"Any friend of Mally's is a friends of ours," Nightwing said, "What's another Dragon, right? You're welcome to visit."

[At this rate,] Edward said, [The Titan Tower will be a Dragon Tower!]

Both Ravens laughed.

With that, Edward went to cast a Tear and Raven said, "Oh no you don't, buster. With how exhausted you are, you could very well open a Tear to anywhere. I'll do it."

Raven opened a proper tear and the group stepped through to the Tower in Edward's universe...


	10. The Birth

**[Conclusion]** **  
** **[Solor's Universe - 6 Months Later]**

The Light Heir paced slowly outside of the med bay, his worry evident. After months and months of waiting, he was finally going to be meeting his baby girl. But first, Kreinyol had to go through the "wonder" that is known as child birth.

Every time he heard her scream, he wanted to break the doors down, but Edward had ordered Raven AND Rachael to keep watch, and make sure he doesn't intrude.

Of course, Edward was still the only one qualified to help with a delivery. Cyborg and Victor were both supervising, acting as nurses should something go wrong, but so far, nothing out of the ordinary occurred, and Solor knew the little girl didn't have spines on her back, so he knew there wouldn't be a complication like that.

But, the labor itself was long and painful for Kreinyol to the point that Edward placed his hand under her neck, saying, "I'm going to intercept the worst of the pain signals as long as I can, Star. But, you're doing well."

"Easy for you to say," she groused, "You are not the one doing all the work."

Edward's face contorted for a moment as another contraction hit. It took a few long moments before the contraction faded.

"Alice?" he asked, "How far along is she?"

Alice replied, "Still has a way to go. She needs to be dilated to 10 CM and is only at 7."

Edward frowned, "Damn, I wish I knew more Tamaranian biology."

"Don't look at us, dawg," Victor said, "Starfire wasn't always forthcoming."

"Just monitor her vitals and the baby," Edward said, "Alice and Ralph, you guys do the same, and tell me if there's any change." Both AIs were tag-teaming as well, Ralph having the advantage for some reason.

"Let the guys know...it's going to be a while longer," Edward said as he knew Solor would be concerned.

Alice relayed the message and Solor's reply in the Dragon Tongue...not fit for young hatchling's ears.

"I should be with her", he told Raven. "Let me be with her!"

Raven shook her head. "In your emotional state, you'd be more of a hinderance than aid."

Solor put both hands on the back of his head, groaning a bit. "Ugh, this is agony! Pure agony! Probably nothing like what Sunfire is going through, but still!"

Hours passed, and finally the screaming stopped. Solor stood anxiously, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Not only was it suddenly really quiet, but he could smell something new, something different. Then he heard the newborn's cry, and nothing could stop him, as he made a mad dash for the med bay.

Nothing but Raven.

"Not yet, you idiot, she needs to recover!"

However, Rachael got the message Edward was sending, and smiled gently. "It's okay. Let him go. It'll be better if he goes; we don't need him trying to destroy a wall or anything."

Reluctantly, Raven let Solor go, as he quickly entered the medbay. There was Edward, holding the little bundle of pink blanket and baby. He held his hands out gently, holding the little girl tenderly. "Mind her head", Edward said to him.

"She's... she's beautiful", he said, holding the sleeping girl. Just like the prediction said, she had wings and a tail instead of legs, but she was still beautiful in his eyes. "Hey there, little one... welcome to the world."

Edward smiled, "That, she is. Congratulations, Solor! Far as I can tell, she's healthy. I did channel a little of my healing power, just enough to ease the trauma of being born, though. She's a fighter, though. 18 inches long, 8 pounds 7.5 ounces in weight."

"What do we feed her?" Solor asked.

"Same thing that we fed Cally," Edward replied, "She is basically the same type of hybrid as Cally is, so, she will need the higher proteins and other nutrients."

Sunfire piped up, "Husband, I love you dearly ... but, if you ever get me the pregnant again, may X'Hal have mercy."

Solor gulped, knowing that she meant every word of it. It had been a long 11 months and she was not about to go through that again. She had Soskrein and the new baby and she was happy with that.

"Have you two decided on a name for her?" Edward asked, "I need it for the notification to Lair."

Solor looked over to his wife. "This is your territory. I'll respect whatever you pick, Tamaranian or Dragon."

Starfire nodded. "Well... I thought long and hard about this. I love you, Husband, and I understand traditions, but perhaps we could compromise a bit." She smiled sadly now. "And... while I know she will never find respect in this... but I still love my dearest sister. So... I would like to call her Komi Krein Barnes... if Brother Edward does not mind."

Edward's jaw dropped, "I-I-I would be honored, Starfire of Tamaran. And, I hope Blackfire would at least be touched."

[What's going on, sweetheart?] Rachael asked, [Your emotions ... I've never felt this one.]

[You'll find out,] Edward replied.

Solor nodded, smiling. "Komi... it sounds beautiful." He sat next to his wife, still holding the baby. "I will protect you both", he whispered softly, tears in his eyes. "You are my world..."

Sunfire frowned, reaching over. "Husband? What is wrong?"

Solor realized his emotions were showing, and quickly clamped up on the tears. "Sorry... she is so beautiful..."

Raven and Rachael came in next. "Hope we're not intruding", Raven said in her monotone.

"Of course not", Solor said, giving Sunfire his child. "Come meet Komi Krein Barnes, the newest addition to our family."

Rachael couldn't help but smile, and walked over, gently holding her husband's hand. "It sounds like a great name."

Raven, however, sent a message to both of them. [Something is wrong. Solor is extremely happy and proud, like any normal father... but I feel remorse as well. It was a twinge, but it was definitely there.]

Edward silently agreed. [I felt it, too. Maybe it has something to do with what the Dark Dragon told him? I hate being in the dark... pun not intended.]

Rachael calmed the both of them. [Solor knows what he's doing. Neither of you should bug him about it.] She then approached the little hybrid girl, smiling down at her. "She is a beauty... she'll be kind and strong, just like the two of you."

"I can only teach her what I know", Solor commented. "I hope that, with the knowledge I am willing to share, that she does great things." He got up, kissing his wife gently. "I will contact Sol, and let him know he's a grandfather again. Then I shall bring Susie, so she can meet her little sister."

And with that, Solor left the room, allowing Sunfire to rest with her little bumgorf as Edward continued keeping an eye on the monitors, making sure Sunfire would be alright.

 _The prophecy obviously has nothing to do with Sunfire's health_ , the older dragon decided. _But this is all starting to get fishy... he's been very anxious about Komi's birth... what is he hiding?_

XxXxX

Edward smiled hearing that Sol was quite pleased with the news that he was a grandfather again.

Yet, Edward was getting concerned. Since the tournament, Solor had been acting different. He had trained Mally a lot since then.

Mally had earned a position as babysitter for both Edward's family and Solor's family. That made the Life dragon happier than she had been in a long time.

And, it took a while, but, Mally had realized that she had to get her crush on Edward under control once and for all. They were both Heirs and there would be plenty of time for her to land Edward as a mate. So, she worked on her emotional attachment to the much older Dragon. Rath was a big help in that area as she felt that she needed to make it up to the Commander. At the time, Edward said, "Rath, there's nothing to feel guilty about. I'm not holding a grudge against either you or Mally. I would rather consider you a friend than an enemy."

It actually put Edward's mind as ease as his mate and her twin reported that her feelings were under control.

It helped that Edward told Grand Life of his concerns that she was showing all the signs of her hormones kicking in early and Life agreed to help her daughter cope with the changes. And, Edward had a good 50-60 years before Rachael could pass on, despite what Batman had told him.

But, while the newest hybrid was sleeping in her mother's arms about three months later, Solor knew he had to videotape a good-bye message.

He got a chair and set it up in his and Kreinyol's quarters. She was out in the Ops area with the baby and he knew she would gone long enough.

"Alice, I need to make a video recording, please," Solor said, "It needs to be encrypted until the time is right."

"All right," Alice said.

 _Solor sighed as he sat in his chair. "Alice, am I being recorded now?"_

 _"Yes, Solor, you are. You can say whatever is needed now."_

 _"Thank you", Solor said softly. "And remember, when you finish, you have to encrypt it. Make sure no one sees this until the time is right."_

 _"Understood... sir."_

 _With that, Solor looked to the camera, a small smile fading from his face. "To my fellow Teen Titans, Members of the Circle, my brother and his Titans... to my wife, Kreinyol, my baby girl, Soskrein, and whoever else is present at the time of this being played... when you see this recording, I will no longer be in Jump City. I will no longer be able to be detected through technological or magical means. And neither will my daughter, Komi Barnes._

 _"I regret to inform you guys that... my time with the Titans has to be interrupted. I cannot go into detail about this, but it is for the betterment of the future that I must leave, with no specific destination in mind, and take my youngest child with me." Solor could feel tears running down his face, and sniffled a bit. "I hate it... I truly do. But I have no choice._

 _"To Robin and Nightwing... leaders of the Titans... I must thank you for yours and the rest of the teams' help. My anger was my worst enemy in my darkest times. I slowly learned not only what it is to be humble because of you... but what it is to have friends, to be human. To Raven and Rachael... I thank you for giving me the techniques I needed to master my rage._

 _"To Terra and Beast Boy... I am sorry I'm not there to be the minister. I would have loved to, you know I would. It would have been one of the happiest days of my long life... but, do not wait for me to come back. Because I don't know if I will return in time. I could be gone for one year, five, ten, or even a hundred years. So do not wait. Make your vows to one another, with my blessing, and live the life you two were meant to have._

 _"To Victor and Cyborg... I thank you for helping me find my sense of humor." He let out a humorless chuckle. "If it weren't for you both, I would never have found the humor I have now. Not only in the kind spirited pranks, but in the teasing comments and slight gestures. I am glad to have known two men with hearts as big as yours._

 _"Finally, to my family... Father, Sahqokrein, Kiinnum, Callisto, Yolstav... Kreinyol and Soskrein..." At that, the image of Solor broke down, tears freely running down his face. "I love you. All of you. Thank you... for teaching me what it means to forgive and accept. To let go of the past, and strive for a better future. I love you all, and I pray that Komi will grow to be the kind of people you all are. I wish I could keep in contact... I truly do. One day, I will return. I promise you that._

 _"But... this message has gone on long enough. I have said everything to you, my friends, my family. I can only pray... that one day, I may be forgiven for what I have to do." Solor got up from his chair, sniffling a bit before turning to face the computer. "You can end the recording, Alice."_

 _"Yes, sir... and Solor? I will miss you, too."_

 _Solor gave the camera one final, sad smile, before the recording cut short, turning into a pitch black screen._

Time had passed since Komi was born. Five months, to be exact. And now, the Titans had awoken to discover that the Heir to the Light had gone AWOL, vanishing without a single trace. What was worse, the five month old toddler had also disappeared. After frantically looking all over the tower for a hint, a desperate Kreinyol had contacted Edward, praying that he was over in that Universe.

Judging by Edward's stunned reaction, the Light dragon had not crossed over to his world.

After Edward and his Titans popped over, Alice finally piped up, saying she had a message from Solor himself, explaining his disappearance, but the recording left the team with a lot more questions than answers. And his tear-filled goodbye only left the mood somber and quiet, with everyone hoping, praying that this was some elaborate prank that they could get mad at him for. But it wasn't too long before they realized that this was all true, all really happening.

Solor was gone.

Edward snarled angrily, "That low down son of a ..." He remembered that the kids were there and got a hold on the profanities he wanted to say.

"Uncle?" Susie asked, eyes wide.

Edward sat back down and took a calming breath.

"It'll be OK, Susie," he said, "We'll find Daddy, even if I have to time teleport back and find out what in the world is going on.

"I know you're worried. I am too."

"Can you stay?" was all she asked.

"I'm staying," Edward said, "A godfather takes care of his godchildren, Susie. It's also one of the duties handed down from the First that an uncle is to take care of his brother's offspring."

"Then, I am staying too," Rachael said.

"What about the team?" Nightwing wondered. It was the wrong thing to say.

"The team?" Edward snorted, "I have my sworn duty to these children, Nightwing. That comes first. I'm sorry, but, with Solor missing, I have to step up and take care of Susie as well as Cally and Yolstav. I can't uproot Susie. Callisto loves it here and this is Yolstav's first home."

"I'll go," Raven said, "It will keep Nightwing's Titans together."

Edward shook his head, "We need to discuss this as a family. Both teams and Sol."

He paled, "How in the heck do I tell him?"

He went to the communications board and punching a few buttons called Lair.

Sol appeared on the viewscreen and saw the look on Edward's face.

"Son?" he said, "What is wrong?"

"Filkiin has disappeared, Father," Edward said, "He's taken the baby with him. He's not in Lair, is he?"

"I'm afraid not, Kiinnum," Sol said, "And, before you ask, we don't know where he's gone, either. He made no comment about his intent to leave."

Sunfire sniffed a bit, wiping her eye. "At... at least Komi is with him. At least she is safe..." She was slowly regaining composure, which was surprising, seeing her husband and baby were both missing. "Then... everything will be the alright."

"Alright?! How can you say that?!" Robin asked, furious. "One of our own has just up and left, and kidnapped a baby as well!"

"That 'napper of kids'," Sunfire said coldly, glaring at her leader, "is still my husband. He told me that dragons mate for life. I am going to be faithful to him, as he would to me. For I know Komi will be safe with him, will be raised in a way I would approve. I will miss him, I will be angry, and I will want to know why, but I _trust_ him, as a loving wife should."

"Sunfire", Edward said, obviously upset, "I think this is going too far. He left without saying anything about where he's going, he left you and Susie behind... I don't think everything is going to be okay." He snarled a bit again. "I think he just fed me that 'dragons mate for life' crap without believing it..."

"Now you listen here!" Sol yelled through the communicator, gaining everyone's attention. "My Heir may have messed up a lot in his life, but one thing he would never do is _leave without a reason!_ If you so much as _insinuate_ that Solor has abandoned us for good, immortal or not, _you are getting the lecture of a lifetime!_ You are not the only one who can go on long winded speeches, _son!_ " At that, Sol took a deep breath to calm down, glaring a bit. "Dragons _do_ mate for life, Edward... so no matter where Solor goes, he will always be faithful to Kreinyol. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a picture to remember her with, taken from a frame or otherwise."

"What about the position of Heir?" Edward asked. "What do we do about that?"

"He's not dead", Sol responded, "So I can wait two hundred years before I will be forced to select another one. Hopefully, we can find him before then. I have to go and tell the Circle, though. I cannot send dragons to search for him without their consent. Hopefully we can pick up on his trail." With that, the communicator went dark.

"What about communicators?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"Offline", the metal man replied sadly. "He must have figured out how to take out the battery, because not even the tracking device I put in all of them is responding. With how fast he flies, he could be halfway to China by now."

Beast Boy was silent through all of this, hit hard by the news.

Raven growled a bit, and stood up. "Well, sitting here isn't going to help. We should start looking, see if anyone has seen him."

"Agreed", Terra said seriously. "The sooner we find him, the sooner we can kick his butt for making us worry."

"Take a number," Edward said, "I think Kreinyol here has dibs."

"Indeed I do", Sunfire replied. "My priority, until my family has been located, is taking care of Susie and searching for my family. If missions become too much for me to handle in years to come, though... I may have to temporarily decline from going on missions until they are found."

"Understood", Robin said. "Though this may very well mean the end of the Titans as a unit... we'll have to search the entire globe. Given that Solor can shift his human form to whatever he wants, and no doubt he has tricks to disguise Komi... it may be like finding a needle in a pile of seven billion needles."

"Doesn't matter", Beast Boy finally said. "We need to find him."

"We'll keep the team together," Edward said, "I'm already used to splitting my time between universes and between the two teams. In major missions when Solor's firepower would make a difference, I will fill in.

"But, Robin's right. Solor, like myself, can assume different forms for a disguise. Finding him will be difficult, but, not totally impossible. One cannot, for example, change their psychic vibrations. And that's something I can detect, as can the two Ravens. But, it will still take time.

"He best be ready to spill the beans...or brother or not, I shall kick his ass!"

With that, the Teen Titans all headed out, hoping that someone had seen the Heir of Light.

Meanwhile, on an open highway hundreds of miles away, a large man was driving a pickup truck. It was old and rusted, but it was reliable, according to the salesman. It would last him a while, and he would be able to travel quite a distance before it began to fall apart.

"I'm sorry", the man said aloud, his green eyes filled with sorrow. "I wish that there was another way... but this is my destiny. And yours as well, unfortunately." He looked over to the sleeping baby in the car seat beside him. "I will keep you safe... and someday, we will be a family again. I will bring you back to your mom and sister one day, and give you what you rightfully deserve."

Komi yawned in her sleep, letting out a little gurgle as her tail coiled slightly around his hand, calmed by her father's presence.

 _Solor writes..._

 _Well, the day came and went. I am now the proud father of two little girls, both whom I love very much. But with that miracle comes a great tragedy. Boneseeker told me that I had to do this. So, with a heavy heart, I must leave my family behind, taking with me my hybrid daughter._

 _My actions from now on will determine the survival of my family. Until the threat she perceived has passed, I must stay out of sight, in the shadows, and under the nose of the Titans, whom I know will always be looking for me from now on._

 _Then again, by now, Lair has been informed, so, I expect Father to flood the planet with search parties. Fortunately, none of them will be able to tell if it's me or not, and with a new spell, they will not find Komi, either. Them, I will not have to worry about._

 _Edward, on the other hand... He's going to be livid until he finds me. He always says that the truth is the best defense, yet, I couldn't even trust him and he knew all about waiting until certain events had come and gone. I have to hope that he will take care of Soskrein as he promised. I wish I could have told him, but I was told that not even he would be able to change this. Even then... I swore secrecy. One of his pet peeves is someone abandoning their family, and, unless I can fully explain why...he might be angry enough to petition for a BloodBath or maybe something just as severe. I've never seen Edward hold a grudge for a long time. Even when he's had a reason, he'd let it go, except once...Nightmare. Even now, the mention of his name annoys Edward. I shudder to think what he could do to me upon my return._

 _I also have to consider Edward's mate and counterpart. Raven's quite talented and if my spells ever slip either of them could reach through with their soul-selves and pull us back to the tower. If I'm lucky, neither of them will banish me to someplace I would rather not be, then again, if all three combine their efforts...Edward's magical abilities may still be amateur at times, combined with Raven's increases in force. If they reach out to the spellcaster with the Justice League or Dr. Fate, I don't know if my shield spells will work._

 _May the First have mercy for my transgressions._

The End... for now.


End file.
